Harry Potter und die Lordschaft von Scyde
by Heiko2003
Summary: Harry wird verraten und nach Askaban gesteckt. Doch das ist nicht eure typische Harry!Askaban Story. Entdeckt, wie Harry sein wahres Erbe findet... und er ist nicht der Erbe Gryffindors dieses mal. Wer die Story kennt... meine Story ist eng angelehnt an '
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles JKR, wie immer... außer ein paar eigenen Charakteren.**

**AN:** Ich weise diesmal ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich mich sehr stark von einer anderen Story auf hab insprieren lassen, um diese Story zu schreiben. Obwohl einige der Ideen dieser Story von besagter Story stammen, ist meine Story KEINE Kopie der Geschichte. Die Ideen stammen von der englischen Story 'Lord of Caer Azkaban' und diese Geschichte wurde von Rorschach's Blot geschrieben. Der Da einige der Grundideen der Story halt aus Lord of Caer Azkaban stammen, habe ich Rorschach's Blot gefragt, ob er etwas dagegen hat, dass ich meine Story hier veröffentliche, doch er hat mir freundlicherweise die Erlaubnis gegeben. Also viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe, wie immer, auf viele eurer Reviews.

**Harry Potter und die Lordschaft von Scyde**

_von Heiko2003_

**Kapitel 1 – Der Verrat**

_**Askaban 1996**_

Mit brutaler Gewalt wurde Harry Potter in eine der Zellen Askabans geworfen.

Hart fiel er auf den unnachgiebigen Felsboden und verstauchte sich das Handgelenk. Doch er bemerkte es kaum. Er war leichenblass und zitterte, hilflos stundenlang den Einflüssen der Dementoren ausgesetzt, die ihn den langen Weg vom Ministerium der Zauberer hierher gebracht hatten. Stundenlang wurde er durch die Schreie seiner Mutter gequält. Sein Gesicht war angeschwollen, eine Folge der Ohrfeigen einer gewissen Molly und Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger, sein Kiefer angebrochen, dank eines gewissen Remus Lupin.

Doch noch schmerzvoller als das alles waren die letzten Worte, die er gehört hatte, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit der Dementoren ergriffen hatte, Worte, die ebenfalls von Remus Lupin stammten und die er mit einem geradezu animalischen Blick gesprochen hatte:

„Du bist kein Potter. Deine Eltern würden sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn sie wüssten, was du getan hast. Sirius würde sich im Grab umdrehen. Du bist eine absolute Schande für den Namen Potter."  
Das war das letzte, an was er dachte, bevor ihn der Schmerz des verstauchten Knöchels endgültig über die Schwelle der erlösenden Ohnmacht trieb.

Waren es Minuten, Stunden oder Tage, seitdem er ohnmächtig geworden war? Er wusste es nicht, er wusste nur, er war erwacht, seine Knochen schmerzten und er lag auf einem harten kalten Steinboden.

Er richtete sich mühsam auf.

Ein Geräusch von Metall auf Metall alarmierte ihn und er drehte sich zur Seite.

Ein alter Mann musterte ihn durch die Gitterstäbe, genau wie Harry ihn musterte.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Mann, dachte sich Harry. Irgendetwas... da erkannte er es. Die stahlgrauen Augen des alten Mannes leuchteten vor innerer Energie und Macht, sie schauten ihn wachsam und intelligent an... dabei sollten sie leblos und gebrochen sein. Er wusste, er war im Hochsicherheitstrakt und er wusste, dank seiner zwei menschlichen Wachen, dass er der erste seit zehn Jahren war, der in diesen Trakt gesteckt wurde. Und es war auch der einzige Trakt in Askaban, der noch von ministeriumstreuen Dementoren bewacht wurde.

„Du kommst mir bekannt vor, Bursche." Sagte der alte in einer kalten Stimme.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Harry mit rauer Stimme.

Der Mann schaute nur kurz den Gang zwischen den Zellen entlang und ein Gefühl innerer Kälte machte sich in Harry breit.

„Mach dich bereit Bursche, sie kommen um sich zu nähren. Verschließe deinen Geist oder werde wahnsinnig."

Nach einer halben Stunde waren die Dementoren verschwunden, für Harry war es wie eine Ewigkeit. Er war stöhnend auf dem Zellenboden zusammengesackt.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte der Mann nach einer Weile.

„Harry... Harry Potter." murmelte Harry abwesend.

"Potter? Das ist interessant. Höre mir zu, Harry. Wenn du deinen Geist verschließen kannst, also Okklumentik beherrscht, dann kannst du überleben. Wenn du das gemeistert hast, werden wir sehen, wie wir dich hier raus kriegen."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an und nickte.

„Also, höre mir zu..."

Einen Monat später unterhielt sich ein geschwächter, aber nichtsdestotrotz immer noch klar denkender Harry mit seinem neuen Mentor Ignatius. Mehr hatte ihm der Mann von sich noch nicht verraten.

„Ein Animagus? Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, doch ich bin leider nicht in der Lage, mich zu wandeln, Harry. Doch du vielleicht. Wenn dein Vater ein Animagus war, dann ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass du auch einer werden kannst. Ich kann dir helfen..."

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als die schwere Stahltür zum Gang zwischen den Zellen aufging.

„Das ist ungewöhnlich." murmelte Ignatius bevor sich seine Mimik in die eines senilen alten Mannes verwandelte und er sinnloses Zeug vor sich her murmelte.

Ein kräftiger Mann mit roten Haaren trat in den Gang und Harry sah ihn erfreut an.

„Bill?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, doch seine Hoffnung erstarb, als er den nahezu manischen Ausdruck in Bills Augen bemerkte und den Knüppel, den er in der Hand hielt.

„Incarcerus!" rief Bill mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab und Harry fand sich durch magische Seile gefesselt wieder.

Es folgte eine Stunde Schmerz, drei gebrochene Rippen und unzählige Blutergüsse und Platzwunden.

„HEILER!" war das letzte, was Harry von Ignatius hörte, kurz nachdem Bill ihn verlassen hatte, bevor er in gnädiger Ohnmacht versank.

Er erwachte in einem weißen Zimmer wieder, gefesselt an ein Krankenbett.

Eine Heilerin beugte sich über ihn und flößte ihm einen Trank ein.

Er fühlte, wie der Schmerz in seinen Rippen nach ließ.

„Wer war das, Mr. Potter?" fragte die Schwester in kalter Stimme.

Harry schwieg verbissen.

Einen Tag später wurde er wieder in seine Zelle zurück gebracht.

_**März 1998 - Ausbruch**_

„Der Monat ist rum Harry. Dein rothaariger Freund müsste bald hier sein. Es ist so weit."

Harry nickte, seine grünen Augen, die früher immer freundlich gelächelt hatten, waren hart wie Smaragde.

Er hatte einiges gelernt in den letzten zwei Jahren, Dinge, die ihm früher nicht möglich erschienen waren.

„So Ignatius, meinst du nicht, es wäre Zeit, mir zu erklären, warum du meintest, ich käme dir bekannt vor?"

Der Alte Mann grinste, „Ich war die rechte Hand Grindelwalds, Harry und wir hatten einen mächtigen Verbündeten, Lord Scyde und du hast eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. Geh nach Gringotts und lass den magischen Erbschaftstest machen, Harry. Wenn ich recht habe, wirst du etwas erfahren, was dir helfen könnte, dich deinem Schicksal zu stellen und es deinen ‚Freunden' zurück zu zahlen.

Ein eisiges Glitzern trat in seine grünen Augen, als er nickte.

„Wer war dieser Lord Scyde?"

„Er war ein Alliierter Grindelwalds."

„Ein dunkler Zauberer?"

„Denk daran, was ich dich gelehrt habe, Harry. Es gibt keine dunkle Magie und weiße Magie. Nur die Intention zählt. Und nein, er war kein böser Zauberer, hart und gerecht, aber nicht böse. Er war ein Meister der dunklen Künste und Herrscher über allerlei dunkle Kreaturen unter anderem der Dementoren, Harry. Mach dir das zu nutze. Er war außerdem tatsächlich ein Lord, Herrscher über die Scydischen Inseln."

„Die Scydischen Inseln?"

„Ja, sie sind nicht wirklich dem Ministerium unterstellt... und die Zauberer kommen nur auf eine von ihnen." sagte Ignatius grinsend.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich minimal, ein Wunder an sich, denn zwei Jahre Askaban hatten aus ihm einen knallharten jungen Mann gemacht. Seine zerfetzte Kleidung, seine langen verfilzten Haare und sein dreckiger Bart versteckten die Tatsache, dass er weder wahnsinnig noch schwach und zerbrechlich war. Nach einem Monat Askaban hatte er Okklumentik gemeistert unter der meisterhaften Anleitung von Ignatius und zwar zu so einem Grad, dass er die Dementoren ausblenden konnte und seine Erlebnisse hier hatten ihn dazu gebracht, dass er seine Emotionen gut verbergen konnte.

„Askaban?" fragte er.

Ignatius nickte.

„Danke für alles, Ignatius."

„Keine Ursache. Wir hatten Lord Scyde viel zu verdanken. Schade nur, dass ich nicht mehr erlebe, wie du hierher zurück kommst."

„WAS?"

„Ich sterbe. Ich habe noch zwei Tage, maximal, Harry."

Harry starrte den alten Mann und Freund nun fassungslos an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich habe viel Schlechtes getan und dadurch, dass ich dir, einer unschuldigen und betrogenen Seele helfen konnte, habe ich zumindest etwas Abbitte leisten können."

Wie zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte, hustete Ignatius plötzlich, kein Husten einer Erkältung, sondern ein regelrechter Krampf und er spuckte Blut.

„Wie hast du es so lange vor mir verborgen?"

„Stablose Magie, du erinnerst dich? Doch ich konnte die Krankheit nur aufhalten, nicht heilen."

„Aber..."  
"Harry! Lass gut sein. Es ist zu spät. Mach dich bereit! Er kommt. Leb wohl!"

„Leb wohl, Ignatius und danke." sagte Harry mit traurigen Augen.

Eine Stunde später lag er wieder mit gebrochenen Rippen im Krankenflügel der Insel. Und wieder flickte ihn die Schwester zusammen. Nur war Harry diesmal nicht bewusstlos.

Er wartete, bis die Tränke ihre Wirkung getan hatten, dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich stark.

Plötzlich schnappten die schweren Handschellen, mit denen er an das Bett gefesselt war auf und stöhnend richtete er sich auf.

Sorgfältig sah er sich um. Er steckte sich einige der Heiltränke ein. Eine dunkelgraue einfache Robe, die neben der Tür hing, warf er sich schnell über seine Kleidung.

Dann postierte er sich neben der Tür und wartete auf die Schwester.

Als sie kam, griff er sich blitzschnell von hinten und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Leise schloss er die Tür mit der freien Hand und riss ihr den Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand.

„Stupor!" murmelte er und die Schwester sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen. Er fing sie auf und legte sie auf das Bett. Er steckte den Zauberstab ein und schloss wiederum die Augen.

Eine Minute später verschwand er durch das Fenster aus dem Gefängnis.

Zwei Tage später in Hogsmeade. Es war ein Samstag und die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts genossen den schönen Frühlingstag. Hermine sah sich sorgfältig um, überall waren Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens postiert. Voldemort hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren an Macht gewonnen, doch noch hatte er es nicht gewagt, größere Ziele anzugreifen. Er hatte ja auch alle Zeit der Welt, seitdem Harry im Gefängnis saß.

Hermine schluckte, als sie an ihre erste große Liebe dachte, die sie alle verraten hatte.

Wie immer eilte sie auf den größten Buchladen von Hogsmeade zu.

Als sie an einer schmalen Gasse vorbei ging, wurde sie plötzlich brutal ergriffen und in die Gasse gezogen. Noch bevor sie schreien konnte, hatte sie eine raue Hand über dem Mund.

Sie begann zu zittern.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Granger." sagte eine raue Stimme, die sie nicht erkannte.

Dann wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen.

Sie erwachte in einem dunklen Raum, eine helle Lampe auf sich gerichtet.

„Wo ist Ron Weasley?" fragte ein Mann aus der Dunkelheit heraus.

„Damit kommst du nicht durch!" rief Hermine verzweifelt.

„Wo ist Ron Weasley?" wiederholte der Mann die Frage unbeeindruckt.

„Ich werde dir überhaupt nichts sagen!" spie Hermine.

Sie hörte einen gemurmelten Zauberspruch und plötzlich befand sie sich in einem Kreis aus gleißenden Flammen und die Hitze drohte sie zu ersticken und zu verbrennen.

„Wo ist Ron Weasley?" fragte der Mann, noch immer völlig ausdruckslos.

„Ich werde..." mit Entsetzen sah sie, wie sich der Kreis langsam immer enger zog.

„Er..." stammelte sie verzweifelt, „Er arbeitet im Ministerium, als ... als Assistent von Percy, seinem Bruder." schluchzte sie, „Bitte tun sie meinem Verlobten nichts."

Sie konnte nicht sehen, wie sich die smaragdgrünen Augen des Mannes verengten, doch er hob den Zauber auf und sie stieß erleichtert die Luft aus.

„Lassen sie mich jetzt gehen? Bitte... ich... ich bin schwanger." schluchzte sie.

„Wie konntest du dich nur von diesem Bastard schwängern lassen?" spie der Mann voller Hass und Verachtung und Hermine wurde um eine paar Stufen blasser angesichts der Kälte in der Stimme des Mannes. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Bitte! Ich habe ihnen doch nichts getan!" flehte Hermine.

„Hast du nicht? Ich sehe das etwas anders. ... Aber egal, ich fürchte, ich brauche dich noch."

Sie spürte kurz darauf, wie sie von hinten von einer starken Hand ergriffen wurde, dann fühlte sie ein bekanntes Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, bevor sie in unbekannte Fernen davon gerissen wurde.

* * *

**AN:** So, das war erst mal das erste Kapitel. Das Grobgerüst der Story ist vollendet. So bin ich ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass ich einmal in der Woche Updaten kann. Bis dann, euer Heiko  



	2. Ich bin unschuldig

** Kapitel 2 – Ich bin unschuldig**

Chaos brach aus, als eine in eine dunkelgraue Robe gehüllte Gestalt mitten in der Haupthalle des Ministeriums auftauchte und Schreie des Entsetzen breiteten sich aus, als die Passanten und Beamten sahen, dass der Mann eine junge gefesselte Frau vor sich hielt und ihr ein Messer mit einer Hand vor den Hals hielt und mit der anderen einen Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

Sofort waren die beiden von Auroren umringt, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Fremden richteten. Eine weitere Gruppe von Auroren drängte die Passanten zurück, so dass die Auroren einen freien Raum um den Mann und seine Geisel schufen.

„Einen Schritt weiter und sie stirbt." sagte der Mann mit kalter Stimme, als einer der Auroren auf ihn zu gehen wollte.

Die Auroren sahen sich unsicher an, doch plötzlich wanderte das Messer des Mannes nach unten und stoppte vor dem Bauch der jungen Frau.

„Vielleicht töte ich auch erst ihr Baby?" fuhr er eiskalt fort.

Die Frau begann zu wimmern und entsetzt traten die Auroren einen Schritt zurück.

Einer der Auroren, ein großer dunkelhäutiger Mann blaffte „Was willst du?"

„Ah Kingsley. Lange nicht gesehen. Was ich will? Gerechtigkeit. Schafft mir Ron Weasley her! Sofort!" befahlt Harry im Kommandoton.

„Das geht nicht. Er sucht nach Potter." wich der Auror aus.

„Schafft ihn her und seine Suche ist beendet." sagte der Geiselnehmer mit einem kalten Lachen und warf die Kapuze seiner Robe zurück.

Die Augen der Anwesenden weiteten sich, als sie einen herunter gekommenen jungen Mann mit langem schwarzen Haar und einem verfilzten Bart sahen. Doch das, was den Blick der Menschen fesselte, waren die kalt leuchtenden grünen Augen des Mannes und es war deutlich, dass er eine Askaban-Sträflingsrobe trug, die in schmutzigem Grau gehalten war.

„POTTER!" rief der Auror entsetzt und Hermines Kopf zuckte zu ihm herum.

„Harry?" wisperte sie entsetzt und sah ihn mit ihren weiten rehbraunen Augen an.

„Halt die Klappe, Granger!" blaffte Harry kalt.

„Was ist nun?" fragte Harry ungeduldig und hob seinen Kopf, um Shaklebolt direkt in seine Augen zu schauen.

Mit einer kleinen Geste bedeutete Kingsley einem der Auroren, Weasley zu rufen.

„Du würdest ihr nichts tun, Potter." bluffte Shacklebolt.

„Nicht? Bist du dir sicher, Kingsley? Ich meine, ihr habt mich auch dafür verurteilt Weasley gefoltert zu haben. Wer weiß, wozu ich alles im Stande bin?"

Shacklebolt schluckte als er den knallharten unnachgiebigen Ausdruck in den grünen Augen sah.

„Außerdem... zwei Jahre Askaban, Dementoren, Folter... wer weiß, ob das gesund für den Verstand ist?" fragte Harry mit einem kalten Grinsen. Hermine begann erneut zu wimmern, als sie die Kälte in seinen grünen Augen sah.

Zwanzig Minuten später erschien nahezu die gesamte Weasley-Familie vor ihm, der einzige der fehlte, war Charlie. Sogar Ginny war gekommen und betrachtete die Szene mit Entsetzen.

„Potter!" fauchte Ron.

„Hi Ron. ...BILL! Ich dachte, du wärest in Ägypten stationiert? Sag, was machst du hier?" fragte Harry mit einem stahlharten Unterton in der Stimme und einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Was willst du, Potter?" blaffte Ron.

„Gerechtigkeit."

Inzwischen war auch der Minister und Dumbledore sowie die Hälfte des Ordens eingetroffen.

„Harry!" sagte Dumbledore mit seiner überaus freundlichen Stimme, „Lass Hermine los!"

„Das werde ich tun." sagte Harry und die Anwesenden seufzten erleichtert, „Sobald zwei Forderungen erfüllt sind."

„Was sind das für Forderungen?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Forderung Nummer 1, gebt Ron Weasley drei Tropfen Veritasserum und lasst mich ihm ein paar Fragen stellen."

„NIEMALS!" schrie Ron plötzlich blass.

„Was denn, Ronnikens? Leichen im Keller?" fragte Harry höhnisch.

Dumbledores Augen zogen sich zusammen und er nickte Shacklebolt zu. Er bellte ein paar Befehle und einer der Auroren kam Minuten später mit einer kleinen Flasche mit klarer Flüssigkeit wieder.

„Albus! So geht das nicht!" rief Fudge.

„Ich fürchte, ihr habt keine Wahl, denn ich habe im Augenblick das Sagen.. MINISTER!" schnaubte Harry abfällig, in einem Ton, der deutlich klar machte, was er von dem Minister hielt.

Fudge schnappte nach Luft, doch Dumbledore nickte noch einmal zu Shaklebolt.

Ron wollte davon laufen, doch ein „Incarcerus magicus!" von Harry band ihn in Fesseln, die in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmerten.

„Magische Fesseln! Sie blockieren jede Magie." wisperte Shacklebolt beeindruckt.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er disappariert, oder?" fragte Harry kalt grinsend.

Kingsley schleifte ihn vor Harry und flößte ihm vor Harrys Augen drei Tropfen Veritasserum ein. Die Augen Rons wurden leicht glasig und das zeigte Harry, dass es tatsächlich Wahrheitsserum war.

„Nun, Ron, nenne uns doch bitte deinen Namen." Sagte Harry.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley." antwortete Ron monoton.

„Ich wurde von euch verurteilt, weil ich dich mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt habe. Habe ich das getan, Ron?"

„Nein." antwortete der Rotschopf in monotoner Stimme.

Murmeln und Laute des Entsetzens machten sich unter den Zuschauern breit. Hermine sah mit geweiteten Augen zu ihm auf, doch er blieb unbeeindruckt.

Die Weasleys wurden blass und Bill sackte entsetzt auf die Knie.

„Sag Ron, habe ich dir überhaupt etwas getan?" fragte Harry leise, doch jeder in dem großen Raum hörte es. Absolute Stille herrschte, als die Leute merkten, dass die Befragung weiter ging. Niemand wollte verpassen, was sich dort inmitten der Halle abspielte.

„Ja." antwortete der Rotschopf monoton.

„Oh! Das ist mir neu." sagte Harry scheinbar verblüfft, „Was?"

„Du hast mir meine Liebe gestohlen!" erwiderte Ron immer noch in der selben monotonen Stimme.

„Wen meinst du?"

„Hermine." erwiderte Ron ausdruckslos.

Hermine weinte bitterlich, als sie realisierte, was genau geschehen war. Harry hatte inzwischen das Messer weggenommen und sie war haltlos zu Boden gesackt.

„Schildere doch bitte die Ereignisse an dem Tag, an dem ich dich angeblich verflucht haben soll, nur die Geschehnisse, die mit dem Vorgang zu tun haben, bitte!"

„Ich habe einen Brief von Hermine kopiert, der dich zu einem eurer Dates geführt hat. Ich habe Ort und Zeit mit einem Zauber verändern können, ohne ihre Handschrift zu verfälschen. Ich habe auf dich gewartet und dich magisch gefesselt. Dann habe ich deinen Zauberstab genommen und den Cruciatus-Fluch auf meinen linken Arm gesprochen. Doch wie du sicher weißt, war der Effekt, wenn er nicht gewollt ist, nicht allzu groß. Dennoch hinterlässt der Fluch die eindeutige Signatur im Zauberstab und beim Opfer. Es hat nur kurz und ein wenig geschmerzt. Dann habe ich so getan, als hättest du mich richtig und lange gefoltert, dich in Notwehr betäubt und dann die Lehrer alarmiert."

Der Effekt des Wahrheitsserums ließ nach und Ron starrte Harry entsetzt und dennoch voller Wut an.

Absolute Stille herrschte in der großen und inzwischen gefüllten Eingangshalle des Ministeriums. Alle Zuschauer waren leichenblass.

Harry sah die Auroren bedeutend an.

Shacklebolt riss sich sichtlich aus seiner Starre und befahl zwei Auroren Weasley abzuführen.

Die Weasleys starrten Harry entsetzt an und Ron voller Abscheu und Enttäuschung.

„Harry..." wisperte Molly erschüttert.

"Schweig Weasley!" bellte Harry kalt und alle Weasleys zuckten wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. Seine Stimme war noch härter, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Dann sah Harry Fudge bedeutsam an, der war leichenblass und zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sich die stahlharten grünen Augen in die seinen bohrten.

„Ich warte." sagte Harry kalt.

„M...mister Potter ist ab sofort begnadigt." Stammelte der Minister.

„Begnadigt? Pah! Man kann niemanden begnadigen, der nie schuldig war, sie inkompetenter Idiot. Sie haben zehn Minuten, mir meinen Zauberstab und meine restlichen Besitztümer sowie meinen Gringotts-Schlüssel auszuhändigen." Sagte Harry kalt und der Minister wurde noch blasser.  
"Ähm... uhm..." stammelte er.

„WAS?" bellte Harry.

„Ihr Besitz..."  
"Fudge, wie du dir vorstellen kannst, bin ich gerade nicht in bester Stimmung.. und etwas ungeduldig." sagte Harry kalt.

„Uhm... nach... nach ihrer Verhaftung wurde ihr Besitz den Weasleys übertragen... als Wiedergutmachung." Stammelte der Minister.

Harry musterte die Weasleys mit kalten Augen, tatsächlich trugen alle Weasleys gute und sicher nicht billige Roben.

„Wie passend." sagte Harry mit schneidender Stimme.

„Auch der Grundbesitz?" fragte er nach.

Der Minister nickte.

„Sie haben eine Woche Minister, dann sind die Weasleys aus meinem Haus und von meinem Land verschwunden und mein gesamtes Geld wieder in meinem Verlies, plus Zinsen versteht sich."

„Aber..." stammelte der Minister.

„Schweig!" bellte Harry mit einer Stimme, die allen Anwesenden das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Harry, sicher lässt sich für alle Parteien..." begann Dumbledore, doch der kalte Blick seines ehemaligen Proteges ließ ihn verstummen. Nicht einmal der alte und überaus mächtige Zauberer konnte diesen kalten Augen widerstehen und er sackte sichtlich in sich zusammen.

„Es wird geschehen, wie ich es verlangt habe. Ich werde bis dahin im Tropfenden Kessel unterkommen und ihr persönlich werdet für meine Sicherheit garantieren, solange niemand weiß, dass ich unschuldig bin. Des weiteren erwarte ich natürlich eine angemessene Entschädigung, Fudge."

Der Minister schluckte und sah Dumbledore fragend an. Der alte Zauberer nickte geschlagen und Fudge gab einige entsprechende Befehle an seine Untergebenen.

„Was ist mit meinen persönlichen Sachen?" fragte Harry Dumbledore.

Dieser wirkte auf einmal noch viel älter und senkte seinen Blick.

„Bis auf deinen..:"

„Du hast das recht verloren, mich zu duzen, Dumbledore." sagte Harry kalt.

„Ihre Sachen wurden zerstört, alles, bis auf den Zauberstab." sagte der sonst immer so beherrschte Zauberer niedergeschlagen.

Die Anwesenden machten alle einen Schritt zurück, als die Luft um Harry herum anfing zu knistern vor Magie und alle sahen, dass sich Harry nur mühsam zusammen riss.

„Mein Umhang?" fragte er furios.

Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Der Feuerblitz?"

„Das Fotoalbum?"

Die Reaktion war immer die selbe.

Die Fensterscheiben barsten und explodierten nach außen.

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, als er sie wieder öffnete, waren sie so emotionslos wie immer, nur noch härter.

„Wie?" fragte er kalt.

Doch der alte Zauberer antwortete nicht.

„WIE?" schrie Harry voll kalter Wut.

„Wi... wir waren es. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Hermine und ich." Schluchzte Ginny Weasley.

Hart zog Harry Hermine an ihrer Robe nach oben und sah ihr kalt in die Augen.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte er.

Ihre rotgeränderten Augen schauten verzweifelt und nur noch dickere Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, als sie nickte.

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, dass ich dich einst geliebt habe, du Verräterin. Von allem was mir geschehen ist, wiegt dein Verrat am schlimmsten. Geh zu dem anderen Abschaum!" Sagte Harry und stieß sie brutal in Richtung der Weasleys.

„Harry!" schluchze sie.

„Schweig Granger!" bellte Harry, dann bohrte sich sein Blick in den von Bill Weasley.

„Billie Boy. Hast du mir oder den anderen vielleicht irgendwas zu sagen?" fragte Harry den rothaarigen Zauberer, der noch immer mit einem abwesenden Blick am Boden kniete. Bei Harrys Worten drehte er sich ruckartig zu Harry doch sagte kein Wort.

„Nicht? Willst du den Anwesenden hier nicht von deinen regelmäßigen Besuchen bei mir erzählen?" fragte Harry neckend, doch sein stahlharter Blick verriet seine wahren Emotionen. Noch nie hatte jemand den Teenager so eiskalt und furios gesehen und ihnen war klar, dass der alte Harry schon längst einen Wutausbruch gehabt hätte, der das ganze Ministerium in Stücke gerissen hätte mit seiner wilden Magie und doch sahen sie auch, dass Harry knapp vor der Grenze zu solch einem Wutausbruch stand.

„Bill?" fragte Molly verzweifelt. „BILL! Was meint er?" schluchzte Molly verzweifelt.

„Ja, Billie Boy, was meint er?" höhnte Harry.

Doch Bill brach ohnmächtig zusammen.

Dumbledore sah Harry fragend an, dann eilte er zu Bill und erweckte ihn.

Er sah Bill in die Augen und wisperte „Legilimens." Doch alle konnten es hören in der unnatürlichen Stille, welche das Ministerium ausfüllte.

Nach einigen Minuten löste sich Dumbledore aus der Verbindung und er murmelte „Oh Merlin."

Schnell und gewandt sprang Dumbledore auf, sein Blick kalt und voller Wut.

„Verhaftet diesen Mann!" bellte er zu den Auroren, „Die Anklage lautet Misshandlung eines wehrlosen Gefangenen und wiederholte Körperverletzung schwersten Grades."

Molly brach zusammen und Ginny schluchzte erneut auf.

Als Bill abgeführt wurde, wandte sich Dumbledore erneut an Harry.

„Du erwähntest zwei Forderungen, Ha..."

Dumbledore schluckte, als er den drohenden Blick Harrys sah.

„Verzeiht, Mr. Potter. Was ist die zweite Forderung?"

Harry grinste kalt, „Ich verbiete euch hiermit, mich von euch aus zu kontaktieren. Solltet ihr euch nicht daran halten, sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt. Ich werde das als Angriff betrachten und entsprechend reagieren."

Dumbledore schluckte schwer, „Aber Voldemort..."  
"Voldemort? Nach all dem, was ihr mir angetan habt, erwartet ihr immer noch, dass ich brav eure Waffe spiele? Ihr habt mich ohne die Chance mich zu verteidigen ins Gefängnis geworfen. Nun seht selbst, wie ihr damit fertig werdet. Sollte er mich angreifen, werde ich sicherlich reagieren und vielleicht... ja, vielleicht werde ich etwas gegen ihn unternehmen. Wer weiß? Doch eines ist klar, mit Abschaum wie euch, werde ich nicht zusammen arbeiten." schnaubte Harry, als wäre die Welt der Zauberer nur Dreck an seiner Schuhsohle und momentan waren sie das vermutlich auch.

„Aber..."  
"Nichts aber. Und denke nicht mal daran, mein Haus für deinen albernen Orden zu nutzen. Denkt daran, bis Freitag..."

„Aber wo sollen wir denn hin? Der Fuchsbau wurde zerstört..." schluchzte Molly.

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue, „Ist das so? Nun, Pech würde ich sagen. Das ist ebenfalls euer Problem. Ihr habt mich verraten, verstoßen, gedemütigt und erniedrigt. Sicher erwartet ihr nicht von mir, dass ich euch bedaure. Fudge, ich bin bereit zu gehen."

„Vier Auroren werden euch begleiten, Mr. Potter." Sagte der Minister niedergeschlagen.

Als Harry in Begleitung der Auroren das Ministerium verließ, machten ihm die Beamten angstvoll Platz, denn er strahlte eine Aura von Wut und Kälte aus, die sie nahezu erstarren ließ.

Hermine wollte auf ihn zu eilen, doch ein Blick seiner diamantharten Augen ließ sie erneut schluchzend zusammen brechen: „Es tut mir so leid, Harry."

Doch er ignorierte sie, auch wenn es ihm innerlich so vorkam, als würde ihm ein glühendes Messer ins Herz gestochen.

Mehr als einer der Zauberer, die sich in der Winkelgasse aufhielten und von seiner Unschuld noch nichts wussten, zog seinen Zauberstab, doch die Auroren, die vor ihm und hinter ihm entlang gingen, belehrten sie eines besseren und ein wahrer Sturm von Gerüchten fegte durch die Welt der Zauberer.

Als sie schließlich im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen waren, flohen die Gäste des Wirts augenblicklich, als sie die düstere Gestalt Harry Potters sahen, wie er in seinen noch immer zerrissenen Roben und immer noch mit seinen verfilzten Haaren in das Pub trat.

„Ein Zimmer bitte, Tom." sagte Harry halbwegs freundlich.

Der Wirt sah ihn fast zitternd an. Dann betrachtete er fragend die Auroren und der Anführer sagte, „Es ist in Ordnung. Er wurde begnadigt."

Harry fuhr herum und griff den Auror am Kragen seiner Robe. Seine Augen leuchteten drohend auf.

„Begnadigt? Ich war von Anfang an unschuldig, du Narr."

Der Auror wurde kreidebleich, „Selbstverständlich, Mr. Potter. Entschuldigen sie."

Harry ließ ihn los.

„Tom? Ach, und könntest du mir ein paar saubere Roben und etwas zum Baden und rasieren besorgen? Ich fühle mich etwas dreckig." sagte Harry vergleichsweise freundlich zu dem Wirt.

Der Mann lächelte nun freundlich und nickte eifrig.

„Natürlich Mr. Potter. Freut mich zu hören, dass sie unschuldig sind. Wenn sie wollen, bringe ich ihnen etwas zu Essen und zu trinken auf ihr Zimmer."

„Essen." seufzte Harry voller Verlangen, „Danke, das wäre toll."

Der Barkeeper brachte ihm einen Schlüssel und die Auroren begleiteten ihn bis auf zum Zimmer.

„Wir bleiben bis morgen im Pub, solange, bis die Zeitungen raus sind, Mr. Potter."

„Danke." sagte Harry und ging in sein Zimmer.

* * *

**AN**: Danke für eure Reviews. Es ist erfrischend, mal wieder einen Review Alert im Briefkasten zu haben ;-) 

Inapichler: Ich denke, du hast Antworten auf all deine Fragen bekommen ;-)

Baarkeeper: Fragen beantwortet?

schkuro: Gringotts kommt im nächsten Kapitel, ein Flüchtiger mit der Prominenz von Harry dürfte sich wohl kaum in der Winkelgasse sehen lassen.

silvertrust: Die Weasleys haben gar keine Macht, sie haben lediglich von der Entschädigung durch Harrys vermeintlichen Angriff auf Ron profitiert

tini-chan: Die Story umfasst insgesamt ca. 95.000 Wörter... also für eine Weile genug zum Lesen. da ich die Kaps aber noch mal drüber lese und evtl. ein paar Details einfüge, können es durchaus noch ein paar mehr werden, bis ich alle Kaps hochgeladen habe.

Veronica-Evans: Thx für dein Review... allerdings ist ja wohl klar, dass die Story nie hier hoch geladen worden wäre, wenn du mich nicht getrietzt hättest, Rorschachs Blot zu fragen, ob er etwas dagegen hat, dass ich mich von ein paar seiner Ideen hab inspirieren lassen.

Condor: Harry/Hermine ? Lass es mich mal so formulieren, Hermine wird später in der Geschichte eine wichtige Rolle in Harrys Leben spielen. Zunächst wird die Story aber Harry/OC


	3. Ein neues Leben

** Kapitel 3 - Ein neues Leben**

Er genoss seit zwei Jahren das erste Mal ein vernünftiges Essen und anschließend gönnte er sich ein heißes und vor allen Dingen ausgiebiges Bad bei dem er sich sorgfältig mehrfach abschrubbte, um sich von dem Dreck befreien. Er rasierte seinen Bart ab und wusch sich seine schulterlangen Haare. Als er sich anschließend im Spiegel betrachtete, fand er, dass er ganz gut aussah. Er war zwar dünn, doch nicht dürr, da er unbemerkt von den Wachen jeden Tag trainiert hatte. So hatte er eine schlanke athletische Figur. Die langen, leicht gewellten Haare standen ihm, so beschloss er, sie nicht abzuschneiden, sondern band sie in einen lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Tom hatte ihm eine einfache schwarze Robe besorgt, die ihm halbwegs passte und für den nächsten Tag reichen würde. Da konnte er sich neue Sachen besorgen.

Dann ließ er sich erschöpft in sein Bett fallen, ebenfalls das erste Mal seit zwei Jahren... ein richtiges Bett. Er schlief sofort tief und fest nach den anstrengenden letzten Tagen.

Als er aufwachte, erwartete ihn bereits ein reichhaltiges Frühstück, das sorgfältig mit Warmhaltezaubern versehen war. Nahezu gierig verschlang er es.

Als er gerade fertig war, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein!" sagte er, seine Sinne auf das Äußerste gespannt.

Doch es war nur Tom.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter."

„Morgen Tom. Danke für das Frühstück." sagte Harry etwas erleichtert.

„Kein Problem, Mr. Potter. Das Zimmer und das Essen für die Nacht und heute morgen gehen aufs Haus."

„Das ist nicht..."

„Bitte, Mr. Potter. Es ist mir eine Ehre. Wenn sie darauf bestehen, können sie für die nächsten Tage bezahlen, sobald ihre Finanzen wieder geklärt sind." unterbrach ihn Tom entschieden.

„Danke, Tom. Das ist mir wirklich eine Hilfe."

„Kein Problem. Wir alle haben ihnen übel mitgespielt und das ist ein kleiner Anfang, mich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen. Hier, das dürfte sie interessieren." sagte er und reichte ihm den aktuellen Tagespropheten.

„Danke nochmals."

Der Wirt räumte den Tisch ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry schlug derweil die Zeitung auf und las...

_**HARRY POTTER UNSCHULDIG! VERRAT AM JUNGEN DER LEBTE!**_

_Gestern Nachmittag wurde das Ministerium von einem gewaltigen Aufruhr erfasst, als ein junger, heruntergekommener Mann mit einer wohlbekannten jungen Frau als Geisel mitten im Ministerium auftauchte. Als die Auroren auftauchten, drohte er der Frau und ihrem ungeborenen Kind und verlangte, dass ihm Mr. Ronald Weasley und Veritasserum gebracht werde._

_Als klar wurde, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen ist, gaben die Auroren nach und beorderten den jungen Beamten in das Ministerium zurück. Er war zu dieser Zeit, wie die meisten Angestellten und Auroren, auf der Suche nach dem flüchtigen Mr. Potter. Es stellte sich kurz darauf heraus, dass es sich bei dem Einbrecher um niemanden anderen handelte, als eben diesen Mr. Potter._

_Die Befragung, die Mr. Potter dann an Mr. Weasley durchführte, unter Einfluss des Wahrheitsserums natürlich, offenbarte erschütternde Tatsachen._

_Mr. Potter war völlig unschuldig, als er vor zwei Jahren ins Gefängnis geworfen wurde. Ron Weasley selbst hat das Verbrechen vorgetäuscht und die Indizien so gedreht, dass er als Opfer dastand. Seine Aussage brachte dann das Urteil für den jungen Mr. Potter. Das Motiv war pure Eifersucht, da beide Männer in die intelligente Miss Granger verliebt waren, sie sich jedoch für Mr. Potter entschieden hatte. _

_Heute jedoch war sie mit Mr. Weasley verlobt und wir stellen uns die Frage, ob Mr. Potter ihr oder seinen ehemaligen Freunden und Verbündeten je vergeben wird._

_Was nahezu genauso erschreckend ist, war die Tatsache, dass offensichtlich Mr. Bill Weasley unseren jungen Helden des öfteren in seiner Zelle besucht hat und ihn dort misshandelte und ihn fast tötete. Diese Anschuldigungen werden momentan durch das Ministerium untersucht._

_Wir vom Tagespropheten wollen uns für unsere Fehler entschuldigen und wünschen Mr. Potter für die Zukunft alles gute._

_M. Orion_

Grimmig legte Harry den Tagespropheten beiseite. Wenigstens wussten jetzt alle, dass er unschuldig war, wenn er auch noch lange nicht bereit war, der Zaubererwelt zu vergeben.

Nur eine Minute später klopfte es erneut.

„JA?" fragte Harry genervt, wieder absolut wachsam und kampfbereit, auch wenn es für den Außenstehenden so aussah, als würde er locker auf seinem Stuhl sitzen.

Als die Tür aufging, offenbarte sie Dumbledore.

Harry musterte ihn kalt.

„Ha... Mr. Potter. Ich bitte sie, die Störung zu entschuldigen. Ich bin hier, um ihnen ihren Zauberstab wiederzugeben und ihren Schlüssel für ihr Gringottsverließ. Es sind natürlich noch nicht alle Gelder zurücktransferiert, aber..."

„Wieviel?" unterbrach ihn Harry kühl und nahm den Schlüssel.

„Zunächst Einhunderttausend Galleonen."

„Gut." sagte Harry, doch er machte keine Anstalten, den Zauberstab entgegen zu nehmen.

„Entfernen sie den Aufspürzauber." sagte er kühl.

Dumbledore seufzte und führte den nötigen Zauber aus.

Dann erst nahm Harry den Zauberstab entgegen.

„Danke." sagte er.

„Ha... Mr. Potter. Wir würden sie gern im Orden..."

„Sie können gehen, Dumbledore." unterbrach ihn Harry kalt.

Dumbledore schaute ihn fassungslos an und wandte sich mit hängenden Schultern der Tür zu.

Als er sie öffnete stürmte Remus förmlich herein. Er war gestern nicht im Ministerium gewesen und hatte eben erst die Nachricht erfahren.

„Har..." rief er strahlend, als er auf den jungen Zauberer zustürmte, doch ehe er den Satz vollenden konnte, hatte er Harrys Faust im Gesicht und flog rückwärts an einem verblüfften Dumbledore vorbei wieder aus dem Zimmer.

„Verpiss dich, Lupin! Ich bin mir nun sicher, dass sich Sirius und meine Eltern im Grabe umdrehen würden, doch der Grund ist sicher ein anderer, als du ihn nanntest. Wage es nicht, mir noch mal unter die Augen zu treten."

Mit einem harten Blick warf er Dumbledore ebenfalls hinaus, der dem fassungslosen Werwolf aufhalf und ihn davon abhielt, erneut in Harrys Zimmer zu stürmen.

Nachdem Harry sich stark konzentriert hatte, um seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen, beschloss er, erst mal zu Gringotts zu gehen und seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln, vor allen Dingen Ignatius' Rat zu berücksichtigen.

Viele Zauberer starrten ihn neugierig an, zum Teil Hoffnung in den Augen, doch als er ihren Blick kalt und hart erwiderte, senkten sie ihre Augen niedergeschlagen. So langsam wurde den Zauberern wohl klar, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatten, als sie Harry zur Verdammnis verurteilt hatten.

Ein Blick auf Harry ließ alle Zauberer und Hexen aus dem Weg gehen, wo er entlang kam. Seine ganze Haltung, aufrecht und stramm, sein Gang, elegant und geschmeidig und nicht zuletzt sein hartes Gesicht drückten nur eines aus... das war ein Zauberer, den man nicht kreuzt, etwas, das alle Zauberer ohne Ausnahme in den letzten zwei Jahren getan hatten.

Mit einem Schub stabloser Magie ließ Harry die schwere Tür zu Gringotts aufschlagen und wieder wandten sich alle Besucher der Bank zu ihm um.

„Verdammt! So war das nicht gedacht. Muss wohl meine Kontrolle noch etwas verbessern." murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Als würde Harry ein Feld ausstrahlen, dass alle anderen Menschen beiseite schob, ließen sie ihn ungehindert bis zum Schalter vordringen, selbst die, welche normalerweise vor ihm dran gewesen wären.

„Was wollen sie... Mr. Potter" fragte der Kobold in der typisch unfreundlichen Art der Rasse, als er die Narbe gesehen hatte.

„Erbschaftsangelegenheiten." gab Harry genauso kurz angebunden zurück.

Der Kobold am Schalter winkte einen weiteren heran und dieser führte ihn in ein edles Büro, das mit kunstvoll geschnitztem Holz getäfelt war. Ein uralter Kobold erwartete ihn und schaute nur kurz auf, schrieb noch einige Zeilen auf ein Blatt Papier, bevor er sich endlich Harry zuwandte.

„Mr. Potter, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich bin hier, um mein Erbe anzutreten."

„Das Geld und Gut ihrer Eltern muss erst noch zurück transferiert werden, Mr. Potter."

„Ich rede nicht nur vom Erbe der Potters, ich möchte den magischen Erbschaftstest."

Der Kobold musterte ihn nun neugierig mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Sie sind sich bewusst, dass der Test allein 1000 Galleonen kostet und zusätzlich eine Gebühr von 5 des Wertes des monetären Erbes fällig wird."

„!000 Galleonen und 5? Das ist lächerlich." Blaffte Harry kalt und der Goblin zuckte überrascht zurück. Er hatte offensichtlich damit gerechnet, schnell ein paar Galleonen mit einem ahnungslosen Kunden wie Harry zu verdienen. Doch offensichtlich war Harry nicht so ein ahnungsloser Teenager, wie er zunächst gedacht hatte.

„Also gut, 4."

„Sie können 1 haben und wenn es wahr ist, was mir gesagt wurde, dürfte das ein sehr einträgliches Geschäft sein, Kobold." Sagte Harry kalt.

„Ich kann nicht unter 3 gehen, Mr. Potter." Sagte der Kobold nun verzweifelt.

„1 und nicht mehr." erwiderte Harry gelassen und bohrte seinen Blick, der hart war, wie der Edelstein dessen Farbe seine Augen ähnelten in die großen Augen des Kobolds. Der schluckte sichtlich.

„Ei... eins komma fünf?" quiekte der Kobold nun kläglich.

Ein kaltes Grinsen schlich sich in Harrys Gesicht. Ignatius hatte ihm gesagt, noch niemand hätte die Goblins unter zwei Prozent gehandelt.

„Einverstanden. Belasten sie das Geld meinem neuen Verlies."

Der Goblin holte eine Rolle kostbares Pergament hervor, eine Flasche mit einem Zaubertrank und ein silbernes Messer. Er rollte das Pergament aus und tropfte einige Tropfen der hellblauen Flüssigkeit auf das Pergament, wo sie sofort aufgesogen wurden. Danach sprach der Kobold einige Worte in der abgehackten Sprache der Rasse und das Pergament leuchtete blau auf. Danach reichte er Harry das Messer.

Harry schnitt sich damit in die Fingerkuppe. Er ließ genau drei Tropfen seines roten Blutes auf das Pergament tropfen. Er heilte den Schnitt mit einem kleinen Zauber während der Kobold einen weiteren Zauber sprach.

Oben auf dem Pergament erschien in geschwungener Schrift sein Name und dann begannen sich die Zeilen darunter mit Namen von Zaubererfamilien zu füllen.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Einziger / Haupt-Erbe folgender Familien:**_

_Das noble und ehrenwerte Haus Potter / Nachfolger des noblen Hauses Gryffindor_

_Das noble Haus der Familie Black als eingesetzter Haupterbe des letzten Black_

_Das Haus der Familie MacMillegan_

Es folgten zehn Namen, die ihm nichts sagten doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

_Letzter und einziger Erbe der Lordschaft von Scyde, nun Träger des Titels und Erbe aller Ländereien und des Vermögens._

„Wow." murmelte Harry dann las er weiter.

_Teilerbe folgender Familien/Personen:_

_Haus Gregor_

_Mister Genarde_

Es folgten weitere fünfzehn Namen, die ihm nichts sagten.

Der Kobold hatte ebenfalls das Pergament gelesen und seine Augen weiteten sich mit jedem Namen. Als er am Ende der Schriftrolle angekommen war, sprang er förmlich auf und fiel vor Harry auf ein Knie und neigte sein Haupt.

„Lord Scyde. Es ist den Kobolden von Gringotts eine Ehre, euch zu eurem Titel gratulieren zu dürfen."  
Harry starrte ihn an und als der Kobold keine Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben wurde er unsicher.

„Ähm, danke. Steh bitte auf."

Der Kobold erhob sich wieder.

„Was nun?"

„Wenn sie erlauben, Lord Scyde, würde ich die Papiere vorbereiten lassen und wenn sie wünschen, würde ich eure Untertanen informieren."

Harry nickte und setzte sich erst mal.

Der Kobold rief gleich zehn weitere Gringotts-Kobolde heran und bellte eilig Anweisungen und alle Kobolde fielen kurz vor Harry auf die Knie, bevor sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen wieder aus dem großen Büro verschwanden.

Zehn Minuten später erstarrten die Passanten in der Winkelgasse und stoben hastig beiseite, als eine nachtschwarze Kutsche inmitten der Winkelgasse aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Das einzige, was sie ankündigte, war ein geisterhaftes Hufgetrappel.

Doch das, was die Zauberer erstarren ließ, war nicht die Kutsche an sich, sondern die acht Zugtiere der Kutsche.

Es waren schwarze Pferde, doch keine normalen Pferde. Sie waren zunächst mal mindestens dreißig Zentimeter größer, als die größten Pferde. Ihr Fell war nicht einfach nur schwarz, nein, es schien das Licht zu verschlingen und wo das Fell normaler Pferde leicht schimmerte oder glänzte, war dieses Fell einfach nur... schwarz. Die Mähnen, Schweife und Fesseln waren dagegen nicht aus langen Haaren, nein es waren Flammen, die rot-gelb oder gar blau-gelb brannten, die furchteinflößenden Tiere jedoch nicht verletzte.

Eines der unheimlichen Pferde wieherte und dieses Geräusch jagte den Passanten einen Schauer der Furcht über den Rücken.

Die Ausstrahlung des Terrors, den die Tiere verbreiteten wurde noch durch die silbern aus dem inneren leuchtenden Augen verstärkt und den schwarzen Rauch, der aus ihren Nüstern strömte, wenn sie ausatmeten.

Das waren keine Pferde, sondern magische Kreaturen, die Furcht und Schrecken unter den Zauberern verbreiteten... Nightmares, Albträume.

Nur die älteren der Zauberer wussten, was das bedeutete. Obwohl die Kutsche keinerlei Insignia trug, gab es nur einen Zauberer, der Nightmares als Zugtiere für seine Kutsche benutzte. Lord Scyde war zurückgekehrt, der Herrscher über Askaban, die Scydischen Inseln und die Dementoren.

Das war natürlich ein weiteres Gerücht, das sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Zauberern verbreitete und die alten Zauberer klärten die jüngeren auf, was es mit dem mysteriösen Lord auf sich hatte.

Die Kutsche hielt vor Gringotts und eine schlanke Gestalt glitt mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen aus der Kutsche. Ob es Mann oder Frau war, konnte niemand erkennen, da die Gestalt einen schwarzen Umhang mit einer großen Kapuze trug, so dass nichts zu erkennen war. Der Umhang wehte auf eine elegante Art hinter ihr her, die Snape blass aussehen ließ.

Zum zweiten Male, machten alle Zauberer in Gringotts einer unheimlichen Gestalt Platz.

Zielgerichtet glitt die Person auf das Büro des Erbschaftsverwalters zu und wurde von einem Kobold vor der Tür aufgehalten, der kurz darauf im Büro verschwand.

Drinnen erhielt Harry gerade eine Aufstellung seines Vermögens von dem Kobold.

„Verzeihung, Lord Scyde, aber die Zahlen sind noch nicht genau, sondern nur überschlagen." Stammelte der alte Goblin, als er ihm die Aufstellung reichte.

„Das ist kein Problem." sagte Harry abwesend und überflog das Pergament.

Er besaß nun Besitz an diversen Erz- und Edelstein-Minen verstreut auf der ganzen Welt, Beteiligungen an unzähligen bekannten Firmen, hervorstechend waren Gringotts selbst von den Gryffindors/Potters, Nimbus von den Blacks, Flourish und Botts und diversen anderen, die er nicht kannte. Er hatte nun diverse Sitze in unterschiedlichen Gremien, teilweise sogar mehrere, wie z.B. allein drei Sitze im Schulrat von Hogwarts und im Zaubergamot, sowie einen Sitz im Vorstand von Gringotts und aus allen natürlich ein Einkommen.

Harry stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sein monetäres Vermögen umfasste knapp 300 Millionen Galleonen, von denen allerdings 100 von den Potters und Blacks stammten und somit erst noch zurück transferiert werden mussten.

„Woher kommt es, dass ich von so vielen Familien erbe?" fragte er den Kobold.

„Wie sie wissen, befanden wir uns in zwei schlimmen Kriegen, die viele Opfer gefordert haben und oft genug wurden ganze Familien ausgelöscht. Das führte dazu, dass oft ziemlich entfernte Verwandte das Erbe antreten. Vielen ist diese Tatsache jedoch nicht bewusst und nur die älteren Zauberer wissen um den Blut-Test, Lord Scyde. Falls es sie interessiert, den Titel des Lords Scyde haben sie jedoch rechtmäßig geerbt. Der letzte Lord herrschte vor siebzig Jahren und war der Ur-Urgroßvater ihrer Mutter."

„Ich dachte, die Eltern meiner Mutter wären Muggel gewesen." sagte Harry verblüfft.

„Nein, Lord Scyde hatte leider nur Squibs als Kinder und da das eine Schande für ihn war und nur Zauberer das Erbe antreten konnten, gab er die Kinder in eine liebevolle Familie, die sie in einer angenehmen Umgebung aufzogen. Diese erste Familie waren Muggel und das ist der Grund, warum alle glauben, ihre Großeltern mütterlicherseits waren Muggel."

„Interessant. Dann bin ich also ein reinblütiger Zauberer?"

„So reinblütig, wie man nur sein kann, Mr. Potter." sagte der Goblin lächelnd.

„Wie kommt es, dass nicht mal Dumbledore davon wusste?"

„Lord Scyde war selbst zu Lebzeiten schon ein Mythos, wie jeder seiner Vorfahren. Die Lords halten nach außen ein bestimmtes Bild aufrecht, als wären sie mit Gevatter Tod selbst verwandt und unsterblich. Niemand wusste, dass er Kinder hatte und niemand wusste, dass er sie weggegeben hat. Den Bluttest der das eben offenbart hat, kann nur der Erbe selbst durchführen lassen... Gringotts-Politik. Wir legen nun mal viel Wert auf Diskretion."

Harry nickte.

Die Tür ging auf und ein Kobold trat ein und verneigte sich vor Harry.

„Lord Scyde, ihr Diener ist angekommen. Soll ich ihn hereinbitten?"

Harry nickte.

Die schwarzgewandete Gestalt fiel vor Harry wie die Goblins auf ein Knie und neigte ihr Haupt.

„Ich stehe zu ihren Diensten, Lord Scyde." ertönte eine sehr angenehme Frauenstimme.

Harry rollte mit den Augen, „Steh bitte auf und sage mir, wie du heißt."

Die Frau stand auf und sagte: „Mein Name ist Amelia, Milord."

„Nenn mich bitte Harry!" seufzte der junge Zauberer.

„Verzeiht, aber das wäre unangemessen Milord."

Harry stöhnte unterdrückt, „Was ist deine Funktion?"

„Ich bin ihre persönliche Dienerin, Milord."  
"Kannst du die Kapuze abnehmen?" fragte Harry irritiert.

Die Frau nahm die Kapuze ab und offenbarte ein schönes Gesicht mit tiefblauen Augen, zarten rosa Lippen und langen schwarzen Haaren.

„Wow." Murmelte Harry wie zu sich selbst, Amelia wurde leicht rot.

„Ähm... wie alt bist du?"  
"18, Milord, ich wurde als Kind ausgewählt, weil ich in ihrem Alter bin und habe die nötige Ausbildung erfahren."

„Ihr wusstet, dass ich der Lo... Lord Scyde bin?"

„Selbstverständlich, Milord. Doch vielleicht sollten wir weitere Erklärungen in eine privatere Umgebung verlegen."

„Ok. Ich brauche neue Sachen. Könnt ihr die Bezahlung regeln?" fragte er die junge Frau.

„Natürlich, Milord." Sagte die Frau und zog ein Buch in der Größe eines Terminplaners hervor.

„Bist du in Geschäftsfragen geschult?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Natürlich. Ich bin auch ihr Berater und meine Ausbildung war umfassend."

„Gut. Kannst du die Papiere hier an dich nehmen, sie durchgehen und mir vielleicht ein paar Tipps geben?"

„Sofort? Das wird eine Weile dauern."

„Nein, später und ich möchte dabei sein und das diskutieren, ähm, mir fällt gerade auf, vom Vermögen des Lords Scyde ist nichts aufgelistet."

„Das kennt ja auch niemand außerhalb von Scyde Milord. Wir lagern nur ein Geschäftskonto hier bei Gringotts. Geld was wir von diesem Konto ausgeben wird umgehend vom tatsächlichen Vermögen ausgeglichen."

„Das muss ich erst mal verdauen." stöhnte Harry.

Amelia lächelte leicht und auch Harry musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„Ok. Sag, dein Eintreffen hier, wurde das irgendwie bemerkt?" fragte Harry einer Eingebung folgend.

„Natürlich. Die Kutsche ist nicht zu übersehen." antwortete Amelia sachlich.

„Aber sie haben dich nur in dem schwarzen Umhang gesehen, oder?"

„Ja."

„Ich möchte vorerst nicht als Lord Scyde erkannt werden, ich bekomme schon genug Aufmerksamkeit, wie es ist."

„Ich könnte also den Umhang ablegen und wir gehen einfach so raus." sagte Amelia verstehend.

„Und..." sagte Harry plötzlich grinsend, „Du wirst mich mit Harry ansprechen."

„Aber... oh... wie ihr wünscht, Lord Scyde. Aber nur, solange die Tarnung nötig ist."

Harry rollte mit den Augen und nickte.

Amelia zog den Umhang aus und offenbarte die schöne dunkelblaue Robe, die sie unter dem Umhang trug. Den Umhang schrumpften sie und steckten ihn in eine Tasche. Dann ließ sich Harry direkt vom Kobold noch einen Sack Galleonen geben und verabschiedete sich anschließend dankbar von dem Kobold.

Doch vorher zwinkerte er ihm zu, „Und? Hat es sich mit anderthalb Prozent gelohnt, oder nicht?"

Der Kobold grinste fast animalisch, „In der Tat, Lord Scyde. Es war mir ein Vergnügen."

Sie traten aus dem Büro und wieder machten die Zauberer Harry Platz, denn er hatte wieder seinen harten Blick aufgesetzt.

„Was benötigen Sie... L... Harry?"

„Kleidung, Bücher, einen neuen Zauberstab... Schutzmaßnahmen... Roben aus Drachenhaut und vielleicht Waffen?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, den Zauberstab lässt du in Scyde anfertigen. Drachenhaut ist gut, ich kenne einen guten Laden. Roben kannst du dir auch in Scyde anfertigen lassen, doch eine Basisausstattung können wir hier kaufen. Waffen wirst du am besten auch in Scyde anfertigen lassen, Harry. Weiterhin besitzt du eine Bibliothek in Scyde und du kannst die Bibliothek der Blacks und Potters zu deiner Bibliothek hinzufügen lassen. Der einzige Nachteil unserer Bibliothek ist allerdings, dass sie seit dem Hinscheiden des letzten Lords nicht mehr aktualisiert wurde."

„Ist es in unserem finanziellen Rahmen möglich, die Bibliothek zu aktualisieren und Neuerscheinungen automatisch hinzuzufügen?"

Amelia lächelte, „Das ist es, Harry. Ohne Probleme."

„Dann sollten wir das wohl tun." Schmunzelte Harry.

„Damit tust du jemandem einen großen Gefallen, Harry."

„Auf geht's."

Sie gingen zuerst zu Flourish&Bott's.

„Mr. Po... Potter." stammelte der junge Verkäufer.

„Ich möchte den Geschäftsführer sprechen."

„Ja... jawohl."

Kurz darauf hatten sie mit dem Geschäftsführer einen Vertrag über die Aktualisierung der Bibliothek mit dem Geschäftsführer abgeschlossen, der überglücklich war, eine Jahrzehnte umfassende Lieferung der letzten Bücher zu verkaufen und auch hier handelte Harry einen extremen Rabatt aus, sehr zum Amüsement von Amelia.

Danach gingen sie in einen Laden der „Ludos Armour and Weaponry" hieß.

Ein kräftiger glatzköpfiger Mann musterte die beiden abwertend, es sah aus, als würde er einen abfälligen Kommentar machen wollen, doch als er Harrys harten Blick und den überraschenderweise ebenso kalten Blick Amelias bemerkte, ließ er es.

„Was wollt ihr?"

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Ludo Reynhand. Du sprichst mit jemanden, mit dem du es dir nicht verderben willst." sagte Amelia drohend.

„Ach, ist das so?" fragte Ludo sarkastisch, doch als Amelia ein Amulett unter ihrer Robe hervorzog, das einen schwarzen Drachen zeigte, der sich um einen gezackten goldenen Blitz schlängelte, weiteten sich seine Augen und er fiel vor Amelia auf die Knie.

„Verzeiht, Lady Amelia."

Harry sah sie schmunzelnd an und fragte, „Was ist das für ein Symbol, 'Lady' Amelia?"

Sie wurde leicht rot, anhand des ironischen und leicht neckenden Tones, den Harry anschlug.

„Das ist das Wappen des Lord Scyde und dieses spezielle Amulett ist das der persönlichen Dienerin von Lord Scyde, Mr. Potter." sagte Ludo ehrfürchtig, als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

„Lord Scyde? Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört. Leider ist meine Zeit knapp bemessen. Vielleicht können wir deswegen jetzt zur Sache kommen?"

„Natürlich. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich brauche Robe, Hose, Weste und Zauberstabholster aus Drachenhaut, ebenso wie Lady Amelia."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an doch ein Blick von ihm, hielt sie von einer Rückfrage ab.

„Welches Material? Wir haben gerade neues Material eines weißen Nepaldrachens bekommen."

„Ungarischer Hornschwanz für mich." sagte Harry sicher.

Dann sah er Amelia fragend an, er konnte förmlich sehen, wie irritiert sie war, dass er sie als gleich- oder sogar höhergestellte Person behandelte, doch sie konnte sich dem Befehl, der die Tarnung sicherte nicht widersetzen.

„Ich denke, weiß würde dir sehr gut sehen." sagte er helfend, als er ihre Unsicherheit bemerkte.

Sie strahlte nahezu.

„Ja, das denke ich auch, Ludo. Ich nehme die Haut des Nepaldrachen."

„Ludo, ich benötige zwei Zauberstabholster und ich denke Lady Amelia auch. Die Robe möchte ich sofort mitnehmen, wenn es geht."

„Hmm... ihr habt Glück, Mr. Potter, ich habe eine Robe aus der gewünschten Haut fertig. Wenn sie einigermaßen passt, werden etwaige Änderungen nur zehn bis zwanzig Minuten benötigen. Der Rest jedoch wird bis heute Abend dauern, fürchte ich. Drachenhaut muss eine ganze Weile behandelt werden, bevor man sie verarbeiten kann."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Können sie die Robe so verzaubern, dass sie mich unerkenntlich macht, sobald ich die Kapuze aufsetze?"

„Das ist leider nicht möglich, Mr. Potter. Drachenhaut an sich kann nicht verzaubert werden."  
Amelia flüsterte Ludo was ins Ohr und er nickte.

„Ich kann ihnen einen Umhang aus Acrumantula-Seide anbieten. Diese hat sehr gute magische Schutzeigenschaften und diese kann verzaubert werden. Wenn sie bei der Robe die Kapuze weglassen, können sie den Umhang über der Robe tragen."

„Das ist perfekt. Ist dieser auch bis heute Abend fertig?"

„Den kann ich ihnen sofort geben. Der Rest ist am Abend fertig. Das wird aber nicht billig."

Ludo rechnete einige Beträge zusammen und als er sie Harry reichen wollte, nahm ihm Amelia das Blatt ab und schrieb etwas in ihr Buch.

„Das Geld ist angewiesen, Ludo."

Der Mann lächelte und nickte.

Er ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und kam kurz darauf mit einer schwarzen Robe wieder, die einen sehr eleganten und dennoch bequemen Eindruck machte. Und trotz allem sah die Robe widerstandsfähig aus. Harry fuhr nachdenklich über das Material. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig weich an.

„Die Roben sind speziell bearbeitet, so dass sie sich bequem tragen lassen. Sie wurden durch komplexe Verfahren weicher gemacht, so lassen sie sich jeden Tag tragen, wenn sie wollen. Die Westen sind etwas steifer und anfangs sicher etwas unbequem. Sie passen sich aber nach ein paar Tagen ständigen Tragens dem Körper an. Am besten tragen sie diese permanent unter ihrer Kleidung. Bei den Hosen ist es ähnlich. Beides ist widerstandsfähiger als die Roben, doch der Unterschied ist nicht so groß. Wenn sie tatsächlich Hosen, Weste und Robe tragen, sollten sie problemlos einem mittleren Stunner standhalten können, Mr. Potter. Auch Schwerter und Dolche dürften arge Probleme haben, bis zu ihrer Haut durchzudringen, solange sie nicht mit speziellen Zaubern versehen sind. Flammen dürften naturgemäß kein Problem sein."

„Hört sich gut an." sagte Harry und zog die Robe über. Sie passte von Form und Schnitt perfekt, war nur ein paar Zentimeter zu lang. Das Problem wurde mit ein paar Zaubern in wenigen Minuten behoben.

„Gut sehen... siehst du aus, Harry." sagte Amelia anerkennend.

Dann verließen sie das Geschäft.

„Amelia, was hältst du von einem netten Mittagessen im tropfenden Kessel?"

„Das wäre nicht verkehrt." antwortete Amelia lächelnd.

Auch Harry lächelte, es war erfrischend, einem Menschen gegenüberzustehen, der ihn nicht verraten oder anderweitig unrecht getan hatte.

Sie waren kaum draußen und ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er von einer vertrauten Stimme angesprochen wurde.

„Mr. Potter, auf ein Wort."

„Rita Skeeter." sagte Harry abfällig und kalt, „Lange nicht gesehen."

„Darf ich ihnen ein paar..."  
„Nein." unterbrach sie Harry kühl.

„Haben sie gehört, dass Lord Scyde wieder aufgetaucht ist? Sehen sie eine Bedrohung in ihm?"

„Sie meinen mehr Bedrohung, als das Ministerium, das mich unschuldig in die Hölle geschickt hat?" fragte Harry sarkastisch.

Ritas Augen funkelten, als sie diesen Kommentar schrieb.

„Aber ich kenne diesen Lord Scyde nicht, hab noch nie von ihm gehört. Und solange ich nichts gegenteiliges weiß, ist er nicht mein Feind. Nun lassen sie uns in Ruhe." fügte Harry hinzu.

„Die junge Lady an ihrer Seite, ist das ihre Freundin?"

„Wir sind nicht liiert und nun gehen sie, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

„Drohen sie mir, mich anzugreifen?"

„Angreifen? Ich?" höhnte Harry, „Nein. Aber einen Tipp gebe ich ihnen gern. Schauen sie doch mal nach, wem der Tagesprophet gehört. Guten Tag."

Damit ließen sie eine irritierte Reporterin auf der Straße stehen.

„Warum hast du das gesagt?" fragte Amelia interessiert.

„Schau doch mal nach, wie viele Anteile ich habe." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Moment... 45 Wow."

„Ja. Das ist zwar nicht die Majorität, doch sie wird sich trotzdem sorgfältig überlegen, was sie über mich oder uns schreibt."

Amelia nickte und sie gingen zusammen in den tropfenden Kessel.

Dort ließen sie sich von Tom das Gericht des Tages servieren.

Sie waren gerade beim Essen, als eine Bande voller Rotschöpfe und eine braunhaarige junge Frau den Tropfenden Kessel stürmten und auf die beiden Gäste zu eilten.

Harrys Augen verengten sich und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes waren sie von einem Barriereschild umgeben, der die Weasleys nicht durch ließ und gleichzeitig die Sicht auf die beiden verschwimmen ließ.

„HARRY!" rief Hermine verzweifelt.

„Harry lass uns zu dir!" rief Ginny flehend.

„Es ist zwecklos." schluchzte Hermine, „Dieser Barriereschild ist schallundurchlässig. Wo hat er das gelernt? Das ist fortschrittliche Magie, die nicht mal in Hogwarts gelehrt wird und zusätzlich nicht unbedeutende Macht erfordert... und er hat den Zauber nicht mal laut gesagt."

„Wir reden hier von Harry." sagte Fred ernst.

„Macht und Komplexität waren noch nie Argumente, die ihn von irgendetwas abhielten." fügte George hinzu.

„Wie konnten wir ihm das nur antun?" schluchzte Hermine und sank auf die Knie. Ginny kniete sich neben sie und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Wir... wir hätten es besser wissen müssen. Aber nun ist es zu spät. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er uns irgendwann vergibt."

„Wer ist die junge Frau an seiner Seite?" fragte Molly, „Hat sie jemand von euch erkannt?"

„Nein, der Schild war zu schnell oben." murmelte Fred.

Amelia beobachtete das Geschehen außerhalb des Schildes neugierig. Von innen konnten sie sehr gut sehen, was sich außerhalb abspielte. Harry jedoch aß ruhig weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Freunde von dir?" fragte Amelia.

Harry sah sich nun endlich um, „Die Weasleys. Sie haben mich wie eine Familie aufgenommen und dann verraten. Ginny, Fred und George waren gute Freunde bis zu dem schicksalhaften Tag. Ron war derjenige, der mir das Verbrechen angehängt hat. Und ihr ältester Bruder Bill hat mich einmal im Monat in Askaban besucht." erklärte er bitter.

„Das ist doch wenigstens nett." sagte Amelia lächelnd.

„Nicht, wenn der dich jedes mal krankenhausreif schlägt." sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Bei diesen Worten verengten sich Amelias Augen und wurden wieder hart wie Kristall.

„Und die Braunhaarige?" fragte Amelia.

„Hermine. Sie... ich war mit ihr zusammen. Ich..." Harry schluckte und Amelia bereute, diese Frage gestellt zu haben.

„Ich habe sie wirklich geliebt." eine einzelne Träne kullerte Harrys Wange hinab.

„Sie war gleichzeitig der Stein des Anstoßes für Ron, denn er wollte sie auch. Sie hat mich gehasst, als sie mich verurteilt haben und den Ausdruck von Verachtung und Enttäuschung in ihren Augen werde ich nie vergessen. Zudem ist oder war sie bis gestern mit Ron zusammen und verlobt und ist von ihm schwanger."

„Oh. Entschuldige, dass ich gefragt habe." sagte Amelia nervös.

„Keine Sorge. Ich nehme dir das nicht übel." sagte er, als er sah, wie unangenehm ihr das war.

„Was nun?" fragte sie.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Harry sie.

Sie nickte.

„Wie steht ihr zu den dunklen Künsten?" fragte Harry nach.

„Magie ist weder dunkel noch weiß, die Intention des Zauberers entscheidet darüber, ob es gut oder böse ist." sagte Amelia.

„Das ist wohl war, obwohl es auch Magie gibt, die den Geist verwirrt und einen böse machen kann."

Amelia nickte, „Richtig. Doch warum fragt ihr?"

Harry sah sie böse an und sie lächelte nur entschuldigend.

„Wir statten der Nokturnengasse einen Besuch ab. Wir sollten dort vielleicht als Lord Scyde und Dienerin auftauchen, oder?"

Sie nickte mit funkelnden Augen. „Dann legen wir wohl besser unsere Umhänge an."

Sie legte ihren schwarzen Umhang an und Harry warf seinen neuen Acrumantula-Umhang über. Als er die Kapuze aufsetzte, verschwand sein Gesicht im Schatten. Das war normalerweise ein natürlicher Effekt, doch in diesem Fall wurde das durch einen Zauber verursacht, der das Gesicht selbst im Schatten halten würde, wenn ihm einer mit einer Taschenlampe ins Gesicht leuchten würde.

Dann disapparierten sie und der Barrierefeld brach zusammen.

„Wo sind sie hin?" fragte Hermine schluchzend.

Sie tauchten am Eingang der Nokturnengasse wieder auf und glitten mit eleganten geschmeidigen Schritten die Straße entlang. Ihre Statur und die dunklen Umhänge sowie die Sicherheit, mit der sie sich bewegten, reichten aus, um all den Abschaum, der sich hier aufhielt von ihnen fern zu halten.

Zunächst gingen sie zu Burke und der schleimige Händler betrachtete sie mit Abscheu.

„Was wollt ihr hier?"

„Bücher, alles was ihr habt." sagte Harry trocken.

„Pah, warum sollte ich euch diese verkaufen?"

Blitzschnell hatte Amelia ihren Zauberstab gezogen und einen Augenblick später flog der kleine Mann quer durch seinen Laden und warf mehrere seiner Exponate um. Ihre Stimme war eiskalt, als sie hisste, „Niemand redet so mit Lord Scyde, Abschaum."

Der Mann wurde blass und fiel auf die Knie.

„Verzeiht, Eure Lordschaft. Selbstverständlich verkaufe ich euch die gewünschten Bücher."

Eine halbe Stunde später bepackt mit knapp fünfzig Büchern verließen sie den Laden. Sie stromerten noch zwei Stunden durch die dunkle Nebenstraße der Winkelgasse, bevor sie noch immer in ihrer Kleidung zurück in den Laden gingen, wo sie die Drachenhaut-Ausrüstung bestellt hatten.

„Wird er uns nicht verraten?" fragte Harry etwas besorgt.

„Nein. Er war früher ein Einwohner Scydes, deswegen hat er auch das Siegel erkannt, Milord."

„Ich heiße..."

„Wir sind nicht länger unter Tarnung und alles andere wäre unangebracht, Sir. Die Leute müssen sehen, dass sie euch mit Respekt zu begegnen haben."

„Kannst du mich dann wenigstens wenn wir unter uns sind, mit meinem Namen anreden, Amelia?" fragte Harry leicht niedergeschlagen.

Sie schien einige Sekunden zu zögern, „Ich denke, das wäre möglich, Milord. Wir sind da."

„Gut. Ich möchte, dass du zumindest Weste und Hosen sofort anziehst, Amelia. Voldemort und seine Anhänger sind noch immer da draußen und ich möchte nicht, dass du ungeschützt bist."

Sie lächelte dankbar, dass er sich um ihre Sicherheit sorgte und nickte, „Wie ihr wünscht."

Als Ludo aus dem Hinterzimmer in den Laden trat und die beeindruckenden Gestalten sah, fiel er auf die Knie.

„Lady Amelia. Heißt das..." er schluckte, „Heißt das, Mr. Potter ist der neue Lord Scyde?"

Sie nickte.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Erhebe dich, Ludo!" antwortete Harry.

„Lang lebe Lord Scyde. Möge er ewig und gerecht herrschen." sagte Ludo zum Salut und legte seine rechte Faut auf die linke Brust.

Harry rollte innerlich mit den Augen, spielte aber bereits nach außen die Rolle des unnahbaren Lords. „Sind unsere Sachen fertig?" fragte er knapp.

„Selbstverständlich, Milord. Einen Moment bitte."

Einen Moment später hatten sie die Kleidung und Harry ging in das Hinterzimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Zu seiner Überraschung trat Amelia mit ihm ins Zimmer und begann sich zu entkleiden bis auf die Unterwäsche.

„Was... was machst du?" fragte Harry überrascht, nachdem er sich von ihrem bezaubernden Anblick losgerissen hatte.

„Ich bin eure persönliche Dienerin, Milord. Ich weiche euch nicht von der Seite."

„Uhm..."

Knallrot zog sich Harry um und da er sich weggedreht hatte, vermisste er das amüsierte Lächeln Amelias.

„Mein Gott, als er steif sagte, dachte ich nicht, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen könnte." murrte Harry, als er Weste und Hose anhatte.

Amelia lachte ein herzliches und melodiöses Lachen.

„Keine Sorge, in einer Stunde könnt ihr euch etwas freier bewegen und in ein paar Tagen ist es wie eine zweite Haut."

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr, Amelia."

Er drehte sich um und sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter. In der weißen Hose und Weste, die sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren wohlgeformten Körper schmiegten, kombiniert mit der weißen Robe sah Amelia absolut umwerfend aus.

„Du siehst einfach unglaublich aus, Amelia." wisperte er.

„Danke, Milord." sagte sie mit leicht erröteten Wangen, „doch ihr seht auch gut aus."

Sie band ihre langen schwarzen Haare in einen einfachen Pferdeschwanz, was den Eindruck einer Kämpferin noch erhöhte, dann warf sie locker ihren Umhang über.

Harry tat es ihr gleich, doch er setzte wieder die Kapuze auf und er hatte seine Haare locker auf dem Rücken fallen lassen.

„Willst du nicht auch?" fragte er auf die Kapuze deutend.

„Nein. Ihr werdet bald genug offiziell kontaktiert werden. Solange ihr euch nicht zu erkennen geben wollt, werde ich euch nach außen vertreten, denke ich und dann sehen sie mich sowieso."

„Gut. Das ist wahr. Brauchen wir noch was?"

„Nein." sie schnippte zweimal laut mit den Fingern, „Die Kutsche wird jeden Moment auftauchen, Milord."

„Milord. Es war mir eine Ehre." sagte Ludo und kniete sich erneut nieder.

Wieder sprangen die Leute rechts und links zur Seite, als die Kutsche aus dem Nichts auftauchte und ziemlich schnell durch die Gasse fuhr, bevor sie vor dem Laden zum Stehen kam.

Amelia trat nach draußen und hielt Harry die Tür auf. Noch bevor Harry an der Kutsche ankam, war Amelia an ihm vorbei geeilt und öffnete die Tür. Eine kleine Treppe klappte aus und Amelia kniete sich neben der Treppe nieder.

„Milord."

Harry nickte wortlos und stieg ein. Amelia folgte ihm und kurz darauf waren sie aus der Gasse verschwunden.

* * *

**AN**: Bei so vielen Reviews (und einem Tag frei) musste ich doch noch ein Kap hochladen ;-) 

**Kathleen Potter. **Wenn du meine Stories kennst, wirst du wissen, ob sich Harry wieder mit den Weasleys oder Hermine verträgt ;-)

**Harry2004:** Kritik ist IMMER willkommen

**Giftschnecke**: Ich hab mal irgendwann gesagt, ich werde Kristall der Macht beenden und das werde ich auch... doch es wird vermutlich noch ne Weile dauern, bevor ich weiter schreibe

**Silvertrust:** Bisher wird das (Tom/Fuchsbau) nicht weiter ausgeführt. Der Fuchsbau ist einfach während der Zeit in der Harry in Askaban saß angegriffen und zerstört worden. Wie und wann ist nicht wirklich relevant für die Story.

**Condor:** Hermine wird nicht abtreiben lassen, die Zauberer bekommen eh zu wenig Kinder, da wäre das ein Frevel. Außerdem freut sich Hermine auf das Kind und würde das sowieso nie tun. Und Ron wird zwar noch mal auftauchen, aber keine Hauptrolle spielen ;-)


	4. Die Ankunft in einer neuen Welt

** Kapitel 4 - Die Ankunft in einer neuen Wel**t 

Neugierig schaute Harry aus dem Fenster, doch es war nur grau in grau zu sehen. Das einzige, was zu hören war, war das geisterhaft schallende Getrappel der Nightmares.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„In einer Art Zwischenraum, den nur die Nightmares betreten können, Milord."

„Amelia!"

„Entschuldigt, aber ich werde euch nur innerhalb des Palastes mit eurem Namen anreden und auch nur wenn wir allein sind. Alles andere würde mich nur aus dem Konzept bringen." sagte Amelia mit fester Stimme.

„Ach! Und was ist mit meinem Konzept?" fragte Harry sarkastisch.

Nun sah ihn Amelia unsicher an, „Bitte Milord. Ich bin eure Dienerin und ich wurde erzogen, mich so zu verhalten." flehte sie.

Harry seufzte und nickte, „Ist schon gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen ob du mich verärgerst oder nicht. Solche Kleinigkeiten sind für mich unerheblich, dazu habe ich viel zu schlimme Dinge erlebt."

Amelia nickte mitfühlend, „Ich weiß."

Es schmerzte sie, ihren jungen Gebieter so leiden zu sehen, auch wenn er sich äußerlich gefasst und hart zeigte. Ihre Augen verhärteten sich, als er seinen Blick wieder dem Fenster zuwandte.

Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass ihm so etwas nicht noch mal passierte und sie würde die Schuldigen bestrafen.

Welch glückliche Fügung, dass zumindest einer bald in Askaban landen würde.

Sie musterte ihren neuen Gebieter zum ersten Mal in Ruhe.

Er sah stattlich aus in seiner schlanken und doch athletischen Gestalt, seine langen welligen Haare locker über den Schultern und seine leuchtenden grünen Augen. Und der Anblick in der Umkleide des Drachenledermeisters war ihr ebenfalls noch vor Augen. Sie seufzte innerlich.

Die elegante und schützende Robe aus Drachenhaut, die mit ihrem tiefen matten Schwarz so gut zu ihm und seiner Situation passte, unterstrich den Eindruck noch. Er sah gut aus und wie ein geborener Herrscher. Auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass er sich momentan noch nicht so sah.

Doch seine Mimik und der Umgang mit anderen Menschen, hart wenn es darauf ankam, freundlich, wenn es angebracht war, die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle und seine logischen Entscheidungen kombiniert mit dem Willen, das Richtige zu tun machten ihn zu einem Anführer. Und Willen hatte er mehr als genug, sonst hätte er sich nicht so in Form halten können, während er in Askaban war.

Überhaupt, wie war er eigentlich entkommen? Er war nun schon der zweite, der das aus eigener Kraft geschafft hatte. Zusätzlich musste er auch einiges gelernt haben, denn wenn sie ihren Berichten trauen durfte, beherrschte er momentan mehr und komplexere Zauber, als er in der Schule gelernt haben dürfte, wie den Schild zum Beispiel.

Doch bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, waren sie bereits angekommen.

Die Türen wurden von außen geöffnet. Sie bedeutete Harry zuerst auszusteigen.

Harry strich seine Robe glatt und trat aus der Kutsche. Sofort knieten sich vier Wachen, die rechts und links neben dem Weg warteten nieder.

„Lang lebe Lord Scyde." sagten sie synchron.

Hinter ihm trat Amelia erhobenen Hauptes hinaus und verneigte sich kurz vor Lord Scyde.

„Erhebt euch." sagte Harry trocken.

Die Wachen standen auf und salutierten.

Er sah ihnen in die Augen und erkannte, dass sie kampferprobte Krieger waren. Die Augen zeigten, dass sie schon gekämpft, gelitten und getötet hatten. Es waren harte Burschen.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr Wachen euch nicht vor mir verneigt."

„Aber..." setzte der am nächsten Stehende an, er war offensichtlich der Anführer.

„Schweigt!" bellte Harry hart, „Im Falle eines Angriffes oder Hinterhaltes seid ihr im Nachteil, wenn ihr kniet. Wenn ihr mir Respekt erweisen wollt, so salutiert und neigt meinetwegen kurz das Haupt, doch bleibt aufrecht stehen. Zudem bin ich auch der Oberbefehlshaber der Truppen, richtig?"

„Das ist richtig, Milord." sagte der Soldat.

„Dann grüßt mich, wie einen Vorgesetzten, nicht wie einen Herrscher. Das ist besser, oder?"

Der Soldat nickte, „Sehr wohl Milord."

„Amelia, was liegt als nächstes an?" fragte er beherrscht und ohne Emotion.

„Wir werden sie zu eurem Schloss führen, die Wachen werden uns begleiten. Ich werde euch die Haupträume des Schlosses zeigen und euer Quartier Milord. Morgen werden euch sicher einige der wichtigeren Leute hier sprechen wollen. Soll ich eine Audienz ansetzen?"

„Mach das!"

„Wie ihr wünscht, Milord." sie neigte zur Bestätigung leicht ihr Haupt und trug etwas in ihr Buch ein.

„Das Buch, sendet es Nachrichten für euch?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ja, so in der Art. Die betreffenden Leute empfangen die Nachricht. Wenn ich Zahlungen anweise, wird von Gringotts Geld transferiert, ich kann Informationen abrufen und andere ähnliche Dinge." erklärte Amelia.

Zwei Wachen gingen voraus, Harry folgte und seitlich hinter ihm lief Amelia. Harry seufzte angesichts diesen Verhaltens innerlich, doch er verstand, dass es so Brauch war.

Dahinter kamen die nächsten beiden Wachen.

Sie schritten eine gepflasterte Straße entlang und kamen durch eine Stadt, die allgemein aussah wie die Winkelgasse. Sie war voller kleiner Geschäfte, in denen magische Gegenstände und andere Dinge verkauft wurden. Ihm fiel auf, dass die Leute nicht nur ihm einen Heidenrespekt entgegen brachten, sondern auch Amelia. Obwohl sie eine Dienerin war, musste sie in der Hierarchie des Volkes von Scyde eine hohe Position innehaben.

Sie kamen nach einer Weile an ein Schloss, das von grünen Wiesen und sorgfältig gestutzten Bäumen umgeben war. Das Schloss war etwas kleiner als Hogwarts und aus schwarzem Stein gebaut. Es war nicht so verwinkelt und verspielt wie Hogwarts sondern einfacher und doch erkannte man sofort, dass es wehrhafter war, leichter zu verteidigen. Es wirkte auch düsterer als Hogwarts, dunkler und stärker. Als sie durch das schwere Tor schritten, spürte Harry die Macht der Schutzzauber, die das Schloss umgaben.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Lord Scyde." sagte Amelia ehrlich erfreut.

Harry lächelte ihr zu und trotz des düsteren Eindruckes, den das Schloss vermittelte, fühlte er sich wie zu Hause. Erschrocken bemerkte er die zwei Kreaturen, die neben dem Tor Wache hielten und ihn und die Wachen sorgfältig musterten, es waren Greifen, komplett schwarze Greifen, Kreaturen die den Körper eines Löwen hatten, dessen Fell sich vor den vorderen Pranken zu einem ebenso schwarzen Federkleid wandelte und in einem riesigen Adlerkopf endete. Komplettiert wurde das magische Wesen durch ein Paar gewaltiger schwarz gefiederter Flügel. Was die mächtigen Kreaturen noch beeindruckender machte, waren die silbernen Augen und der gefährlich aussehende Schnabel.

Auf die meisten Menschen mochten die beiden Greifen furchteinflößend wirken und puren Terror erzeugen, doch Harry fühlte sich irgendwie von den Wesen angezogen. Er schritt auf sie zu und der Anführer der Wachen fragte besorgt, „Milord?" Alle vier Wachen zogen ihre Waffen und Zauberstäbe, doch Harry winkte ab.

Er schritt auf die Greifen zu, die fast zahm zu ihm herüber trotteten und ihn wie treue Hunde anstarrten. Harry lächelte und tätschelte ihnen die Schädel. Sie senkten ergeben die Häupter und knurrten vergnügt.

Als Harry sich abwandte und wieder zu den Wachen zurück ging, traten sie an ihre Posten zurück.

Die kleine Gruppe starrte Harry an, doch setzte ihren Weg in das Schloss fort.

„Das hätte eigentlich noch nicht möglich sein sollen, Milord." sagte Amelia leise.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ihr habt euch noch nicht an das Schloss gebunden. Erst nach dieser Zeremonie sollten eure Kräfte als Lord Scyde freigesetzt werden." erklärte Amelia beeindruckt.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich habe schlimmeres gesehen, als die beiden Greifen."

„Ich weiß. Dennoch ist es erfrischend zu sehen, wie jemand, der nicht von Scyde kommt, so furchtlos den Nightmares und Nachtgreifen gegenübertritt."

Harry sagte nur, „Keine Ahnung woran das liegt, doch ich finde sie nicht furchterregend sondern anmutig und edel. Mächtig ohne Frage, doch nicht furchterregend."

„Gut zu hören, Milord. Wollt ihr die Zeremonie gleich durchführen, Milord?"

„Was hat sie für Folgen?"

„Nun, ich denke, ihr werdet danach erschöpft sein. Doch wenn ihr euch gleich niederlegt und ruht, seid ihr morgen früh wieder frisch und munter."

„Dann sollten wir die Tour durch das Schloss auf morgen vertagen. Wir führen die Zeremonie durch, dann bringt ihr mich auf mein Zimmer und ich ruhe."

„Wie ihr wünscht, Milord." sagte Amelia mit einer Verbeugung.

„Zeigt mir den Weg, Amelia."

Sie führte ihn zu einem kreisrunden Raum, der nach seiner Schätzung in der Mitte des Schlosses liegen dürfte. Die Wachen postierten sich neben der Tür, begleiteten die beiden allerdings nicht in den Raum. Sie öffneten die Tür für Harry und Amelia.

„Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet, Milord?"

Amelia trat in den Raum und Harry folgte ihr in die Mitte. Dort stand ein Kristall auf einem Podest aus kunstvoll geschmiedetem Gold. Der Kristall selbst war nahezu kopfgroß und tiefblau. Dennoch schien er von innen zu leuchten und zu pulsieren.

„Was muss ich tun?" fragte Harry.

„Nur beide Hände auf den Kristall legen. Er wird all deine verborgenen Talente aktivieren unter anderem die Macht über alle dunklen Wesen, die in dem Blut der Lords von Scyde verborgen liegt. Ich habe es natürlich noch nicht gesehen, doch die Berichte sagen, dass es etwas schmerzen wird, abhängig von eurer Macht, jedoch nicht unerträglich."

„Kein Problem." sagte Harry zuversichtlich. Er schloss die Augen und legte die Hände auf den Kristall.

Ein glühender Schmerz fuhr seine Arme entlang und von den Schultern nach oben zu seinem Kopf und nach unten bis in seine Zehenspitzen. Trotz allen schmerzhaften Erfahrungen, die er schon gemacht hatte, trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung, die er sich erarbeitet hatte, konnte er sich nicht zusammenreißen und schrie herzzerreißend auf, so unerträglich war der Schmerz. Er fühlte sich, als würde er von innen verbrennen.

Amelia verstand nicht, was geschah. Nach allem, was ihr über das Ritual beigebracht worden war, sollte es nicht mehr, als ein leichtes Ziehen sein. Harry wurde von einem blauen Licht erleuchtet das wie ein Herzschlag zu pulsieren schien. Mit jedem Impuls schien das Licht sich weiter auszubreiten bis es schließlich stetig leuchtete. Sie wurde blass, als sie Harrys Schrei vernahm, konnte sich jedoch nicht rühren, so sehr sie auch auf ihn zu eilen wollte. Sie war durch die Magie des Kristalls erstarrt.

Als Harrys Schrei endete und das Licht für einen Moment konstant um ihn geleuchtet hatte, erlosch das Licht und der Kristall strahlte heller als je zuvor. Harry sank auf die Knie und Amelia konnte sich wieder bewegen. Sie eilte auf ihn zu und half ihm auf. Er war kaum bei Bewusstsein.

„Wie geht es euch?" fragte Amelia besorgt.

„Ich denke, ruhen wäre eine gute Idee." murmelte er.

Sie führte ihn mit Hilfe der Wachen zu seinem Quartier und legte ihn auf das Bett. Als die Wachen weg waren, entkleidete sie den benommenen jungen Lord.

„Danke, Amelia. Nun lasst mich allein."

Sie sah aus, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch nickte, bevor sie sich aus dem Zimmer zurück zog und die Doppeltür hinter sich schloss. Harry war schon längst in tiefen Schlaf versunken.

Trotz der extremen Erfahrung, die er am letzten Tag gemacht hatte, erwachte Harry wie immer mit Sonnenaufgang. Voller frischem Elan stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Dort erst fiel ihm auf, dass er bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet war und er wurde rot.

„Amelia!" murmelte er überrascht zu sich selbst, doch dann schmunzelte er über ihre Aufopferungsbereitschaft. Etwas war anders, er schloss die Augen und versuchte, seinen Körper und seine Magie wahrzunehmen. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und schnappte nach Luft, er fühlte sich mächtiger, stärker... vollkommen, als wäre etwas zurückgekehrt, was ihm schon immer gefehlt hatte.

Er duschte schnell und kleidete sich in eine seiner neuen Roben, die sie gestern erstanden hatten. Darunter trug er natürlich seine neue schwarze Weste aus Drachenhaut und die entsprechende Hosen dazu.

Als er auf die Zimmertür zuging, um nach draußen zu treten, fiel ihm ein Körperpanzer auf, der neben der Tür auf einem Ständer stand. Er sah furchteinflößend aus. Der Brustpanzer war aus einem festen schwarzen Material gearbeitet, das matt schimmerte. Die Außenlinien waren elfenbeinfarben gearbeitet, als würde ein Muster aus Knochen die schwarze Panzerung umschließen. Auf den Brustplatten waren zwei schwarze Flügel abgebildet, die ihm mehr als nur bekannt vorkamen, sie waren nahezu das perfekte Abbild seiner Animagusform, nur das sie schwarz waren im Gegensatz zu seinen.

Dazu gehörte offenbar ein schwarzer glänzender Umhang, der an den Schultern des Panzers befestigt war.

„Acrumantulaseide." murmelte Harry, denn er erkannte das Material wieder, es war das selbe wie sein neuer Umhang.

Den Abschluß machte ein Helm, der aus dem selben Material gearbeitet zu sein schien wie der Brustpanzer und ebenso mit dem elfenbeinfarbenen Material umrahmt. Der Helm hatte schmale Schlitze wo die Augen waren und einen tief gezogenen Nasensteg und die Seiten des Gesichts waren so geschützt, dass der Mund nahezu das einzige war, was man sehen konnte.

„Sicherlich imposant, wenn man unerwünschte Gäste beeindrucken will." murmelte Harry amüsiert, nicht im geringsten verängstigt von dem 'Outfit'.

* * *

**AN:** Ich weiß, das war nur ein kurzes Kap, aber ich musste hier den Bruch machen. Ich danke natürlich allen für die reviews und weiter so. Das nächste Kap wird nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen ;-) 

**TheRealBarni: **OC steht für Original Character, also jemand, der nicht in den Büchern von JKR vorkommt.

**Tolotos:** Jupp, das Pairing wird so, wie es sich bisher bei LoCA abgezeichnet hatte... zumindest zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich die Story geschrieben hab ;-)

**Alex Black 5:** Hmm, warum grad Ron? Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, darum grins Außerdem passt es zu ihm, er ist immer eifersüchtig und er steht auf Hermine... das ist nicht so ooc, wie du glaubst.


	5. Die Dienerin

**AN: **Wow, schon über hundert reviews. Danke, danke, danke. Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht geupdatet habe, aber ich war etwas im Streß in den letzten Tagen. Ich versuche mich zu bessern ;-) 

** Kapitel 5 – Die Dienerin**

Endlich öffnete er die Tür und stolperte nahezu über eine Gestalt, die am Boden lag.

„Amelia?" fragte er verblüfft.

Fast erschrocken sprang seine Untergebene auf und strich sich ihre Robe glatt.

„Guten Morgen, Milord." sagte sie beschämt.

Harry starrte sie fassungslos an. Doch dann griff er sie an der Hand und zog sie entschlossen in sein Zimmer. Dort stieß er sie auf die Couch und setzte sich auf einen Sessel gegenüber.

„Zuerst mal sind wir im Schloss und unter uns. Was sagt dir das?"

„Verzeih, Harry." murmelte sie leise.

„Und schau nicht immer so, als hätte ich dich beim Klauen erwischt! Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass du so erzogen wurdest und ich nehme dir das nicht übel, also mach dir keine Sorgen." sagte er und verdrehte die Augen.

Sie schmunzelte bei diesen Attitüden.

„So, nachdem wir das geklärt haben... warum schläfst du vor der Tür?"

Sie schluckte, „Ihr ... du hast mir den Befehl gegeben, dich allein zu lassen. Dennoch ist es meine Aufgabe, immer bei dir zu bleiben. Also hab ich das einzige getan, was mir möglich war und habe beschlossen vor deiner Tür zu nächtigen."

„Sorry, wenn ich das so sage, aber du hast einen Schaden. Wo schläfst du sonst?"

„Die persönliche Dienerin schläft meist im Bett des Lords, wenn das einmal nicht erwünscht ist, hat die Dienerin einen kleinen Schlafraum neben ihrem Schlafzimmer." erklärte Amelia und deutete auf eine Tür an der Seite von Harrys Zimmer, die er noch nicht untersucht hatte.

„Das ist... Was? Hast du gerade gesagt im Bett des Lords?" fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Die Aufgaben der persönlichen Dienerin schließen auch die körperlichen Vergnügungen eines Lords mit ein." sagte sie lächelnd.

„Du... du meinst..." stammelte Harry und schüttelte den hochroten Kopf.

„Warum hast du mir das gestern nicht gesagt, als ich dich raus geschickt habe?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du mich willst..."

Er starrte sie mit weiten Augen an, „Nein! DAS meinte ich nicht."

„Oh, gefalle ich dir nicht? Dann... dann können wir eine andere Dienerin auswählen, die dir besser zusagt." sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Oh Mann!" stöhnte Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Nach einigen Minuten unbequemen Schweigens hob er schließlich seinen Blick wieder und sah der enttäuschten Amelia tief in die Augen. „Amelia, ich finde dich, uhm, äußerst attraktiv."

„Warum stört dich dann der Gedanke, das Bett mit mir zu teilen?"

„Möchtest du denn mit mir ... schlafen?"

„Es gehört zu meinen Aufgaben." sagte Amelia mit fester Stimme.

„Siehst du, genau das meine ich. Ich würde nie mit einem Mädchen schlafen, wenn es das nicht von sich aus möchte und auch nicht ohne, dass Gefühle dahinter stehen. Ich würde nicht mit dir schlafen, nur weil es deine Aufgabe ist, auch wenn du noch so... heiß bist. Verstehst du das?"

Sie nickte und sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an.

„Was ist denn?" fragte er besorgt, „Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"

„Ne... nein. Doch ich werde nie mit einem anderen Mann schlafen."

„Was?" Langsam ging es Harry gegen den Strich. Das Konzept der Dienerschaft verstand er ja noch, aber das ging wirklich zu weit.

„Der persönlichen Dienerin des Lords ist es untersagt, eine Beziehung zu haben. Und selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, da ich dir nicht von der Seite weichen darf, besteht keine Möglichkeit einen anderen Mann kennen zu lernen."

„Aber das ist doch unmenschlich. Warum lebst du dieses Leben?" seufzte Harry.

Amelia lächelte ehrlich, was Harry nun total verblüffte, „Harry, du verstehst das falsch. Die persönliche Dienerin des Lords ist die angesehenste Position in ganz Scyde. Alle Menschen hier haben dem Lord viel zu verdanken. Ihm auf diese Weise etwas zurückzahlen zu dürfen ist eine große Ehre für jeden. Dir ist sicher nicht entgangen, dass ich mit sehr viel Respekt behandelt werde."

„Aber dafür dein persönliches Glück aufgeben?"

„Dir zu dienen ist mein persönliches Glück Harry. Das ist ganz aufrichtig und ehrlich gemeint und ganz besonders, weil du bist wie du bist."

„Wie wurdest du ausgewählt? Wie läuft das?"

„Wir verfolgen die Blutlinie der Lords genau und wussten, dass du der nächste mögliche Erbe warst. Du wurdest beobachtet, die ganze Zeit sozusagen. Als du zehn Jahre alt warst, hatten wir genug Informationen, um eine Art Persönlichkeitsprofil zu erstellen. Daraufhin wurden geeignete Mädchen nahe deines Alters ausgesucht. Die schönsten und intelligentesten wurden einem tiefgehenden Test unterzogen und ... nun ja... ich war die beste. Dazu gehörte auch eine gewisse persönliche Reife für alle Kandidaten, musst du wissen. Diese ist notwendig, um zu verstehen, worauf wir uns einlassen würden, wenn wir deine Dienerin werden. Als ich den Test als beste bestanden hatte, wurde mir nochmals gesagt, was genau auf mich zu kommen würde, was die Opfer wären, die ich bringen müsste und was die Vorteile wären, dich mir und meiner Familie daraus erwachsen würden. Ich habe diese Entscheidung aus freiem Willen getroffen, Harry, in vollem Bewusstsein was mich erwartet und nun, da ich die Ehre habe, dich zu kennen, kann ich ehrlich und offen sagen, ich bereue die Entscheidung nicht."

„Was sind die Vorteile?"

„Wie schon gesagt, diese Person ist angesehen und mir wird es mein Leben lang an nichts mangeln."

„Nur an Freiheit." murmelte Harry.

Sie schüttelte mit funkelnden Augen den Kopf und lächelte ihr liebliches Lächeln.

„Meine Familie erhält solange ich lebe monatlich einen gewissen Betrag zugestanden, für die Dienste, die ich hier leiste. Sie lebt nun in Wohlstand und Sicherheit. Schon das allein wäre es wert."

„Was ist mit Lohn für dich?"

„Ich brauche kein Geld Harry. Die Dienerin bekommt alles, was ihr Herz begehrt, Kleidung, Nahrung... alles was nötig ist."

„Wow, das muss ich erst mal verarbeiten. Nur mal rein hypothetisch, was ist, wenn sich der Lord in eine Frau verliebt und sie heiratet?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Harry entging das ultrakurze Aufflackern von Enttäuschung in ihren Augen nicht.

„Selbst dann bleibe ich deine persönliche Dienerin. Es ist nicht oft vorgekommen, dass der Lord sich verliebt oder gar geheiratet hat. Der letzte Lord war jedoch so ein Fall. Wie auch immer, es ist in der Vergangenheit auch vorgekommen, dass der Lord geheiratet hat und dann hat er oft genug dennoch die Dienste der Dienerin in Anspruch genommen. Und wenn nicht, dann nicht. Auch diese Konsequenzen waren mir bewusst, als ich mich für dieses Leben entschieden habe."

Harry seufzte, „Das hört sich verdammt nach Sklaverei an."

„Ist es aber nicht, wie schon gesagt, ich habe mich frei entschieden." sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe es verstanden, wenn auch noch nicht verarbeitet habe. Nochmals rein hypothetisch," sagte er lächelnd, „Was geschieht, wenn sich der Lord in seine Dienerin verliebt?"

„Das ist nichts ungewöhnliches. Deswegen ja auch die Auswahl nach Persönlichkeitsprofil des Lords und der Dienerin sowie nach dem Aussehen. Es spricht nichts dagegen."

„Also kann ein Lord theoretisch auch eine Beziehung mit seiner Dienerin eingehen, sie auch heiraten und Kinder mit ihr bekommen?"

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an. „Nun eine offizielle Beziehung der Dienerin mit dem Lord wäre unangemessen, eine Hochzeit unerhört. Doch inoffiziell ist das üblich, wie schon gesagt und die meisten Erben stammten von der Dienerin."

Harry schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, „Das ist unakzeptabel." bellte er, „Das widerspricht allen Menschenrechten und allem woran ich glaube."

Amelia lächelte bitter, „Ja, das ist das, was ich deinem Profil entnommen habe."

Harrys Magen knurrte und Amelia lächelte, „Wünscht du etwas zu essen?"

„Uhm, ja. Wie spät ist es?"

„Viertel nach zehn." sagte sie ohne zu zögern.

Harry suchte seine Uhr auf dem Nachttisch und stellte fest, dass sie recht hatte. Sie schmunzelte nur, als er sie fragend an sah und stand auf, um ihm die Tür zu öffnen.

„Milord?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen und folgte ihr.

Sie erreichten einen Saal mit einem langen schweren Holztisch, auf dem ein einzelnes Gedeck stand. Dazu waren Speisen aufgetafelt, die selbst Hogwarts in den Schatten stellten.

Als er sich setzte, schob sie den Stuhl hinter ihm heran.

„Normalerweise ist das umgedreht." murmelte er so leise, dass nur Amelia das hörte und nicht die beiden Diener, die an den Wänden im Hintergrund standen.

Amelia erlaubte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln und stellte sich in aufrechter steifer Haltung einen Meter hinter seinen Stuhl.

Er drehte sich irritiert um, „Möchtest du nichts essen?"

„Ich esse etwas, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt Milord. Gewöhnlich, während sie morgens duschen oder zu ähnlichen Gelegenheiten, Milord."

Seine Augen verengten sich, „Setz dich zu mir und iss mit mir!"

Dann wandte er sich zu den Dienern, „Bringt ein weiteres Gedeck!"

Alle drei starrten ihn ungläubig an, doch ein drohender Blick schickte einen der Diener in die Spur.

„Aber Milord, das ist ungeh..." setzte Amelia an.

„SETZ DICH!" sagte Harry harsch und befehlend und deutete auf den Stuhl neben ihr.

Unsicher setzte sie sich neben ihn.

Er grinste, „Ich befehle dir, dass du ab sofort mit mir frühstückst, verstanden?"

Sie nickte unsicher.

„Wenn ihr es befehlt, Milord."

„Wenn es anders nicht geht." konterte Harry grinsend.

Sie lächelte, als der Diener mit zitternden Händen das Gedeck vor ihr platzierte.

„Lass es dir schmecken, Amelia." sagte Harry, als er endlich begann, zu frühstücken.

„Zu Befehl, Milord." sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen und tat sich etwas auf.

Als sie fertig waren, goss Amelia Harry noch eine Tasse Tee ein, bevor die Diener die Gedecke und Speisen abräumten.

„Danke." sagte Harry und nippte an dem heißen Getränk.

„Was liegt heute an?" fragte er.

„Ich führe euch durch das Schloss. Dann haben wir etwa eine Stunde frei. Danach ist Lunch angesetzt und gegen 13 Uhr beginnt die Audienz."

„Was machen wir in der Stunde Zeit? Meinst du, der Zauberstabmeister, von dem du gesprochen hast, hätte Zeit, uns da einen Besuch abzustatten?"

„Er wird da sein." sagte Amelia und wollte etwas in ihr Buch schreiben, doch er ergriff ihre Hand.

„Wenn er Zeit hat, Amelia!"

„Milord, ich werde es ihm ausrichten, wie ihr es wünscht. Er wird dennoch da sein. Sie sind eure Untertanen und jeder Wunsch ist ihnen Befehl. Das ist etwas, an das ihr euch gewöhnen müsst, Milord."  
Er seufzte und nickte.

„Wirst du mir wenigstens zum Lunch Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte er leicht niedergeschlagen.

„Wenn es euer Wunsch ist."

„Ist es, Amelia."

Sie stand auf und Harry ebenfalls. Sie zeigte ihm die Hallen, den Ballsaal, die Waffenkammer die Trainingsräume, die Ställe und Außenanlagen und alles, was wichtig am Schloss war.

Zuletzt standen sie vor einer weiteren großen kunstvoll verzierten Doppeltür.

„Das ist mein Lieblingsraum." sagte sie begeistert.

Er musterte sie nachdenklich, dann funkelten seine Augen, „Ein Raum, von dem du mir erzählt hast, fehlt hier noch... die Bibliothek."

Sie nickte eifrig.

„Du liest also gern?" stellte Harry fest.

„Ja. Das ist eine sehr umfangreiche Bibliothek mit uralten und seltenen Büchern, doch die wertvollsten befinden sich in eurer privaten Bibliothek, Milord, ebenso diese mit brisantem Wissen. Diese Bibliothek befindet sich in einem Raum, der sich euren Gemächern anschließt. Ich zeige es euch später. Diese hier ist die Hauptbibliothek und seit Generationen ist sie auch der Öffentlichkeit Scydes zugänglich. Das Volk liebt euch dafür, unter anderem."

Harry lächelte, „Gut zu wissen. Dann zeige mir deinen Lieblingsraum."

Als sie die Tür öffnete, klappte Harry doch tatsächlich die Kinnlade herunter. Die Bibliothek war umwerfend. Sie hatte locker die Größe der Großen Halle in Hogwarts und war dicht gefüllt mit zahllosen Regalen voller Bücher. Dazwischen waren immer mal wieder kleine runde Tische mit Sesseln und Lampen sowie kleinen Tintenfässchen und Federn.

Als sie in den großen Raum traten, kam ein alter Mann mit einer kleinen runden Brille auf der Nase herangeeilt und verbeugte sich tief vor ihm.

„Willkommen in Scyde Milord. Ich kann euch gar nicht genug danken, für das was ihr getan habt."

Harry sah ihn fragend an, doch Amelia stupste ihn unauffällig an und deutete auf die zahlreichen Kisten, die an der Seite aufgestapelt waren und wo zehn Diener damit beschäftigt waren, die neuen Bücher auszupacken, zu katalogisieren und einzusortieren, die er gestern bestellt hatte.

Er lächelte dem alten Mann zu, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte und sagte, „Wenn wir hier schon eine so großartige Bibliothek haben, dann sorgen wir auch dafür, dass sie auf dem aktuellen Stand ist."

„Ihr seid zu gütig, Milord. Wenn ihr nach Informationen zu bestimmten Themen sucht, schickt nach mir und fragt mich. Ich kann euch dann die Informationen heraussuchen oder die entsprechenden Titel bekannt geben. Ich bin auch über die Titel in eurer persönlichen Bibliothek informiert, Milord."

„Das ist sehr freundlich, danke... wie war euer Name?"

„Alexander Pince, Milord."

„Pince? Sind sie verwand mit der Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts?" fragte Harry.

Der alte Mann nickte und lächelte, „Meine Enkelin, Milord."

„Das liegt also in der Familie." sagte Harry amüsiert, „Fahrt mit eurer Arbeit fort, ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas benötige."

„Wie ihr wünscht, Milord."

Er zog sich mit leuchtenden Augen zu den Kisten zurück.

„War das der letzte Raum, Amelia?" fragte Harry.

„Ja. Der Zauberstabmeister ist eingetroffen. Wenn ihr soweit seid?"

Er sah sie überrascht an, „Woher...?"

Sie grinste und deutete auf ihr Buch.

„Was machst du, wenn ich dir das Buch wegnehme?" fragte er schelmisch.

Sie schaute ihn böse an, „Dann muss ich dich leider umbringen." sagte sie, doch dann lief sie blass an und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Ve.. verzeiht, Milord."

„AMELIA!" sagte er hart und sie stand kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch, das war deutlich zu sehen, denn die sonst so harte und beherrschte junge Frau war blass, ihre Hände zitterten zum ersten Mal seit Harry sie kannte und feine Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ihr meint..."

„Amelia, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du Scherze machst, im Gegenteil, ich begrüße es. Mach dir keine Sorgen! Genauso erwarte ich, dass du mich auf Fehler hinweist und ich erwarte genauso, dass du mir den Kopf zurechtrückst, wenn es erforderlich ist. Dieses ganze Lordschafts-Business ist neu für mich, während du dafür erzogen wurdest. Wenn du es immer noch nicht begriffen hast, für mich bist du KEINE Dienerin, sondern eine Beraterin und eine Freundin, jedenfalls wenn du das endlich mal verstanden hast. Also beruhige dich, für so einen kleinen Witz reiße ich dir nicht den Kopf ab."

Sie nickte, deutlich erleichtert, „Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet?"

Er folgte ihr zurück in den Thronsaal. Am Ende der Halle stand ein großer Schwarzer Thron, der unbequemer aussah, als er eigentlich war. Er hatte am Anfang des Rundganges bereits einmal probegesessen.

Amelia bedeutete ihm, sich auf den Thron zu setzen. Er folgte dem Augen rollend und setzte sich auf den Thron. Ohne es zu realisieren, machte er in seiner eleganten dunkelblauen fast schwarzen Robe einen majestätischen Eindruck. Zudem saß er aufrecht, das Haupt erhoben und der Blick überlegen und erwartungsvoll. Amelia schmunzelte, als sie das Bild in sich aufnahm und bedeutete den beiden Dienern an der Tür, den Mann einzulassen.

Ein Mann mit kurzgeschnittenen grauen Haaren trat ein, zwei große Koffer in der Hand.

„Helft ihm!" befahl Harry und die Diener griffen je einen Koffer von dem alten Mann und trugen die Koffer neben ihm bis zu einem Tisch, der vor dem Thron stand, ein paar hochlehnige Stühle um ihn herum platziert.

Amelia hatte ihn über das Protokoll informiert und er hatte es murrend akzeptiert.

So wartete er, bis der Zauberstabmeister sich vor ihn niederkniete und sagte: „Meister Michael Sartorius, zu euren Diensten Lord Scyde."

„Erhebt euch!" sagte Harry und stand nun endlich wieder auf.

„Wie kann ich euch zu Diensten sein, Milord?"

„Ich benötige einen neuen Zauberstab, Meister Sartorius. Zum einen ist meine Magie nun definitiv verändert und zum anderen wirkt mein Zauberstab nicht gegen den von Voldemort, da sie über den selben Kern verfügen."

„Interessant. Würdet ihr mir bei Gelegenheit die Ehre erweisen, mir über diese Erfahrung zu berichten, Milord?" fragte der Meister neugierig.

Harrys Miene verschloss sich sichtbar, „Das ist keine schöne Erfahrung gewesen, Meister Satorius... aber ich denke, ich kann euch diesen Wunsch erfüllen, wenn ich die Zeit dazu finde. Ich werde auf sie zurück kommen." Er warf Amelia einen auffordernden Blick zu und sie machte eine Notiz in ihr Buch.

„Ich benötige weiterhin einen zweiten Zauberstab für meine Beraterin Amelia hier. Wenn sie mich ständig begleitet, gerät sie früher oder später zwangsläufig in Gefahr. Ich möchte, dass sie einen Reservezauberstab besitzt."

„Das ergibt Sinn, Milord. Er wird sogar besser sein, als der alte, da er persönlich zugeschnitten wird, wie der ihre, das heißt, wenn das euer Wunsch ist."

„Das ist mein Wunsch. Lasst uns beginnen."

„Würdet ihr bitte näher treten?" fragte Michael und winkte ihn zu den Koffern heran. Die Diener öffneten die Koffer und es wurde klar, dass sie magisch waren, denn die Materialien darin füllten nun den gesamten Tisch aus und es war ein ziemlich großer Tisch der im Thronsaal stand.

„Sie zuerst, Milord. Würdet ihr euch bitte die Hölzer zuerst ansehen? Ihr werdet spüren, welches das richtige ist. Dann fahrt ihr mit den anderen Materialien fort."

Harry nickte und betrachtete sich die Hölzer. Ab und an nahm er eines in die Hand. Schließlich landete er bei einem dunklen, fast schwarzen Holz, das im Licht einen Blauschimmer aufwies. Als er es in die Hand nahm, spürte er innerlich, wie seine Magie reagierte, er wurde sofort von innerer Wärme erfüllt, „Das ist es."

„Ein sehr seltenes Holz, Milord." sagte Meister Sartorius nachdenklich, „Es stammt vom Baum der Nacht, der nur auf dieser Insel hier wächst."

Harry ging dann weiter zu den Kernen und schaute sich sorgfältig die Kerne an.

Als er eine schwarze glänzende Feder in die Hand nahm, spürte er wieder die vertraute Wärme seiner Magie.

Doch etwas sagte ihm, dass er weiter machen müsste und schon beim nächsten Kern wurde sein Verdacht bestätigt. Ein langes Haar, das permanent in Flammen gehüllt war, erzeugte das gleiche Gefühl bei ihm.

„Interessant, Milord. Die Feder ist von Feros einem ihrer Nachtgreifen, er hat sie mir eben erst geschenkt, genau wie das Haar, es ist vom Leithengst der Nightmares und wurde mir auch eben erst geschenkt. Ich wusste bereits, dass es sich dabei um ein Zeichen handelte."

Harry nickte überrascht und betrachtete sich die letzte Sektion von Materialien, „Metalle?"

„Ja, manche Kerne und Hölzer funktionieren nur zusammen, wenn eines der magischen Metalle als Katalysator dient, insbesondere ist das in den seltenen Fällen nötig, wo ein Zauberstab zwei Kerne hat."

Harry nickte und betrachtete die Metalle sorgfältig. Nahezu zielsicher griff er nach einem silbrig schimmernden Material und wurde sofort von dem vertrauten Gefühl der Magie durchflossen doch diesmal schien ihn fast ein Singen zu erfüllen.

„Mithril. Das sollte dann alles sein, Milord."

Der alte Meister ergriff die Materialien und legte sie beiseite auf eine freie Fläche des Tisches. Dann ging Amelia durch die Materialien. Sie fand relativ schnell ein Holz, es war chinesisches Rosenholz, das die Farbe eines tiefdunklen Rots hatte.

Bei einer rot-goldenen Feder verharrte sie, „Ich spüre etwas, doch es ist nicht so stark wie bei dem Holz, Meister Sartorius."

Die Augen des Meisters weiteten sich besorgt, doch er sagte nichts. Sie fand keinen weiteren Kern und auch bei den Metallen regte sich nichts.

Auch diese Materialien legte er zusammen und schob alles andere beiseite.

Er legte nun Harrys Kerne zusammen und sprach einen unbekannten Zauber. Das Haar und die Feder schienen sich umeinander zu winden, doch als er den Zauber beendete, lösten sie sich wieder und lagen auf dem Tisch wie zuvor. Michael Satorius schaute Harry hilflos an und schnappte nach Luft.

„Das ist unmöglich. Sie verbinden sich nicht. Es scheint... es scheint, als würde noch etwas fehlen, aber was?"

„Bei keinem der anderen Materialien hatte ich eine Reaktion, Meister Sartorius."

„Hmm... welchen Kern hat ihr erster Zauberstab?"

„Eine Phönixf... moment mal. Amelia, du sagtest, dein Kern hätte reagiert, doch nicht richtig und es ist eine Phönixfeder, die du da hast?" fragte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

Sie nickte unsicher.

„Entschuldigt mich einen Moment, bitte." sagte er und verschwand ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in einem kleinen Nebenraum.

„Was war das?" fragte Meister Sartorius.

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer, Meister Sartorius."

Fünf Minuten später kam er mit zwei wunderschönen tiefblauen Federn wieder, deren Spitzen Silberfarben waren und grinste schelmisch.

Selbstsicher legte er eine der Federn neben seine Kerne und bedeutete Sartorius seinen Zauber zu wiederholen.

Er tat es und diesmal verbanden sie sich am Ende mit einem Blitz, der Amelia verdächtig nach dem blauen Licht aussah, das Harry gestern am Kristall ausgestrahlt hatte.

„Unglaublich." murmelte Sartorius beeindruckt.

Harry zwinkerte Amelia zu und reichte ihr die Feder. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie diese berührte.

„Wow, das... das ist sie. Die Reaktion war unglaublich stark. Ha.. Milord, was ist das für eine Feder?"

„Darf ich?" fragte der alte Meister und nahm ihr die schöne Feder aus der Hand. Er musterte sie sorgfältig mit den Augen eines Kenners, doch die Augen wurden immer weiter.

„Unmöglich. Das ist die Feder eines Cobalt-Phönix."  
„Cobalt-Phönix?" fragte Amelia.

„Ja... tiefblaue Phönixe mit silbernen Akzenten noch stärker als die Feuerphönixe."

„Und warum unmöglich?" hakte Amelia nach.

„Sie sind vor mindestens 1200 Jahren ausgestorben."

Nun sah sogar Harry leicht überrascht aus.

„Wo haben sie diese Federn her, Milord?"

„Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht offenbaren, Meister."

„Zu schade. Darf ich annehmen, dass es doch noch einen dieser wundervollen Phönixe gibt?"

„Nicht wirklich, würde ich sagen." sagte Harry mit spitzbübisch funkelnden Augen.

Amelia sah ihn fragend an.

Sartorius legte nun Amelias Kern und Holz zusammen und sprach einen langen Zauber. In einem hellen blauen Licht verschmolzen die beiden Materialien zu einem 11 Zoll langen eleganten dunkelrot glänzenden Zauberstab, der jedoch bläulich im Licht zu glänzen schien.

„Bitte sehr, Lady Amelia." sagte der alte Meister stolz und als Amelia ihn in die Hand nahm, wurde sie von einem blauen Leuchten umgeben und der Stab schoss tiefrote und blaue Funken in die Luft.

„Wow. Ich dachte immer, mein Zauberstab würde gut zu mir passen, doch dieser ist einfach perfekt." sagte sie begeistert.

Harry strahlte glücklich, dass er ihr helfen konnte.

Doch was Satorius als nächstes sagte, ließ ihn nachdenklich werden, „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, ihr müsstet eine sehr enge persönliche Bindung zu dem Phönix haben, der diese Federn gestiftet hat, Lady Amelia."

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich habe noch nie einen Phönix gesehen, geschweige denn einen Cobalt-Phönix."

„Nun zu ihnen Milord. Ich fürchte drei Kerne und Metall könnten meine Kräfte bis an die Grenzen beanspruchen." sagte er zweifelnd.

„Vielleicht sollte ich den Zauber sprechen?" fragte Harry zuversichtlich.

„Hmm... das wäre eine Möglichkeit." Sie gingen zehn Minuten den Zauber durch und zu aller Überraschung konnte Harry sich den Spruch nahezu auf Anhieb merken.

„Ich hoffe nur, ihr Zauberstab interferiert nicht mit den Materialien." murmelte Sartorius.

„Dafür habe ich auch eine Lösung." sagte Harry selbstsicher.

Er legte den schimmernden neuen verwundenen Kern neben das Holz und das Metall und hielt seine rechte Hand darüber und schloss die Augen.

„Was..." wollte Sartorius rufen, doch Amelia bedeutete ihm zu schweigen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich unglaublich stark. Sie spürten förmlich, wie sich die Magie um ihn ballte, ihre Härchen stellten sich auf und sie bekamen eine Gänsehaut.

Als er schließlich nach zwei endlosen Minuten begann, den Zauber zu sprechen, begann sich ein blaues Leuchten unter seiner Hand auszubreiten und das Gefühl der Magie, die den Raum nun erfüllte, wurde noch stärker. Die Worte, die er sprach wurden von einem nahezu unnatürlichen Echo begleitet, dass von überall aus dem Raum zu kommen schien.

Mit dem letzten Wort gab es einen Knall und eine Lichtwelle breitete sich unter seiner Hand beginnend durch den ganzen Raum aus.

Als Harry die Hand wegnahm, stieß er erschöpft die Luft aus und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Zauberstab sah fantastisch aus. Er war schwarz wie die Nacht und schimmerte dunkelblau. Eine Spirale des silbrig schimmernden Metalls zog sich von Anfang bis Ende des Zauberstabs entlang und funkelte im Licht.

Als Harry ihn in die Hand nahm, leuchtete um ihn herum genau wie am gestrigen Tag ein gleißendes blaues Licht. Deutlich war zu sehen, wie das blaue Licht die Spirale des Metalls entlang zur Spitze des Zauberstabes wanderte und gleißende blaue Funken in noch nie gesehener Intensität aus dem Zauberstab schossen. Harrys Robe und seine langen schwarzen Haare wehten in einer nicht vorhandenen Brise hinter ihm und seine Augen leuchteten in einem inneren Feuer bis das Licht um ihn herum und die Funken erstarben.

„Wow, ich schließe mich Amelia an. Perfekt." sagte Harry grinsend, „Vielen Dank, Meister Sartorius."

„Kein Problem. Ich ziehe mich dann zurück."

Harry nickte und Amelia führte ihn zum Lunch, für das sie nun noch eine reichliche halbe Stunde Zeit hatten, bevor die Audienz beginnen würde.

* * *

** The Dark One:** Ja, gibt es ;-)

**Kathleen Potter: **Sorry, dass ich deine Frage übersehen habe. Scyde liegt auf der Erde, es ist eine (fiktive) Inselgruppe vor England und Askaban ist eine der Inseln. Und wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, die Antwort ist ja.

**Ermione: **Wow, das war ein ausführliches Review. Danke vielmals. Ich darf auch mal ein paar Kommies dazu loswerden ;-) Also meine Story hat absolut nichts mit Betrayed zu tun, was übrigens eine sehr gute Story ist. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit ist der Fakt, DASS Harry kurz in Askaban war. Der Graf von Monte Christo, daran habe ich nicht im geringsten gedacht, als ich die Story geschrieben habe, doch hier hast du absolut recht. Es sind eindeutig Parallelen da. Finde ich gut, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Ich müsste mir den Film glatt mal ansehen, vielleicht kenne ich ihn sogar schon. Was Bill angeht... es wird nicht allzuviel in den Büchern über ihn gesagt, es kann also niemand sagen, ob oder ob er nicht gewalttätig veranlagt ist. Fakt ist, den Weasleys (abgesehen vielleicht von Percy) ist Familie sehr wichtig und das kann so weit gehen, dass ein Feind bestraft wird, der einem der Weasleys weh getan hat. Ich denke auch nicht, dass Ron das Rückgrat hätte, oder auch den Geist, das durchzuziehen, sehr wohl aber das Motiv dazu. Deswegen habe ich diesen Weg gewählt und zudem kann ich Ron momentan nicht sonderlich leiden ;-)Und du hast völlig recht, die ganze Story ist nichts als herumexperimentieren und ich erhebe keinen Anspruch, im Canon zu bleiben. Ich habe einfach nur Spaß am Schreiben und hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich hoffe, du schreibst mir wieder mal ein solches Rev. Danke.

**hbt3:** Albus kommt bald, ein oder zwei Kaps

**tini-chan**: LoCA findest du auch auf Schau mal unter dem Autor nach, Rorschach's Blot oder gib einfach 'caer' als Suchbegriff ein. Ich kann hier leider keinen Link eingeben

**Tolotos**: Hedwig? Uhm... keine Ahnung grins

**AN: **Ich hab leider nicht so viel Zeit heute, also habt ein wenig Nachsicht, wenn ich eure Fragen nicht beantwortet habe. Seid sicher, ich lese jedes Review und freue mich auch über jedes. Sollte ich Fragen übersehen haben, einfach noch mal stellen oder mir einen Tritt in den Hintern geben, dann antworte ich. Bye bis zum nächsten Chap.


	6. Arbeit einer Lordschaft

**AN: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war im Urlaub mit Null Zugriff zum Web ;-)**

**Kap 6 – Die Arbeit einer Lordschaft**

Nach dem Essen reichte sie ihm ein Blatt Papier aus ihrem Buch.

„Das sind die Leute, die sich angemeldet haben. In welcher Reihenfolge wollen sie sie sprechen?"

„Zuerst den Schatzmeister, dann den Schuldirektor und zum Schluss den Gefängnisdirektor."

Sie nickte und er nahm auf dem Thron platz.

„Milord, der Schatzmeister, Ilias Fiscius." kündigte Amelia den dünnen glatzköpfigen Mann an.

Sie gingen die Zahlen durch und Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass die Lordschaft über ein Barvermögen von rund 600 Millionen Galleonen verfügte und es stieg jährlich trotz dem es den Einwohnern der vier Inseln sehr gut ging und die Steuern niedrig waren.

Nach einer halben Stunde verließ ihn der Schatzmeister wieder mit einigen Genehmigungen für größere Projekte, die beantragt worden waren.

Danach kam der Schuldirektor.

Er begrüßte Harry respektvoll und berichtete über den Bildungsstand der Schüler.

„Sehe ich das richtig, dass es sich bei der Struktur dieser Schule um eine Art Militärakademie handelt?" fragte Harry.

„So ist es, Milord."

„Interessant. Ich habe noch etwas Schulbildung nachzuholen. Wäre es möglich, die Lehrer zur Verfügung zu stellen oder soll ich private Lehrer anfordern?" fragte Harry.

„Es wäre besser, wenn sie die Lehrer der Schule in Anspruch nehmen würden, Milord, denn obwohl Hogwarts über einige exzellente Koryphäen verfügt, sind unser Zauberspruchmeister, unser Transfigurationsmeister und unser Lehrer für Kreaturen die besten auf der ganzen Welt. Nur bei den Zaubertränken haben wir sozusagen den zweiten Platz nach Meister Snape." erklärte der Lehrer stolz.

„Er mag ein Meister der Tränke sein, doch als Lehrer taugt er nichts." sagte Harry kalt.

Der Direktor nickte amüsiert, „So wurde es uns berichtet. Ich stimme die freien Stunden mit Lady Amelia ab, wenn es recht ist."

„Natürlich."

Dann verabschiedete sich der Direktor schon wieder.

Als er aus der Halle trat, eilte ohne Ankündigung ein Zwerg mit dichtem grauen Haar in die Halle gefolgt von einem etwas jüngeren Exemplar der magischen Wesen.

Zwei Wachen rannten hinter ihm her, doch Harry winkte ihnen zu, dass sie den Zwerg durchließen.

„Er ist etwas... unkonventionell was das höfische Verhalten angeht." flüsterte ihm Amelia ins Ohr und sie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen bemerkte.

„Entschuldigt meine Unverfrorenheit, mein Lord." sagte der Zwerg mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

„Tretet näher, Meister...?"

„Doran, Verwalter der Minen dieser Inseln. Ich komme mit einem Geschenk und Informationen über den derzeitigen Status ihrer Minen."

„Schießt los." sagte er, als er sich zu dem Zwerg an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Euer Ton gefällt mir. Zuerst das Geschenk, ein Beweis der zwergischen Schmiedekunst."

Der junge Zwerg reichte ihm ein langes in Tuch eingeschlagenes Bündel.

Es war ein edles Langschwert dessen Griff aus Silber gearbeitet war und mit schwarzem Leder umwickelt. Das Ende des Griffes stellte einen Drachenkopf dar während die Parierstangen Drachenflügeln. Es sah imponierend aus.

„Danke, Meister Doran. Ein Meisterwerk. Nun brauche ich nur noch jemanden, der mir das Kämpfen beibringt." sagte er amüsiert.

„Redet mit dem Kerl der draußen wartet. Er kann mit Schwertern umgehen, Sir."

„Danke."

„Nun zu den Minen, Milord. Die Ausbeute ist relativ konstant über die letzten Jahre und die Vorräte an Erzen und Edelsteinen in euren Lagern sind mehr, als zufriedenstellend. Jedoch versiegt unsere einzige Mithrilmine auf der Insel."

Harry fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Haare.

„Amelia, kannst du mir die Übersicht über meine anderen Minen geben? Da war eine oder mehrere Mithrilminen dabei."

Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und er nickte mit funkelnden Augen.

„Ihr verwaltet doch meine Minen, Doran."

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Ich habe noch einige Minen mehr geerbt, die außerhalb des Einflusses von Scyde stehen. Würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen auch diese zu verwalten, unabhängig von Scyde?"

Die schwarzen Augen des Zwerges funkelten begeistert und er nickte, „Die Ehre läge bei mir, Milord."

Minuten später trat ein wichtig aussehender Diener mit einem Stapel Papiere ein und reichte sie dem Zwerg bevor er ohne Worte wieder verschwand. Der Zwerg überflog die Papiere.

„Mein lieber Freund, einen wahren Schatz habt ihr da an der Hand. Was springt dabei für mich heraus?"

„DO..." setzte Amelia an, doch Harry brachte sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand zum Schweigen.

„Ihr bekommt 0,5 des Profits."

Der Zwerg grinste und nickte, „Vielen Dank, Milord. Ihr erhaltet monatlich Berichte."

Dann verabschiedet er sich.

„Milord! So spricht man einfach nicht mit Lord Scyde und schon gar nicht handelt man mit ihm!" sagte Amelia entrüstet.

„Amelia, er hat reichlich Mehrarbeit dadurch und eine Profitbeteiligung ist ein Anreiz für ihn, sich zu bemühen."

„Aber das ist ein Vermögen, das er dadurch verdient."

„Tut es uns weh?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, das nicht."

„Na siehst du. Nebenbei, mit einer fähigen Kraft mag sich unser Profit um mehr als nur 0,5 steigen."

„Ok, ich sehe deine Absichten. Nun zu unserem nächsten Gast. Er ist ebenfalls etwas... ungewöhnlich. Aber nach der Aktion eben dürfte er dir gefallen."

Sie schickte eine Geste zu den Dienern, die den nächsten Mann hereinbaten.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er den Mann sah, der mit festen zackigen Schritten in die Halle eilte.

Der Mann war knapp zwei Meter groß und von kräftiger Statur. Doch das war es nicht, was Harry so überrascht hatte. Der Mann trug einen schwarzen Kampfanzug, eine Muggel-Uniform, die sehr nach Armee aussah, nur dass sie schwarz war. Dazu hatte er eine dicke Zigarre im Mund. Komplettiert wurde das Bild durch den kurzen GI-Schnitt, den der Mann hatte.

„Thomas MacGregor, zu ihren Diensten, Sir."

Wie Harry es befohlen hatte, salutierte der Mann nur und kniete nicht nieder.

Harry trat zu ihm und gab ihm die Hand, was den Mann sichtlich überraschte und ihn zu einem Grinsen veranlasste.

„Setzt euch!"

Als sie saßen, winkte er einen der Diener heran.

„Bringt ein paar Snacks! Etwas zu trinken, Mr. MacGregor? Wir werden sicher etwas länger reden."

Der Mann sah Amelia überrascht an, doch sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ein Bier, Sir?" fragte MacGregor.

„Gute Idee. Zwei Bier bitte. Amelia?"

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch er erwiderte ihn unnachgiebig. Schließlich nickte sie und bestellte einen Tee.

„Verzeiht, Sir, aber ihr verhaltet euch anders, als ich es von einem Lord erwartet habe."

Harry grinste, „Ist das so? Auch unter dem Aspekt, dass ich gerade mal seit einem Tag Lord bin und vorher einen Aufenthalt in Hotel Askaban hatte und davor bei den Muggeln gelebt habe?"

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich entsetzt, „Verzeiht, Milord, doch wir konnten nicht eingreifen, solange sie ihren Titel nicht angenommen..."

„Lasst es gut sein. Ihr habt keine Schuld. Ihr seht aus wie ein Muggel?"

„Squib, Sir."  
„Habt ihr in der Armee gedient?"

„Kosovo." sagte der Mann hart.

„Wenn es euch nicht stört, der weniger formale Ton sagt mir mehr zu." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Ihr seid nach meinem Geschmack, Sir. Ich wollte mit ihnen die Regelungen das Gefängnis betreffend durchsprechen. Wir müssen sie verschärfen. Wie ihr selbst wisst, wart ihr nun der zweite, der aus eigener Kraft entkommen ist, ganz zu schweigen von den Befreiungen durch Voldemort. Außerdem müsst ihr die Dementoren wieder unter Kontrolle bringen."

„Deswegen die Snacks, Mr..."

„Nennt mich einfach nur Thomas."

"Danke. Wie ich sagte, Thomas, deswegen die Snacks. Ich habe auch etwas dazu zu sagen. Doch zunächst, wie rufe ich die Dementoren zurück?"

"Schickt einfach einen geistigen Ruf aus."

Harry schloss die Augen und spürte, wie etwas in ihm tatsächlich diesen Ruf aussandte.

Dann nickte er und öffnete die Augen.

"Das war das erste. Nun zu den Verbesserungen. Arbeiten unter ihnen noch mehr Squibs?"

"Ja, nur Squibs zumindest direkt im Gefängnis. Wir werden weniger durch die Dementoren beeinflusst. Außen jedoch wachen Zauberer eurer Garde über das Gefängnis."

"Können wir das Gefängnis komplett durch einen Anti-Magie-Schild schützen?"

"Das wäre möglich, wenn wir mit unserem Zauberkunstmeister und unserem Runenmeister zusammenarbeiten. Doch es wird einen großen Aufwand erfordern. Doch dieser Aufwand sollte einmalig sein." erklärte Amelia.

"Wozu soll das gut sein?" fragte Thomas neugierig, "Dann können wir uns nicht wehren."

"Nicht? Wie wäre es mit Muggelwaffen und Kameras zusätzlich zu den Dementoren. Wenn Voldemort mit seinen Dumpfbacken kommt, sind sie hilflos und wir haben die Oberhand."

"Genial, einfach genial." sagte MacGregor und klatschte in die Hände.

"Zusätzlich gelten ab sofort folgende neue Regeln. Beide Männer die entkommen sind, waren völlig unschuldig. Egal, welches Urteil das Ministerium getroffen hat, jeder Gefangene wird mit Veritasserum befragt."

"Endlich mal einer, der vernünftig denkt." sagte MacGregor anerkennend.

"Zweitens, jeder wird auf besondere Fähigkeiten geprüft, bevor er in die Zellen gesperrt wird, besonders auf Animagusfähigkeiten und Metamorphmagusfähigkeiten."

Amelia und Thomas sahen ihn verblüfft an, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen verstehend.

"Diese Überprüfungen werden auch bei allen momentan Inhaftierten angewendet."

"Wird erledigt, Sir. Das einzige, was ich noch zufügen kann, wäre eine Anfrage für eine Personalerhöhung um 15 Mann."

"Genehmigt. Nun, ihre Erfahrung bringt mich auf ein paar Fragen und Wünsche. Zunächst einmal hat mich Meister Doran informiert, dass sie mit dem Schwert kämpfen können."

"Richtig."

"Könnt ihr mich damit und mit Muggelwaffen ausbilden?"

"Kein Problem. Doch außerhalb eines Anti-Magiefeldes sind Kanonen nutzlos. Zu schnell können die Zauberer Schilde beschwören und Kleidung aus Drachenhaut machen sie komplett nutzlos."

"Gut, dennoch würde ich es gern lernen, wenn auch untergeordnet. Ihr kennt euch mit Muggeltechnologie aus?"

"Sicher. Etwas spezielles?"

"Ja. Seht ihr eine Möglichkeit, Funkgeräte und Sprengsätze in magischen Umgebungen störungssicher zum Laufen zu bringen?"

"Hmm... ich müsste mit einem Zauberkunstmeister reden. Doch ich glaube, es wäre möglich."

Amelia schrieb etwas in ihr Buch und nicht mal zehn Minuten später kam eine Frau mittleren Alters in die Halle geeilt.

"Ihr habt nach mir verlangt, Milord?" fragte die Frau als sie sich niedergekniet hatte.

"Ihr seid die Zauberkunst-Meisterin?"

"Elisabeth Ardelia, Milord. Zu ihren Diensten."

"Erhebt euch bitte und nehmt Platz."

"Danke. Wie kann ich euch helfen?"

Harry erklärte, was er wollte und sie machte sich Notizen und zeichnete ein paar Diagramme auf, die sie mit MacGregor diskutierte.

Nach einer Stunde kamen sie zu einem Schluss.

"Es ist möglich, Milord." sagte Mrs Ardelia stolz.

"Gut. Thomas, ich möchte zunächst einmal ein paar Funkgeräte mit einem Ohrempfänger, dass ich bequem mit Amelia reden kann, ohne dass sie mit ständig ins Ohr flüstern muss." sagte er grinsend und auch seine Dienerin schmunzelte.

"Dann möchte ich, dass alle Wachen, die des Gefängnisses und die Soldaten mit diesen Geräten ausgestattet werden. Seht zu, dass ihr verschiedene Frequenzen verwendet und chiffrierte Signale benutzt. Das dürfte uns einen Vorteil gegenüber den viel zu konventionell ausgerichteten Zauberern verschaffen. Dann besorgt die Waffen für die Wachen Askabans und zwei Pistolen für Amelia und mich. Zuletzt beschafft leicht tragbare Sprengsätze mit möglichst großer Wirkung aber unterschiedliche Stärken, so dass wir flexibel sind. Ich denke, Zeit und Funkzünder wären angebracht. Habt ihr von euren Einsätzen in der Muggelwelt die nötigen Verbindungen?"

Thomas grinste animalisch, "Die habe ich, Sir. Ich muss sagen, ihr bringt mächtig frischen Wind nach Scyde, Sir. Darf ich fragen, ob ihr weitere Pläne habt?"

"Ja, ich möchte eine Art Sondereinsatzteam aufbauen. Doch dazu kommen nur Zauberer in Frage, die zumindest apparieren können, Animagi und andere Spezialisten sind angebracht. Es muss klein, schnell und hart sein. Aber das muss nicht von heute auf morgen geschehen."  
"Gute Idee, Sir. Ihre Garde ist bereits gut, doch ein solches Einsatzteam ist noch besser. Wenn ihr es gestattet, werde ich mich mit eurem General in Verbindung setzen und euch die Arbeit abnehmen. Wir gehen die Soldaten durch, ich weiß etwa, was wir suchen. Die geeigneten Kandidaten schlagen wir euch dann zur Musterung vor."

Harry musterte ihn eine Weile, dann nickte er, "Ich wollte das eigentlich selbst machen, doch du hast zweifellos die größere Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet. Ich vertraue deinem Urteil. Was hast du für eine Position innegehabt?"

"Ich war zuerst Scharfschütze, dann Teamleiter eines Einsatzkommandos." sagte MacGregor grinsend.

Harry lachte laut, "Wie passend. Hmm... Scharfschütze, ich frage mich, ob es sich lohnt, den erhöhten Aufwand für dich in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn du als Scharfschütze dienst, mit entsprechenden Portschlüsseln und so müsste das möglich sein. Wie weit kannst du sicher treffen?"

"Mit der richtigen Ausrüstung und etwas Training... 1200m Sir."  
"Das ist weit genug für diese arroganten Zauberer." sagte Harry grinsend, "So weit können die gar nicht gucken, geschweige denn Flüche schicken. Mit Schalldämpfern kannst du locker mehrere Ziele ausschalten, bevor sie auf die Idee kommen, sich zu schützen oder zu disapparieren... falls wir sie lassen."

"Verzeiht, Sir, aber die Massnahmen scheinen sehr... fatal zu sein. Was bringt sie zu dieser Einstellung?"

Harrys funkelnde Augen wurden hart wie Kristall, "In den zwei Jahren, d. h. bevor ich endlich die Okklumentik gemeistert habe, habe ich deutlich gesehen, was Voldemort alles mit seinen Opfern macht. Sie haben keine Gnade verdient." sagte Harry kalt,

"Doch ich werde natürlich nicht nur wild um mich schießen, wir werden nur einhundert prozentig positiv identifizierte Todesser endgültig ausschalten. Wo auch nur geringste Zweifel bestehen, werden wir natürlich gemäßigt vorgehen."

MacGregor nickte anerkennend, "Gute Einstellung, Sir. Sie machen einen guten Anführer. Es wird Zeit, dass mal jemand richtig durchgreift da draußen. Es ist mir eine Ehre unter euch dienen zu dürfen."

"Danke, Thomas."

"Die Funkgeräte kann ich noch heute bestellen." sagte Thomas zum Schluss.

"Ja, und die Zauber kann ich in ein paar Minuten sprechen." sagte die Zauberkunstmeisterin lächelnd.

"Habt Dank, Leute. Amelia, wie spät ist es?"

"18 Uhr, Milord."

Harry wandte sich zu MacGregor, "Wie macht sie das nur? Na ja egal. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr mir zum Abendessen Gesellschaft leistet?"

"Es wäre uns eine Ehre, Milord." sagte die Hexe und Thomas schloss sich an.

Amelia schrieb etwas in ihr Buch und Minuten später kam eine Reihe Diener und tischte auf.

MacGregor und Mrs. Ardelia sahen Amelia fast entsetzt an als sie sitzen blieb, doch Harry sagte nur kalt, "Sie ist auf meinen Befehl hier."

Die beiden zuckten zusammen. Ardelia nickte zögernd, doch MacGregor grinste nur und sagte, "Wenn ihr meine Offenheit verzeiht, aber ihr gefallt mir immer besser."  
"Kein Problem. Solange es nicht respektlos ist, schätze ich Offenheit. Nun lasst es euch schmecken."

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich seine Gäste und Amelia und Harry waren wieder allein.

Sie zogen sich in seine Räume zurück.

„Trinkst du ein Butterbier oder etwas anderes mit mir? Oder möchtest du jetzt lieber Freizeit haben?" fragte Harry.

„Freizeit? Mein Job läuft 24/7, Mi... Harry." sagte Amelia schmunzelnd, „Und ja, ich trinke gern etwas mit dir, wenn du heute weiter nichts vorhast."

Zwei Minuten später erschien ein Diener mit 2 Butterbier, stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab, an dem Amelia und Harry saßen und zog sich mit einer Verbeugung wieder zurück.

„Wie bestelle ich eigentlich etwas, wenn du mal nicht mit deinem Buch in der Nähe bist?" fragte Harry amüsiert, nachdem sie angestoßen und einen Schluck getrunken hatten.

„Das wird nicht der Fall sein. Sollte ich aus irgendeinem Grund ausfallen, bekommst du eine Vertretungskraft. Ansonsten ruf einfach laut nach einem Diener. Sie sind meist nicht weit." sagte sie lachend.

„Du hast ein schönes Lachen, Amelia. Ich würde es gern öfter hören."

„Die Position deiner Dienerin und deine im übrigen auch verlangen ein hartes Auftreten, zumindest gegenüber Personen, die nicht Bewohner unseres Landes sind. Der Lord von Scyde ist nun mal ein harter, wenn nicht sogar dunkler Herrscher, den niemand zum Feind haben möchte."

„Das ist wohl wahr. Aber solange wir unter uns sind..."

„Bin ich mein lockeres und offenes selbst. Ich verstehe langsam, dass du es wirklich so meinst Harry und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich dir sehr dankbar dafür. Du... du siehst in mir nicht die Dienerin als Untertanin oder Lady Amelia als Höhergestellte gegenüber dem Volk sondern eine Beraterin deren Kompetenz du schätzt, wenn nicht gar eine Freundin."

„So ist es. Du hast mir heut morgen also doch zugehört." sagte Harry fröhlich.

„Ich hatte noch nie Freunde." seufzte Amelia.

„Als Kind hatte ich auch nie Freunde. Meine Verwandten.. sagen wir einfach, meine Kindheit war nicht sehr angenehm."

„Rede mit mir darüber, bitte."

Harry seufzte und nach einer Minute begann er zu erzählen. Nach außen hin zeigte Amelia keine Emotionen, doch innerlich kochte sie und schwor Rache.

Schließlich endete Harry seine Erzählung, „Aber genug davon. Wie habe ich mich gemacht an meinem ersten Tag?"

„Anders, als alle es erwartet haben, würde ich sagen." erwiderte sie schmunzelnd, „Anders, nicht so hart, aber dennoch entschlossen. Du hast ein gutes Gefühl dafür, wie du deine Leute führen musst, wenn du dabei auch andere Wege gehst, als deine Vorgänger. Wenn das Volk sich daran gewöhnt hat, wird es dich nicht nur respektieren, sondern auch lieben. Ich bin jedenfalls stolz auf dich."

„Danke." sagte er ehrlich, „Aber ich muss sicher noch einiges lernen."

„Sicher doch, aber weniger, als ich anfangs geglaubt habe. Deine höfische Etikette müssen wir nur ein wenig aufpolieren denke ich. Hmm... ach ja, du solltest tanzen lernen." sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Oh shit!" fluchte er, „Sorry. Aber du hast wohl recht. Gibt es hier so etwas wie Bälle?"

„Die letzten Lords hatten wenigstens einen Ball pro Jahr, Neujahr und oft auch wenigstens einen Tanz im Sommer oder Frühjahr. Aber das liegt an dir."

„Gut, wer bringt mir das Tanzen bei? Du?"

„Wenn du mich willst?"

„Logisch. Wen denn sonst?"

„Wir sind hier nicht das größte Volk, doch es gibt genug junge Damen, die sich darum reißen würden."

„Klar." sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen, eine Handlung, die er in letzter Zeit öfter zu machen schien, „Nein, ich ziehe deine Gesellschaft vor."

„Danke."

„Zeigst du mir mal die Räume um dieses Zimmer herum?" fragte er.

Sie zeigte ihm die Räume außer dem Bad und dem Schlafzimmer, wie seine Garderobe, seine Bibliothek, sein Arbeitszimmer und schließlich das kleine Zimmer in dem sie schlief.

„Das ist unakzeptabel, Amelia." sagte Harry, als er das kleine Kabuff sah, in dem gerade mal Platz für ein kleines Bett und einen Kleiderschrank war.

„Was meinst du? Ist etwas nicht zu deiner Zufriedenheit?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Es mag die Zeit kommen, wo wir das Bett teilen oder auch nicht aber eines ist klar, du wirst nicht in diesem kleinen Kabuff schlafen. Du hast etwas besseres verdient. Hier auf diesem Flur gibt es doch sicher andere Räume, die du nutzen kannst."

„Aber..."  
„Amelia! Bitte, es ist mein Wunsch, dass du ein menschenwürdiges Leben führst, nicht das einer Sklavin." sagte er ernst.

Sie versank in dem besorgten Blick voller Zuneigung und Freundschaft zu ihr und sie konnte dem einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Du bist noch nicht mal einen Tag hier und wirfst schon alles über den Haufen Harry. Wir können ja mal schauen, welche Räume du als geeignet empfindest." gab sie schließlich nach.

Sie öffnete die Tür neben seinen Räumen und auch diese stellten eine kleine Wohnung dar. Ein Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer ein kleines Bad und ein Arbeitszimmer sowie ebenfalls ein begehbarer Schrank.

„Das ist perfekt." sagte Harry zufrieden.

„Aber das ist doch zu viel..."

Er sah sie mit spitzbübisch funkelnden Augen an und sagte, „Ich befehle es!"

Sein Ton war eindeutig amüsiert.

„Du genießt das!" warf sie ihm vor.

„Ein wenig, ja. Aber anders dringe ich nicht durch deinen Dickschädel." sagte er und grinste.

„Gut, wie du willst. Aber dann bin ich nicht mehr abrufbereit." sagte sie besorgt.

„Hmm... wenn dir das so wichtig ist, können wir doch eine Tür zwischen unseren Zimmern schaffen. Dann wäre es so, als würdest du in dem Kabuff schlafen."

Sie strahlte nun etwas, da sie trotz allem ihrer Rolle gerecht werden konnte.

Er rollte erneut mit den Augen und wandte sich der Wand zu, welche die beiden Quartiere voneinander trennte.

„Das müsste die Höhe des Wohnzimmers sein." sagte Harry und führte einen komplexen Zauber mit seinem neuen Zauberstab aus. Ein Rechteck wurde in der Wand sichtbar und wurde langsam transparent bis dieses Stück der Wand schließlich verschwand, dafür wurden die Steine über der Tür zu einem großen Stein, der die Mauer darüber stabilisierte. Nach einem weiteren Zauber entstand eine Holztür im gleichen Stil der anderen Türen in dem neuen Durchbruch. Ein weiterer Zauber komplettierte die Arbeit.

„Ähm... wozu hattest du noch mal die Lehrer bestellt?" fragte Amelia grinsend.

„Ach du!"

„Wozu diente der letzte Zauber?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Es ist eine Abwandlung eines Kommunikationszaubers. Wenn ich dich rufe, egal in welchem meiner Räume ich bin, hörst du mich egal in welchem deiner Räume du bist und umgekehrt."

„Das ist clever. Aber warum umgekehrt auch?"

„Weil immer die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du Hilfe brauchst und wenn du wirklich so gut über mich informiert bist, wie ich bisher den Eindruck hatte, dann weißt du auch, dass mir das Wohlergehen meiner Freunde am Herzen liegt."

Sie strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht und umarmte ihn spontan, nur um sofort blass wieder zurückzuzucken.

„Verzeiht!"

„Amelia! Hör auf dich für jede Gefühlsäußerung zu entschuldigen." sagte er lachend.

„Und ich habe es genossen. Also kusch! Lerne zu leben!"

Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Und wo wir schon mal dabei sind, ab sofort wirst du Freizeit haben."

„Das kommt..."

„Wie war das noch mit den Befehlen?"

„Aber..."  
„Amelia, ich weiß noch nicht genau wie wir das timen aber wir werden einen Weg finden. Wenn ich zum Beispiel studiere oder trainiere, musst du nicht um mich herum sein. Wenn wir die Funkgeräte haben, kann ich dich jederzeit erreichen, wenn ich etwas wissen will oder was brauche."

„Hmm... da ist was dran. Wir werden sehen, wie sich das einspielt."

Sie gingen wieder in sein Zimmer zurück und setzten sich wieder an den Tisch. Die Diener hatten derweil neue Flaschen mit Butterbier auf den Tisch gestellt.

„Erzähle mir etwas über dich, Amelia!"

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Wie ich schon erzählt habe, wurde ich schon als Kind für meine Aufgabe auserwählt und ausgebildet. Bis kurz vor deinem Eintreffen wurde ich nur geschult und ausgebildet."

Sie erzählte wirklich nicht viel mehr. Danach stellten sie noch den Plan für den nächsten Tag zusammen und beschlossen es dabei zu belassen. Sehr zögernd zog sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Wenige Minuten fiel ihm ein, dass er sie noch fragen wollte, wie er die Wachen in einem Notfall erreichen konnte und klopfte an die Tür. Als niemand antwortete, öffnete er die Tür und sah sich um. Amelia war nicht da.

„Merkwürdig." murmelte er.

Er wusste nicht, dass sie ihre neu gewonnene Freizeit gleich nutzte. Sie war umgehend zu zwei ihr bekannten Wachen appariert, von denen sie wusste, dass sie auch in einer Umgebung voller Muggel klar kamen.

„Lady Amelia!" sagte einer der Männer überrascht.

„Schnell, wir haben nicht viel Zeit." sagte sie kalt.

„Was gibt es?"

„Ich habe heute erfahren, wie unser junger Lord wirklich gelebt hat bei seinen Verwandten und ich werde es ihnen heimzahlen."

„Weiß Lord Scyde davon?" fragte der andere ohne Emotion.

„Nein. Seid ihr dabei?"

Der Ausdruck der Wut und des Rachdurstes in den blauen Augen der jungen Frau sagten ihnen alles, was sie wissen mussten.

„Wir stehen euch zur Verfügung. Muggel-Outfit?"

„So ist es." sagte Amelia und transfigurierte ihre Robe in schwarze Jeans und eine schwarze Jacke. Die beiden Wachen taten es ihr gleich.

„Wohin?"

„Surrey, Ligusterweg."

„Verstanden." sie verschwanden mit einem 'Crack'.

Sie erschienen in der Nähe des Parks wieder, in dem Harry früher so oft gewesen war.

„Hier treibt sich der nichtsnutzige Cousin unseres Lords angeblich immer herum. Schauen wir doch mal, ob er es immer noch macht." sagte Amelia hart.

Tatsächlich stolperten sie nach nur wenigen Minuten über drei düster aussehende Typen wobei einer die Ausmaße eines Kleintransporters hatte.

Sie bedrängten ein junges Paar offensichtlich mit Messern.

„Geld her, oder wir kümmern uns mal um deine Kleine." blaffte der Dicke.

„Wir greifen erst ein, wenn sie entweder handgreiflich werden, oder bevor sie abhauen. Und keine Magie." flüsterte Amelia. Die Männer nickten verstehend.

Tatsächlich schlug Dudley selbst den jungen Mann, dem Aussehen nach ein Teenager, nieder und durchsuchte ihn nach einem Portemonaie.

Amelia nickte den beiden zu und sie traten aus den Schatten.

„Gibt es Probleme?" fragte Amelia und setzte ihren unschuldigsten Ausdruck auf.

„Verpisst euch!" rief der dünnste der Gang.

„Warum lasst ihr nicht einfach die beiden in Ruhe?" fragte Amelia noch immer mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Dudley nickte seinen beiden Kumpanen zu und stürzte auf die drei Zauberer zu und rannte voll in einen hohen Spin-Kick von Amelia, der ihn voll auf den Solar-Plexus traf. Atemlos fiel er hart auf den Rücken. Sekunden später lagen auch seine Kumpane auf dem Betonboden.

„Habt ihr ein Telefon?" fragte Amelia die beiden Opfer.

„Ja." sagte der junge Mann und zog ein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Ruft die Au... Polizei!" korrigierte sich Amelia rechtzeitig.

Unbemerkt von den anderen tropfte sie drei Tropfen einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit in den Mund Dudleys.

„Was hast du getan?" stammelte Dudley.

„Nur dafür gesorgt, dass du in den nächsten Stunden nur die Wahrheit sagen kannst." sagte Amelia mit einem diabolischen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Dann deutete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Dudley während die anderen beiden Zauberer die beiden Muggel beschäftigten.

„Du wirst vergessen, je etwas über Zauberer gehört zu haben, werter Dudley. Obliviate magica." wisperte sie leise.

Die Augen des dicken Mannes weiteten sich entsetzt bevor sie einen glasigen Ausdruck annahmen und danach wieder normal wurden.

Minuten später kam ein Polizeiwagen angerauscht und hielt neben der kleinen Gruppe.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte der Polizist.

„Wir kamen gerade bei einem Spaziergang durch den Park, als wir gesehen haben, wie diese drei Typen hier die beiden bedroht haben und ausrauben wollten. Dann hat der dicke hier den Mann angegriffen."

„Ist das wahr?" fragte der Polizist und das junge Paar nickte.

Sekunden später waren die drei Delinquenten mit Handschellen gefesselt im Polizeitransporter. Ihre Aussage wurde zu Protokoll genommen und sie unterschrieben sie.

„Was hast du dazu zu sagen?" fragte der Polizist Dudley.

„Es entspricht alles der Wahrheit." sagte Dudley. Seine Kumpane zuckten erschrocken zusammen und sahen ihren Kumpan ungläubig an.

„Interessant. Habt ihr so etwas schon öfter gemacht?" fragte der Polizist.

„Seit einigen Jahren." gab Dudley zu.

Danach schilderte Dudley genau, was sie alles mit ihren Opfern angestellt hatten und seine Kumpane wurden blass.

„Wir haben gehört, hier wäre vor ein paar Monaten ein Junge mit dem Namen Harry Potter verschwunden. Fragen sie ihn doch mal, ob er etwas darüber weiß!" forderte Amelia den Polizisten auf.

„Was wissen sie über Harry Potter?" fragte der Polizist.

„Potter? Das ist doch der Freak von meinem Cousin. Wir alle, d. h. meine Eltern und ich sind froh, dass dieser Abschaum endlich aus unserem Haus ist. Der einzige Nachteil ist, dass wir unsere Arbeit nun selbst machen müssen."

Der Polizist schaute ihn alarmiert an.

Dann befragte er ihn tiefgründig danach, wie er und seine Familie den Jungen namens Harry Potter behandelt haben und man sah ihnen an, was sie davon hielten.

„Wagen 23 an Zentrale. Wir haben einen schweren Fall von Kindesmisshandlung aufgedeckt, wenn er auch ein paar Jahre zurück liegt. Wir haben die unterschriebene Aussage eines Haushaltsmitglieds. Könnt ihr einen Wagen hinschicken, wir sind voll? Danke. Die Adresse ist Ligusterweg Nr. 4. Sie sollen auf einen Schrank unter der Treppe achten und ein kleines Zimmer mit Schlössern, die noch immer vor der Tür sein sollen und ein Gitter vor dem Fenster. Ja, ich bringe die Aussage mit. Wagen 23 Ende." sprach der Polizist ins Funkgerät.

Dann wandte er sich an die Zauberer und das junge Paar, „Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe. Da Mr. Dursley gestanden hat, ist der Fall für sie abgeschlossen. Sie brauchen keine Angst mehr vor den Typen zu haben. Sie wandern mindestens für 5 Jahre..."

„Hey Mat. Schau mal was wir hier haben." rief der Partner des befragenden Polizisten und hielt einen Plastikbeutel mit einem hellen Pulver in die Höhe, den er gerade aus Dursleys Jacke gezogen hatte."  
„Oh. Machen wir aus den 5 Jahren lieber 10." sagte der Polizist mit grimmiger Befriedigung.

Die drei Zauberer grinsten heimtückisch, als sie in die Dunkelheit entschwanden und disapparierten.

Wie immer wachte Harry am nächsten Morgen erfrischt und zeitig auf.

Als er frisch geduscht und mit frischer Kleidung in sein Wohnzimmer trat, erwartete ihn bereits Amelia mit einem reichhaltigen Frühstück in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Er lächelte vergnügt, als er das sah.

„Ich dachte mir, es ist unnötig im Speisesaal zu essen, solange wir keine Gäste haben." sagte sie.

„Du bist ein Engel, Amelia." sagte Harry aufrichtig erfreut.

„Danke."  
„Sag mal, wo warst du gestern Abend?"

Sie stockte sichtlich und ein Hauch von Schuld schlich sich für einen Moment in ihre Augen, was ihn sofort misstrauisch werden ließ.

Seine Augen verengten sich, „Amelia?" hakte er etwas ernster nach.

Sie seufzte, „Ich war weg."

„Weg? Ich dachte, du solltest immer bei mir bleiben?" fragte er neckisch.

Sein Misstrauen verstärkte sich, als sie schuldig zu Boden blickte.

Freundlich hakte er nach, „Spuck es aus, was hast du gestern abend gemacht!"

„Einen Moment." sagte sie und ging kurz in ihr Zimmer. Sekunden später kam sie mit einer Zeitung in der Hand wieder.

„Eine Muggelzeitung?" fragte er überrascht.

Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, als er den Bericht über eine glückliche Verhaftung einer Gang in Surrey las was nach Aussage eines der Gangmitglieder auch noch zur Feststellung eines schweren Falles von Kindesmisshandlung führte. Das wiederum führte zur Verhaftung von Mr. Vernon und Mrs Petunia Dursley.

Er hob seinen Blick und sah sie mit enttäuschten grünen Augen an und fragte leise „Das warst du?"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, als sie seine Enttäuschung sah und den Ton in seiner Stimme hörte.

„Verzeih mir bitte! Ich weiß, ich habe mich von dir entfernt und meine Kompetenzen überschritten." flüsterte sie unsicher.

Er musterte sie und als er sah, dass sie unsicher war, etwas falsches getan zu haben, konnte er ihr einfach nicht böse sein.

"Amelia, warum hast du das getan?" fragte er ernst.

"Weil es unmenschlich war, wie sie dich behandelt haben. Ich war wütend darüber und habe entsprechende Massnahmen ergriffen, mich zu rächen." sagte sie stur.

"Als ich dir über meine Vergangenheit berichtet habe, dachte ich nicht, dass du dich in meine Probleme einmischen würdest."

Sie schluckte, doch dann wurden ihre Augen hart, "Ich weiß, dass ich nicht um deine Erlaubnis gefragt habe. Dennoch würde ich es wieder tun, Mi... Harry. Niemand verletzt meinen Lord, sei es seelisch oder physisch."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, als er ihre absolute Entschlossenheit und Aufopferungsbereitschaft erkannte.

"Ich akzeptiere meine Strafe." sagte sie mit gesenktem Haupt.

"Es gibt keine Strafe. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit in Gefahr begibst."

"Erstens ist so etwas keine Kleinigkeit und zweitens hatte ich zwei Wachen mit mir."

Er seufzte und nickte, "Wenigstens etwas. Versprich mir, dass du so etwas nicht noch mal machst."

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, "Das kann ich nicht. Harry, was würdest du tun, wenn einem Freund so etwas passiert wäre?"  
"Ich... gut, da hast du recht. Schön, versprich es mir nicht. Was steht heute auf dem Programm?"  
Das fröhliche Funkeln kehrte wieder in ihre Augen zurück als sie ihn informierte, dass er Vormittag zwei Stunden Training mit Thomas im Schwertkampf und anderen Waffen- und waffenlosen Techniken hatte. Dann hatte er bis zum Mittag freie Zeit.

* * *

**Danke für alle eure Reviews!**

**Condor**: Das mit den Kobolden und Goblins passiert mir andauernd. Das kommt daher, dass ich fast nur englische Stories lese und im Englischen heißen die Viecher Goblins. Im Deutschen Kobolde. Das ist also etwas verwirrend, so verzeiht mir den Fehler ;-)

**Master**: no comment ;-)

**Schokki**: Was mit den anderen wird? Nun Harry ist ziemlich angepisst, würde ich sagen, oder? Ob er ihnen vergibt oder nicht... alles zu seiner Zeit.

**laser-jet:** Ameila und Co haben ihm nicht geholfen, weil er das Erbe nicht angetreten hat, damit den Titel und die Herrschaft nicht akzeptiert hat und sie nicht eingreifen durften... und ganz zuletzt... weil der böse Autor es nicht wollte, weil sein Plot es so sagte :P

**alex-black5: **Also zu Amelia und Co... s. Laser-jet! Zu der Frage mit der Schuld... nun, Ron ist genau wie Harry ein Mitglied einer sehr geschätzten Familie des Lichts, ihm wird also geglaubt. Vergiss nicht, Harrys eigenbrötlerisches und teilweise wütendes Verhalten gegenüber seinen Freunden. Zudem sprachen die Beweise, wie sein Zauberstab, gegen ihn. Was Ron angeht, er könnte ja einfach Glück gehabt haben, als er Harry überwältigt hat, oder? Und die Weasleys haben Harrys Besitz gekommen, weil Dumbledore sich eingemischt hat. Dadurch hat er sie ja sehr positiv für den Orden beeinflusst... durch 'seine' Großzügigkeit, oder?

**Fraenzi: **Amelia ist ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt ;-) Doch Harry hat etwas dagegen, so was als 'Dienst' anzunehmen, vergiss nicht, er ist Ehrenvoll! Und ja, er besucht regelmäßig die Stadt und die anderen Inseln. Ich dachte, das kommt irgendwo in der Story zum Ausdruck. Oder es kommt noch mal irgendwann ;-)

**Barkeeper: **5 Punkte!_ (lacht)_

**kathleen-Potter**: Natürlich kommen die anderen wieder darin vor... wir werden sicher noch etwas Fun mit dem einen oder anderen haben (Fudge, DD, Ron...)

**hbt3:** Ihre echte Familie. Ja, sie ist gut versorgt. Die Geschichte wird seinen Lauf nehmen, wie du schon sagst ;-) Was meinst du mit Bea part? Ach ja, Harry leuchtet NICHT im dunkeln. _(kopf schüttelt)_

**silvertrust:** Hauself ist ja schon fast beleidigend. Sie ist mehr als das, abgesehen davon, dass sie Gefühle für ihn haben könnte. Vergiss nicht, sie ist obwohl sie Harrys Dienerin ist, eine angesehene und hochstehende Persönlichkeit in Scyde! Sie hat nach Harry mehr zu sagen als alle anderen.

**DKub:** Ich arbeite bereits an meiner 'eigenen' Geschichte oder Buch. Aber das ist so viel schwerer und zeitraubender, als mit vorhandenen Charakteren zu schreiben in einer vorhandenen 'Welt'

**Condor**: 1. Ja, 2. Wer ist D. Malfoy (grins), 3. Sevie... bin mir gar nicht mal so sicher. Ist schon ewig her, dass ich die Geschichte geschrieben habe. Aber in dieser Story wird er keine große Rolle spielen. 4. no comment, und ja Amelia ist Hermine ziemlich ähnlich.

**landru:** Danke, das ist ein sehr willkommenes Kompliment

**Tolotos**: Hedwig? Kommt noch. Neville ist eigentlich zu... ruhig für solch eine Tat, denke ich. Zudem war er nicht direkt angegriffen. Abgesehen davon... vielleicht habe ich ihn auch einfach nur vergessen ;-)

**Adsartha:** Du stellst Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten kann, ohne die weitere Geschichte zu verraten ;-)

**TheRealBarni**: Nun, Harry ist ziemlich stark, doch nicht so stark, als dass er Dumbi und Voldy locker in die Tasche stecken könnte, die haben schließlich Jahrzehnte mehr Erfahrung als er. Aber vielleicht geht Harry einen etwas anderen Weg? Und die Kobaltphönixe sind nicht soooo wichtig und sollten nur eine innere Verbindung zwischen Harry und Amelia andeuten.

**Ich habe mich bemüht, alle Fragen zu beantworten. Wie immer, wenn ich es nicht geschafft habe, weist mich noch mal drauf hin! Ansonsten... die meisten Fragen werden sowieso irgendwo in der Geschichte beantwortet ;-)**


	7. Training, Briefe und der Orden

**Kapitel 7 Training, Briefe und der Orden**

"Da werde ich mich mit der Bibliothek befassen, denke ich."

Sie nickte und fuhr fort. Nachmittag war eine Inspektion der Wachen und eine kurze Rundreise über die Inseln sowie eine Inspektion des Gefängnisses geplant. Abend war dann wieder frei.

Nach dem Frühstück begleitete sie ihn zum Trainingsgelände hinter dem Schloss, wo auch einige Wachen trainierten, die ihn respektvoll grüßten.

Der Offizier wollte die Wachen abziehen, doch Harry wollte nichts davon wissen.

"Das Gelände ist groß genug." sagte er und der Offizier salutierte erneut und zog sich zurück.

"Guten Morgen Thomas." begrüßte er dann den Leiter von Askaban.

"Guten Morgen, Sir." sagte Thomas und salutierte, "Guten Morgen Lady Amelia."

"Bevor wir anfangen, hier sind die Funkgeräte, Sir. Sie funktionieren ausgesprochen gut, selbst unter den schweren Schutzzaubern hier. Sie dürften genauso gut in Hogwarts oder inmitten eines magischen Kampfes funktionieren, Sir. Elisabeth hat ganze Arbeit geleistet und technisch ist es das beste, was auf dem Markt ist."

Thomas reichte ihm eine moderne Herrenuhr und eine Damenuhr.

"Da sind die Sender eingebaut. Sie funktionieren auch als Empfänger und wenn sie sie ans Ohr halten, können sie darüber hören. Ansonsten alarmieren sie sie durch eine Vibration über eingehende Nachrichten. Doch eigentlich dienen diese Ohrknöpfe als Lautsprecher, Sir. Probieren sie es aus!"

Harry nahm Ohrknopf und Uhr und legte sie an. Amelia tat es ihm mit ihrer Uhr gleich.

"Schick, wo habt ihr das her?" fragte Harry.

"MI6" antwortete Thomas grinsend.

"Krass." sagte Harry ebenso grinsend. Natürlich kannte er die Geschichten um den mysteriösen Geheimdienst.

Sie probierten es aus und es funktionierte absolut perfekt.

"Apropos Geheimdienst, haben wir Leute im Ministerium, beim Orden oder gar bei Voldemort?" fragte Harry.

"Das besprechen wir besser, wenn wir unter uns sind, das geht nicht gegen sie, Mr. MacGregor." sagte Amelia.

"Amelia, du kannst dich zurückziehen. Ich bin in den nächsten beiden Stunden beschäftigt. Wenn ich dich brauche, kann ich dich jetzt jederzeit erreichen. Aber keine Ausflüge, ok?" fügte er zwinkernd hinzu.

"A..."

Ein Blick unterband jeglichen Kommentar ihrerseits, "Wie ihr wünscht, Milord."

Sie zog sich zurück und Thomas führte ihn ein Stück weg von den Soldaten.

"Es ist eine Schande. Der Haushofmeister hat acht Jahre damit zugebracht, sie zu einer artigen und gehorsamen Dienerin zu erziehen und ihr macht das schon am ersten Tag zunichte und lehrt sie zu leben." sagte Thomas amüsiert.

"Ich hab nun mal was gegen Speichellecker und noch mehr gegen Sklaverei."

"Ihr werdet einen guten Herrscher abgeben, Sir, solange ihr euch trotzdem immer Respekt verschafft."

"Das habe ich vor. Nun lasst uns anfangen."

Zwei Stunden harten Fechttrainings später kam ein erschöpfter Harry in sein Zimmer getaumelt, wo ihn Amelia bereits demütig erwartete.

"Ich habe mir gestattet, dir ein Bad einzulassen, Harry. Das wird deine Muskeln entspannen."

"Danke."

Er ging in das Bad, entledigte sich seiner Trainingskleidung und seiner Drachenhaut-Weste und Hose, die er noch immer trug und die sich wirklich langsam dem Körper anpasste.

Dann stieg er in das Bad und schloss die Augen.

Nach einer Weile Entspannung wusch er sich und gerade als er anfangen wollte, sich den Rücken zu waschen, nahm ihm jemand den Schwamm ab.

Er fuhr herum und lief rot an, "Amelia!"

Sie lächelte nur und begann, ihm den Rücken zu waschen.

Als sie fertig war, drehte er sich um, noch immer leicht rot und sagte "Danke."

"Das beste kommt erst noch." sagte sie und deutete auf die Massagebank, die sie hinter sich aufgebaut hatte.

"Öhm, könntest du..."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich um.

"Du kannst wieder." sagte er, als er sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden hatte.

Er legte sich auf die Bank und Amelia begann ihn mit gekonnten und kräftigen Bewegungen zu massieren.

"Hmm... das tut gut." seufzte Harry zufrieden.

"Das dachte ich mir." sagte Amelia verführerisch.

Nach der gut tuenden jedoch harmlosen Massage gingen beide in die Bibliothek und Harry suchte nach Büchern, die ihm helfen würden, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.

"Stablose Magie effektiv im Duell" las er einen alten Titel.

"Das ist interessant." sagte er.

"Aber es gibt kaum noch Zauberer, die stablos zaubern können, geschweige denn ohne lange Konzentrationsphase vorher." sagte Amelia.

"Ich habe bereits etwas stablose Magie gelernt, aber mit der Konzentrationsphase hast du recht. Ich habe den Eindruck, seit der Zeremonie ist meine Magie stärker geworden. Es ist sicher interessant zu lesen."

Als sich Amelia ein Buch genommen hatte und sie sich gesetzt hatten, fiel ihr etwas ein.

"Harry, wie genau bist du aus dem Gefängnis entkommen?"

"Hmm... ich bin mir sicher, das weißt du bereits."

"Du bist ein Animagus, nicht wahr? Was für einer?"

"Ja und auch das weißt du sicher schon." sagte er amüsiert.

"Ein... ein Phönix? Ein magisches Tier? Das ist unmöglich." sagte sie baff.

"Vielleicht hätte man mir das vorher sagen müssen." sagte Harry amüsiert.

"Hmm, das ist richtig. Du hast die Angewohnheit unglaubliche Dinge zu vollbringen, solange dir niemand sagt, dass es nicht oder nur schwer möglich ist." sagte sie nachdenklich.

Er lächelte nur, "Sag mal, kannst du feststellen ob ein gewisser Ignatius aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt noch am Leben ist?"

Sie schaute in ihr Buch und schrieb etwas hinein. Einige Sekunden später sagte sie, "Nein, er ist vor drei Tagen verstorben. Warum?"

"Er war mein Mentor in Askaban. Dank ihm bin ich noch bei Verstand und Animagus." sagte Harry leise.

Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu, doch sein Blick war etwas trauriger.

Sie lasen und zumindest Harry machte sich Notizen und probierte sogar einige Dinge aus, wie Amelia interessiert beobachtete bis es schließlich Zeit war, für das Mittagessen.

Nach dem Mittagessen verbrachte Harry die Zeit mit Elisabeth, der Zauberkunstmeisterin und diskutierte nebenbei mit ihr die Zauber für Askaban.

"Ihr seid sehr weit fortgeschritten, Milord, dafür, dass ihr eigentlich nur Unterricht bis zum fünften Schuljahr unterrichtet wurdet."

"Ich hatte einen sehr guten Mentor in Askaban." sagte Harry lächelnd.

Wiederum speiste Harry zum Abendessen mit der Lehrerin und Amelia zusammen, bevor sich die Lehrerin verabschiedete.

Danach fragte Harry, "Liegt noch etwas an?"

Sie grinste schelmisch und führte ihn durch das Schloss.

"Oh! Oh!" sagte er, als er erkannte, dass sie ihn zum Ballsaal führte.

"Milord, ihr hattet zugestimmt, tanzen zu lernen."

Die Türen öffneten sich und er blickte etwas baff in den von unzähligen Kerzen stimmungsvoll erleuchteten Saal.

"Wow." sagte er.

"Sehen..."

"Amelia, wir sind unter uns." bat Harry flehend.

"Also schön. Ich wollte sagen, Siehst du, ist doch gar nicht so übel."

Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und ein Walzer ertönte.

"So jetzt musst du folgende Schrittfolge machen..."

Ganze zwei Stunden übten sie das Tanzen und neben dem Walzer hatte er nun schon den Discofox drauf.

"Das hat sogar Spaß gemacht." sagte er leicht erschöpft.

"Sag ich doch."  
Sie gingen fröhlich in ihre Räumlichkeiten und vor der Tür wartete ein Diener mit einem Silbernen Tablett. Auf dem Tablett lagen zwei Briefe. Harry nahm sie entgegen und ging mit Amelia in sein Zimmer.

Er öffnete die Briefe und stöhnte.

**_Der Orden_**

Am Tag nach Harrys Freilassung herrschte Aufregung und Chaos im Orden des Phönix.

"RUHE BITTE!" bellte Albus Dumbledore und rief die Mitglieder des Ordens zur Ruhe.

"Ist es wirklich wahr, dass Potter unschuldig ist?" fragte Moody grummelnd.

"Ja, Alastor. Das ist er."

"Wie konnten wir ihm das nur antun? Erst Sirius, dann Harry." fragte Remus am Boden zerstört.

"Reiß dich zusammen! Ein wenig Disziplin kann der Göre nicht schaden." bellte Snape.

Das brachte ihm gleich vier tödliche Blicke ein, nämlich von Remus, Molly, Ginny und Hermine.

Remus sah so aus, als würde er sich auf Snape stürzen wollen, doch Moody hielt ihn fest.

"Und Ron und Bill?" fragte Moody.

"Es scheint alles wahr zu sein. Ron wurde zu 20 Jahren Askaban verurteilt, da er bereits unter Veritasserum ausgesagt hat, wenn auch unfreiwillig. Bills Fall wird noch verhandelt. Wir müssen Harry ... Mr. Potter um eine Zeugenaussage bitten und die Heilerin in Askaban ebenfalls. Die Verhandlung findet am Freitag nächster Woche statt. Doch das bringt uns gleich zum nächsten Problem."

"Lord Scyde." sagte Moody leise und zum ersten Mal ehrfürchtig.

"Wer oder was ist dieser Lord Scyde?" fragte Ginny.

"Lord Scyde ist ein harter und düsterer Herrscher, viele sagen, er wäre ebenfalls eine dunkler Lord, doch er war immer neutral oder auf der Seite des Lichts." erklärte Dumbledore.

"Wieso sagen sie dann, er wäre dunkel."

"Weil dieser Lord schon finster aussieht und er beherrscht die Dementoren und Gerüchten zufolge alle anderen dunklen Wesen." grummelte Moody.

"Die Dementoren?" fragte Hermine ungläubig.

"Ja und es kommt noch besser, er beherrscht Askaban oder es gehört ihm... unter anderem."

"Unter anderem?" hakte Ginny nach.

"Gerüchten zufolge gehören ihm noch mehr Inseln, doch diese hat noch niemand gesehen." erklärte Dumbledore.

"Ich höre immer Gerüchte. Wissen wir überhaupt etwas über diesen Lord?" fragte Hermine.

"Nur, dass er offensichtlich wieder da ist, denn eine Kutsche, die von Nightmares gezogen wird, hatte und hat nur ein Mann auf Erden, Lord Scyde." sagte Moody dunkel.

"Wir müssen ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen, bevor Voldemort es tut." sagte Hermine.

"Exakt. Ich werde ihm morgen einen Brief schreiben." sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen, "Und ihn um eine Audienz bitten."

"Audienz? Das klingt ja wie im Mittelalter."

"Beim Umgang mit Lord Scyde müssen tatsächlich solche Protokolle beachtet werden, denn dort herrscht wirklich Monarchie, in gewisser Weise. Er ist nicht mal der Regierung des Ministeriums unterstellt, obwohl sein kleines Reich zu Großbritannien gehört." sagte Dumbledore amüsiert doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Doch wir haben noch ein Problem. Nachdem ich Mr. Potter seinen Schlüssel und seinen Zauberstab wiedergegeben habe, wurde er offensichtlich noch mehrmals in der Winkelgasse gesehen, mit einer unbekannten Frau."

"Wir haben sie heut morgen auch gesehen, konnten sie aber nicht erkennen." sagte Hermine missmutig.

"Ja. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte auch niemand ein Bild von ihr oder auch Harry machen. Doch das ist nicht das Problem, unser Problem ist, dass Harry seitdem verschwunden ist."

"WAS?" rief Hermine und brach wieder in Tränen aus.

"Er ist verschwunden. Nicht mal Fawkes hat ihn gefunden." sagte Dumbledore geschlagen.

"Jedenfalls hat ihn der dunkle Lord auch nicht, sonst hätte er sich damit schon gebrüstet." sagte Snape.

"Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden und schützen, koste es was es wolle." sagte Dumbledore hart.

"Was ist mit Hedwig?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Sie ist noch immer bei Hagrid. Wenn ihn ein Tier finden kann, dann ist es Hedwig. Das könnte unsere Chance sein." sagte Dumbledore nun wieder fröhlich.

Er schrieb am nächsten Tag besagte Briefe und gab Fawkes den für den Lord Scyde und Hedwig den für Harry. Doch er musste erst den Aufspürzauber von dem Brief nehmen, bevor Hedwig losflog.

"Du hast eine sehr intelligente Eule, Harry doch wir werden dich trotzdem finden." murmelte Dumbledore entschlossen.

_**Wieder im Palast von Scyde**_

„Was sind das für Briefe?" fragte Amelia neugierig.

„Einer von Dumbledores Orden ."

„Ach ja, sie wollten dich um eine Audienz bitten." sagte Amelia, als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern.

„Danke. Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, ob und wo wir Leute von uns haben." murrte Harry.

Sie grinste nur, „Der andere ist an dich, als Harry meine ich?"

Er nickte, doch dann sah er auf, „Sollte ich nicht unerreichbar sein, nachdem ich Lord Scyde geworden bin?"

„Das ist richtig. Moment." sagte sie und schrieb etwas in ihr Buch.

„Der Brief wurde von einer Schneeeule gebracht."

„Ist sie noch hier?" fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Ja, warum?"

„Das ist Hedwig! Meine Eule." sagte Harry und kaum hatte er es gesprochen, flatterte sein treuer Freund durch eines der Fenster herein.

„Hedwig!" rief Harry laut, als die Eule auf seinem ausgestrecktem Arm landete und ihm am Ohr knabberte.

Zwei Diener stürmten abgehetzt herein.

Sie verbeugten sich tief; „Verzeiht, Milord, doch wir konnten diese Eule nicht aufhalten."

„Erhebt euch!" sagte Harry kühl.

Sie sahen unsicher von ihm zu seiner Eule.

„Es sei euch verziehen." sagte Harry von oben herab, „Dies ist meine persönliche Eule. Ab sofort sei es ihr gestattet, mich persönlich aufzusuchen. Ihr dürft gehen."  
Sie verneigten sich erleichtert und zogen sich zurück.

„Gut gemacht, nicht zu freundlich und doch großzügig erscheinend. Ihr lebt euch schnell ein, Milord." sagte Amelia stolz.

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und öffnete die Briefe.

„Wozu lese ich den Brief eigentlich noch, wenn du sowieso schon weißt, dass sie eine Audienz wollen." grummelte Harry und legte den Brief des Ordens beiseite.

„Und das hier? Sie flehen mich an, zurückzukehren. Pah!" schnaubte Harry, „Eine Verhandlung. Da muss ich dann wohl auftauchen."

„Wann soll ich die Audienz ansetzen?"

„Mal sehen. Nächsten Freitag ist die Verhandlung. Sagen wir Mittwoch. Ich möchte das Team bereitstehen haben."

„Gute Entscheidung. Die Leute sind bereit zur Musterung. MacGregor und General Omaha haben um Musterung morgen um 9 Uhr gebeten."

„Akzeptiert."

Harry beschwor einen Eulenständer in einer Ecke seines Zimmers und Hedwig flatterte hinüber und trank etwas Wasser.

* * *

Danke für all eure Reviews. Ich habe mich wie immer sehr darüber gefreut. 

hbt3: Technische Raffinessen? Mal sehen, Pistolen, Handgranaten, Sprengsätze... ach ja... Scheinwerfer ;-)   
Nein, Amelia ist nicht mit Bellatrix verwandt, sondern stammt einer normalen Familie von scyde ab, die aber keine Rolle in meiner Story spielen wird.

Kathleen Potter: Urlaub war schön, auch wenn ich am Anfang stark erkältet war und ich nicht genug Ruhe zum Schreiben hatte, was ich eigentlich vor hatte. Aber es war ja bombiges Wetter und ich habe die Zeit genossen.

StarHeyoka: Auch wenn du das für unglaubwürdig hältst, ich sehe Harry als jemanden, der einem Kind nie die Taten seines Vaters vorwerfen würde. Schließlich hat Harry so etwas an eigenem Lebe erfahren (siehe Snape). Zudem ist Harry schon immer ein vergebender Charakter gewesen (siehe Pettigrew) und schließlich ist er nicht blöd. Er weiß genau, dass ein Baby nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was Ron getan hat, noch charakterlich so werden wird, wie Ron. Sicher wird er durch das Kind immer wieder an die Tat erinnert, die Ron begangen hat und auch an den Verrat von Hermine. Doch sollte er ihr dafür vergeben, dann wird er auch dazu stehen. Letztlich wird er schon durch Hermine selbst an die Tat erinnert, da spielt das Kind keine extra gewichtige Rolle mehr, oder?

Katzura: Gute Frage mit den Lehrern. Ist ein kleiner Widerspruch, dass Harry komplexe Zauber beherrscht, aber meint, seine Schulbildung vervollständigen zu müssen. Aber er kann in seiner Zeit in Askaban nicht alles gelernt haben und Ignatius war nicht in allen Gebieten der Magie spezialsisert. Zudem lernt Harry nicht unbedingt Schulwissen, sondern auch fortschrittliches Wissen, was gegen Ende der Story vielleicht etwas deutlicher wird.

Schokki: Natürlich hat Hermine noch Gefühle für Harry. Sie hat ihre Gefühle für ihn verdrängt, als sie dachte, er wäre ein Verbrecher und ist deswegen mit Ron gegangen, weil er sozusagen in greifbarer Nähe war. Doch nun, da sie ihren Fehler realisiert hat, sind ihre Barrikaden gebrochen und ihre Liebe zu ihm ist stärker als je zuvor. Doch dazu gesellt sich die Schuld eben diesen Liebsten im Stich gelassen zu haben. Nun, und was Harry noch für sie empfindet, wird sich zeigen.

Tolotos: Gentry Green... wenn ich mal wieder Zeit habe, was aber nicht in näherer Zukunft sein wird

TheRealBarni: Eine Animagusform in dieser Story ;-) Wird auch keine große Rolle spielen hier. Die Form hat ihren Zweck mit den Federn bereits erfüllt ;-)

Silvertrust: McGregor ist da, weil die Leute in Scyde Leute mit Erfahrung einstellen, vor allen Dingen Squibs für das Gefängnis, wie ich schon mal verdeutlicht habe. Und ja, McGregor war im Kosovo. Doch das heißt nicht, dass er ein ursprünglicher Scydiander war, oder? Er wurde eingestellt und hat sich hochgearbeitet. Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist oder noch wird, werden alle Soldaten als erfahrene Kämpfer beschrieben. Wo sollen die gekämpft haben? Sicher nicht auf der INsel selbst. Nein, viele sind später nach Scyde gekommen, sie wurden einfach angeworben und haben sich dort niedergelassen. Sorry, wenn das in der Story nicht so rüberkommt.

Laser-jet: Ich hatte mein Notebook mit, aber ich habe keine UMTS Karte (ist mir viel zu teuer) und meine GPRS-Verbindung habe ich noch nicht zum laufen bekommen (und auch´das ist mir zu teuer)


	8. Dienerin oder mehr?

**Kapitel 8 – Dienerin oder mehr?**

Nachdem sie alles geklärt hatten, musterte Amelia Harry unsicher.

„Was hast du?" fragte Harry sie neugierig.

„Ich... Ihr, sorry, du sagtest, der einzige Weg wie ich dein Bett teilen könnte, wäre eine Beziehung zwischen uns."

Harry sah sie unsicher an, „Geht es dir nur um Sex?" fragte er.

„Nein! Oh je, das kam falsch rüber." seufzte sie.

Harry schmunzelte, „Dann fang noch mal an. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du etwas für mich empfindest." fragte sie und schaute ihn unsicher an mit einem Funken Hoffnung in den Augen, „Die letzten paar Tage waren schön und ... das Tanzen mit dir, die Nähe... ich..." sie begann zu stammeln.

Harry musterte sie eine Weile und lächelte dann, „Mir ging es genauso, Amelia. Ja, ich empfinde etwas für dich, wie weit das geht, kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, doch es gibt nur einen Weg das heraus zu finden."

Sie strahlte ihn an, doch dann wurde sie erneut unsicher.

„Was ist?" fragte er.

„Ich bin so glücklich, Ich würde dich gern küssen, aber..."

Harry lachte, „Komm her!" sagte er und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Als sie aufstand und diese griff zog er sie herüber, so dass sie auf seinem Schoß landete.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie sanft.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und Harry sagte leise, „Ja, ich empfinde definitiv etwas für dich Amelia."

Dann küssten sie sich erneut und diesmal voller Leidenschaft.

„Es ist verwunderlich, solange wir außerhalb dieser Räume sind, bist du selbstsicher und hart nach außen hin. Du erlaubst dir nicht die geringste Schwäche, bist Herr über jede Situation und weißt immer, was zu tun ist. Aber hier drinnen in diesen Räumen, wenn wir unter uns sind, wirst du unsicher." sagte Harry amüsiert.

„Weil du einfach alles auf den Kopf stellst, was ich gelernt habe. Du behandelst mich nicht als Dienerin, sondern als Menschen, der dir mindestens gleichgestellt ist, als Freund oder sogar noch mehr. Das ist etwas, was ich nie erfahren habe, Harry. Mir wurde beigebracht, jegliche Interaktion zwischen uns als meine Aufgabe zu betrachten und nichts mehr. Ich lebe dafür, dir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen. Und egal was du möchtest, es ist meine Pflicht. Gefühle für dich, Emotionen sind unerwünscht. So wurde ich erzogen und doch machst du mir genau das unmöglich aber nicht nur unbewusst, sondern auch bewusst. Erst sagst du mir, ohne Gefühl läuft nichts zwischen uns, da dachte ich, wir würden wirklich nur eine professionelle Beziehung haben. Und dann... nach nicht mal einer Woche hast du mich in deinen Bann gezogen. Du bist ein so wunderbarer Mensch und hast mein Herz entflammt. Ich fühle und empfinde viel für dich und das ist etwas, auf das ich nicht vorbereitet war. So wie eben. Ich möchte dich umarmen und küssen, doch als Aktion von mir aus ist das absolut gegen das Protokoll." sie klang verzweifelt und verloren und doch voller Emotionen.

Harry umarmte sie fest und küsste sie sanft und liebevoll.

„Lia, zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. Tu einfach, was dein Herz dir sagt! Von deiner Seite ist es neu, als Freundin behandelt zu werden. Von meiner ist es neu, Herrscher zu sein über Untergebene, die mir jeglichen Wunsch erfüllen und sich mir absolut unterwerfen. Das ist etwas, was ich nie wollte und doch ist es in diesem Fall nötig und akzeptabel. Doch ich mache Fehler, genau wie du. Das ist nur natürlich und ich werde dir nicht den Kopf abreißen. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie du dich hier verhalten sollst, frag einfach! Du kannst mir alles sagen und über alles mit mir reden. Darüber hinaus ist es nicht gerade so, dass ich große Erfahrungen mit Beziehungen habe, Lia." fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an, „Das ist schön."

„Was?"

„Dass du mich Lia nennst. Das ist so etwas... persönliches, etwas, das nur zwischen uns existiert." sagte sie liebevoll.

Harry lächelte und küsste sie erneut, „Es erschien mir einfach richtig und es ist viel kürzer und irgendwie niedlicher, so wie ein Kosename sein sollte."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und seufzte.

„Was hast du?" fragte er leicht besorgt.

„Wir können unsere Beziehung nur hier drinnen führen Harry."

„Hmm..." sagte er nachdenklich, „Schauen wir mal. Ich muss mich erst mal hier einleben, in Scyde etablieren als Herrscher. Wenn ich das geschafft habe, sehen wir mal, wo wir beide landen, ob wir wirklich zueinander gehören."

„Und was dann? Wenn du wirklich meine große Liebe bist?"

„Dann werde ich dich heiraten." sagte Harry ernst.

„Das geht nicht!" sagte Amelia ernst.

„Nicht? Wer will mir das verbieten?" fragte er hart.

„Aber als Lord kannst du nur jemanden von edlem Blut heiraten."

„Ich bin Lord Scyde und mein Wort ist Gesetz. Wenn ich dich heiraten will, dann tue ich das und niemand redet mir dazwischen." Sein Ton war hart und entschlossen und er duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Das wird nicht allen gefallen." seufzte Amelia.

„Daher werde ich mich erst als Herrscher etablieren." sagte Harry versöhnlicher.

Nach einer Weile fügte er nachdenklich hinzu, „Vielleicht sollte ich dir erst mal den Status als Dienerin aberkennen."

„Was?" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Bezeichnung. Du bist dann nicht mehr meine Dienerin, sondern meine Beraterin." sagte Harry.

Sie nickte nachdenklich, „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber auch dafür musst du dir erst den Respekt des Volkes verschaffen."

„Das ist richtig. Aber genug von der Politik. Es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen." sagte Harry.

Wieder wurde sie unsicher, „In dein Bett?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen, „Siehst du was ich meine? Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, aber ich weiß nicht, wie das in einer ehrlichen Beziehung läuft." sagte sie frustriert.

Harry umarmte sie liebevoll und hielt sie fest.

„Lia, wenn du möchtest, kannst du gern mit mir in einem Bett schlafen. Ich würde es begrüßen. Doch ich möchte noch keinen Sex mit dir. Ich möchte erst die Tiefe unserer Gefühle füreinander ergründen, ich muss erst wissen, ob du das auch wirklich willst und zwar nicht aus Pflichtbewusstsein sondern von deinem Herzen. Das ist mir sehr wichtig und gleichzeitig nicht so einfach, gerade weil du dazu erzogen wurdest, alles für mich zu tun."

Sie sah ihn zögerlich an und küsste ihn zurückhaltend und entspannte sich merklich, als er den Kuss erwiderte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er zur Abwechslung einmal nach einem schönen Traum auf und lächelte, als er in das schlafende Gesicht Amelias blickte.

Sie erwachte, als er sich rührte und er sagte grinsend, „Morgen Schlafmütze. Wie bin ich als Kopfkissen?"

Sie schreckte hoch und richtete sich auf. Dabei sah sie beschämt zu Boden, „Verzeih!" flüsterte sie.

„Lass den Unsinn!" sagte er leicht genervt und zog sie wieder zu sich herunter. Er küsste sie liebevoll.

„Lia, wenn unsere Beziehung funktionieren soll, musst du zumindest in unseren Quartieren vergessen, dass ich dein Lord bin und du meine Untertanin." sagte er ernst.

Sie seufzte und nickte, „Ich brauche etwas Zeit dafür, Harry."

„Ich weiß. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Irgendwann dringe ich schon durch deinen Dickschädel." sagte er lachend.

Als sie aufstanden und geduscht und frisch angezogen in das Wohnzimmer kamen, erwartete sie bereits ein Frühstück für zwei.

„Sieh an! Unsere Diener scheinen sich bereits damit abzufinden, dass du mit mir frühstückst." sagte Harry schmunzelnd und Amelia lächelte.

Sie genossen das reichliche Frühstück und gingen anschließend zur Garnison, um die Wachen zu mustern, welche in das Team kommen sollten.

Zwanzig Soldaten standen in einer Doppelreihe und salutierten zackig, als Harry und kurz hinter ihm Amelia in den Hof der Garnison trat.

Thomas und General Omaha salutierten ebenso.

„General Omaha, schön, sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Sie sind Meister der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" fragte Harry.

„So ist es, Milord."

„Ein Sir tut es auch, General. Stellen sie mir die einzelnen Soldaten vor und nennen sie mir Spezialgebiete sowie besondere Fähigkeiten!" forderte Harry knapp.

Der General trat zum ersten Soldaten und dieser trat einen Schritt vor.

„Soldat LeeRoy. Ausgezeichnet in Verteidigung und Zaubersprüchen. Besonders hervorzuheben ist, dass er unter Muggeln aufgewachsen ist und sich dementsprechend mit Muggeln und deren Technik sehr gut auskennt. Spezielle Fähigkeiten: Verhörmethoden und Folter, Waffenloser Nahkampf, Stil: Streetfighter. Gute Fähigkeiten mit..." er stockte und sah Thomas fragend an.

„Gute Fähigkeiten mit Handfeuerwaffen, Sir. Als Kind hat er von seinem Vater das Schießen mit einem Gewehr gelernt. Später in der Jugendgang wurde er mit Pistolen vertraut gemacht. Mit etwas Training wird er ein exzellenter Schütze, Sir." half ihm MacGregor aus.

Harry nickte.

„Alle Soldaten sind exzellent in Verteidigung und teilweise auch in den dunklen Künsten, also lasse ich das weg, Sir." sagte General Omaha und Harry nickte bestätigend.

„Soldat Miller. Spezialität Animagus, Form Peregrinfalke. Soldat Bernhard, Spezialität Animagus, Form Luchs. Soldatin Sedan, Spezialität Unsichtbarkeitszauber, Soldatin Miller: Spezialiät Empathie, Legilimens."

Harry hob die Hand, „Verwandt mit Soldat Miller?"

Die junge Soldatin nickte.

„Ist das ein Problem, Sir?" fragte der General.

„Wie ist die Kampferfahrung der beiden zu beurteilen und wie gut arbeiten sie als Team zusammen?" fragte Harry.

„Beide verfügen über gute Erfahrungen im Wachdienst hier und in Askaban sowie Erfahrungen aus mindestens drei Einsätzen gegen Todesser und andere Zauberer außerhalb Großbritanniens, wie alle anderen Soldaten hier auch. Sie arbeiten exzellent als Team zusammen, Sir."

„Gut, dann habe ich kein Problem mit ihnen. Wie sind die Vornamen der beiden?"

„Bettina, oder kurz Tina, Sir." Sagte die Frau zackig.

„Mike." erwiderte ihr Bruder.

„Dann werdet ihr mit Vornamen angeredet um Verwechslungen zu vermeiden."

Sie gingen danach die restlichen Kandidaten durch.

„Welche Soldaten haben die größte Führungserfahrung?" fragte Harry.

„Soldat Bernhard und Soldat Umberdt, Sir."

„Gut, Soldat Bernhard übernimmt Team Alpha, Umberdt Team Beta. Team Alpha besteht aus den Millers, LeeRoy, Sedan, Verdi, Meyer, Utan, Smith und Webster. Der Rest in Team Beta." kommandierte Harry.

Dann wandte er sich an Thomas, „Alle werden in Schusswaffen ausgebildet und LeeRoy sowie der am geeignetste Kandidat von Team Beta werden in Sprengstoffen geschult. Alle Soldaten werden mit einer kompletten Schutzausrüstung aus Drachenhaut bester Quailiät ausgestattet, das heißt Weste, Hose, Robe und Stiefel sowie Waffen- und Zauberstabholster. Das Material wird Teameinheitlich gewählt. Die Wahl überlasse ich den Teamleitern."

„Verstanden, Sir."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Gruppe, „Teamleiter vortreten!"

Die beiden Soldaten traten nach vorn.

„Ihr seid ab sofort zu Leutnants befördert. Ihr werdet dafür sorgen, dass eure Untergebenen lernen, als Team zu funktionieren. Ihr müsst euch immer und hundertprozentig aufeinander verlassen können. Bei Einsätzen werdet ihr euch gegenseitig die Rücken decken und niemand wird zurückgelassen. Klar?"

„Verstanden, Sir." antworteten die Teamleiter.

„Zum Zeichen euer Zusammengehörigkeit wird sich jedes Team ein Symbol aussuchen, das mir dann vorgelegt wird. Wenn es meine Zustimmung findet, wird es euer offizielles Einheitssymbol und unter anderem auf euren Roben erscheinen. Entsprechend eures Symbols könnt ihr auch einen Namen für euer Team wählen, welche das Alpha und Beta ersetzen werden. "

Die Soldaten sahen ihn stolz an.

„Bis auf weiteres ist folgendes vorgesehen. Team Beta wird in Askaban stationiert. Ihr werdet für zusätzlichen Schutz sorgen für den Fall, dass Voldemort sich entschließt, einige seiner Anhänger zu befreien."

„Verstanden, Sir." sagte Umberdt.

„Team Alpha wird mein Hauptangriffsteam. Gegebenenfalls wird Team Beta als Rückendeckung mit in den Einsatz gehen. Daher ist es erforderlich, das beide Teams ständig abrufbereit sind. Ich erwarte, dass beide Teams sowohl im Außengelände, als auch im Häuserkampf effizient agieren können. Ich erwarte weiterhin, dass Team Beta jeden Winkel im Gefängnis kennt und sich mit jeglicher Schwachstelle und möglichem Angriffspunkt vertraut macht. Seht also zu, dass ihr euch so schnell wie möglich zusammenrauft, Leute."

„Verstanden, Sir." Sagten beide Teamleiter.

„Wegtreten!"

„Thomas!"

„Ja, Sir."

„Du bist für die Ausstattung der Teams verantwortlich, was Muggeltechnik angeht. Funkgeräte und Handfeuerwaffen. Außerdem will ich, dass jeder einzelne Soldat einen Notfallportschlüssel sowie einen Aufspürzauber bei sich trägt. Verluste unter diesen Soldaten sind unakzeptabel."

„Ja, Sir." sagte Thomas erfreut und stolz auf den jungen Lord.

„Hast du irgendetwas hinzuzufügen?"

„Nein, Sir. Ihre Ansatzpunkte sind absolut ausreichend und für die Zauberer innovativ, möchte ich meinen. Das einzige, was anzumerken ist, wäre, die Funktion ihres und Lady Amelias Funkgeräte. Sie haben vier Knöpfe. Knopf eins verbindet sie, wie sie wissen mit Lady Amelia respektive Lord Scyde. Knopf 2 verbindet sie mit der 2. Frequenz, diese wird ab sofort Team Alpha zugewiesen. Knopf 3 geht an Team Beta." sagte der ältere Soldat grinsend.

„Danke. Gut mitgedacht. Wegtreten."

„Habt ihr noch etwas hinzuzufügen?" fragte er Omaha.

„Ne.. nein Sir. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, verstehe ich nicht mal richtig, was oder warum ihr bestimmte Dinge tut, wie ihr sie tut, Sir."

„Wenn es dich interessiert, unterhalte dich mit MacGregor. Kurz gesagt ist meine Intention das beste der Zauberer mit dem besten der Muggel zu kombinieren, das wird Voldemort eine Überraschung bereiten, die uns einen Vorteil verschafft."

„Damit dürften sie recht haben, Sir. Du weißt schon..."

„Stopp!" bellte Harry und starrte den General drohend an.

„Ich erwarte von jedem meiner Soldaten, dass er den Namen des dunklen Lords ohne Furcht ausspricht. Wie sollen die Soldaten denn kämpfen, wenn sie schon vor dem Namen des Gegners Furcht zeigen? Das gilt insbesondere für meinen General. Also?"

„Vo..Voldemort, Sir." stammelte der General.

„Ich wäre sehr enttäuscht, wenn ich von einem meiner Wachen noch einmal solch ein Gestammel hören sollte. Klar?" sagte Harry mit einem warnenden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ja, Sir."

„Wegtreten."

Damit ging Harry wieder zurück in das Schloss und schließlich in seine Räume. Amelia folgte ihm wortlos und wie immer mit respektvollem Abstand.

„Na?" fragte Harry neugierig, als er mit ihr an seinem Tisch saß.

„Du warst Klasse, als Anführer. Du hast dir Respekt verschafft und sie an der kurzen Leine gehalten und dir dennoch ihre Loyalität gesichert indem du ihnen, genau wie mir, klar gemacht hast, dass dir ihre Sicherheit wichtig ist. Zudem hast du ihnen die Wahl ihrer Namen und ihrer Symbole überlassen, was gleichzeitig eine Ehre für sie und eine Entscheidung als Team ist und sie somit zusammenschweißt. Das war ein kluger Zug von dir. Du hast deutlich gemacht, dass du mit der Auswahl und Zusammenstellung der Leute etwas bezweckst, wenn außer dir und vielleicht MacGregor noch niemand versteht was genau."

Er erklärte ihr, dass er zunächst mal kampferprobte Leute haben wollte. Er wählte kleine Teams, weil er keinen Krieg anfangen wollte, sondern plante schnell und gezielt zuschlagen, allerdings aktiv im Gegensatz zum Orden des Phönix. Die speziellen Fähigkeiten wie Animagus sollen für Beobachtung, Erkundung und Überraschung eingesetzt werden. Die Empathie und Legilimens wird bei Verhören eine Rolle spielen, genau wie LeeRoy, wenn ihm das prinzipiell auch gegen seine Natur ging. Die Muggelwaffen würden dazu dienen, überraschend spezielle Ziele auszuschalten und gegebenenfalls das letzte Ass im Ärmel sein. Die Funkgeräte würden auf jeden Fall die Effizienz als Team erhöhen und generell schon einen taktischen Vorteil bringen.

„Das ist sehr gut durchdacht, Harry."

„Ich hatte einen guten Mentor." seufzte Harry.

„Den Eindruck habe ich langsam auch. Und was LeeRoy angeht Harry, wenn es um unser Leben und das der Todesser geht... ich bevorzuge unser Leben und sehr wahrscheinlich können Informationen, die LeeRoy... extrahieren... kann lebensrettend sein." sagte Amelia beruhigend.

„Ich weiß." sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Kannst du mit Schwertern umgehen?" fragte er schließlich.

„Ein wenig. Dolche sind mir jedoch lieber."

„Ich möchte, dass du ab sofort zu deiner Schutzkleidung auch deine Waffen trägst und du wirst Schießen lernen. Ich weiß, dass du mich überall hin begleiten wirst, das ist etwas, das ich langsam lerne, zu akzeptieren. Dann will ich aber auch, dass du bestmöglich geschützt bist und in der Lage dich zu verteidigen."

Sie umarmte ihn spontan, „Danke für dein Vertrauen, Harry."

Er lächelte und küsste sie sanft.

In den folgenden Tagen trainierte sie mit Harry das Schießen und schloss sich seinem erweiterten Training und seiner Ausbildung an. Am Tag nach der Musterung kamen Umberdt und Bernhardt zu ihm und präsentierten ihm ihre Teamnamen und –zeichen.

„Wir haben als Namen Black Gryphons gewählt, Sir. Das spiegelt unsere Angriffstärke wieder."

Das Symbol war ein silberner Kreis in dessen Zentrum ein schwarzer Greif mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln zu erkennen war.

„Exzellente Wahl. Feros und Arxis wird das sicher gefallen." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

Bernhardt grinste und nickte.

„Wir sind die Silverdragons, mit eurem Einverständnis, Sir." sagte Umberdt.

Das Symbol war ein prächtiger silberner Drachen, der sich gut von den schwarzen Uniformen aus Drachenhaut abheben würde, die beide Teams gewählt hatten.

„Wunderbar. Zu euren schwarzen Roben und Uniformen möchte ich, dass ihr dunkelblaue Umhänge tragt, zumindest, wenn wir offiziell unterwegs sind. Ich möchte nicht, dass euch jemand für Todesser hält. Noch etwas, in die Funkgeräte wurdet ihr eingewiesen?"

Die beiden nickten und zeigten ihre Uhren und deuteten auf ihre Ohrstöpsel.

„Perfekt. Im Funkverkehr, zumindest im Einsatz, werdet ihr weder mich noch Lady Amelia mit Namen ansprechen. Mich werdet ihr mit Griffin ansprechen und sie ist Phönix."

„Zu Befehl, Sir."

„Morgen kommt ein Vertreter des Phönixordens. Die Silverdragons werden im Thronsaal Aufstellung nehmen. Die Black Gryphons werden Dumbledore abholen. Ihr werdet ihm seine Waffen, Zauberstäbe und ähnliche magische Gegenstände abnehmen. Behandelt ihn nicht respektlos, aber ihr könnt ihm zeigen, dass er nicht willkommen ist. Tina wird sich immer im Rahmen der Formation in seiner Nähe aufhalten und ihn prüfen. Ich möchte wissen, ob er ehrlich ist oder etwas verbirgt, soweit sie es mit ihrer Empathie feststellen kann."

„Verstanden, Sir." sagte Bernhardt mit spitzbübisch funkelnden Augen.

„Gut, wegtreten."

„Amelia, folge mir bitte!" sagte er Dienstag Abend.

Als sie in seinem Zimmer waren, wob er einige Schutzzauber.

„Ich muss wissen, wer unsere Leute im Orden und bei Voldemort sind."

Sie nickte, „Im Orden bekommen wir Informationen von Mundungus Fletcher, wenn er mal wieder angetrunken ist, was er fast immer ist und von Nymphadora Tonks, die uns auch ab und an mit Infos aus dem Ministerium versorgt."

„Tonks?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

Sie nickte.

„Und Voldemort?"

Amelia seufzte, „Das wird dir nicht gefallen, Harry."

„Spuck es aus!"

„Wir haben zwei Spione die sehr wertvolle Informationen liefern. Narcissa Malfoy ist die erste."

Harry nickte, „Das macht Sinn. Lucius prahlt mit seinen Taten und seiner Vertrautheit mit Voldemort."

„Die zweite ist Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry starrte sie fassungslos an, „UNMÖGLICH! SIE HAT SIRIUS GETÖTET!" schrie er.

„Ich weiß." seufzte Amelia, „Bitte beruhige dich und höre mir zu."

„Erkläre!" sagte Harry hart.

„Zuerst einmal musst du wissen, dass Sirius Tod ein Unfall war."

„EIN UNFALL?" bellte Harry.

„Harry, bitte. Welche Farbe hatte der Zauber?"

Er schloss die Augen und dachte nach.

„Rot." sagte er leise, „Es... es war ein Stupor. Shit!" ächzte er.

„Richtig. Es war wirklich ein Unfall, dass er durch das Tor des Todes geschleudert wurde."

„Unglaublich." seufzte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, „Und die Longbottoms?"

„Das war ausschließlich ihr Mann." sagte Amelia leise und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Warum ist sie so wirr?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Wir nehmen an, dass jemand sie unter dem Imperius hält. Ihre Informationen kommen nur noch spärlich, immer, wenn sie klare Momente hat. Ihr Geheimnis ist durch starke Zauber geschützt und sie beherrscht Okklumentik, das haben wir sie in Askaban gelehrt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann war sie nicht in einer Zelle, sondern wurde von uns trainiert und ausgebildet. Doch Voldemort muss sie aus anderen Gründen verdächtigen. Der scheinbar verwirrte Geisteszustand kommt daher, dass sie kämpft, doch ich fürchte lange hält sie nicht mehr durch."

„Oh Gott!" seufzte Harry, „Es liegt also an mir die Person zu retten, die meinen Patenonkel auf dem Gewissen hat?"

Amelia nickte und umarmte ihn spontan.

Zögerlich erwiderte er die Umarmung, „Wieso ist die Welt nur so ungerecht?" wisperte er.

„Niemand würde dir einen Vorwurf machen, wenn du es nicht tust, Harry." sagte sie leise.

„Nein! Wenn sie für uns arbeitet, lasse ich sie nicht im Stich." sagte Harry entschlossen.

Sie sah ihn stolz an, „Du bist ein guter Herrscher Harry."

„Hol sie da raus, sobald es geht und bring sie her! Wir werden zusehen, dass wir den Fluch von ihr nehmen."

„Wie du wünschst." sagte sie und schrieb erneut etwas in ihr Buch.

„Nun können wir nur warten." seufzte Amelia besorgt.

„Nein, wenn wir in zwei Wochen nichts gehört haben, werden wir sie jagen und ‚gefangen nehmen' Wissen wir wer sie unter dem Imperius hat?" sagte Harry hart.

„Wir vermuten ihr Mann."

„Liebt sie ihn?"

„Nein, es war eine arrangierte Hochzeit. Sie wurde von der alten Mrs. Black in die Ehe gezwungen, genau wie Narcissa."

Harry schloss die Augen, „Wir werden ihn ausschalten müssen, dann ist sie frei sowohl vom Fluch als auch persönlich."

„Das wäre die beste Lösung." sagte Amelia mitfühlend, denn sie konnte sehen, was diese Entscheidung ihm abverlangte.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen, Liebster." sagte sie leise und zog ihn sanft ins Bett.

Er lächelte wieder und küsste sie, bevor sie sich an ihn kuschelte und sie einschliefen.

Er erwachte mitten in der Nacht mit einem lauten Schrei: „SIRIUS!"

„Schh! Es war nur ein Traum, Harry." sagte Amelia und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich und flüsterte: „Danke, Lia."

„Jederzeit. Und nun schlaf!"

Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig und friedlich.

Als Dumbledore am nächsten Morgen gegen halb neun an der Anlegestelle der Fähre wartete, fragte er sich besorgt, wie das Treffen mit dem neu aufgetauchten Lord laufen würde.

Seine Augen verengten sich, als sich plötzlich Nebel über dem Wasser bildete und eine unnatürliche Kälte machte sich in ihm breit.

Hinter ihm standen Hermine und Remus.

„Es ist so kalt, ist das ein Dementor?" fragte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme.

„Durchaus möglich." sagte Remus leise.

Ein Schatten näherte sich aus dem Nebel, der langsam die Gestalt eines langen Bootes annahm, in dem eine große schlanke Gestalt in einer schwarzen Robe stand.

„Es ist ein Dementor." sagte Remus und schüttelte sich.

Der Dementor winkte Dumbledore heran.

Als dieser im Boot war und Hermine und Remus dazusteigen wollten, hob der Dementor seine skelettartige Hand und bedeutete ihnen, zurück zu bleiben.

„Nur er!" wisperte eine unnatürliche Stimme.

„Es ist in Ordnung." sagte ein sichtlich blasser Dumbledore.

„Aber..."

„Ihm wird nichts geschehen." wisperte die Stimme, dann setzte sich das Boot wie von Geisterhand wieder in Bewegung und verschwand im Nebel. Der Nebel selbst verschwand Minuten später und vom Boot war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Remus." sagte Hermine leise.

„Ich auch nicht. Aber komm. Lass uns hören, ob es was neues von Harry gibt."

Sie nickte und sie disapparierten.

Dumbledore kam zwanzig Minuten später auf Scyde an. Er wurde von zehn Soldaten erwartet, die ihm grimmig entgegen sahen. Sie sahen furchteinflößend aus mit ihren schwarzen Roben, den schwarzen Greifen auf den Roben und den dunkelblauen Umhängen. Sie alle hatten Schwerter an den Seiten und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen.

„Geben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und alle anderen magischen Gegenstände ab!" bellte der Anführer.

„Aber..."

„Sie haben zwei Möglichkeiten, Sir. Entweder sie tun, was wir sagen, oder sie können wieder gehen." sagte der Soldat kalt.

Dumbledore nickte und reichte einem der Soldaten seinen Zauberstab und einen Anhänger in Form eines Phönix.

Tina, die sich hinter ihm hielt schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Alles, hatte ich gesagt."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, doch schließlich zog er aus einem Ärmel seiner Robe einen weiteren Zauberstab hervor und Tina nickte.

„Sie erhalten alles wieder, wenn sie gehen. Folgen sie uns!"

Die Soldaten führten ihn einen gewundenen Weg entlang der ihn zu einem düsteren Schloss führte.

Der Eingang wurde von weiteren Wachen und zwei mächtigen schwarzen Greifen bewacht, deren forschender Blick selbst ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Schließlich wurde er durch eine schwere Doppeltür aus kunstvoll verschnitztem Holz in den Thronsaal geführt. Dort standen noch einmal zehn grimmige Soldaten, diesmal mit Drachen auf den Roben und Umhängen.

Doch sein Blick wurde von den beiden Gestalten am Kopfende der Halle gefangen. Auf dem prächtigen Thron saß eine Gestalt, die man nur als furchteinflößend beschreiben konnte. Es war ein Krieger ohne Frage, der dort in einem unheimlichen schwarzen Brustpanzer, einem nachtschwarzen Umhang und einem gruseligen Helm saß. An der Seite trug er ebenfalls ein Schwert.

Vor dem Thron stand eine Frau, die nahezu gegenteilig aussah und doch das Gefühl vermittelte, dass sie nicht ungefährlich war. Sie trug weiße Hosen und Robe, die offensichtlich aus erlesener Drachenhaut gefertigt waren dazu einen Umhang mit aufgesetzter Kapuze, die verhinderte dass man ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Albus Dumbledore vom Orden des Phönix." kündigte ihn die Frau an.

Dumbledore verbeugte sich vor dem Lord und grüßte ihn, „Seid gegrüßt, Lord Scyde."

„Seid auch ihr gegrüßt, Dumbledore." sagte der Lord emotionslos, „Welchem Anlass verdanken wir euren Besuch?"

„Ich bin hier, um eine Allianz mit dem Orden des Phönix vorzuschlagen, Lord Scyde."

„Eine Allianz? Was stellt ihr euch vor?"

„Wir hoffen, dass ihr uns beim Kampf gegen Voldemort zur Seite stehen werdet. Wir würden euch mit Informationen versorgen und ihr würdet uns beim Kampf helfen. Weiterhin werdet ihr für die Sicherheit Askabans sorgen."

„Hmm... alles was ihr bietet sind Informationen aber ihr verlangt von mir, dass ich meine Leute in den Kampf schicke? Diese Informationen müssten sehr wertvoll sein. Und unter wessen Kommando würden die Truppen stehen?"

Dumbledores Augen funkelten gierig.

„Unter meinem, Milord, denn ich stehe dem Geschehen näher."

„Hmm... lasst mich überlegen. Ich bin bereit, euch zuzusichern, dass ich auf eurer Seite stehe und Voldemort bekämpfe. Ich habe bereits die Sicherheitsmassnahmen in Askaban erhöht. Doch bevor ich über die Truppen entscheide, benötige ich ein Beispiel der Informationen, die ihr mir geben könnt und ich muss wissen, aus welcher Quelle diese Informationen stammen."

„Ein Beispiel kann ich euch geben, doch meine Quelle kann ich euch nicht offenbaren."

„Sie vertrauen mir nicht mit ihrer Quelle und erwarten, dass ich Leute von mir mit ihrem Leben ihnen anvertraue?"

„Wenn sie es so darstellen... also schön. Meine Quelle ist Mundungus Fletcher. Er hört sich in den dunkleren Kreisen um. Zudem bekomme ich Informationen von den Auroren des Ministeriums und gefangenen Todessern."

„Sind das wirklich all ihre Quellen?"

„Natürlich! Wollen sie mir unterstellen, ich würde sie mit Halbwahrheiten füttern?" begehrte Dumbledore auf.

„Es tut mir leid, Dumbledore, aber mehr Zugeständnisse werden sie von mir nicht bekommen. Sie speisen mich in der Tat mit Halbwahrheiten ab und zeigen mir, dass ich ihnen meine Leute nicht anvertrauen kann."

„Aber..."

„Dumbledore, ich weiß sehr genau, wer ihr Spion in den Reihen der Todesser ist. Wir stehen auf der selben Seite und ich sichere Askaban. Sie können gehen."

Dumbledore wurde blass und schnappte nach Luft.

„Lord Scyde..." rief er, doch die weiße Lady unterbrach ihn mit harter Stimme, „Die Audienz ist beendet."

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, positionierten sich die Wachen neben ihm und geleiteten ihn wieder zurück.

* * *

AN: Sorry, aber ich kann leider heute nicht auf eure Reviews antworten. Deswegen stelle ich heute nur das Kapitel ein. Danke für alle eure Reviews.  



	9. Die Wende

**Kapitel 9 - Die Wende**

Der Freitag rückte schnell näher und Amelia und Harry erkundeten immer noch langsam ihre Gefühle füreinander doch beide waren glücklich mit der Richtung, in der sich ihre Beziehung langsam entwickelte. Dank zweier weiterer Rundreisen durch das Inselreich und weiterer Audienzen wurde er auch langsam im Volk bekannt. Durch seine gerechten und intelligenten Entscheidungen verschaffte er sich bereits in dieser einen Woche einen ausgezeichneten Ruf bei seinem Volk. Hinzu kam, dass sich niemand dem Charme des jungen Mannes entziehen konnte.

Die Teams spielten sich langsam ebenfalls ein und gewöhnten sich schnell an die neue Technologie, die Harry bei ihnen eingeführt hatte.

So machten sich am Freitag morgen die Soldaten des Team Black Gryphons bereit, um Amelia und Harry zu begleiten.

Amelia trug ihre weiße Robe und die andere Schutzkleidung doch einen silbergrauen Umhang darüber, doch diesmal setzte sie keine Kapuze auf. Kapuzen würden sie nur auffällig machen. Die Soldaten hielten es ähnlich und trugen verschiedene Umhänge, so dass sie völlig unauffällig waren.

Sie apparierten zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten zum nächsten Apparationspunkt des Ministeriums. Zunächst apparierten Gruppen von zwei und drei Mann. Diese gaben ein Signal, dass alles klar war, dann apparierte Harry. Diesmal trug er nur Hose und Weste aus Drachenleder und darüber eine elegante jedoch normale dunkelblaue Robe.

Eine Minute nach ihm, als er langsam in Richtung des Ministeriums schlenderte erschien Amelia mit zwei Soldaten. Sie sahen so aus, als wären sie die besten Freunde und schnatterten fröhlich, während sie sich ebenfalls zum Ministerium bewegten. Dabei war das Gespräch eher nebensächlich, hauptsächlich behielten sie de Umgebung genau im Auge und suchten nach allen möglichen Gefahren.

Den Abschluss machten drei weitere Soldaten, welche außerhalb des Ministeriums Wache halten würden.

Die ersten beiden waren derweil schon im Ministerium und stellten nicht außergewöhnliches fest bis auf einige Agenten des Phönixordens.

Das zweite Dreierteam würde in der Empfangshalle des Ministeriums bleiben, so dass mit Amelia fünf Leute außer Harry im Gerichtssaal anwesend waren.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Harry in einem Nebenraum des Gerichts. Geschickt war er den Weasleys, Hermine und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern ausgewichen, die im Ministerium nach ihm Ausschau gehalten hatten.

Kurz darauf wurde er in den Gerichtssaal geführt.

Mrs. Bones war wieder die Richterin und schluckte, als sie seinen kalten vorwurfsvollen Blick sah.

„Mr. Potter. Zuerst mal möchte ich mich bei ihnen entschuldigen..."

„Sparen sie sich das! Ich bin an diesem bedeutungslosen Gewäsch nicht interessiert." fuhr er ihr kalt ins Wort.

Das sorgte für augenblickliche Ruhe unter allen Gästen und Zuschauern.

Die Richterin seufzte, „Wie sie wissen, sind wir heute hier, um festzustellen ob und wie weit sich William Weasley der Misshandlung und Körperverletzung eines Gefangenen, namentlich ihnen, schuldig gemacht hat. Schildern sie uns diese Ereignisse doch bitte aus ihrer Sicht!"

Harry schilderte minutiös die Vorfälle bei den ‚Besuchen' von Bill und mit zumindest kleiner Befriedigung sah er die Tränen in den Augen von Hermine und Ginny und die Enttäuschung und das Entsetzen im Blick von Molly.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter. Bitte nehmen sie vorn Platz während wir die Heilerin verhören, die sie behandelt hat."

Harry setzte sich nach vorn in die erste Reihe und verfolgte die Berichte der Heilerin halbherzig. Ein Aufschrei des Entsetzens ging durch die Zuschauer, als sie den Grad seiner Verletzungen vernahmen.

„Als letztes möchte ich Mr. William Weasley fragen, was er zu den Vorwürfen zu sagen hat."

„Euer Ehren. Zuerst mal möchte ich mich bei Harry Potter für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, obwohl ihm das sicher ein schwacher Trost ist. Ich gebe zu, dass sich alles exakt so zugetragen hat, wie es von Mr. Potter geschildert wurde. Ja, ich habe einen wehrlosen Gefangenen gefoltert. Ich tat es in dem Glauben, dass er meinen kleinen Bruder mit dem Schmerzfluch gefoltert hat und wollte dafür Rache nehmen und dafür, dass er die Familie verraten hat, die ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn aufgenommen hat. Mir ist bewusst, dass ein solches Verhalten moralisch falsch ist, doch Familie bedeutet mir nun einmal alles. Dass Harry tatsächlich unschuldig war und ich ihm das angetan habe, lässt mich Abscheu für mich selbst empfinden und dass es mein eigener Bruder war, der ihm diese Tat angehängt hat, zerreißt mir mein Herz. Weder für sein noch für mein Verhalten gibt es eine Entschuldigung und ich akzeptiere demütig jede Strafe, die mir vom Gericht auferlegt wird. Ich hoffe nur, meine Familie und auch Harry können mir irgendwann einmal vergeben."

„Da der Angeklagte die Tat so offen gestanden hat, bleibt die Frage nach der Schuldfeststellung an das Zaubergamot erspart. Angesichts des reumütigen Verhaltens des Angeklagten und des offenen Geständnisses werde ich eine abgemilderte Strafe festsetzen. Mr. William Weasley, sie werden hiermit zu einer Strafe von 6 Monaten in Askaban verurteilt. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen."

Harry war einer der ersten, die den Gerichtssaal verließen, die Zuschauer benötigten etwas mehr Zeit, um zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Schnellen Schrittes ging er in Richtung des Apparationspunktes, er vergewisserte sich nur per Funk, dass Amelia kurz hinter ihm war und ihn sehen konnte.

Was er nicht sehen konnte war, dass Snape auf ihn gewartet hatte, denn er wusste, dass im Ministerium genug Ordensleute waren. Würde Potter ihnen entkommen, musste er zwangsläufig an ihm vorbei kommen. So wartete er geduldig, bis Harry in seiner Reichweite war und grinste fies, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog und laut „Sterepto!" rief, einer leicht dunklen und auf jeden Fall schmerzhafteren Variante des Betäubungszaubers.

Ein dunkelroter Ball aus Magie flog auf ihn zu und traf ihn im Nacken, einer der wenigen ungeschützten Stellen. Harry brach auf der Stelle zusammen und nur einen Augenblick später trafen fünf Betäubungszauber einen völlig überraschten Snape.

„HARRY!" schrieen Hermine und Ginny verzweifelt, als sie das Geschehen sahen. Doch bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnten, ihn zu erreichen, stürmten fünf Gestalten auf ihn zu und verschwanden mit ihm. Als sie verdattert zu Snape schauten, stellten sie fest, dass dieser ebenfalls verschwunden war.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme hinter ihnen.

„SNAPE!" spie Ginny, „Er hat Harry angegriffen und es war kein Stupor."

„Fünf Männer haben ihn augenblicklich betäubt und fünf weitere haben Harry geschnappt."

„Haben sie irgendetwas besonderes an den Männern sehen können?" fragte Dumbledore blass.

„Hmm, ja. Einem der Männer ist der Umhang von der Schulter gerutscht. Er trug schwarze Kleidung darunter mit einem Symbol, einem schwarzen Greifen möchte ich meinen." sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Ja, ich habe es auch gesehen. Und der Mann trug ein Schwert." bestätigte Ginny.

„Dann waren es Männer von Lord Scyde." sagte Dumbledore erschüttert.

„Was nun?" fragte Hermine.

„Wir müssen Harry finden und Snape befreien. Miss Granger, Remus, Alastor ihr kommt mit." sagte Dumbledore entschlossen.

Sie nahmen einen Portschlüssel und verschwanden aus der Winkelgasse.

Sie landeten im Eingangsbereich des Gefängnisses wieder und wurden sofort von heulenden Sirenen und roten blinkenden Leuchten begrüßt. Noch ehe sie diese Tatsache erfassen konnten, standen sie zehn Männern gegenüber, die sie mit merkwürdigen Waffen bedrohten.

Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab, doch nichts geschah.

„Mein Auge... ich kann nichts mehr damit sehen." stammelte Moody verblüfft.

„Mein Zauberstab wirkt auch nicht mehr." sagte Remus verblüfft.

„Genug des Unsinns!" bellte eine der Wachen und lud seine Waffe durch.

„Wir sollten besser tun, was er sagt." sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Was?" fragte Dumbledore noch immer erschüttert.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass Magie nicht funktioniert. Doch die Waffen der Wachen funktionieren hier sehr wohl, Professor. Es sind Gewehre... wenn wir auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machen, durchlöchern sie uns." klärte Hermine sie auf.

„Sehr gut erkannt, Fräulein. Zauberstäbe her!" bellte der Soldat.

Hermine warf ihren ohne zu zögern rüber und schließlich auch Remus und Dumbledore.

Der Soldat griff sich an sein Ohr und sprach danach etwas in die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk.

„Ich wurde gerade informiert, dass sie Mr. Dumbledore und sie Mr. Moody noch mindestens einen weiteren Zauberstab bei sich tragen. Ich wurde überdies darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ein Agent ihres Ordens einen Angriff auf die Lordschaft verübt hat. Sollten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und alle anderen magischen Gegenstände nicht augenblicklich abgeben, werte ich das als Angriff und werde entsprechend reagieren."

„Er blufft." grummelte Moody. Einen Knall später lag er auf dem Boden.

„Diesmal war es nur dein Holzbein, das nächste Mal ist es ein echtes Körperteil, Moody."

Remus half ihm auf und Dumbledore warf seinen Reservezauberstab sowie sein Phönixamulett zu dem Wächter herüber. Moody gab ihm gleich zwei weitere Zauberstäbe.

Wieder griff sich der Wächter an sein Ohr.

„Lady Amelia und General Omaha sind eingetroffen. Führt sie in den Empfangsraum!" bellte er seinen Untergebenen zu.

Zögernd gingen die vier Ordensmitglieder mit den Wachen einen Gang entlang, der nach oben führte und wurden in einen großen Raum geführt, in dem bereits eine lautstarke Diskussion im Gange war. Ein älterer Mann redete auf eine junge Frau in weißer Robe ein. Er sagte gerade aufgebracht: „Und ich sage, löscht den ganzen verdammten Orden aus! Sie haben uns schließlich angegriffen."

„Genug jetzt! Unsere ‚Gäste' sind da!" sagte die Frau entschieden und wandte sich den vier Zauberern zu. Ihre blauen Augen waren hart wie Stahl.

„Was wollt ihr hier?" blaffte sie.

„Wir sind gekommen um Mr. Snape und Mr. Potter abzuholen." sagte Dumbledore.

„Ihr seid nicht in der Position, um Forderungen zu stellen, Dumbledore. Ein Agent ihres Ordens hat einen Angriff auf Harry Potter durchgeführt, einen Angriff mit einem dunklen Fluch, wohlgemerkt und damit einen Angriff gegen Lord Scyde. Unsere Allianz ist damit hinfällig und ihr famoser Orden steht kurz davor als Feind eingestuft zu werden. Mr. Potter ist bewusstlos und steht unter dem Schutz von Scyde. Wir werden ihn mit Sicherheit nicht in die Hände der Leute geben, die ihn verraten haben. Snape ist derzeit in unserem Gewahrsam. Wenn Mr. Potter nicht binnen zwei Tagen das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, wird Severus Snape exekutiert."

„WAS?" bellte Dumbledore ungläubig.

„Hört ihr schwer?" fragte Amelia amüsiert.

„Das ist unerhört!" beharrte Dumbledore.

„Ist es das? Seid froh, dass ich in der Abwesenheit von Lord Scyde das Kommando habe und nicht General Omaha, denn er ist der Meinung, es wäre besser wenn der ganze Orden des Phönix ausgelöscht würde." sagte sie kalt.

„Das... das könnt ihr nicht tun!"

„Wollen wir es herausfinden?" fragte Amelia und hob die Hand. Augenblicklich wurden zehn Gewehre durchgeladen.

Hermine wurde blass und begann zu zittern. Dumbledore sah sich unsicher um.

„Ich möchte bitte mit Lord Scyde sprechen." sagte Dumbledore nun schon viel unterwürfiger.

„Das ist momentan nicht möglich."

„Könnt ihr die Exekution nicht aufschieben, bis ich mit ihm sprechen konnte?"

„Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich beten, dass entweder Mr. Potter vorher erwacht, oder Lord Scyde vorher zurückkommt, obwohl Lord Scyde wesentlich schwerer vergibt, als ich es tue. Erwarten sie also nicht zu viel. Sie können gehen. Die Wachen werden sie bis zur Fähre begleiten."

„Aber..."

„Die Audienz ist beendet."

Hermine trat vor, „Lady..."

„Amelia."

„Lady Amelia, wäre es möglich, dass ich den Gefangenen Ronald Weasley besuche?"

„Was wollen sie von diesem Abschaum?" fragte Amelia kalt.

„Ich... ich möchte wissen, warum er Harry das angetan hat... warum er mir meine Liebe gestohlen hat." schluchzte sie.

Einen Augenblick spiegelte sich Unsicherheit in den Augen von Amelia wieder, doch sie fasste sich schnell.

„Ich fürchte, darüber muss Lord Scyde befinden da er ein persönliches Interesse an dem Fall hat. Ich werde ihn jedoch baldestmöglich über ihr Ersuchen informieren, Miss Granger."

„Danke, Lady Amelia. Kön… können wir Harry sehen?"

„Das ist momentan ausgeschlossen. Ein Agent des Ordens hat ihn angegriffen und der Befehl den Dumbledore gegeben hat, lautete koste es was es wolle, das heißt, er wurde mit ausdrücklicher Zustimmung des Ordens attackiert. Ich werde niemandem aus dem Orden in seine Nähe lassen."

Hermine sah Dumbledore strafend an, dann stapfte sie sichtlich wütend aus dem Raum und schob in ihrer Wut sogar die Wachen beiseite.

Amelia sah ihr amüsiert hinterher und schickte dann die anderen raus bevor sie mit einem speziellen Portschlüssel wieder zurück reisten nach Scyde.

Sie wachte über zwanzig Stunden besorgt an Harrys Bett und war eingenickt, als ein leises Stöhnen sie aufschrecken ließ. Harry war erwacht.

„Harry!" rief sie und umarmte ihn.

„Hi Lia." flüsterte er leise.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Beschissen. Was war das für ein Zauber und vor allem wer war das?"

„Das war ein dunkler Verwandter des Betäubungszaubers. Wesentlich schmerzhafter und Ennervate funktioniert nicht. Und wer es war... Es war Snape und er war im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs."

„SNAPE!" spie Harry, „Wo ist der Hurensohn?"

„In einer Zelle in Askaban." sagte Amelia amüsiert.

„Oh, das ist gut." sagte Harry und entspannte sich gleich sichtlich.

„Wir müssen entscheiden, was wir mit ihm machen sollen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe Dumbledore gesagt, ich würde ihn exekutieren lassen, wenn du in den nächsten zwei Tagen nicht aufwachst." sagte sie kühl.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Oh doch, mein voller Ernst. Doch die Frage ist, was machen wir nun mit ihm?"

„Wenn wir ihn zurück gehen lassen, tanzt uns der Orden auf der Nase rum. Wie lange glaubst du hält er es aus, bevor er den Verstand verliert?" fragte Harry sachlich.

„Wenigstens ein halbes Jahr."

„Oh, na dann lassen wir ihn vorerst so lange schmoren, würde ich sagen. Sind eigentlich die Dementoren schon alle zurück?"

„Sie treffen nach und nach ein, Harry."

„Gut. Was gibt es sonst noch?"

Sie sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und küsste ihn.

Als sie sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, strahlte er und sagte, „Diesen Punkt auf der Tagesordnung schätze ich am meisten... was hast du?" fragte er, als er den besorgten Blick bemerkte.

„Harry... Hermine war mit Dumbledore hier. Sie wollte Weasley sehen."

„Hat sie gesagt warum?"

„Sie wollte ihn zur Rede stellen... wissen, warum er ihr ihre Liebe gestohlen hat. Sie... sie liebt dich noch immer."

„Und jetzt sorgst du dich, dass du mich verlieren könntest?" fragte er sanft und sie nickte.

„Du empfindest wirklich sehr viel für mich, nicht wahr, Lia?" fragte er nach und streichelte ihr sanft über ihre Wange.

„Ja. Ich weiß nun, dass ich dich liebe." sagte sie leise.

Er küsste sie liebevoll, „Lia, du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Lass sie ihn ruhig besuchen, mich würde ebenfalls interessieren, was er zu sagen hat."

Dann sah er ihr tief in ihre strahlend blauen Augen und küsste sie erneut.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lia."

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest.

„Kann ich aufstehen?" fragte er.

Sie nickte und lächelte.

Er schaute auf die Uhr, „Hmm, 18 Uhr, das lohnt sich kaum noch. Na, wir können wenigstens vernünftig Abend essen." sagte er und zog sich an.

Als er fertig war und ins Wohnzimmer kam, wartete Amelia bereits auf ihn, der Tisch schon fertig gedeckt.

Sie waren mitten beim Essen, als ihr Buch rot aufleuchtete und einmal summte.

Sie öffnete es rasch und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Es ist von Narcissa. Es wird ein Angriff auf die Grangers stattfinden... in zehn Minuten."

Harry zögerte keine Sekunde, augenblicklich hatte er die Uhr am Mund.

„Black Gryphons, Kampfeinsatz. Treffpunkt Thronsaal in fünf."

„Silverdragons, bereit halten als Notreserve! Griffin, Ende."

Blitzschnell zog er seine Kampfkleidung an genau wie Amelia und apparierte mit ihr in die Halle, wo die zehn Krieger bereits warteten.

„Angriff auf die Grangerresidenz. Primärziel ist die Sicherheit der Grangers. Bringt die Leute hierher in den Palast in Sicherheit! Sekundärziel ist das Ausschalten der Todesser. Abmarsch in 3, 2, 1..." sie disapparierten.

„Ihr zwei ins Haus und rettet die Grangers, der Rest Deckung nehmen!" befahl Harry.

Sie waren gerade hinter Mauervorsprüngen und dem Zaun in Deckung gegangen, als fünfzehn Todesser eintrafen.

„LeeRoy, Granaten!" befahl Harry leise in sein Funkgerät.

Zwei Handgranaten flogen in die noch dicht gedrängte Gruppe.

Die Zauberer sahen die eierförmigen Gegenstände fragend an.

„Was zur Hölle ist das..."

Dann gab es zwei gewaltige Explosionen, welche die Todesser auseinander schleuderten.

Was sich dann noch bewegte wurde schnell Ziel konzentrierter Betäubungszauber.

„Identität prüfen. Sucht nach Lestrange!" befahl Harry.

Kurz darauf kam ein „ID positiv, Rudolphus Lestrange, Opfer einer Granate. Keine Spur von Bellatrix."

„Wenigstens einmal haben wir Glück. Phönix, Nachricht an Bellatrix, sie soll sich absetzen und zu uns kommen!" murmelte Harry, „Abrücken!"

Sie sahen gerade noch, wie zwei Zauberer des Ordens aus der Nachbarschaft angerannt kamen als sie disapparierten.

**Kurze Zeit später im Hauptquartier des Ordens**

Dumbledore hatte ein Treffen einberufen, um die Situation um Snape und Lord Scyde zu erörtern, als Shacklebolt und Jones aus dem Kamin stolperten.

„Albus! Die Grangers... Todesser." Keuchten sie.

„WAS?" schrie Hermine, „Was ist mit ihnen? Was ist mit meinen Eltern?" schluchzte sie.

Die beiden sahen Hermine unsicher an, „Wir wissen es nicht. Sie sind verschwunden."

„Oh nein!" schluchzte Hermine.

Ginny eilte zu ihrer Freundin und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Was könnt ihr uns berichten?" fragte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.

„Wir hörten zwei mal den Apparationsalarm. Als wir ankamen, war alles schon vorbei. Die Todesser... Albus, es war grausam. Lauter Leichen, überall Blut, zerfetzte Körper und alles was wir gehört haben war ein Knall."

Hermine weinte bitterlich, als sie das hörte.

„Wie haben die Todesser das gemacht?" fragte Ginny erschüttert.

„Nicht die Todesser..." stammelte Shacklebolt, „Die Todesser wurden so zugerichtet."

Hermines Kopf flog hoch, „Die Todesser?"

Shacklebolt nickte, „Wir konnten nicht viel sehen, doch ein paar Männer sind disappariert, als wir eintrafen. Abgesehen davon, dass die Tür offen stand war im Haus kein Anzeichen von Gewalt zu sehen, Miss Granger."

„Dann besteht noch Hoffnung." sagte Hermine erleichtert.

„Könnte es Lord Scyde gewesen sein?" fragte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Es wäre möglich, ist aber unwahrscheinlich, nach der Abfuhr, die wir erhalten haben. Außerdem, woher sollten sie von dem Angriff wissen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Sie wussten auch, welche Befehle du gegeben hast." warf Remus ein.

„Das können sie auch von Snape erfahren haben." winkte Dumbledore ab.

„Ich gehe morgen nach Askaban, Lady Amelia hat den Besuch bei Ron genehmigt. Danach werde ich sie fragen." sagte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen, ja?" sagte Ginny kühl.

„Was denn?"

„Gib Ron einen Kinnhaken von mir, wenn du mit ihm fertig bist."

Hermines Augen wurden ebenso hart und sie nickte, „Versprochen!"

Währenddessen waren Harry und seine Untertanen bereits wieder in seinem Thronsaal eingetroffen. Doch Harry war kaum zwei Schritte in Richtung der Grangers gegangen, da fing ein kleines Mädchen an zu schreien und klammerte sich an eine blasse Frau mittleren Alters, die sich wiederum zitternd an ihren Mann klammerte.

„Deine Rüstung!" hörte er Amelias amüsierte Stimme in seinem Empfänger.

„Shit!" murmelte er und setzte den Helm ab.

„Keine Angst, ich bin einer von den guten." sagte er grinsend.

Er bedeutete den Wachen, sich etwas zurückzuziehen und legte den Panzer ab. Diesen reichte er dann mit dem Helm einem der Diener.

Dann erst ging er auf die Grangers zu, der Mann stellte sich schützend vor die Frau.

„Wer sind sie und was soll das alles?"

„Dr. Granger?"

Der Mann nickte.

Harry streckte ihm seine Hand hin, „Ich bin Lord Scyde, sie haben sicher schon von mir gehört."

„Nicht das ich wüsste." Sagte er, nahm jedoch seine Hand und schüttelte sie, „Doch mir ist so, als hätte ich sie schon mal gesehen."

„Das ist der Mann von den Fotos, Daddy." sagte das Mädchen nun, als sie unsicher hinter ihrer Mum hervor schaute.

„Welche Fotos?" fragte Dr. Granger seine Tochter.

„Von Miene, aber da war er noch ein Kind."

Der Kopf von Mrs. Granger flog hoch, „Harry... Harry Potter?" fragte sie.

„Jep, in Persona."

"Es tut mir so leid, was mit ihnen geschehen ist." sagte die Frau bedrückt, „Hermine hat uns sofort angerufen, sie ist völlig aufgelöst."

Dr. Granger sah, dass Harry aufgewühlt war und wechselte das Thema, „Mr. Potter, ähm, Lord Scyde," korrigierte er sich, als er die warnenden Blicke der Soldaten und der Lady sah, „Warum sind wir hier?"

„Todesser haben sie angegriffen. Wir haben rechtzeitig davon erfahren und haben eingegriffen. Die Todesser wurden... ähm... zurückgeschlagen, doch ich denke, es wäre sicherer für sie, wenn sie die nächsten Tage hier bleiben würden. Niemand kann sie hier finden oder erreichen."

„Wenn sie meinen. Aber wir haben keine Sachen hier... und können wir Hermine benachrichtigen?" fragte Dr. Granger.

„Ich fürchte, das wäre momentan zu unsicher. Was die Sachen angeht, das ist kein Problem, wenn wir auch nur Zaubererkleidung haben."

Harry hörte etwas in seinem Empfänger und sagte dann, „Ich werde ihre Tochter morgen informieren. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Hermine eine Schwester hat."

Mrs. Granger lächelte, „Sie wollte nicht, dass es an die große Glocke gehängt wird, Ha... Lord Scyde. Das ist Emily. Emily, sag guten Tag zu dem Lord."

Sie traute sich nun endlich hinter ihrer Mami hervor und gab ihm schüchtern die Hand.

Harry lächelte und zwinkerte ihr zu, „Was hältst du davon, dich morgen wie eine kleine Hexe anzuziehen?"

Ihre kleinen brauen Augen funkelten vergnügt und sie nickte eifrig.

Dann wandte sich Harry wieder den Eltern zu, „Haben sie schon gegessen?"

„Nein, wir wollten gerade.."

„Oh gut. Amelia?"

Sie nickte und schrieb etwas in ihr Buch.

„Im Speisesaal, Milord."

„Danke."

Er wandte sich an die Soldaten.

„Black Gryphons!"

Sie traten zackig vor ihm an.

„Ihr habt heute großartig gekämpft. Ihr wart schnell, effektiv und vor allem ein perfektes Team. Ich bin stolz auf euch. Ihr habt eurem Namen Ehre gemacht und eure Feuertaufe mit Bravour bestanden. Wegtreten!"

Die Soldaten salutierten stolz und verschwanden.

Danach führte Harry die Grangers in den Speisesaal.

Die Muggel betrachteten nervös die Diener, welche ihnen auftafelten und ihre Getränkewünsche entgegen nahmen und sie währenddessen behandelten wie Adlige.

Nur Emily schien es zu amüsieren, dass sie wie eine kleine Prinzessin behandelt wurde.

Amelia jedoch weigerte sich diesmal am Tisch zu sitzen und stand rechts hinter Harry, wie es ihre Aufgabe war. Sie hatte ihm über Funk gedroht, sie zu kompromittieren.

Ein Diener führte die Grangers danach in ihr Quartier.

Als Harry und Amelia am nächsten Morgen in den Speisesaal traten, folgten Minuten später die Grangers in edlen Roben aus feinster Seide. Dr. Granger sah man an, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, Mrs. Granger war nichts anzumerken, als sie Harry begrüßte.

Emily jedoch strahlte vergnügt, raffte ihre neue schicke rote Seidenrobe und führte einen Knicks aus, „Guten Morgen, Milord."

Harry lachte laut und fröhlich, „Guten Morgen, Emily. Wer hat dir denn das beigebracht?"

„Eine Dienerin." sagte Emily lachend.

„Lasst uns frühstücken. Dann zeige ich euch das Schloss. Ich werde euch Bescheid geben, sobald ich etwas von Hermine weiß. Solange macht euch keine Sorgen."

Sie frühstückten und den beiden Erwachsenen war es noch immer unangenehm, bedient zu werden.

Harry und Amelia zeigten ihnen anschließend das Schloss und musste sie fast aus der Bibliothek zerren.

„Man sieht, von wem Hermine das hat." sagte er lächelnd, doch ein Unterton von Bitterkeit war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Doch als sie zu den Ställen kamen, wurde aus den drei aufgeschlossenen Muggeln wieder eine enge ängstliche Gruppe.

„Keine Angst. Diese Tiere tun euch nichts." sagte Harry und streichelte das Leittier. Doch er konnte sie nicht überzeugen.

Als sie zu den Greifen kamen, fielen den Muggeln fast die Augen raus.

Sie machten einige Schritte zurück, als Feros auf Harry zu kam.

Harry streichelte ihn und er knurrte zufrieden.

„Wie findest du sie, Emily?" fragte Harry.

„Prächtig, aber gefährlich."

„Hab keine Angst, solange ich hier bin, tun sie dir nichts. Komm her und streichle Feros."

Sie streichelte ihn und er knurrte noch vergnügter und plötzlich kniete er sich hin.

„Was ist?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Er möchte, dass du aufsteigst. Magst du eine Runde fliegen?"

„Au ja!"

„Emily!" rief Dr. Granger besorgt.

„Keine Angst. Es ist ungefährlich.", sagte Harry, „Hier!" er hob sie hoch und setzte sie vor die Flügel, „Klemm die Flügel nicht ein, halt dich am Hals fest, aber reiß die Federn nicht aus. So ist es richtig."

Dann schaute er dem Greifen in die Augen und sagte: „Und du treib es nicht zu wild, sonst gibt es Greif zum Lunch!"

Der Greif hob schelmisch seinen Schädel und kreischte laut. Dann trabte er los und hob mit seinen prächtigen Flügeln ab.

Sie jauchzte, als sie mit dem Greifen eine große Runde um das Schloss drehte und sanft wieder landete. Sie streichelte ihn dankbar noch mal bevor sie zu ihren Eltern zurückkehrte.

Harry nahm die Hand zum Ohr, dann sah er die Grangers an.

„Ich muss mal kurz weg. Wenn alles klappt, bringe ich Hermine mit mir. Amelia, kümmere dich um sie. Es mag eine Weile dauern."

„Sehr wohl, Milord."

* * *

AN: Danke für die reviews und GROSSES SORRY... aber ich hab wieder keine Zeit auf die Revs zu antworten (duckt sich schon mal). 

Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal, Sorry noch mal. Aber ich dachte, es wäre wichtiger, mal wieder ein Kap hochzuladen. Bye.


	10. Hermine

**Kapitel 10 Hermine**

Harry verschwand vor den überraschten Augen der Muggel und tauchte kurze Zeit später im Überwachungsraum Askabans wieder auf, allerdings wieder in Rüstung und Helm.

Er verfolgte in Bild und Ton die Unterhaltung von Hermine mit Ron.

„Wie konntest du deinen besten Freund verraten? Wie konntest du mir mein Glück, meine Liebe stehlen, Ron?" rief sie verzweifelt.

„Du willst wissen wieso? Der mächtige Harry Potter! Er hatte alles, Geld, Ruhm, alles. Er hätte jede Frau haben können, aber nein, er musste ausgerechnet die haben, die auch ich begehrte. Das war zuviel." spie Ron.

„Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, oder? Er wollte das alles nicht. Er wollte kein Geld und schon gar keinen Ruhm. Was er wollte, war das, was du im Überfluss hattest, eine Familie und jemanden, der ihn liebt. Du hast uns alle verraten, Ron. Ihn, mich, die ganze Zaubererwelt!"

„Das ist mir egal."

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und sie warf ihm ihren Ring vor die Füße und klatschte ihm eine, „Du bist das letzte!"

Er lachte fast irre, „Ich hatte dich, Hermine. Ich hatte dich vor ihm und als erster Mann und du wirst mein Kind gebären."

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie stürmte aus der Zelle, doch kurz vor der Tür drehte sie um, ging zu ihm zurück und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken, der ihn benommen auf die Bretter schickte.

„Schöne Grüße von Ginny."

Damit stürmte sie aus der Tür und fiel auf dem Flur auf die Knie und weinte bitterlich.

Die Dementoren schlossen die Zellentür und postierten sich wieder davor.

Plötzlich hörte Hermine Schritte näher kommen und überrascht sah sie, wie die Wachen, die den Flur entlang postiert waren zackig salutierten, als eine furchteinflößende Gestalt auf sie zu ging.

Er musterte die beiden Dementoren, „Warum steht ihr ausgerechnet vor dieser Tür?" fragte er irritiert.

„Befehl von Lady Amelia." hisste der Dementor und Harry nickte.

Er wusste, dass sie das getan hatte, um sich zumindest ein wenig an Ron zu rächen dafür, wie er Harry verraten hatte. Er akzeptierte es, denn er wusste, er würde sie nur schwer umstimmen können.

„In Ordnung." sagte Harry deshalb knapp.

Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu und half ihr auf.

„Lo... Lord Scyde?" fragte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Derselbe. Kommt, ich möchte euch etwas zeigen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und schritt aus dem Gefängnis heraus bis ans Ende des Antimagie-Feldes.

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und in dem Moment, wo sie diese ergriff, verschwanden sie, nur um einen Moment später im Thronsaal von Lord Scyde wieder aufzutauchen.

„MUM! DAD!" rief sie und eilte auf ihre Eltern zu, um sie in eine innige Umarmung zu schließen.

„Keine Sorge, uns geht es gut. Lord Scyde hat uns gerettet." beruhigte ihr Dad sie.

„Wo ist Emily?"

„MIENE!" rief eine kleine Mädchenstimme hinter der ganzen Gruppe und Hermine, Harry und Amelia drehten sich um.

„Emily!" rief Hermine entsetzt, als das kleine Mädchen auf dem Greifen in den Thronsaal ritt.

Selbst Amelia wirkte geschockt, die Kleine musste sich raus geschlichen haben.

„Komm her, Feros!" rief Harry amüsiert und als er ihn erreicht hatte, hob er Emily herunter und auf seinen Arm.

Dann tätschelte er Feros Schädel und sagte, „Danke, dass du auf sie aufgepasst hast, aber du weißt, dass du hier drin nichts verloren hast. Ab!"

Der Greif kreischte einmal und verzog sich nach draußen.

Harry ließ das Mädchen runter und Hermine schloss sie ebenfalls in eine feste Umarmung.

„Danke, dass ihr meine Familie gerettet habt, Lord Scyde."

Harry winkte nur ab.

Hermine sah ihn zögernd an, „Lord Scyde?"

„Ja?"

„Ähm, könnte ich Harry sehen?"

Ihre Eltern sahen sich fragend an und Emily kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Harry zögerte und sagte dann kühl „Das ist nicht möglich, Miss Granger."

Sie war erneut den Tränen nahe.

Amelia griff überraschend ein. Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zur Seite.

„Sag es ihr!" fuhr sie ihn an und fand sich einen Augenblick später von vier Schwertspitzen umgeben. Sie zuckte blass zurück und sah ihn mit weiten Augen an.

Die Grangers waren kreidebleich geworden.

Der Anführer der Wache sagte drohend, „Niemand redet so mit Lord Scyde, am allerwenigsten seine persönliche Dienerin."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und riss sich aus seiner Starre.

Seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf und er fuhr den Wächter an, der nicht zu seinem Team, sondern zur normalen Palastwache gehörte.

„Was fällt euch ein? Nehmt sofort die Waffen runter und lasst Amelia los!" bellte er und nun waren es die Wachen, die entsetzt zusammen zuckten.

Alle spürten, wie sich die Luft um den jungen Lord herum auflud.

„Niemand... Niemand legt Hand an Amelia, ist das klar!" hisste er drohend.

Sie nickten eifrig und steckten eilig ihre Schwerter ein.

„Was Amelia angeht, entscheide ich und NUR ich, was angemessen und was unangemessen ist. Sollte ich noch einmal solch eine schwache Aktion sehen, findet sich derjenige als Stallbursche wieder! Verstanden? Wegtreten!"

Sie traten eilig auf ihre Posten zurück.

Amelia schaute ihn voller Zuneigung an und senkte ihr Haupt, „Danke Milord und verzeiht meine Respektlosigkeit."

„Argh!" rief Harry verzweifelt, „Irgendwann, Amelia, irgendwann wirst du damit aufhören, sonst werde ich wahnsinnig."

Dann drehte er sich zu einer völlig verwirrten Hermine.

„Du wolltest Harry sehen?"

Sie nickte.

„Wie du willst." sagte er noch immer geladen und nahm den Helm ab, den wieder ein eifriger, wenn auch blasser Diener in Empfang nahm.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, „Ha... Harry?"

Sie wollte auf ihn zu eilen, doch seine erhobene Hand und das Geräusch aus den Scheiden gezogener Schwerter ließ sie einhalten.

„Du... du hast meine Familie gerettet... warum?" stammelte sie.

„Weil ich meine Freunde nicht verrate." Sagte er bitter.

Ihre Eltern sahen sich unsicher an.

„Bitte, Harry, kannst du mir nicht verzeihen?" schluchzte sie.

„Wie würdest du dich fühlen, von dem Menschen den du geliebt hast, zur Hölle verdammt zu werden? Von deiner Liebe verraten zu werden und von den Menschen, für die du dein Leben gegeben hättest verachtet zu werden? Wie Hermine?"

Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie sackte schluchzend und tränenüberströmt zu Boden.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm und er sah in die flehenden Augen seiner Freundin.

„Meinst du nicht, sie hat genug gelitten?" fragte Amelia leise.

Harry senkte den Kopf uns schloss die Augen.

Mehrere Minuten wog er das für und wider ab, die ganze Zeit spürte er Amelias Hand auf seinem Arm.

Schließlich sah er auf und Amelia verkrampfte sich das Herz, als sie in diese feuchten und glänzenden grünen Augen schaute. Dann drehte er sich zu den Grangers und auch diese sahen ihn flehend an.

Emily löste sich sogar von Hermine und machte vor ihren überraschten Augen einen Knicks und sagte „Bitte verzeiht meiner großen Schwester, Milord."

Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht und schließlich räusperte er sich.

Er reichte Hermine die Hand und zog sie nach oben.

„Wie kann ich so viel geballtem Charme widerstehen? Gut, ich verzeihe dir, Hermine."

Sie umarmte ihn schluchzend und vergoss erneut Tränen, doch diesmal Tränen der Erleichterung.

Er spürte, wie sich Amelias Hand von der Seinen lösen wollte, doch er hielt sie fest und sah ihr in die Augen, die voller Unsicherheit waren.

Er legte all seine Zuneigung in seinen Blick und schließlich lächelte sie verstehend. Dann erst ließ er die Hand los.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Hermine beruhigt und ließ von ihm ab.

„Danke Harry."

„Es ist ok, Hermine."

Er wandte sich an Amelia, „Was sagt die Zeit?"

„Viertel nach Zwölf, Milord."

„Wie macht sie das nur?" murmelte er zu sich selbst und Hermine verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Wie wäre es mit Lunch?" fragte er und die Grangers nickten erleichtert.

„Es wird in fünf Minuten serviert, Milord." sagte Amelia.

Hermine schaute überrascht zwischen Amelia und Harry hin und her.

„Du bist der Lord Scyde..." sagte sie ehrfürchtig.

Harry grinste, „Hatte ich das noch nicht erwähnt?"

Emily kicherte laut und auch ihre Eltern lachten.

Sie fuhr herum, „Ach ihr! Ich hatte andere Sorgen!"

Harry legte nun endlich seinen Panzer ab und wiederum nahm ein Diener den Panzer entgegen.

„Hey, das muss dir doch gefallen." scherzte er.

„Was?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Keine Hauselfen."

Sie holte aus, um ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm zu geben, doch der Anblick der Wachen, die wieder zu ihren Schwertern und Zauberstäben griffen belehrte sie eines besseren.

„Das ist nicht fair." murmelte sie und wieder kicherte Emily amüsiert.

„Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet?" fragte Harry und Amelia führte sie zum Speisesaal.

Wiederum war der Tisch reich gedeckt.

Nachdem sie alle etwas zu trinken bestellt hatten sah Harry die Diener missfallend an.  
"Ein weiteres Gedeck bitte und dann wünsche ich das Lunch privat fortzusetzen."

„Milord!" sagte der Diener entsetzt.

Harry verengte seine Augen und schenkte ihm einen drohenden Blick. Der Diener eilte aus dem Raum.

Fünf Minuten später stand ein neues Gedeck auf dem Tisch und der Diener schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Setz dich zu uns Lia!" sagte Harry liebevoll.

„Aber..."

„Wir sind unter Freunden, oder muss ich es dir erst befehlen?" neckte er sie.

Er sah förmlich, wie sie ihren Mut zusammennahm, bevor sie sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihn auf die Wange küsste, dann setzte sie sich.

„Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wirst du noch eine Revolution auslösen, Harry." sagte sie.

Die Grangers sahen die beiden verblüfft an.

„Was?" fragte Harry, „Starrt uns nicht so an, sonst wird das Essen kalt." Fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Ich möchte euch nicht zu nahe treten, aber... ist sie nicht deine Dienerin?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

Amelia wurde rot und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an.

„Nein, ich habe sie befördert." erwiderte Harry grinsend.

„Nun mal im Ernst. Offiziell ist sie meine persönliche Dienerin. Aber du müsstest mich besser kennen Hermine. Ich halte nichts davon, doch ich muss es von meinen Untertanen akzeptieren. Amelia jedoch ist mehr als nur meine Dienerin. Sie ist meine Beraterin, meine Freundin und seit kurzem auch meine Partnerin."

Hermine schluckte bedrückt, doch dann lächelte sie ehrlich, „Ich freue mich für euch. Wenn einer etwas Glück verdient hat, dann du, Harry. Aber ist das nicht etwas schwierig nur inoffiziell zusammen zu sein?"

„Das ist es und je mehr ich Amelia überzeugen kann zu leben, desto schwerer wird es für sie. Das Resultat habt ihr vorhin gesehen. Deswegen werde ich es auch bald offiziell machen und wenn ich ganz Scyde auf den Kopf stellen muss." sagte er entschlossen.

„Typisch." murmelte Hermine lachend, „Aber ich verstehe dich. Sag mal Harry, wenn ich das richtig sehe, stellst du momentan eine Art vierter Macht dar."

„Könnte man so sehen, warum?"

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Dumbledore dich benutzt hat. Du wurdest verraten und hintergangen und dennoch wollte er dich deiner Freiheit berauben. Ihm war es egal, was du fühlst, egal, was du willst. Für ihn zählte nur dein Nutzen. Ich weiß nicht... ich ... ich habe Angst, dass er mich genauso benutzt, dass er mich eines Tages fallen lässt."

Harry nickte, „Nichts ist unmöglich bei Dumbledore."

„Ist meine Familie bei dir sicher?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Das ist sie, solange wie sie hier bleiben will. Die Inseln sind bis auf Askaban unauffindbar für alle, die nicht offiziell zu Scyde gehören. Diese Magie ist noch weitaus älter als die, welche Hogwarts schützt. Niemand wird sie hier finden, nicht einmal Voldemort."

„Das ist gut. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich mich dir anschließe?"

Harry sah Amelia fragend an.

Sie nickte, „Wenn du Lord Scyde Gefolgschaft schwörst kannst du Einwohnerin von Scyde werden."

„Heißt das, ich bin seine Dienerin?" fragte Hermine abweisend.

„Wäre das so schlimm?" fragte Amelia amüsiert.

„Ja, ich meine sicher nicht, Harry ist zu nobel, um seine Position auszunutzen. Doch das Prinzip widerstrebt mir."

Amelia schmunzelte, „So sagen es unsere Berichte."

„Eure Berichte?"

„Ja. Nun, zurück zu deiner Frage. Du sollst nicht schwören, ihm zu dienen, sondern die Gesetze von Scyde zu achten, im Notfall das Land mit all deinen Fähigkeiten zu verteidigen und seine Geheimnisse zu wahren."

Hermine nickte, „Das wäre mir möglich. Doch was ist mit meinen Freunden?"

„Deine Familie ist hier sicher, Hermine. Dich zwingt niemand, sofort eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und wenn du Einwohner Scydes bist, heißt das nicht, dass du hier wohnen musst. Du kannst auch bei deinen Freunden bleiben. Du kannst für uns Informationen beschaffen, doch eines muss dir klar sein. Du kannst nicht zwei Leuten loyal sein, wenn es darauf ankommt. Im Falle des Falles musst du wissen, ob du dich für Dumbledore oder Lord Scyde entscheidest, doch das musst du halt vor dem Schwur wissen." erklärte Amelia.

Hermine nickte, dann sah sie Harry an.

„Ich habe dich einmal verraten, ich werde es nie wieder tun. Ich möchte dir die Gefolgschaft schwören. Doch was ist, wenn ich meinen Job verliere? Wie soll ich dann für.. mein Kind sorgen?" fragte sie leise.

„Hab keine Sorge. Wir haben auch hier in Scyde eine Schule, wo du Lehrerin spielen kannst. Außerdem kann ich im Notfall für dich sorgen. Wie ich schon sagte, ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Stich."

Hermine schaute etwas beschämt zu Boden, doch Hermines Eltern schauten Harry bewundernd an und auch Amelia schaute so.

Hermine sah auf und sagte entschlossen, „Ich will es tun. Ich werde euch Informationen zukommen lassen, wann immer ihr etwas wissen wollt."

Harry nickte und sah wiederum Amelia fragend an. Sie trug etwas in ihr Buch ein und nickte.

„Ich habe die führenden Köpfe zu 18 Uhr in den Thronsaal bestellt. Wir werden dir den Treueschwur abnehmen und danach wird es ein kleines Bankett geben." sagte Amelia freundlich.

„Deine Familie und du werdet natürlich im Palast wohnen, bis ihr woanders sicher seid." legte Harry fest.

„Danke, Lord Scyde." sagte Hermine ernst.

„Hermine, wenigstens wenn wir unter uns sind." seufzte Harry und Amelia lachte, die anderen stimmten mit ein.

„Ähm, Hermine, Töchterchen, wenn du schon so ein doppeltes Spiel spielst, nicht, dass ich es dir verdenke, aber wird Dumbledore dich nicht vermissen?" fragte Dr. Granger.

Hermine nickte.

„Schick ihm eine Nachricht, dass ich dir eine Audienz für heut Abend gewährt habe." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Danke. Harry."

„Amelia?" fragte Harry und sie lächelte und trug etwas in ihr Buch ein.

„Die Nachricht ist unterwegs."

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" fragte Harry lachend.

„Dann hättest du eine andere Dienerin."

„Beraterin. Und ich will keine andere." korrigierte Harry.

„Beraterin." sagte sie liebevoll.

„Ihr passt gut zusammen." sagte Mrs. Granger berührt.

Harry und Amelia sahen ihn sie und wurden rot.

„Jetzt hast du den Lord Scyde dazu gebracht rot zu werden, Schatz, Schäm dich!" sagte Dr. Granger neckend, doch als Harry und Amelia lachten, sah Dr. Granger seine Frau mit einem bedeutenden Seitenblick auf seine Tochter an, deren Augen feucht vor zurückgedrängten Tränen waren und sie schluckte ernst.

Harry sah zur Abwechslung mal auf seine Uhr und sagte dann zu seinen Gästen, „Ihr entschuldigt mich?"

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich muss noch etwas Schule nachholen." sagte Harry und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Lia, kümmerst du dich um die Grangers?"

„Natürlich."

„Wenn sie zu nervig werden, zeig ihnen die Bibliothek, dann hast du deine Ruhe." sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Küsschen auf ihre Wange und verschwand.

Der Nachmittag verging schnell und am Abend ging er mit Amelia zusammen zum Thronsaal.

„Diesmal sind die Gäste schon da, Milord. Ich werde euch zunächst ankündigen, erst dann tretet ein."

Harry rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. Doch er musste sich nun mal dem Protokoll beugen, das mit seiner Position einherging und er brauchte die Macht, die ihm Scyde verschaffte. Außerdem sah er die Regentschaft über dieses kleine Reich als eine weitere Aufgabe an und er würde die Verantwortung für die Menschen nicht leichtfertig ablehnen.

Sie gab den Wachen vor der Doppeltür ein Zeichen und sie öffneten die Tür.

Mit einem gemurmelten Sonoruszauber verstärkte Amelia ihre Stimme, wieder einmal in ihrer weißen Drachenleder-Robe gekleidet. Sie trat durch die Tür und an die rechte Seite.

„Harry James Potter, der Lord Scyde."

Harry seufzte innerlich erneut, doch dann fasste er sich und trat erhobenen Hauptes in die Halle.

Direkt als er durch die Tür war, blieb er einen Moment stehen. Wieder einmal gab er ein beeindruckendes Bild ab in seiner schwarzen Robe aus Drachenleder, diesmal geschmückt mit einem dunkelroten Umhang aus Seide. Sein Schwert hatte er wie immer in den letzten Tagen an der Seite und komplettiert wurde das Outfit durch hohe Stiefel, ebenfalls aus Drachenleder. Seine Haare trug er offen über den Schultern, nur die oberen Haare waren nach hinten in einen Zopf zusammengerafft. Das sah elegant und doch schlicht aus.

Rechts und links an den Wänden aufgereiht standen die Palastwachen. Der Anführer rief: „Lang lebe Lord Scyde!"

Ein dutzendfacher Chor antwortete laut: „Lang lebe Lord Scyde!"

Harry nickte knapp und trat bis zum Thron vor.

Er setzte sich und das war das Zeichen, dass sich auch die Gäste setzen durften. Unter ihnen war Doran der Zwerg, MacGregor, General Omaha, der Direktor der Schule die Anführer der Black Gryphons und der Silverdragons sowie der Haushofmeister und ein paar der wichtigeren Kaufleute, die Harry bereits auf seinen Rundreisen kennen gelernt hatte. Auch die Grangers nahmen Platz und zwar am Kopfende der Tafel nur noch ein Platz war links neben dem Kopfende frei und da würde nachher Hermine sitzen.

Amelia nahm neben seinem Thron Aufstellung.

„Wir sind heute zusammengekommen um ein neues Mitglied in unserer Gemeinschaft willkommen zu heißen und den Treueschwur leisten zu lassen." eröffnete Harry die Zeremonie.

„Heißt sie willkommen in Scyde, Hermine Jane Granger."

Die Diener öffneten die Tür erneut und eine sichtlich schüchterne Hermine trat ein und bis vor den Thron, wo sie auf ein Knie fiel.

„Hermine Jane Granger, schwörst du, die Gesetze Scydes zu achten, das Land von Scyde nach Kräften zu schützen und die Geheimnisse des Landes und deines Lords zu schützen?" fragte Amelia.

„Ich schwöre." sagte sie.

„Wer spricht für diese Frau?" stellte Amelia die zeremonielle Frage und Harry sah amüsiert, wie sie sich versteifte.

„Ich spreche für die Frau." sagte Harry gelassen.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Gäste.

„Verzeiht meine Einmischung, meine Untertanen, aber abgesehen von ihren Eltern, die wohl ziemlich parteiisch wären, bin ich derjenige der sie am besten kennt. Miss Granger ist eine muggelgeborene Hexe von außerordentlicher Intelligenz und nahezu unersättlichem Wissensdurst, wie unser Bibliothekar sicher bereits bestätigen kann."

Ein leises Lachen war unter einigen der Gäste zu hören.

„Doch sie ist nicht nur Bücherwissen und Intelligenz, wie sie einmal so schön selbst gesagt hat, nein, sie hat auch ein Herz aus Gold und den Mut einer Löwin. Wenn es die Situation erfordert steht sie an vorderster Front und bewahrt selbst in kritischen Situationen einen klaren Kopf. Mit ihrem umfangreichen Wissen, ihrer Lern- und Leistungsbereitschaft und ihrem Einsatzwillen und dem Wunsch, anderen zu helfen, ist sie definitiv eine große Bereicherung für unsere Gesellschaft. Momentan arbeitet sie als Lehrerin in Hogwarts, einer angesehenen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei und sie arbeitet für den Orden des Phönix."

Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Menge.

„Doch sie wusste, was es bedeutet mir und unserem Land hier und heute die Treue zu schwören. Sie steht auf unserer Seite, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Und obwohl sie einmal einen Fehler begangen hat und meine vermeintliche Schuld geglaubt hat, vertraue ich ihr mit meinem Leben."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie Hermine sich mit einer Hand zum Gesicht fuhr und sich Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

Amelia übernahm wieder und fragte: „Hat jemand etwas gegen die Aufnahme von Hermine Granger in unserer Mitte einzuwenden?"

Niemand meldete sich.

„So sei es. Erhebe dich, Hermine Granger, Bürgerin von Scyde!" sagte Harry.

Hermine stand auf und sah ihn mit rotgeränderten und tränenfeuchten Augen an.

Harry hielt ihr die Hand mit dem Siegelring von Scyde hin und sie küsste den Ring.

Harry stand auf, griff ihre Hand und hob sie in die Höhe.

„Begrüßt die neueste Bürgerin von Scyde!" rief er.

Ein lang anhaltender Applaus brach in der Halle aus und sie strahlte zufrieden.

Harry selbst führte sie zu ihrem Platz doch der Stuhl wurde von einem Diener herangeschoben, etwas das Hermine sichtlich unangenehm war.

Doch anstatt sich an den Tisch zu setzen, ging Harry wieder zu seinem Thron zurück.

„Ich habe ein weiteres Anliegen heute."

Die Stille war vollkommen und alle sahen sich unsicher an.

„Amelia, bitte knie nieder."

Sie gehorchte unsicher.

„Seit ich hierher gekommen bin, haben wir gemeinsam viel erreicht und ich denke, ich habe mich gut eingelebt und mich gut in meiner Rolle zurecht gefunden."

Seine Untertanen klatschten zustimmend, bis er die Hand hob.

„Doch eines ist klar, ich hätte das niemals ohne die kompetente und unermüdliche Hilfe von Amelia geschafft. Ich habe sie während ihrer Arbeit beobachtet. Obwohl sie mir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abliest und mir dauernd unter die Arme greift, führt sie nicht im geringsten die Arbeit einer Dienerin aus. Was sie jedoch tut, ist, mich zu beraten, wenn ich ihres Rates bedarf und Aufgaben zu delegieren und zu verteilen. Bei den Muggeln gibt es dafür eine Bezeichnung, sie nennt sich Manager.

Wie bei den Muggeln ist mit ihrer Aufgabe hier eine sehr große Verantwortung verbunden und sie ist befugt, in meiner Vertretung bis zu einem bestimmten Umfang Befehle zu erteilen. So habe ich mich gefragt, was hat das mit einer Dienerin zu tun? Nichts. Die speziellen persönlichen Dienste, die ihre traditionelle Aufgabe so mit sich bringen könnte, würde ich nie annehmen, denn das geht gegen meine Natur. Ich habe sie darüber hinaus bereits angewiesen, aus meinem Quartier auszuziehen. Sie ist damit ihr eigener Mensch und ich schätze das an ihr. Dennoch steht sie mir ständig mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Ich werde sie damit hier und heute vom Stand der persönlichen Dienerin befreien und sie statt dessen in den Stand meiner persönlichen Beraterin zu erheben. Solange sie in meinen Diensten ist, benötige ich keine neue persönliche Dienerin. Das spezielle traditionelle Berufsbild mag man für künftige Lords beibehalten, soweit möchte ich die Traditionen nicht verändern, aber für mich setze ich es außer Kraft. Als persönliche Beraterin ist sie ein freier Mensch und damit von jeglichen Beschränkungen welche die Dienerschaft mit sich gebracht hat entbunden. Ab sofort seid ihr also meine Beraterin. Erhebt euch Lady Amelia!"

Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille am Tisch. Harry nutzte die Pause und schoss einem der Diener einen auffordernden Blick zu, es war zufällig der selbe, der ihnen auch zum Mittag aufgetafelt hatte. Er nickte und eilte aus der Halle, nur um Sekunden später mit einem Gedeck aufzutauchen und einem weiteren Stuhl. Harry deutete mit seinen Augen auf das rechte Kopfende der Tafel und der Diener nickte bestätigend, wartete aber noch im Hintergrund.

Harry trat zu Lady Amelia, nachdem sie auch ihm den Siegelring geküsst hatte.

Wieder erhob er ihre Hand in die Luft, „Verabschiedet die Dienerin Amelia! Begrüßt Lady Amelia, die Beraterin des Lords!" sagte er laut.

Nun endlich klatschten die Untertanen erst zögerlich, doch dann begeistert und sie standen sogar auf und gaben einer sichtlich ergriffenen Amelia Standing Ovations.

Er führte sie zu ihrem Platz an der rechten Seite des Tisches, praktisch neben ihm und damit gegenüber Hermine, die ihr freundlich zulächelte und zuzwinkerte. Nun platzierte der Diener den Stuhl und das Gedeck.

Damit begannen sie endlich das Bankett und schmausten und tranken bis spät in den Abend.

Nach dm Essen hielt Amelia unauffällig ihre Uhr an ihren Mund und Harry hörte in seinem Ohrempfänger, „Harry ich schwöre dir, wenn du so weiter machst, krempelst du wirklich noch ganz Scyde um."

Harry schmunzelte und erhob sein Weinglas in ihre Richtung.

Sie erwiderte den Prosit.

Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr, „Ich muss langsam los."

Harry nickte und tupfte sich den Mund mit seiner Serviette ab.

„Ich begleite dich und erzeuge einen Portschlüssel für dich."

Sie nickte und erhob sich. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern.

Amelia wollte auch aufstehen, als Harry sich erhob, doch er sah sie mir erhobener Augenbraue an und sie setzte sich rot wieder.

Er tat so, als würde er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fahren und murmelte in sein Funkgerät, „Das müssen wir noch üben." und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Dann führte er Hermine nach draußen.

„Harry, was du heut für mich und auch für Amelia getan hast, war einfach wunderbar. Danke." sagte sie und umarmte ihn spontan.

Als sie sich gelöst hatte lächelte er freundlich wie früher.

„So bin ich nun mal. Doch ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, die dir entgegenkommen dürfte."

„Was denn?"  
„Ich möchte, dass du den Stammbaum von Amelia zurückverfolgst. Ihr Nachname ist Greyhound. Sieh zu, ob du etwas findest, das eine bekanntere Blutlinie ist."

„Es ist dir ernst mit ihr, nicht wahr." sagte sie ein wenig neidisch. Doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr deutlich, dass sie ihre Chance gehabt hatte und sie weggeworfen hatte. Sie konnte ihm dafür nicht mal böse sein. Ihr blieb nur noch, ihm zu wünschen, dass er glücklich werden würde.

„Du kennst mich. Wenn ich eine Beziehung eingehe, meine ich es ernst."

Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er sah natürlich sehr wohl, was in ihr vorging, doch kommentierte es nicht.

„Ach und sag Dumbledore, ich werde Snape nicht exekutieren lassen. Doch er wird ein paar Monate in Askaban absitzen. Am besten stellst du es so dar, als hättest du das durch aufreibende Verhandlungen erreicht."

Sie nickte. Dann drückte er ihr ein Medallion in die Hand, welches das gleiche zeigte, wie Amelias nur war es nicht größer als ein Groschen.

„Das ist mein Symbol. Amelia wird dich weiter instruieren. Du kannst im Notfall dein Medaillon als Portschlüssel nutzen. Drücke auf den Drachen und sage „Scyde" wenn du nicht reden kannst, drücke den Drachen dreimal kurz und dreimal lang."

„Wow. Ja, danke."

„Erschreck dich nicht, du landest in der Garnison, nur falls du einmal mit unerwünschtem Anhang reist."

„Oh, gut."

„Wo sitzt euer HQ?"  
„Ähm.. immer noch im Grimmauld Place. In Sirius Testament stand, dass du es ihm weiter als HQ zur Verfügung stellen musst."

„Na, dann weiß ich wenigstens wo ihr seid." sagte er grinsend, „Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

„Mach ich. Aber du auch auf dich."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie verschwand, um kurz darauf vor den überraschten Mitgliedern des Ordens mitten in einem Treffen aufzutauchen.

Unauffällig ließ sie das Medaillon in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

Sie sah überrascht, dass Tonks das sehr wohl gesehen hatte und das Medaillon interessiert musterte, doch als sie aufsah verriet sie keine Emotion.

„Miss Granger! Es ist mir eine Freude, sie zu sehen. Was haben sie für Neuigkeiten mitgebracht?" fragte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen.

In diesem Moment war sie sehr froh, dass sie Okklumentik gelernt hatte.

„Zunächst mal habe ich nach langer Diskussion und zahllosen Entschuldigungen im Namen des Ordens verhindern können, dass Snape exekutiert wird. Er wird jedoch eine Strafe von mehreren Monaten für die Anwendung dunkler Magie absitzen. Begründet hat Lord Scyde es damit, dass Snape Mr. Potter angegriffen hat, der so weit ich herausfinden konnte, inzwischen ein Einwohner Scydes ist. Mir wurde versichert, dass es ihm gut ginge und er inzwischen erwacht wäre. Ich konnte ihn jedoch nicht sprechen. Mir wurde jedoch eindeutig klar gemacht, dass Mr. Potter nicht den Wunsch hat, mit uns in Kontakt zu treten."

„Wünscht Mr. Potter das nicht oder wünscht Lord Scyde das nicht?" fragte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Ich denke, seine letzten Worte zu uns zeigen uns das sehr deutlich." sagte Hermine kühl und Dumbledore zuckte zusammen.

„Ich für meinen Teil werde seinen Wunsch respektieren, das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann, nach dem ich ihn auf die schlimmste Art verraten habe, die es gibt." fügte sie entschlossen hinzu.

„Sollten sie diese Einstellung beibehalten, könnte es unter bestimmten Umständen sein, dass ich sie aus dem Orden ausschließen muss." sagte Dumbledore warnend.

Einige der Ordensmitglieder schnappten überrascht nach Luft. Für einen Augenblick herrschte angespannte Stille im Versammlungsraum. Alle beobachteten erwartungsvoll, wie Hermine reagieren würde. Jeder, der sie kannte, wusste, dass sie Lehrer und Professoren mehr respektierte als alles andere, doch jeder wusste auch, sie konnte unheimlich stur sein und es schien sicher, dass sie erneut Harry ihre Loyalität geschenkt hatte.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte kühl, „Ich habe ihn einmal verraten, weil ich fehlgeleitet wurde. Diesen Fehler werde ich nicht wiederholen. Wenn sie meinen, es ist nötig, mich zu feuern, tun sie sich keinen Zwang an. Aber ich lasse mich nicht erpressen, Professor!"

Die Ordensmitglieder starrten Hermine überrascht an, doch Molly nickte ihr anerkennend zu. Tonks hatte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen. Doch am meisten überraschte sie Ginny.

„Gehen sie davon aus, dass für mich das gleiche gilt." sagte der Rotschopf cool und lässig als würde sie mit einem gleichaltrigen sprechen, nicht mit einem der mächtigsten Magier dieser Epoche, der zudem noch ihr Schudlirektor war.

Dumbledores Kopf flog überrascht herum und als er die Gesichter der restlichen Weasleys sah, gab er vorerst klein bei. Eine Zersplitterung des Ordens konnte er sich nicht leisten.

„Schön, vergessen sie die Aussage. Wir sind alle etwas angespannt und die Emotionen kochen über. Ich war vielleicht etwas voreilig, Miss Granger. Doch wie sollen wir sichergehen, dass er geschützt ist? Ich bin sicher nicht der einzige, der sich um ihn Sorgen macht." sagte Dumbledore freundlich, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht länger von dem Süßholzgeraspel ins Bockhorn jagen, sie war schließlich eine der intelligentesten Hexen dieser Zeit.

„Betrachten sie Askaban als Schutz? Ich meine bevor Lord Scyde dort aufgeräumt hat? Ich meine, es scheint ja so, denn die letzten zwei Jahre haben sie sich auch nicht für ihn interessiert." sagte Ginny vorwurfsvoll.

Dumbledore stöhnte auf, als ihm seine Fehler so unter die Nase gerieben wurden... und das von Teenagern.

„Professor, Harry kann auf sich selbst aufpassen und dieser Lord scheint ihn zu schützen, das konnten wir ja wohl sehen. Wenn er unsere Hilfe braucht, kann er sich immer noch melden." sagte Hermine nun beschwichtigend.

„Meint ihr, er wird uns je vergeben?" fragte Molly niedergeschlagen.

„So wie ich Harry kenne, wird er uns vielleicht irgendwann vergeben, doch so stur wie er ist, wird es sicher lange dauern und Taten unserseits erfordern. Ach ja, meinen Eltern und meiner kleinen Schwester geht es gut." sagte Hermine froh.

„Du... Du hast eine Schwester?" fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Uhm, ja.. ich habe es geheim gehalten, weil ich sie nicht zum Ziel machen wollte. Sie wäre ein großes Druckmittel gegen mich gewesen." sagte Hermine verlegen.

„Schön, dass es ihnen gut geht. Sollen wir sie wieder beschützen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Lord Scyde garantiert für ihre Sicherheit, solange sie bei ihm sind." winkte Hermine ab.

„Sie scheinen ja sehr viel von ihm zu halten." sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Er hat sie schon einmal gerettet und ziemlich effektiv, auch wenn ich sein brutales Vorgehen verurteilen muss. Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, ihm vor den Kopf zu stoßen, Professor und hätte sich negativ auf die Verhandlungen um Snape ausgewirkt, wenn ich ihn in seiner Ehre gekränkt hätte. Sie fühlen sich sicher, ich habe den Eindruck, sie sind dort sicher und indem ich ihn respektvoll behandelt habe, konnte ich Snape helfen und die kargen Informationen über Harry bekommen. Und sie hatten recht, dort geht es zu wie im Mittelalter." fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Gut, damit ist das Treffen geschlossen." sagte Dumbledore und disapparierte kurz darauf. Das war nicht im geringsten nach Dumbledores Vorstellungen gelaufen. Er musste die Kontrolle über Harry zurück bekommen, nur so konnten sie den Krieg gewinnen... unter seiner Anleitung. Dann konnte Harry seinetwegen ein freies Leben führen, wenn er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte.

Moody verschwand kurz nach ihm, er hatte seine eigenen Gedanken zu der Situation und stimmte nicht unbedingt mit seinem alten Freund überein.

„Ich denke, ich werde hier übernachten." murmelte Hermine.

Ginnys Augen leuchteten auf und sie zog Hermine nach oben.

„Ginny! Hermine, hast du schon etwas gegessen?"  
„Danke Molly, aber ich bin satt. Ich habe besser gespeist, als in Hogwarts. Und das beste daran... sie haben keine Hauselfen."

„Was? Das muss ja das Paradies für dich sein. Wer kocht dann?" fragte Ginny amüsiert.

„Sie haben dort jede Menge Diener. Es ist unglaublich. Und ja, es ist eine Art Paradies... sie haben die größte Bibliothek, die ich je gesehen habe und der Lord soll sogar noch eine private mit besonders raren Exemplaren zu haben. Nur scheint Lord Scyde wirklich eine Schwäche für dunkle Kreaturen zu haben. Bei Merlin, er hat meine kleine Schwester auf einem Nachtgreifen reiten lassen." rief sie.

„Ein Nachtgreif? Wow." sagte Ginny und schüttelte sich.

Nun gingen sie doch endlich nach oben in ihr Zimmer und Tonks folgte ihr.

„Uhm, Ginny. Gibst du uns mal fünf Minuten?" fragte Tonks.

Sie starrte unsicher zwischen Tonks und Hermine hin und her.

„Bitte!" flehte Tonks mit Hundeblick. Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ok, ich gehe uns ein Butterbier holen, Hermine." gab Ginny schließlich nach.

„Danke. Dauert nicht lange." sagte Tonks erleichtert.  
Sie zog Hermine in das Zimmer und schützte es mit Schallschutzzaubern und Zaubern gegen die Langziehohren.

Dann zog sie ihr Amulett raus und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an, „Schieß los!"

Hermine starrte auf das Amulett, dann auf Tonks.

„Du? Du gehörst zu Scyde?"

„Ja, wie einige aus meiner Familie." sagte Tonks grinsend.

„Wie ist der neue Lord?" fragte Tonks begeistert.

Hermine schüttelte sich aus ihrer Starre und dann grinste sie, „Er wird dir gefallen. Du solltest ihn mal um eine Audienz bitten. Mehr sage ich nicht."

„Was gibt es neues?" fragte Tonks, „Komm schon! Ginny ist gleich wieder da!"

„Einiges. Der neue Lord krempelt alles um und modernisiert alles. Zuletzt hat er Amelia aus dem Stand der Dienerin befreit und sie in den Stand einer Lady erhoben. Sie ist nun offiziell seine Beraterin."

„Er hat was? Das ist... das ist ja fast eine Revolution." stammelte Tonks, dann jauchzte sie.

„Ich muss dahin." sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Hmm... beantrage doch mal einen Besuchstermin bei Bill. Lass Lord Scyde eine Nachricht zukommen. Er empfängt dich sicher. Aber bestell ihm schöne Grüße von mir."

„Mach ich. Danke." sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer, als Ginny eintrat.

„Was sollte das?"

„Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, ob das alles war, was ich über Harry weiß." sagte Hermine beiläufig und trank ein Schluck ihres Butterbiers.

„Und?" fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

„Nein, war es nicht. Aber ich habe Tonks nichts gesagt."

„Nun red schon!" forderte Ginny.

Hermine strahlte, „Es geht ihm gut, sehr gut sogar. Ich habe ihn gesehen."

„Hat er mit dir geredet?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Sie lächelte verträumt, „Ginny... er hat mir verziehen."

„Er hat...das ist ja wunderbar." rief die rothaarige junge Frau und umarmte Hermine.

„Und was ist mit euch?" fragte sie besorgt.

Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „Nur Freunde Ginny. Er... er hat jemand anderen gefunden."

„Was? So schnell? Oh Hermine."

„Ginny, du musst mich nicht bedauern. Es ist allein meine Schuld. Ich war es, die ihn aufgegeben hat. Nicht er mich."

„Aber es war Rons Schuld."

„Nein, dass er ihn verraten hat ja, doch dass ich meine Liebe aufgegeben habe und nicht an ihn geglaubt habe, das war allein meine Schuld."

Ginny nickte und sah ihre Freundin bedauernd an.

„Wenigstens geht es ihm gut."

„Ja. Das stimmt mich froh. Aber wir werden sicher bald wieder von ihm hören." sagte Hermine zuversichtlich.

„Ich hoffe, er kann uns auch irgendwann vergeben."

„Du kennst ihn doch. Mit etwas Hilfe von seiner neuen Freundin... ist es nur eine Frage von Tagen oder Wochen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Danke. Kannst du mit ihm in Kontakt treten?"

„Nein, Hedwig ist bei ihm geblieben. Der einzige Weg würde über Lord Scyde führen und der ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann, der momentan sehr misstrauisch gegenüber dem Orden ist."

„Oh."

„Aber ich hab noch was für dich."

Ginny sah sie fragend an und Hermine zeigte ihr ihre Hand auf der deutlich die geschwollenen Knöchel zu sehen waren.

„Ich hab Ron deinen Gruß bestellt."

Ginny grinste und umarmte Hermine noch mal.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen, ich bin müde." sagte Hermine und gähnte.

„Ja, ihr beide müsst ruhen." sagte Ginny zwinkernd doch dann wurde sie ernst.

"Wie empfindest du gegenüber deinem Kind?"

Hermine lächelte, "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist mein Kind und als solches muss es nicht so ein Verräter wie sein Vater werden. Ich bedaure, dass es nicht von Harry ist, aber nichtsdestotrotz werde ich es lieben." sagte sie und streichelte sich verträumt über den Bauch.

Ginny streichelte Hermine auch über den kleinen Bauch, der momentan sichtbar war und sagte, "Obwohl du Ron nun sicher nicht heiraten willst, wird es für mich doch mein kleiner Neffe oder Nichte."

Hermine nickte, "Noch besser, du wirst seine Patentante."

Ginny starrte sie an und strahlte, "Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ja. Wen sollte ich sonst fragen? Du bist meine beste Freundin."

"Danke."

* * *

AN: Vielen Dank für all eure reviews! Es freut mich wie immer zu sehen, dass die Geschichte so vielen Lesern gefällt. 

Nazgul666: Keine Hauselfen... Diener ;-)

Kathleen Potter: Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich!

Harry Black Potter: Danke für dein so ausführliches Review. So etwas liest man immer wieder gern. Auf die Effizienz der Gryphons und Silverdragons kommt es mir besonders an, denn in dieser Story soll Harry nicht alles allein machen. Zudem ist es mir wichtig, Magie und Muggeltechnologie zu kombinieren und sie damit mächtiger zu machen. Es ist ja auch so, dass sie weniger sind, zumindest nur die beiden Teams (er hat ja immer noch Palastwachen) aber auch insgesamt sind sie weniger als die Todesser. Also müssen sie das durch Taktik, Ideenreichtum und Effizienz wettmachen .

Lionlakritz: Ja, Hermines Schwester ist eine Hexe und ich habe sie eingebaut, um die Story ein wenig aufzulockern, wie du vielleicht bei einigen Gelegenheiten siehst (wie der Ritt auf dem Nachtgreifen oder so) Zudem ist es mit ein Grund, dass Hermine dem Retter ihrer Familie loyaler ist, oder nicht?

DKub: Gut, dass du mich dran erinnerst. Ich muss für die nächsten Kaps ein paar Cliffies planen (evil grin) Du weißt wohl nicht, dass es manchen Autoren besonders viel Spaß bereitet, die Leser auf diese Weise ein wenig unter Spannung zu halten? Aber keine Sorge, WENN ich das mal mache, werde ich drauf achten, sehr pünktlich zu updaten ;-)

Barkeeper: Lordschaft war hier als Bezeichnung für das kleine Reich gemeint, so wie auch in Grafschaft.


	11. Bellatrix

**Kapitel 11 Bellatrix**

Die nächsten Tage folgten einem geregelten Ablauf. Harry lernte und trainierte und lernte, wobei er auch oft mit seinen Einsatz-Teams zusammen trainierte, denn er würde bei jedem Einsatz dabei sein. Amelia wurde vom Volk angenommen und wenn überhaupt nur noch mehr respektiert, was sie beide erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Die Mahlzeiten nahm er immer mit den Grangers ein und wenn er zum Abend hin Audienzen mit seinen Untertanen hatte, wie z. B. dem Zwerg oder MacGregor, die regelmäßig reinschauten, blieben auch diese Leute beim Dinner. Harry gab sich gesellig. Die Zeit nach dem Dinner verbrachte er auch mit seinen Gästen. Emily und Mrs. Granger blieben den ganzen Tag in Scyde während Dr. Granger inzwischen mit einem Portschlüssel zwischen Scyde und seiner Praxis pendelte. Er landete natürlich immer am von der Garnision bewachten Landepunkt und wurde sorgfältig auf Aufspürzauber untersucht, doch es kam in dieser Hinsicht zu keinen Zwischenfällen.

Hermine nahm ihre Arbeit in Hogwarts als Lehrerin wieder auf und nicht der geringste Verdacht fiel auf sie. Remus bemühte sich ständig Audienzen bei Lord Scyde zu bekommen, doch ohne Erfolg. Harry hatte ihm seine Bemerkung noch lange nicht verziehen und er wusste, wenn er ihn sehen würde, war es wahrscheinlich, dass er schwach werden würde.

Doch bereits am Ende der Woche wiederum beim Dinner bekam Harry d. h. eigentlich Amelia einen Alarm in ihr Buch.

„Was ist es?" fragte Harry kühl und alarmiert.

Die Grangers sahen überrascht auf.

Amelia warf ihnen einen musternden Blick zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist Bellatrix, Harry. Sie ist entkommen, wohl aber verletzt. Sie haben sie gefoltert." sagte Amelia besorgt.

„Warum kommt sie nicht her?" fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Sie hat keinen Portschlüssel. Ihr Medaillon ist nur ein Symbol, nicht mehr. Einen magischen Gegenstand hätte Voldemort entdeckt. Sie ist auf dem Weg zum Haus der Blacks."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, „Da läuft sie dem Orden in die Arme. Wann?"

„Sie ist bereits unterwegs!"  
Harry sprang auf und bellte Kommandos in seine Uhr, „Gryphons, bereit halten für Notfalleinsatz. Krankenstation alarmieren. Dragons, Reservebereitschaft. Ende."

Harry warf sich nur seine Robe über und Amelia sah ihn besorgt an.

„Harry! Dein Panzer."  
„Keine Zeit. Es geht um Sekunden." und damit disapparierte er.

Wenn die Situation in der er aufgetaucht war, nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er gelacht.

Er registrierte mit seinen angespannten Sinnen die vielfältigen Eindrücke, die ihn umgaben. Zunächst hörte er das Portrait der alten Mrs. Black schreien. Dann stand er mit dem Gesicht zur Tür und sah eine fassungslose und sichtbar niedergeschlagene Bellatrix Lestrange, die ihren Zauberstab kraftlos und herunterhängend in der Hand hielt.

Harry hörte hinter sich die Mitglieder des Phönixordens und drehte sich um.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihn sah, doch die anderen hatten noch gar nicht registriert, dass er vor ihnen aufgetaucht war, alle Augen waren auf Lestrange fixiert.

„Lestrange!" grollte Remus und das war das Zeichen, auf das alle ihre Zauberstäbe hoben und Flüche bellten, doch Harry war schneller.

Er rief nahezu gelassen: „PROTEGO MAXIMUS!"

Eine rote Barriere baute sich hinter ihm auf und die Flüche wurden zurückreflektiert. Die Ordensmitglieder stoben auseinander oder konterten die Flüche.

„Ein interessantes Willkommen." grummelte Harry und eilte auf Bellatrix zu.

„Potter?" fragte sie überrascht und verdrehte die Augen.

Er konnte sie gerade noch auffangen in ihrer zerrissenen und blutigen Robe.

„Hey, bleib bei mir!" rief er.

Er warf einen Blick auf die entsetzten Gesichter der Ordensmitglieder und konnte sich ein weiteres Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Ich dachte immer, wir sind die guten und fragen erst und schießen dann. Habe mich wohl wieder mal in euch getäuscht. Ciao!"

Damit verschwand er wieder.

„Harry?" fragte erst jetzt Ginny.

„Wieso schützt er Lestrange?" grummelte Remus wütend.

„Er wird seinen Grund haben." sagte Hermine, selbst geschockt.

„Das ist ungeheuerlich! Ich muss mit Lord Scyde sprechen." sagte Albus hart.

„Ich möchte mitkommen!" sagte Ginny.

Dumbledore sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an, „Und warum das?"

„Ich will mit Harry reden." sagte sie wild entschlossen.

„Gut. Tonks, du kommst auch mit." bestimmte Dumbledore und vermisste, dass ihre Augen aufleuchteten.

„Ich möchte auch mitkommen!" rief Remus.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Remus. Du konntest dich jetzt schon nicht kontrollieren." sagte Moody und Dumbledore nickte bestätigend.

Dumbledore setzte eine sorgfältig formulierte Nachricht an den Lord Scyde auf.

Dann schickte er sie mit Fawkes nach Scyde.

„Meeting beendet." sagte er immer noch geschockt.

„Wieso rettet ausgerechnet er Lestrange?" fragte Ginny mit wütend funkelnden Augen, „Sie hat Sirius auf dem Gewissen!"

Tonks sah nicht weniger wütend aus, wie Hermine amüsiert feststellte.

„Ich bin sicher, er hat einen Grund dafür. Niemandem ging der Tod von Sirius näher als ihm. Wenn er Lestrange hilft, weiß er etwas, was wir nicht wissen." sagte Hermine ernst.

Molly trat zu ihnen heran, „Ginny, bitte Harry auch für uns um Verzeihung, ja?"

Ginny nickte nun etwas ruhiger.

„Wenn ihr ihn seht und falls uns Lord Scyde eine Audienz gewährt." sagte Hermine.

Dann wandte sie sich speziell an Ginny, „Und Ginny, als Dumbledore gesagt hat, dort herrschen vom Protokoll her mittelalterliche Zustände, dann meinte er es so. Verneige dich höflich, wenn du Lord Scyde gegenüberstehst und begegne ihm mit Respekt. Und egal, was du siehst, mach keine heftigen Bewegungen auf den Lord zu und greife ihn nicht an, nicht einmal im Scherz. Die Wachen werden nicht unbedingt freundlich reagieren."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte Ginny irritiert.

„Vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich diese Erfahrung am eigenen Leib gespürt habe."

Die Frauen sahen Hermine fragend an, doch sie äußerte sich nicht weiter.

„Tut mir bitte einen Gefallen und grüßt meine Eltern und meine Schwester, wenn ihr sie sehen solltet."

Derweil war Harry im Palast von Scyde angekommen. Sekunden später war Amelia bei ihm, als er mit Bellatrix auf den Armen durch den Palast in den Krankenflügel eilte, zwei Wachen auf den Fersen.

Er trat die Tür zur Krankenstation brutal auf, dass sie fast aus den Angeln gerissen wurde und legte Bellatrix auf ein Bett.

„Sie blutet stark! Wir müssen sie aus der Robe befreien!" stellte Harry fest.

Er drehte sich zu den Wachen um, „Raus mit euch! Und schafft die Heilerin her!"

Die Wachen zuckten zusammen und eilten aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Amelia griff eine Schere von einem Instrumententisch, doch Harry war schneller. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn einmal längs über den Körper der bewusstlosen Frau: „Diffindo!"

Wie mit dem Lineal gezogen erschien ein Schnitt vom Kragen der Robe bis zum unteren Saum.

„Aber... wie kannst du den Schnittzauber so akkurat anwenden? Ich dachte, du hättest sie verletzt." stammelte Amelia überrascht.

„Eine Frage der Intention." sagte Harry beiläufig und schlug die Kleidung beiseite.

Einen weiteren kurzen Zauber später entfernte er den BH und griff nach einer Kompresse, die er dann auf die stark blutende Wunde unter der rechten Brust presste.

Amelia hatte derweil einen Bluterneuerungstrank gegriffen und flößte ihn Bellatrix ein, als auch schon die Heilerin hereinstürmte.

Ohne zu zögern übernahm sie die Patientin.

„Halten sie das noch einen Moment dort!" forderte sie Harry auf, ohne ihn anzuschauen.

Dann begann sie diverse Zauber zu sprechen und nach fünf Minuten nickte sie ihm zu, „Sie können die Kompresse entfernen."

Sie flößte Bellatrix zwei weitere Tränke ein und dann deckte sie sie zu.

Erst dann sah sie sich Harry an und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Milord!" sie verneigte sich blass, „Verzeiht meine..."

„Halt! Das Leben der Frau ist zweifellos wichtiger als übertriebene Förmlichkeiten. Wie ist ihr Zustand?"

„Sie ist schwach und hat viel Blut verloren. Das Elixier, das sie ihr verabreicht haben, dürfte das jedoch ausgleichen. Sie schläft nun und wird hoffentlich in einigen Stunden erwachen. Dann werden wir weiter sehen, Milord. Sie wurde das Ziel multipler Cruciatusflüche und anderer Folter-Zauber. Sie scheint längere Zeit einem Kontrollzauber ausgesetzt gewesen zu sein. Die Wunde im Brustbereich wurde durch einen schmalen Dolch oder ein Stilett verursacht. Sie sollte wohl langsam verbluten."

Harrys Augen verengten sich und die Heilerin schluckte eingeschüchtert, als sie das Feuer der Wut in den Augen des jungen Lords erblickte.

„Verfassen sie einen detaillierten Report über das, was ihr widerfahren ist. Insbesondere ist der Kontrollzauber hervorzuheben."

„Wie sie wünschen, Milord."

„Ich werde hier bleiben, bis sie erwacht. Ich lasse sie rufen, wenn sich irgendwas ändert." sagte Harry zu der überraschten Heilerin.

Sie verneigte sich und zog sich zurück.

„Es ist unglaublich, was du für deine Untertanen tust, Harry. Selbst für diejenige, die deinen Paten auf dem Gewissen hat." sagte Amelia leise und stolz.

„Hermine hat einmal gesagt, ich hätte einen ‚Rette-Menschen-Tick'" sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Damit hat sie zweifelsohne recht. Bellatrix wird einen Schock erhalten, wenn sie erwacht."

„Mit Sicherheit." sagte Harry leicht grinsend.

„Wir haben eine Note von Dumbledore zu erwarten?" fragte Amelia.

Harry nickte, „Oh ja!" sagte er mit einem diabolischen Grinsen und erzählte, was sich zugetragen hatte.

Amelia schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Er hatte viel zu viel Spaß daran, mit den Leuten zu spielen.

„Ich nehme an, Dumbledore wird kommen und Ginny wird darauf bestanden haben, mitzukommen. Remus wird auch mitkommen wollen, aber wenn sie wissen, was gut für sie ist, lassen sie das nicht zu. Ich denke, er wird noch jemanden mitbringen." sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Willst du das genehmigen?"

„Ja, aber erst, wenn Bellatrix wieder auf den Beinen ist. Setze sie vorläufig für Freitag fest. Bereite eine offizielle Untersuchung vor! Wenn das was du mir erzählt hast wahr ist, will ich, dass ihr Name von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen wird. Lade dazu Vertreter des Ministeriums ein. Die Untersuchung wird jedoch hier stattfinden."

Sie nickte und machte Notizen in ihr Buch, „Du bist ein guter Herrscher, Harry."

„Danke... komm mal etwas näher." sagte er leise.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber und er küsste sie nach einem kurzen Grinsen.

„Harry!" sagte sie leise und positiv überrascht.

„Kusch! Informiere bitte die Grangers, dass ich unabkömmlich bin, dann kannst du dich zurückziehen. Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn sie erwacht."

„Aber.."

„Lia, es ist nicht nötig, dass wir beide hier wachen und ich halte es für meine Pflicht."

„Wie du wünscht." Sie schenkte ihm noch ein bewunderndes Lächeln bevor sie raus ging.

Zehn Minuten später klopfte es an die Tür und Harry stand auf und öffnete sie.

Eine nervöse junge Dienerin stand vor ihm, ein silbernes Tablett in der Hand.

„Verzeiht die Störung, Milord, doch Lady Amelia hat angewiesen, dass ihr ein paar Snacks und etwas zu trinken bekommt."

Harry lächelte und nahm ihr das Tablett ab.

„Danke sehr."

„Habt ihr noch einen Wunsch?"

„Nein, du kannst gehen." Sagte Harry freundlich.

Die Dienerin machte einen Knicks und eilte von dannen.

Harry murmelte zu sich selbst, „Du bist ein Engel, Lia." und lächelte.

Es war kurz nach Morgengrauen, als Bellatrix unruhig wurde. Ihre Augen rasten unter den Lidern und sie warf sich auf dem Bett hin und her.

„Nein!" murmelte sie immer wieder, „Ich will das nicht! Aufhören!" wimmerte sie immer und immer wieder.

Harry tupfte ihr den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn.

Schließlich schoss sie hoch riss die Augen auf und schrie „SIRIUS!"

Harry schloss sie sofort in die Arme und hielt sie fest. Er streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und sagte mit sanfte Stimme, „Ruhig, Bellatrix. Es war nur ein Traum. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Nach einer Minute entspannte sie sich sichtlich und Harry hörte, wie die Tür aufging. Er sah Bellatrix über die Schulter und lächelte Amelia zu.

In dem Moment löste sich Bellatrix von ihm und sah ihn an. Er sah bis ins winzigste Detail, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, kurz bevor sie von ihm zurückzuckte und sich so weit es auf dem Bett ging zurückzog.

„POTTER?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Harry nickte nur ernst, doch seine Augen funkelten.

Ihr Kopf flog herum, als sie nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte und ihr Blick fiel auf Amelia.

Sie schien etwas erleichtert, als sie ihren Kopf kurz neigte und sagte, „Lady Amelia!"

„Hallo Bellatrix. Schön, dich wieder munter zu sehen."

Dann wandte sie sich mit funkelnden Augen an Harry und verneigte sich tief, „Milord."

Bellatrix Kopf flog zu Harry herum und sie sagte: „Milord? Oh Shit! Jetzt bin ich erledigt."

Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen erneut und sie neigte erneut ihr Haupt, „Verzeiht, Milord. Ich werde ihre Strafe für mein Versagen akzeptieren!"

„Warum sollte er dich bestrafen, Bellatrix, nachdem er dich gerettet hat?" fragte Amelia amüsiert, als sie näher getreten war.

„Er... Po... uhm, Lord Scyde hat mich gerettet? Es war kein Traum, dass ausgerechnet er mich vor dem Orden gerettet hat?" stöhnte sie und wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken.

„Nein. Und er hat dich persönlich hierher getragen und die Blutung unter deiner Brust gestoppt. Er hat dir erste Hilfe geleistet, bis die Heilerin kam."

Sie sah überrascht an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass sie nur ein einfaches Nachthemd trug und lief knallrot an.

„Er... er hat mich nackt gesehen?" stammelte sie knallrot.

„So ist es. Doch es war eine Frage von Sekunden, die über Leben und Tod entschieden haben. Er hatte allerdings genug Anstand, die Wachen rauszuwerfen."

„Argh! Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass ich wissen sollte, bevor ich endlich vor Scham im Boden versinke?" stöhnte sie.

„Abgesehen davon, dass er die ganze Nacht an deinem Bett gewacht hat und dich gerade scheinbar nach einem Albtraum beruhigt hat... nein. Ach ja, er hat den Einsatz geführt, der dich von Rudolphus befreit hat."

Sie sah ihn nun mit einer Mischung aus Scham und Dankbarkeit an.

„Danke, Milord. Es... es tut mir leid um Sirius."

„Das habe ich schon gehört." sagte Harry leise.

„Was? Wie?"  
"Zuerst mal hat mich Amelia darauf hingewiesen, dass es ein Stupor war, den du auf Sirius gesprochen hast."

„Es war ein Unfall, Ha... Milord. Ich habe den Torbogen nicht gesehen. Und... als ich ihn fallen sah... bin ich innerlich zusammen gebrochen. Der Imperius wurde wieder voll aktiv. Es war Tage später, bis ich endlich wieder anfangen konnte, Widerstand zu leisten" sagte sie leise.

„Wenn mich eines schon vorher überzeugt hat, Bellatrix, dann war es dein Traum."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Hast du oft Albträume?" fragte Harry.

Sie nickte, „Willkommen im Club." sagte Harry bitter.

„Doch eines sollte dir klar sein, Bellatrix, es war nur ein Unfall. Es ist tragisch und bitter, aber es war ein Unfall. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Sirius um deine Rolle gewusst hätte, hätte er dir vergeben. Ich habe dir jedenfalls verziehen."

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Danke, Milord."

„Was wird jetzt geschehen?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Erst mal frühstücken wir." sagte Harry lächelnd, „Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Amelia nickte und schrieb etwas in ihr Buch.

„Dann wirst du dich erholen, du hast sehr gelitten. Wenn du in der Lage bist, wirst du einen Bericht erstatten. Freitag wird Dumbledore zu einer Audienz erscheinen. Hmm... Amelia, wir werden das gleichzeitig zum Verfahren machen."

„Verstanden, Milord."

„Ich werde eine offizielle Verhandlung führen und deinen Status als Spionin aufdecken. Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass du wieder frei bist, Bellatrix."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Nach all dem, was ich dir... euch getan habe?"

„Gewöhn dich daran. Einen besseren Herrscher als ihn, konnten wir gar nicht finden." sagte Amelia, „Er hat mich sogar als Dienerin gefeuert."

„Er hat was?"

„Ja und nun bin ich seine Beraterin." sagte sie grinsend.

„Bellatrix, gibt es irgendetwas, was wir sofort wissen sollten?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß leider nichts, über die nächsten Pläne. Soweit ich weiß, hatte der dunkle Lord keine größeren Pläne für die Zukunft. Ach ja... die Dolchwunde das war MacNair. Er... er wollte..."

Sie schluckte, „Er wollte sich an mir vergehen."

Sie war überrascht über den harten Blick, den seine grünen Augen annahmen.

„Er wird dafür bezahlen."

Sie sah Amelia fragend an, doch sie lächelte ihr nur aufmunternd zu.

„Gewöhn dich daran."

„Das ist schwer zu verdauen. Aber mit Verlaub, Milord, er wird so etwas nie wieder versuchen... ich hab ihm den Dolch entwenden können und dafür gesorgt... sozusagen. Durch seine Unachtsamkeit konnte ich auch entkommen."

Seine Augen glänzten eiskalt, als er nickte.

„Gut gemacht. Gib Amelia deinen Statusbericht, Sie wird dich über die Neuigkeiten hier informieren. Dann ruh dich aus!"

Sie neigte ihr Haupt und Harry stand auf.

„Ich bin beim Training, Amelia."

„Sehr wohl, Milord."

Damit verschwand er und Amelia klärte sie über die letzten Entwicklungen in Scyde auf.

Es war wohl klar, dass einige Personen dem folgenden Freitag mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen sahen.

Harry saß auf seinem Thron, Amelia stand wie immer an seiner Seite. Das volle Aufgebot an Wachen flankierte die Wände des Thronsaales. Für den Effekt hatte sich Harry noch eine kleine Nettigkeit einfallen lassen. Seine beiden Greifen, die er in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, saßen rechts und links ein paar Meter neben seinem Thron aufrecht und die Schädel stolz erhoben.

Amelia nickte ihm einmal zu und klatschte einmal in die Hände. Der Haushofmeister hatte die Funktion des Ankündigers übernommen.

„Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge und zwei Auroren!" hallte seine Stimme durch die Halle.

Die lange Tafel war verschwunden, stattdessen standen ein paar kleinere Tische und Sessel mit Blickrichtung zum Thron.

Fudge grüßte die furchteinflößende Gestalt nervös. Harry war wieder in voller Rüstung auf seinem Thron.

„Guten Tag, Lord Scyde."

„Gleichfalls." sagte Harry kühl und deutete auf eine Sitzgruppe.

Fudge sah aus, als wollte er aufbegehren, doch die Greifen spielten ihre Rolle perfekt und fixierten ihn mit ihren Blicken.

Er schluckte und setzte sich.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens sagte er, „Milord?"

„Sprecht!"

„Worauf warten wir? Meine Zeit ist knapp. Mir wurde gesagt, es würde eine wichtige Verhandlung stattfinden."

„Wir warten auf ein paar Vertreter des Phönixordens, Fudge."

Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf.

„Albus Dumbledore, Ginevra Weasley und Nymphadora Tonks als Abgesandte des Ordens des Phönix!" rief der Haushofmeister.

„Tonks! Du bist ein Auror und arbeitest für Dumbledore? Du bist gefeuert!" rief Fudge entrüstet.

Tonks sah Dumbledore entsetzt an, dann Lord Scyde.

„Sind sie sicher, Fudge? Ich wollte sie gerade als Botschafterin zwischen uns vorschlagen, da sie bereits für das Ministerium und den Orden arbeitet. Sie wäre ideal, um für eure beiden Organisationen als Botschafterin in Scyde zu dienen." sagte Harry kühl.

„Oh... ähm..."

„Sie sind doch sicher an einer Zusammenarbeit mit mir interessiert, oder?"

Fudge nickte eifrig.

„So sei es. Dumbledore?"

„Ich könnte mir keine bessere Person vorstellen."

„Gut, dann ist es beschlossen. Es handelt sich allerdings um eine sehr wichtige Position, die viel Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Fingerspitzengefühl erfordert, stimmt ihr mir zu Fudge?"

„Sicherlich."

„Dann sollten sie Tonks auch eine entsprechende Beförderung zukommen lassen."

Fudge sprangen fast die Augen raus, doch schließlich nickte er.

Harry wandte sich seiner Beraterin zu, „Amelia, wir können beginnen."

Sie klatschte zweimal in die Hände und ein Schreiber erschien.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Bellatrix Lestrange wurde von zwei Wachen in die Halle geführt, wo sie auf einem Stuhl vor dem Thron Platz nahm.

„Das ist eine Todesserin! Verhaftet sie!" schrie Fudge seinen Auroren zu und diese sprangen auf und eilten auf Lestrange zu.

Doch Harry sprang ebenfalls auf und aus seinen ausgestreckten Händen schossen zwei goldene Strahlen auf die Auroren zu und warfen sie hart zu Boden. Als sie sich aufrichten wollten, hatten sie Schwertspitzen an den Kehlen.

„Sie überschreiten ihre Kompetenzen, Fudge! Sie ist in meinem Gewahrsam UND sie ist eine Bürgerin von Scyde. Pfeif deine Kettenhunde zurück, oder ich gebe sie meinen Schoßtierchen."

Wie auf ein Zeichen kreischten die Greifen und erzeugten Terror unter den Gästen.

„Ve...verzeiht, Lord Scyde" stammelte Fudge.

„Wie lautet die Anklage?" fragte Harry.

Amelia nahm eine Schriftrolle zur Hand, „Sie ist angeblich eine Todesserin, hat sich Voldemort angeschlossen, wird der Anwendung der dunklen Magie beschuldigt. Härtester Anklagepunkt ist das Foltern des Ehepaares Longbottom bis zum Wahnsinn."

„Habt ihr noch etwas hinzuzufügen?" fragte Harry den Minister und Dumbledore.

Fudge sah seine Auroren fragend an und sie schüttelten mit dem Kopf.

Dumbledore räusperte sich, „Sie hat Sirius Black ermordet."

„Black?" begehrte Fudge auf.

„Schweigt Fudge!" bellte Harry, dann wandte er sich an Amelia, „Fügt das der Liste hinzu!"

„Gibt es für die Folterung der Longbottoms oder den Mord an Sirius Black Zeugen?" fragte Harry.

„Für die Folterung nicht direkt. Die Auroren fanden sie am Tatort und ihre Zauberstäbe wiesen aus, dass sie zuletzt den Cruciatus gesprochen hatten." sagte Dumbledore.

„Oh, wie treffend. Ich erinnere mich an einen ähnlichen Fall, nur war der Angeklagte unschuldig." Sagte Harry kalt und Tonks, Ginny und Fudge wurden blass, während bei Dumbledore nur das Funkeln aus den Augen verschwand.

Doch dann kehrte es mit Macht zurück, „Mr. Potter ist Zeuge für den Mord an Sirius Black." sagte er triumphierend.

Lord Scyde nickte, „Das ist uns bekannt. Seine Aussage liegt uns bereits vor. Er hat es vorgezogen, heute nicht mit ihnen zusammenzutreffen. Würdet ihr sie bitte verlesen, Lady Amelia?"

Sie nahm eine andere Schriftrolle, „Eine Todesserin, die Sirius mit dem Namen Bella oder Bellatrix ansprach hat sich mit meinem Paten duelliert. Das Duell endete, als sie einen Zauber sprach, den ich nicht verstehen konnte, weil es zu laut um mich herum war. Der Zauber traf ihn und schleuderte ihn durch den Torbogen des Tores. Die Farbe des Zaubers war rot, es sah aus, wie ein Stupor."

„Danke." sagte Harry kühl.

Das Funkeln verschwand aus Dumbledores Augen.

„Machen wir es kurz, der Minister meinte, er hätte nicht viel Zeit. Was ich ihnen nun offenbare, ist Wissen strengster Geheimhaltung. Bellatrix Lestrange oder nun wieder Black ist und war schon immer eine Bürgerin Scydes. Sie hat sich in unserem Auftrag bei den Todessern eingeschleust und sich bis zum inneren Zirkel hochgearbeitet. Sie hat für uns spioniert und uns mit wertvollen Informationen versorgt. Ihr Mann, den zu heiraten sie gezwungen wurde, hat Verdacht geschöpft und sie mit dem Imperius belegt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie uns nur noch informieren, wenn sie über den Einfluss des Fluches triumphieren konnte. Das Veritasserum bitte!"

Ein Diener brachte eine klare Flüssigkeit und träufelte drei Tropfen in ihren Mund.

„Deinen Namen!"

„Bellatrix Black."

„Hast du dem dunklen Lord gedient?"

„Nein, ich habe Lord Scyde gedient."

„Schildere uns bitte, was bei den Longbottoms geschehen ist."

„Ich stand unter dem Einfluss des Imperius. Ich sprach je einen Cruciatus auf Alice und Frank Longbottom. Erst dann konnte ich den Fluch abschütteln und hielt mich zurück. In seinem Fanatismus hat Rudolphus das nicht bemerkt. Geschwächt von dem Kampf gegen den Imperius und nahezu handlungsunfähig konnte ich nichts tun um ihnen zu helfen. Er hat sie so lange gequält bis sie fast tot waren und die Auroren kamen."

„Hast du jemals gefoltert oder getötet, wenn du nicht unter dem Einfluss des Imperius gehandelt hast?"

„Nein."

„Wolltest du Sirius Black töten?"

„Nein, ich wollte ihn betäuben, damit die anderen Todesser ihn ignorieren. Er war mein Cousin und ich habe ihn geliebt."

„Wem gilt deine Loyalität?"

„Lord Scyde."

„Hast du Rudolphus Lestrange aus freiem Willen geheiratet?"

„Nein, meine Mutter hat mir mit dem Tod gedroht."

„Danke, das Antiserum bitte!"

Kurz darauf wurden ihre Augen wieder klar.

„Ich erkläre hiermit Bellatrix Black für nicht schuldig. Die Hochzeit mit Lestrange gilt als annulliert. Zur Entschädigung erhält sie das gesamte Vermögen der Lestranges."

„Wachen!" bellte Harry.

Die Wachen neben Bellatrix salutierten und zogen sich zurück.

Bellatrix kniete sich vor Harry nieder, „Habt Dank, Milord."

„Erhebe dich!"

Sie stellte sich neben Amelia.

„Einwände, Fudge?" bellte Harry.

Er schüttelte eifrig den Kopf.

„Geben sie das an ihr Ministerium weiter. Ich erwarte morgen eine entsprechende Pressemitteilung. Sie können gehen."

Fudge starrte ihn geschockt an, dass er so mit ihm redete, doch als zwei Wachen kamen um ihn zu geleiten nickte er und lächelte süffisant, „Es war mir ein Vergnügen Lord Scyde."

„Das Vergnügen war meinerseits. Ich sehe unserer zukünftigen Zusammenarbeit entgegen."

Fudge ging eilig aus dem Thronsaal.

Harry wandte sich an Dumbledore, „Einwände ihrerseits?" fragte er kühl.

„Nein, aber..."

„Dann gehen sie! Ihr Frevel belastet unsere Beziehung noch immer."

Bellatrix sah ihn überrascht an, doch Amelia griff sie hart am Arm.

Dumbledore und seine Begleiter standen auf. Ginny rannte auf ihn zu und er hielt die Hand hoch, um die Wachen zurückzuhalten.

Sie fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und flehte ihn an: „Bitte, Lord Scyde!"

„Sprich!"

„Ich... ich möchte gern Harry sehen, Milord."

Amelia warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu.

„Außerdem sollte ich Familie Granger von ihrer Tochter grüßen, Sir."

„So sei es! Du magst mit uns zum Lunch speisen und bist auch zum Dinner eingeladen. Dein Rücktransport wird von uns arrangiert. Sei mein Gast!"

„Milord?" fragte Bellatrix.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich würde gern ein paar Worte mit meiner Cousine wechseln."

„Selbstverständlich. Sie kann ebenfalls bleiben." Er wandte sich an Tonks, „Du bist ebenfalls zum Lunch und Dinner geladen. Darüber gestehe ich dir als Botschafterin das Recht zu, zu kommen und zu gehen, wie es dir beliebt."

„Danke sehr, Lord Scyde." sagte sie mit einer Verbeugung.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dumbledore!" sagte Harry und ein perplexer alter Zauberer verließ die Halle.

Bellatrix konnte nicht mehr und lachte laut.

„Ist irgendetwas komisch?" fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Dass ausgerechnet d... ihr euch so gegenüber Dumbledore aufführt... Milord." hängte sie gerade noch so heran.

„Ich verstehe." sagte er amüsiert.

„Milord?" fragte Ginny ungeduldig.

„Ja, Miss Weasley?"

"Wo finde ich Harry?.. ähm.. Milord."

Harry stand nun von seinem Thron auf und sagte amüsiert, „Er steht bereits die ganze Zeit vor dir!" und nahm seinen Helm ab.

Tonks und Ginny ächzten auf und starrten ihn mit weiten Augen an.

„Harry?" fragte Ginny leise mit zitternder Stimme.

Sie rannte auf Harry zu, doch das Geräusch aus der Scheide fahrender Schwerter ließ sie anhalten.

Sie sah sich kreidebleich um und starrte entsetzt die beiden Wachen an, die plötzlich zwischen ihr und Harry standen.

„Uhm... Harry?" fragte sie schließlich flehend.

Er grinste nur und trat von seinem Podest herunter.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe und geht auf eure Posten zurück. Sie ist eine Freundin."

Die Wachen salutierten und zogen sich zurück, ließen Ginny jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

„Als Hermine sagte, ich solle mich mal dem neuen Lord Scyde vorstellen hätte ich alles erwartet, nur nicht das, Milord." sagte Tonks und kniete sich nieder.

„Erhebe dich bitte!"

Ginny starrte Tonks fragend an.

„Uhm... hab ich was verpasst?"

„Ich glaube du wolltest dich mit Bella... uhm, darf ich Bella sagen?" fragte Harry.

„Selbstverständlich, Milord."

„Also Tonks, du wolltest dich mit Bella unterhalten?"

Sie nickte.

„Ihr könnt gehen. Lunch ist..."

„Um Zwölf, Milord." half Amelia aus.

„Danke, Amelia."

Die beiden Frauen verneigten sich vor Harry und verließen den Thronsaal.

Ein Diener eilte zu Amelia und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.  
"Die Grangers warten vor der Tür, Milord." Informierte sie ihn.

„Lasst sie rein!" rief er zu den Dienern an der Tür.

Die drei Grangers, noch immer in der Kleidung der Zauberer traten ein. Nur Dr. Granger trug einen Anzug, wie Harry amüsiert feststellte.

„Lord Scyde." Grüßten ihn die Erwachsenen mit leicht geneigtem Haupt.

Emily machte jedoch einen galanten Knicks und grinste, als sie sagte, „Guten Tag Milord."

„Hallo Emily." sagte er lächelnd.

Auch Ginnys Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Hallo Lady Amelia." sagte sie genauso mit einem Knicks.

„Hi Emily. Vor mir brauchst du das aber nicht machen." sagte Amelia lächelnd.

„Aber ihr seid doch..."

„Emily!" sagte ihre Mutter streng.

„Verzeihung." sagte das Mädchen mit weiten Augen.

Dann drehte sie sich zu Ginny, „Ich kenne dich!... Du bist auch auf den Fotos von Miene."

„Miene? ... Hermine! Ja, das ist meine beste Freundin. Dann bist du ihre kleine Schwester?"

Sie nickte eifrig.

„Freut mich, ich bin Ginny Weasley!"

Sie gab ihr die Hand und auch die Grangers begrüßte sie höflich.

Dann kicherte Emily und rannte auf den rechten Greifen zu.

Ginny starrte ihr entsetzt hinterher, „NICHT!"

Doch sie beobachtete fassungslos, wie das kleine Mädchen dem mächtigen Greifen einfach um den Hals fiel.

„Komm runter!" rief Emily kommandierend und zu Ginnys Überraschung gehorchte der Greif und kniete sich nieder. Mit einem Satz war sie auf dem Rücken des Tieres und ritt Sekunden später Runden durch den Thronsaal.

„Hey!" rief Harry scheinbar böse, obwohl er sich ein Lachen verkniff, „Du kannst mir doch nicht meine Wachen klauen!"

Emily kicherte nur noch lauter und der Greif kreischte laut.

Die Palastwachen sahen ihren Lord fragend an.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe, aber passt auf, damit ihr nichts passiert!" befahl Harry, mühsam ein Lachen unterdrückend.

Die Wachen nickten.

Schließlich schüttelte sich Ginny aus ihrer Starre.

„Harry?... Lord Scyde? Argh, das ist verwirrend !"

Harry grinste, „Solange ich keinen Hof halte, magst du mich Harry nennen, doch wenn meine Untertanen anwesend sind, sprich mich mit Lord Scyde an."

Sie nickte, „Harry bitte..."  
"Ich kann nicht vergessen, wir ihr mir in den Rücken gefallen seid und vor allem nicht die Szene im Gerichtssaal aber ja, ich habe dir verziehen." sagte er ernst.

Sie umarmte ihn und drückte ihn fest, „Danke, Harry. Es tut mir so leid, was wir dir angetan haben."

„Ist schon gut. Lernt aus euren Fehlern und macht es nächstes Mal besser."

Sie löste sich von ihm, mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Mum lässt auch ihre Grüße ausrichten."  
"Danke, du kannst ihr sagen, ich habe allen Weasleys verziehen, bis auf Ron und Bill. Aber kein Wort darüber, dass ich Lord Scyde bin."

Sie nickte, „Versprochen."

Dann sah sie ihn grinsend an, „Sag mal, Hermine hat mir verraten, du hättest eine neue Freundin. Willst du sie mir nicht vorstellen?"

„Das ist momentan nicht möglich, Ginny. Ich kann sie dir jedoch beschreiben, wenn du magst."

„Schieß los!" sagte sie neugierig.

„Sie ist wunderschön, ein klein wenig größer als du. Sie hat langes schwarzes Haar und tiefblaue Augen. Sie hat das schönste Lachen der Welt. Sie ist äußerst intelligent, kann sich gut wehren und hat ein großes Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Sie liest mir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab und tut alles, um mich glücklich zu machen."

„Das klingt als wärest du wirklich verliebt und sie perfekt." sagte Ginny verträumt.

„Perfekt ist sie nicht, ich muss ihr noch beibringen, für sich selbst zu leben, aber sonst ja."

„Habe ich sie schon einmal gesehen?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Kann man so sagen." erwiderte Harry ernst.

Ein leichtes Prusten war zu hören und Ginny fuhr herum.

Mrs. Granger hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen und Dr. Granger schmunzelte stark.

Dann wandte sie ihren Blick Amelia zu, die rechts hinter Harry stand und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Amelia war etwas rot geworden und hatte einen Ausdruck absoluter Zuneigung in den Augen.

„Schwarze Haare, blaue Augen, wunderschön, hilfsbereit..."

Amelias Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und es machte Klick bei Ginny.

„Ich denke, ich weiß wen du meinst und ich gratuliere. Ich nehme an, ihr Status verhindert, dass du es offiziell machst?" fragte sie verstehend.

Harry grinste, „Ich wusste, du bist die intelligenteste der Weasley-Brut."

Sie sah sich um und betrachtete die Diener und die Wachen und staunte, „Du hast dich hier ganz schön schnell eingelebt, Harry. Die Diener und Wachen hören auf dich... einfach Wahnsinn."

„Ich hatte kompetente Hilfe." sagte er und diesmal sah er Amelia an, „Deswegen habe ich ja Amelia auch von meiner persönlichen Dienerin zu meiner Beraterin erhoben."

Ginny nickte.

„Verzeiht meine Offenheit, Milord, aber die Leute hören nicht nur auf Lord Scyde, sie respektieren ihn, Miss Weasley. Er hat einige Änderungen eingeführt und alle fanden die Zustimmung des Volkes. Er ist ein sehr guter und großherziger Herrscher."

„So kenne ich Harry." sagte Ginny lächelnd.

„Kommt, wir machen einen kleinen Rundgang." sagte Harry und zeigte ihr das Schloss.

Das Mittag war eine mehr formelle Angelegenheit.

Nach dem Essen kniete sich Bellatrix vor Harry nieder.

„Was ist dein Begehr, Bella?"

„Ich möchte für euch gegen die Todesser und Voldemort kämpfen, Milord."

„Bella, du hast genug für mich und unser Land getan." sagte Harry sanft.

„Es ist mein Wunsch, Milord. Ich möchte es ihnen heimzahlen und ich möchte, dass dieser Abschaum endlich zur Strecke gebracht wird."

„Wird dein Durst nach Vergeltung deinen Gehorsam und deine Entscheidungen beeinflussen?" fragte Harry todernst.

„Nein Milord. Ich schwöre ihnen, dass mein Drang nach Vergeltung nicht mein Urteilsvermögen trüben wird. Ich möchte nur einen Anteil an ihrem Untergang haben und werde jeden Befehl befolgen."

Harry nickte, „Erhebe dich!"

Er drückte einen Knopf an seiner Uhr, „Leutnant Bernhardt, kommen sie in den Speisesaal!"

„Ja, Sir!" ertönte die Antwort.

Eine Minute später stand er vor Harry und salutierte.

„Melde mich wie befohlen, Sir."

„Bella, das ist Leutnant Bernhardt, Anführer der Black Gryphons. Das ist mein Hauptangriffsteam. Jeder der Soldaten ist ein Spezialist. Bernhardt, das ist Bellatrix Black. Sie gehört ab sofort zu deinem Team. Bilde sie aus und integriere sie in das Team. Sie war bis vor kurzem unser Spion unter den Todessern. Nutze ihr Wissen um Taktik und Methodik der Todesser und höre auf ihren Rat, aber den Befehl hast du. Teile das Wissen mit den Silverdragons."

„Ja Sir."

„Wegtreten!"

Der Soldat salutierte und Bellatrix verneigte sich.

„Soldatin Black, Soldaten verneigen sich nicht, sie salutieren." sagte der Leutnant hart.

Bellatrix sah ihn überrascht und fragend an.

Bernhardt grinste nun, „Befehl von Lord Scyde. Er hat den Mangel an Unterwürfigkeit sogar begründet und wer sind wir, dass wir uns einem Befehl des Lords widersetzen?"

„Ich sage doch, er hat einiges geändert." sagte Amelia leise.

Sie nickte und salutierte, bevor sie Leutnant Bernhardt aus dem Saal folgte.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über die Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt.

„Ach Tonks, du kannst Dumbledore ausrichten, ich hätte alle Dementoren zurückbeordert. Sie befinden sich alle wieder unter meiner Kontrolle."

„Sehr wohl, Milord."

Harry seufzte.

„Amelia, bitte arrangiere das Dinner im kleinen Speiseraum. Ich möchte ein privates Dinner."

„Wie ihr wünscht, Milord." wieder schrieb sie etwas in ihr Buch.

Kurz darauf gingen sie in den Speiseraum und fanden wie immer einen reich gedeckten Tisch vor. Auf einem Beistelltisch standen eine Reihe Getränke bereit und ein Diener schenkte die ersten Getränke aus.

Die Erwachsenen tranken alle ein Glas Wein.

Doch als der Diener zu Emily kam, holte er eine neue Flasche hervor.

„Die Cola, die ihr gewünscht habt, ist endlich eingetroffen, Miss Granger."

Emily strahlte und klatschte vergnügt in die Hände als er ihr das eingoss.

„Danke, Anton!" sagte sie.

Der steife Diener nickte ihr zu und stellte den Rest der Flasche wieder auf den Beistelltisch.

Dann zog er sich zurück.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn nun erwachte Mrs. Granger aus ihrer Starre und schenkte ihrer Tochter einen bösen Blick.

„Du hast Cola bestellt?"

Sie nickte unsicher, „Der Diener hat gefragt, was ich trinken möchte und ich habe ihm geantwortet."

„Emily Granger! Du wusstest sehr genau, dass so etwas bei uns nicht erwünscht ist. Das ist schädlich für die Zähne!" schalt sie ihre Tochter.

„Nun lass es gut sein!" beschwichtigte Harry die Frau freundlich, „Sie wird heute nur ein Glas trinken und morgen eines und so weiter bis es alle ist, nicht wahr, Emily?"

Sie nickte dankbar.

„Eine geringe Menge ist nicht schädlich und ich bin mir sicher, sie putzt sich heute extra gründlich die Zähne." sagte er mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln und Mrs. Granger gab nach.

Ginny schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, „Harry! Harry! Du bist unmöglich. Da fällt mir ein, warum hast du auf ein privates Dinner bestanden?"

Harrys Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Darum!" sagte er und beugte sich zu Amelia rüber und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Amelia lief wieder rot an, sah ihm aber liebevoll in die Augen.

Tonks starrte ihn fassungslos an, nur Ginny nickte grinsend, „Ok, das verstehe ich."

Harry setzte seinen ernstesten Blick auf und fragte, „Haben sie ein Problem, Miss Tonks?"

„Uhm, ...nein, Milord!" stammelte sie.

Harry grinste, „Tonks! Nenn mich Harry, wenn wir unter uns sind, sonst bekommen die Nightmares einen neuen Stallburschen… ähm… -mädchen."

Sie schluckte mit geweiteten Augen und nickte. Dann grinste sie, „Ok, Harry. Aber ich muss ein Wörtchen mit Hermine reden, dass sie mir das verschwiegen hat."

„Ja, ich auch!" sagte Ginny, „Sie wusste, dass du der Lord Scyde bist, denn sie hat mich vor der Reaktion der Wachen gewarnt. Ist sie auch auf dich zugestürmt?"

Harry nickte und grinste.

„Ja, und dann wollte sie ihm auf den Arm knuffen, woraufhin die Wachen die Schwerter gleich noch mal gezogen haben." sagte Amelia grinsend.

„Scheint so, als wäre ich nicht der einzige, der das lustig findet, nicht wahr, Lia?" fragte Harry. Sie schmunzelte nur.

„Passt auf, dass ihr außer Hörweite seid, wenn ihr über Scyde oder mich sprecht. Dumbledore dürfte inzwischen mehr als nur neugierig sein." sagte Harry nur mit funkelnden Augen.

Sie nickten. Kurz darauf kehrten sie mit einem Portschlüssel von Harry zurück.

Wieder platzten sie mitten in ein Meeting des Ordens und Hermine musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Verzeiht, aber Lord Scyde scheint nur diese Koordinaten für seine Portschlüssel zu haben." sagte Tonks ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Die Frage ist, woher hat er die?" sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Die Möglichkeiten sind vielfältig. Bella, Snape, Harry... sie alle wussten um das Haus der Blacks." klärte Tonks sie auf.

„BELLA?" brüllte Remus aufgebracht.

„Reg dich ab, Moony!" sagte Tonks drohend, „Bellatrix ist absolut unschuldig. Sicher, sie hat Sirius Tod verursacht, doch es war ein Unfall. Sie wollte ihn nur betäuben."  
"Ein Unfall?"

„Ja es war ein Unfall, Remus. Das habe ich doch eben berichtet." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Aber sie hat ihn umgebracht!"

„HAST DU EINE AHNUNG WIE ES IHR JETZT GEHT?" schrie Tonks jetzt, „Sie hat ihren eigenen Cousin auf dem Gewissen, Remus! Jetzt, da sie wieder frei denken und handeln kann macht sie sich schwerste Vorwürfe und hat Nacht für Nacht Albträume."

Remus zuckte tatsächlich vor ihrer Wut zurück.

„Ich weiß es ist hart und wir alle trauern um ihn. Du bist nicht der einzige, dem er was bedeutet hat. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Harry und mir. Wir beide haben ihr verziehen."

Damit setzte sie sich abrupt und verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust.

„Harry? Habt ihr ihn gesehen?" fragte Molly nun hoffnungsvoll.

Ginny strahlte und nickte, „Ja, Mum."

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Gut. Ihm geht es gut. Er hat meine Entschuldigung akzeptiert, auch wenn er gesagt hat, dass er nicht vergessen kann, was wir getan haben."  
"Das ist toll." Freute sich Molly für ihre Tochter doch in ihrem Blick war Verlangen zu sehen.

„Mum! Er hat allen Weasleys verziehen, Ron und Bill ausgeschlossen."

Mollys Augen leuchteten auf und sie umarmte ihre Tochter.

Nun schaute auch Remus neugierig, „Hat er auch etwas über uns gesagt?" fragte er leise.

Tonks sah ihn bedauernd an, „Ich fürchte, er nimmt dir deine Abschiedsworte damals im Gericht immer noch sehr übel, Remus."

Niedergeschlagen sank Remus in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Gib ihm noch etwas Zeit, Remus! Er kommt darüber hinweg. Er hat ein goldenes Herz." sagte Ginny aufmunternd.

„Dann besteht noch Hoffnung?" fragte Dumbledore mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

„Worauf?" fragte Ginny.

„Dass er zurück kommt, natürlich." sagte Dumbledore.

„Nie im Leben." sagte Ginny ernst.

Hermine sprang sofort zu ihrer Hilfe, „Er hatte es schon satt, wie sie ihn behandelt haben, bevor er nach Askaban gegangen ist. Nehmen sie noch das Gefängnis hinzu und den Angriff nach Bills Verurteilung und stellen sie sich die Frage wie sie reagieren würden. Wissen sie, was Harry will? Er will wie ein Mensch behandelt werden, nicht wie ein Werkzeug."

Molly und Moody nickten bestätigend, doch Dumbledores Augen funkelten wütend.

„Genug davon! Er ist unsere einzige Chance, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Wir müssen ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen. Wir müssen nur diesen Lord Scyde überzeugen. Wenn er doch nur nicht so viel gegen mich hätte. Ich wundere mich, was ich ihm getan habe..."

Sein Kopf flog hoch, „Wäre es möglich... das Harry der Lord Scyde ist?"

Hermine schaltete als erste, „So wie ich Harry kenne, ist nichts unmöglich."

Zu Hermines Überraschung verrieten sich weder Ginny noch Tonks mit einer Reaktion.

„Miss Granger, ist Harry Lord Scyde?"

"Dazu kann ich ihnen leider nichts sagen." sagte sie emotionslos.

„Miss Weasley?"

„Dito."

„Nymphadora?"

Sie warf dem alten Zauberer einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Ich habe nur mit Lord Scyde gesprochen. Dann habe ich mich mit Bella unterhalten, Sorry. Zum Abend habe ich allerdings mit Harry und den Grangers gespeist, da war Lord Scyde jedoch nicht präsent."

„Haben sie Harry und Lord Scyde in einem Raum gesehen?" fragte er Ginny.

Sie dachte nach und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich wurde von Lady Amelia zu Harry geführt. Sorry."

Er musterte Hermine, „Und sie Miss Granger?"  
Sie dachte nach, dann funkelten ihre Augen, „Doch, ich habe sie zusammen in einem Raum gesehen."

Dumbledore sah sie enttäuscht an.

Moody grummelte nur, „Das kann man auch so oder so sehen, Albus. Wenn Potter und Lord Scyde ein und die selbe Person sind, waren auch beide gleichzeitig in einem Raum."

Dumbledores Kopf flog hoch und er sah Hermine fragend an.

„Miss Granger! Sagen sie die Wahrheit!" bellte Dumbledore.

„Ich werde ihnen was sagen, Professor. Ich habe Harry geschworen, ihn nie wieder zu hintergehen oder zu verraten. Ich habe all ihre Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet. Glauben sie was sie wollen! Und wie ich schon einmal gesagt habe, ich werde ihnen Harry sicher nicht in die Hände spielen."

Die Ordensmitglieder starrten sie überrascht an.

Dumbledore zuckte einen Moment zurück, doch dann wurde sein Blick hart.

„Genug davon! Ich schließe sie aus dem Orden aus und Montag haben sie die Kündigung von Hogwarts auf dem Tisch."

„Das kannst du nicht tun, Albus! Sie ist schwanger! Wie soll sie für das Kind sorgen?" sagte Molly erschüttert.

„Das hätte sie sich vorher überlegen sollen, bevor sie uns verraten hat." sagte Dumbledore harsch.

„Irrtum! Sie sind es, die Harry verraten hat und damit die gesamte Zaubererwelt." sagte Hermine mit hartem Blick.

Dann sah sie all den anderen Zauberern in die Augen und sagte kühl, „Alle, die Harry auf diese Weise behandeln, wie es Dumbledore tut..."  
"Miss Granger! So redet man nicht mit seinem Vorgesetzten!" begehrte Hetitia Jones auf.

Hermine grinste, „Er hat mich gerade gefeuert, schon vergessen? Jedenfalls, alle die ihn so behandeln, verraten ihn ein zweites Mal. Überlegt euch also genau, was ihr tut!"

Sie sah Remus und Molly genau in die Augen, als sie das sagte.

Remus sprang auf, „Gehst du zu ihm?"

„Wenn ich meine Sachen zusammengepackt habe, ja."

„Kannst... kannst du mich mitnehmen?" flehte er.

Sie sah ihn unsicher an, „Das kann ich tun, doch ich weiß nicht, wie er reagieren wird, Remus."

„Miss Granger, wenn sie hier einen Aufruhr anzetteln, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie in ganz Großbritannien nicht mehr unterrichten."

„Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen, Dumbledore. Sie können mich mal! Remus, ich nehme dich mit. Komm, wir gehen."

„REMUS!" rief Dumbledore fassungslos.

„Was? Willst du mich auch feuern? Ich hab sowieso keinen Job und ich arbeite lieber mit Harry zusammen gegen Voldemort, als Harry noch einmal zu verraten. Er ist das letzte, was mir von James und Sirius bleibt und ich werde beide nicht noch mal enttäuschen. Und nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie du mit Hermine umgesprungen bist, habe ich ehrlich gesagt keine Lust darauf, das einmal selbst zu spüren oder Harry spüren zu lassen. Sorry!"

Sie eilten aus dem Haus, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann sah er Ginny an, die ihn wütend anstarrte.

„Miss Weasl..."

Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden, „Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich ihnen nach dieser Aktion noch irgendetwas sage oder? Harry hat mir eben erst verziehen und ich werde ihn nicht noch mal enttäuschen und ich werde ihnen nicht helfen, ihn her zu locken. Abgesehen davon haben sie gerade meine beste Freundin verjagt und ihrem Schicksal überlassen."

Er sah Molly auffordernd an, „Molly tu etwas!" flehte er.

Doch das war offensichtlich die falsche Aktion, denn die Frau kochte. Sie schritt auf ihn zu und stieß dem alten Zauberer wiederholt mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust.

„Harry war immer ein Sohn für mich, bis ich Ron seinen Verrat auf dem Leim gegangen bin. Jetzt hat er mir verziehen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mich oder irgendjemand sonst aus der Familie unter Druck setzt. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meiner Tochter drohst, Albus oder ich entziehe dir die Unterstützung des gesamten Weasley-Clans."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich und er ging Schritt für Schritt zurück.

„Und noch etwas, du hast gerade die beste Freundin meiner Tochter und von Harry auf die Straße geschickt, eine bewundernswerte Frau, die noch dazu mein ENKELKIND in ihrem Leib trägt! Das war ein AFFRONT gegen die gesamte Weasley-Familie. Wenn du dich nicht umgehend bei ihr entschuldigst, wirst du meinen ganzen Zorn zu spüren bekommen!"

„Schon gut, schon gut! Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann!" rief er laut.

Dann sah er Tonks fragend an, „Ny... Tonks, kannst du mir sagen, ob Harry und Lord Scyde die selbe Person sind?"

„Ich kann es nicht sagen, aber können sie mir etwas verraten?"

Er sah sie irritiert an.

„WIE ZUR HÖLLE SOLL ICH DAS LORD SCYDE ERKLÄREN?" schrie sie.

„Uhm.. was?" fragte Dumbledore perplex.

„Falls sie sich nicht erinnern helfe ich ihnen auf die Sprünge, ich bin Botschafterin zwischen dem Orden und Lord Scyde. Sie haben soeben Miss Weasley unter Druck gesetzt, Remus aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen, Hermine ausgeschlossen und von ihrem Job gefeuert, hochschwanger, wie Molly so treffend bemerkt hat. Falls sie es immer noch nicht gerafft haben, Harry und Lord Scyde sind Freunde und Harry und Remus, Ginny und Hermine sind Freunde. Lord Scyde und all seine Untertanen haben den Angriff auf Harry als feindlichen Akt betrachtet und er ist deswegen noch immer angepisst wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Was glauben sie, wird er jetzt machen?"

Dumbledore wurde blass und starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Albus?" fragte eine blasse McGonagall.

„Minerva! Was machst du hier?" fragte Dumbledore irritiert.

„Miss Granger war gerade völlig aufgelöst bei mir und hat ihre Sachen abgeholt. Ist es wahr, dass du sie gekündigt hast?"

„Ich fürchte ja."

„WARUM?" rief die sonst so reservierte Professorin laut.

„Weil... weil.."

„Weil sie sich geweigert hat, Harrys Vertrauen noch einmal zu missbrauchen. Dabei hat sie nur die Wahrheit gesagt." vollendete Ginny den Satz.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte McGonagall böse, „Ist es wahr, dass du eine schwangere Frau die allein steht gekündigt hast, weil sie für ihre Ideale einsteht, zurecht wohlgemerkt?"

„JA!" rief er genervt.

„Gut. Ich wollte schon lange in den Ruhestand gehen. Du findest meine Kündigung Montag auf deinem Schreibtisch Albus."

„Das kannst du nicht tun!"

Sie sah ihn kalt an, „Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass du eine hochschwangere Hexe auf die Straße setzt, besonders eine so gutmütige und clevere wie Hermine. So kann man sich irren. Schönen Abend noch."

Damit verschwand sie wieder über das Flohnetzwerk.

„Schöne Scheiße! Da hast du dir was eingebrockt, Albus." sagte Moody und lachte laut.

„Kommt, Kinder wir gehen. Ich muss mit Arthur reden." sagte Molly und sammelte Ginny und die Zwillinge ein bevor sie in den dürftig geflickten Fuchsbau zurückkehrten.

„Das ist Sabotage!" rief Dumbledore.

„Richtig und du bist der Saboteur." Stimmte ihm Moody zu.

„Moody! ... Schön, ich gebe es zu, ich habe Fehler gemacht. Wie soll ich das jetzt wieder richten?" seufzte Dumbledore.

„Du hast nur eine Chance, Albus. Lass Harry in Ruhe, wie sie es verlangt haben und bitte um eine Audienz bei Lord Scyde. Wenn er wirklich Harry ist, zeige ihm dass du es weißt und bitte ihn um eine Allianz auf gleichberechtigter Basis oder ein loses Bündnis. Du musst aufhören, ihn als Werkzeug zu sehen. Lass ihn auf seine Weise kämpfen, die Zeit unserer Generation ist vorbei, wir können höchstens noch helfen. Und bei Merlin, entschuldige dich bei ihm und all seinen Freunden und wenn du betteln musst. Wenn du das geschafft hast, entschuldige dich bei Minerva!"

Dumbledore nickte, „Ich werde tun, was du sagst, Alastor."

Damit verschwand er nach Hogwarts um einen Brief zu schreiben.

Eine Stunde später erschien eine völlig aufgelöste Hermine und ein unsicherer Remus mit einigen Koffern in der Garnison von Scyde. Sie waren sofort von Wachen umringt.

„Miss Granger! Was ist geschehen? Sind sie in Gefahr?" fragte der Wächter mit einem drohenden Blick auf Remus und gezogenen Zauberstäben.

„Ich brauche die Hilfe von Lord Scyde und ich bin nicht in Gefahr. Der Mann an meiner Seite ist Remus Lupin, ein Freund. Könnt ihr mich zu Lord Scyde bringen?" fragte sie tränenüberströmt.

Der Wächter hob seine Uhr und sprach etwas in das Funkgerät.

Sekunden später erschienen vier Mitglieder des Black Gryphon-Teams.

„Folgen sie uns Miss Granger, das Gepäck wird auf ihre Räume gebracht. Lord Scyde ist informiert."

Die Wächter eskortierten sie bis zum Thronsaal.

Zwei Minuten nach ihnen trat Harry gefolgt von Amelia in den Saal, einen besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Hermine! Was ist geschehen?" fragte er und schenkte Remus nur einen beiläufigen Blick.

Hermine rannte auf Harry zu und fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals.

Er schloss sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Remus?" fragte Harry kühl.

„Dumbledore hat sie aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen und aus Hogwarts gefeuert, weil sie für dich eingestanden ist. Er wollte wissen, ob du und Lord Scyde ein und die selbe Person sind und sie erwiderte, dass sie ihm das nicht sagen könnte. Sie hat ihm klar gemacht, dass sie dich nicht noch mal enttäuschen würde da ist ihm der Kragen geplatzt. Ginny und Tonks hat er ähnlich behandelt, doch wir sind gegangen, bevor er sich ihnen zugewandt hat. Nur eins kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen, Molly sah ziemlich sauer aus."

„Und was machst du dann hier?"

„Ich habe mich auf Hermines Seite gestellt, als sie sagte, jeder, der dich wie ein Werkzeug behandeln würde und dich zur Rückkehr zwingen würde, würde dich ein zweites Mal verraten. Ich habe zwei mal diesen Fehler gemacht, einmal bei dir einmal bei Sirius. Das waren bereits zwei mal zu viel. Es tut mir leid, Harry."

„Danke. Entschuldigung akzeptiert."

Hermine hatte sich langsam beruhigt und ließ ihn los.

„Alles wieder ok?"

Sie nickte.

„Soll ich deine Eltern informieren?"

Sie zögerte und nickte dann.

„Ein Diener ist zu ihnen unterwegs, Milord." sagte Amelia aus dem Hintergrund.

„Dann ist es also wahr? Du bist der Lord Scyde?" fragte Remus.

Harry nickte und schmunzelte.

Remus grinste und fragte: „Muss ich mich jetzt verbeugen?"

„Es wäre angemessen." sagte Amelia emotionslos.

Remus starrte sie ungläubig an.

Wie zur Bestätigung flog die Tür auf und eine sichtlich geladene Tonks eilte herein, nur um von den Wachen mit gekreuzten Schwertern aufgehalten zu werden.

„Lasst sie passieren!" sagte Harry befehlend.

Tonks eilte zu ihm und fiel auf ein Knie.

„Milord!"

Remus klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

„Erhebe dich!" sagte Harry.

Als sie stand, fragte er sarkastisch, „Was ist los, Tonks? Schlechte Stimmung, oder hat er dich auch gefeuert?"

„Nein, er hat mich nicht gefeuert und ja, schlechte Luft."

„Was ist mit Ginny?" fragte er besorgt.

„Sie hat dich auch verteidigt und als Dumbledore Molly um Unterstützung bat, ist Molly explodiert und hat ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft zusammengemandelt. Wie konnte er es auch wagen, ihre Tochter unter Druck zu setzen, euch als Werkzeug zu sehen und ihre Fast-Schwiegertochter, beste Freundin ihrer Tochter und ihres Fast-Sohnes und Mutter ihres Enkelkindes auf die Straße zu setzen. Böser Fehler. Sie hat ihm wirklich die Hölle heiß gemacht. Ich habe ihn dann gefragt, wie ich das mit Lord Scyde wieder gerade biegen soll und ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihr sehr sauer über diesen Zwischenfall wäret, Milord. Und zum krönenden Abschluss kam McGonagall und hat ihn zur Rede gestellt. Als er bestätigt hat, dass er Hermine entlassen hat, hat sie ihm gekündigt. Nun muss er schon drei Lehrer ersetzen. Und er hat den halben Orden gegen sich."

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen.

„Sorry, aber das geschieht ihm recht. Hermine weiß, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen braucht und du bist hier auch willkommen, Remus. Tonks, du kannst hier schlafen oder zurückkehren, ganz wie es dir beliebt."

„Ich kehre wohl besser zurück. Jemand muss die Situation im Auge behalten."

„Danke, Tonks."

„Milord." verabschiedete sie sich mit einer Verbeugung.

Dann traten die Grangers ein und schlossen ihre Tochter in die Arme.

Bevor sie gingen, wandte sich Hermine noch mal an Harry und sagte, „Danke, Harry."

„Ich hab zu danken, Hermine, dafür, dass du für mich eingestanden bist. Ruh dich aus! Alles andere besprechen wir morgen. Du hast dein Quartier neben deinen Eltern. Amelia?"

„Das Quartier von Mr. Lupin wurde eine Etage über dem von Familie Granger eingerichtet, Milord. Ein Diener wird sie hinführen, Mr. Lupin."

Wie aufs Wort trat ein Diener in einer roten Uniform herein, „Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

Remus starrte Harry fragend an, „Sie hat das ernst gemeint mit dem Verbeugen, oder?"

Harry grinste, „Jep."

"Wer ist sie?"

„Das ist Lady Amelia, meine persönliche Beraterin und rechte Hand. Den Rest besprechen wir morgen, Remus."

Remus musterte Amelia unsicher, dann Harry.

Schließlich verneigte er sich stockend und linkisch, „Uhm, gute Nacht, Lord Scyde."

„Gute Nacht, Remus."

„Gute Nacht, Lady Amelia." stammelte Remus ebenfalls mit einer Verneigung.

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass sie sich vor mir verneigen, Mr. Lupin."

„Noch nicht." murmelte Harry wie zu sich selbst, doch Remus empfindliches Gehör hatte das vernommen und sein Kopf schoss zu Harry herum. Er sah ihn fragend an, doch Harry grinste nur und winkte ihm.

Remus warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu und ging, doch er drehte sich in der Tür noch mal um, als Harry befehlsgewohnt rief: „Wache!"

Zackig salutierten sie und nahmen Achtungsstellung ein.

„Wegtreten!"

„Ja, Sir!" sagte der Anführer und sie marschierten aus dem Thronsaal.

Remus schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf und ging.

Harry grinste, als er fragte, „Wollen wir?"

Sie grinste ebenso und folgte ihm zurück in sein Quartier.

„Und, bist du glücklich?" fragte sie leise.

„Was meinst du?"

„Weil du nun deinen Freunden vergeben hast und sie bei dir sind. Und dass sie für dich eingestanden sind."

Er nickte, „Ja, das bin ich. Jetzt fehlen nur noch ein zwei Kleinigkeiten, dass ich richtig glücklich bin."

„Was denn?"

„Zum einen Voldemort."

„Ok und was noch?"

„Dass ich endlich offiziell mit der zusammen sein kann."

Sie strahlte glücklich, als er das sagte.

Als sie wieder in seinem Quartier waren umarmte sie ihn zögerlich.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung und küsste sie liebevoll.

„Immer noch angst, etwas falsch zumachen?" fragte er ohne jeglichen Hohn.

Sie nickte etwas schüchtern.

„Hab keine Angst. Selbst wenn du etwas falsch machst, werde ich dir deswegen nicht böse sein."

Sie lächelte unsicher, „Ich weiß."

„Was hast du?" fragte er, als er bemerkte, dass sie noch immer nicht sicherer war.

„Ich möchte mit dir schlafen, Harry." sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an und begann zu strahlen, als er die Zustimmung und das Glück in seinen Augen sah.

Er verbeugte sich galant und nahm sie an der Hand, „Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Milady."

Damit führte er sie zu seinem Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er glücklich neben seiner Geliebten.

Als er ihr eine Strähne ihrer langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, wachte sie auf und lächelte glücklich.

„Morgen, Lia." sagte Harry leise.

„Morgen, Harry. Das war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens."

„Das Kompliment kann ich gern zurückgeben. Stellen wir uns unseren Gästen und dem Ärger, den sie mit sich bringen?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Hey! Das war nicht ihre Schuld."

„Ich weiß."

„Ansonsten.. haben wir eine Wahl?"

„Nicht wirklich. Also lass uns aufstehen." sagte Harry.

„Zu Befehl, mein Gebieter!" neckte sie ihn und stand auf. Doch dabei zog sie die Decke mit sich und ließ ihn nackt in der frischen Morgenluft zurück.

„Das war gemein!" rief er als er aufsprang.

Zwanzig Minuten später trafen sie am Frühstückstisch ein.

Remus wurde von einem Diener hereingeführt und Hermine traf kurz darauf mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester an der Hand ein.

Hermine verneigte sich, „Guten Morgen, Milord."

„Guten Morgen Hermine. Diese formellen Gesten der Höflichkeit sind nur bei Hof erforderlich. Solange wir unter uns sind, sprich mich bitte mit Harry an, wenn es dir keine Probleme bereitet, das zu trennen."

„Kein Problem." sagte sie strahlend.

„Woran erkennt man, ob du bei Hof bist, oder nicht?" fragte Remus.

„Ganz einfach, wenn wir unter uns sind, also privat, sind die Wachen draußen vor der Tür, genau wie die Diener, wenn sie fertig sind mit dem Auftafeln. Wenn die Wachen drinnen sind und oder andere Leute, als meine Freunde da sind, dann sind höfische Umgangsformen angebracht. Wenn du es nicht trennen kannst, muss ich leider auf den höfischen bestehen." erklärte Harry.

„Oh, das ist einfach. Aber... sind wir denn nun unter uns?" fragte er mit einem bedeutenden Blick auf Amelia.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er Remus.

Remus musterte Amelia unsicher, sie verriet sich mit keiner Miene.

„Von Hermines Reaktion ausgehend würde ich sagen ja, doch von Lady Amelias Reaktion gestern ausgehend... zweifle ich daran."

„Lass dich von Amelias Auftreten nicht täuschen, Remus. Sie ist etwas ganz besonderes und ja wir sind unter uns. Nur muss sie nach außen hin so lange reserviert handeln, bis wir wirklich unter uns sind, während die Diener Interaktionen mit meinen Freunden auch so tolerieren. Amelia darf überhaupt nur mit an unserem Tisch sitzen, seit ich sie befördert habe." erklärte Harry.

„Das ist nicht einfach." sagte Remus grinsend.

Erneut trat ein Diener in den Raum und servierte Getränke, dann zog er sich zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Siehst du, jetzt sind wir privat." sagte Harry grinsend und küsste Amelia sanft und kurz auf die Lippen.

Emily kicherte. Sie verstand inzwischen das Spiel, was Harry und Amelia spielten und ihre Eltern hatten ihr mühsam die Hintergrunde erklärt.

Remus starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an, dann grinste er, „So läuft der Hase also. Jetzt verstehe ich. Aber was meintest du gestern..." ein Blick von Harry brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Oh, vergiss es. Gratuliere euch beiden."

„Und jetzt lasst uns essen, bevor Dumbledore stört."

„Meinst du, er meldet sich bei dir?"

„Natürlich. Er hat keine andere Wahl. Das ist der einzige Weg, seine Kräfte zusammen zu halten. Er muss seinen Frieden mit mir machen. Da wir auf der selben Seite stehen, werde ich es ihm nicht ganz so schwer machen und mich ihm zu erkennen geben. Es wird Zeit, dass wir effektiv zusammenarbeiten. Sollte er mich als Lord Scyde immer noch nicht als Partner anerkennen, dann hat er ein wirkliches Problem."

„Da hast du wohl recht. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm das verzeihen kann." sagte Hermine.

„Ich habe nicht von Verzeihen geredet, Hermine, sondern nur von Zusammenarbeit. Selbst wenn würde ich das nicht in eurem Namen tun. Ob und wann ihr ihm verzeiht obliegt einzig und allein euch."

Sie nickte nachdenklich.

Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und ein Diener trat ein.

„Botschafterin Tonks möchte euch sprechen, Milord."

„Schick sie rein und bring ein Gedeck."

„Sehr wohl, Milord."

Tonks trat mit funkelnden Augen ein und verneigte sich knapp, „Milord, ich bringe Kunde von Dumbledore."

„Danke, setz dich erst mal und frühstücke mit uns."

„Danke, Milord."

Als er Diener wieder weg war grinste Tonks fröhlich und rief: „Hi alle zusammen."

Emily kicherte nur und die anderen schmunzelten.

„Was bringst du uns für Neuigkeiten?"

„Dumbledore will sich entschuldigen und bittet dich um ein Treffen, Harry."

„Dachte ich mir."

„Er ähm, wie sagte er, bedauert jedoch zutiefst, dass es ihm aufgrund von Personalschwierigkeiten nicht möglich ist, hier zu erscheinen. Daher bittet er dich, Hermine und Remus nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

Harry grinste, „Personalschwierigkeiten, ja?"

Dann wandte er sich an Hermine, „Was meinst du? Deine Eltern scheinen sich hier wohl zu fühlen, Emily hat die ersten Zeichen magischer Aktivitäten gezeigt und ist hier sowieso besser aufgehoben. Du könntest bei deiner Familie bleiben und dich locker auf die Geburt vorbereiten. Du kannst natürlich trotzdem seine Entschuldigung annehmen, vielleicht bleibt dann wenigstens McGonagall und du hast nicht mehr viel mit ihm zu tun."

Sie nickte mit leuchtenden Augen, „Ich werde Hogwarts vermissen, aber was du sagst, ist richtig. Eigentlich fehlt mir nur Ginny." seufzte sie.

„Sie ist noch in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, im siebten Schuljahr."

„Na, so lange lässt sich sowieso nichts machen." sagte Harry, „und wenn du mitkommst, kannst du sie sehen."

„Ich komme mit, akzeptiere Dumbledores Entschuldigung, allein, weil ich weiß, dass Minerva nichts über das Unterrichten geht und sie hat noch einige Jahre vor sich. Aber allzu leicht werde ich es nicht machen."

„Hmm... wie wäre es, wenn wir zum Lunch dort eintreffen?" fragte Harry grinsend.

Hermine nickte mit funkelnden Augen.

„Das möchte ich um keinen Preis der Welt verpassen." sagte Remus.

„Wir nehmen Wachen mit?" fragte Amelia.

„Auf jeden Fall und wir werden richtig Eindruck schinden." sagte Harry mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in den Augen.

Er nahm seine Uhr an den Mund und rief „Leutnant Bernhardt! Lassen sie ihre Männer in zwanzig Minuten vor den Ställen antreten."

„Verstanden Sir."

„Macht euch fertig, wir treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten auf dem Hof." sagte Harry.

Harry und Amelia eilten in ihr Quartier und zogen sich um.

Harry zog sich seinen Brustpanzer und seine Drachenlederhosen und -Weste an. Er befestigte den schwarzen Umhang aus Acrumantulaseide an den Schultern und befestigte sein Schwert an der linken Seite und sein neues Pistolenholster an der rechten Seite.

Amelia trug ihre weiße Robe, Hose und Weste aus Drachenhaut. Dazu trug sie einen silbernen Umhang und band sich ihre Haare wieder zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen während Harry seine Haare offen auf dem Rücken trug.

Sie befestigte rechts und links am Gürtel ihre zwei dreißig Zentimeter langen Dolche und am rechten Oberschenkel ihre verchromte Beretta.

Sie gingen nebeneinander mit weit ausholenden Schritten durch das Schloss so dass ihre Umhänge hinter ihnen her flatterten.

Die Diener machten eilig Platz und die Wachen grüßten mit funkelnden Augen, stolz auf ihren jungen Anführer.

Als die beiden auf den Hof kamen, standen die zehn Soldaten in perfekter Doppelreihe und der Leutnant mittig vor ihnen. Als Harry vor der Truppe stehen blieb, salutierten sie zackig.

Harry nickte, „Danke, Männer... und Frauen. Heute habt ihr eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe, ihr werdet die Macht von Scyde repräsentieren."

„Ja, Sir!" riefen die Soldaten stolz.

„Und ihr sollt natürlich den laschen Zauberern da draußen etwas Angst einjagen." fügte Harry augenzwinkernd hinzu.

„Ja, Sir!" riefen sie noch eine Spur lauter.

„Soldatin Tina!" rief Harry.

„Ja, Sir!" rief die junge Hexe.

„Du wirst speziell Dumbledore prüfen, ich will wissen, ob er seine Aussagen ernst meint, oder nicht. Wenn du es schaffst, behalte ein Auge auf die Allgemeinheit. Wir erwarten keine feindliche Aktion, aber ausschließen können wir es nicht."  
„Ja Sir."

„Soldatin Black!"

„Ja, Sir!" rief Bellatrix zackig.

„Wie kommst du bei den Gryphons zurecht?"

„Absolut perfekt, Sir."

„Leutnant! Hat sie sich ausreichend ins Team integriert, um an aktiven Einsätzen teilzunehmen?"

„Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Ergänzung für unser Team Sir und eine er besten Kämpferinnen, Sir. Sie hat sich außerdem perfekt ins Team integriert. Wenn es ihnen recht ist, möchte ich sie aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung und ihrer Führungsqualitäten zu meiner Stellvertreterin machen."

„Gratuliere, Soldatin Black!" sagte Harry.

„Danke, Sir."

Remus war derweil herangetreten und hatte die Diskussion fassungslos verfolgt.

Er musterte Bellatrix die ganze Zeit und sie wusste es. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und senkte das Haupt.

Als sie wieder aufblickte, nickte Remus ernst, damit war die Angelegenheit erledigt.

Harry hatte das registriert und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln.

„So, Soldaten, könnt ihr alle reiten?"

„Ja Sir!"

„Irgendjemand der das nicht kann?"

Kein Ton.

„Wir haben in unseren Ställen zwanzig perfekt gezüchtete Nightmares."

Einige der Soldaten schluckten, allen voran Bellatrix.

Harry grinste teuflisch, „Wir nehmen die Kutsche und ihr, als meine Ehrengarde, werdet die Kutsche auf den Nightmares begleiten. Wenn wir Dumbledore schon den Gefallen tun und zu ihm nach Hogwarts gehen, dann richtig, oder?"

„Sir, ja, Sir!" riefen die Soldaten nun begeistert.

„Dann anspannen und aufsitzen. Wir werden pünktlich zur Lunchzeit in Hogwarts eintreffen. Abmarsch!"

Der Stallmeister spannte mit seinen Handlangern die acht prächtigsten Tiere in die Kutsche ein. Dann half er mit den Handlangern die Nightmares für die Soldaten zu satteln.

Harry warf den furchteinflößenden Tieren einen festen Blick zu und sagte laut, „Ihr werdet heute die Soldaten tragen und den Kreaturen von Scyde Ehre einbringen!"

Sie wieherten aufgeregt und warfen ihre Köpfe hoch.

Er stieg ein und rief laut durch das offene Fenster, „Abmarsch! Ziel ist das Tor zum Grund Hogwarts und wir reiten bis vor den Eingang ins Schloss."

Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung und auf jeder Seite der Kutsche ritten fünf dieser prächtigen Tiere während Leutnant Bernhardt vor der Kutsche ritt.

Nach wenigen Metern verschwanden sie im Nichts.

* * *

AN: Danke für all eure Reviews. Ich habe wenig Zeit heute, aber ich finde, es war höchste Zeit, hier mal wieder ein Kap hochzuladen. Deswegen gibt es heute keine Antworten auf die Reviews... mal abgesehen davon, dass dies wohl inzwischen untersagt worden ist, obwohl ich das nicht verstehen kann. Vielleicht mache ich das nächstes mal wieder, wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit habe. Bye! 


	12. Hogwarts

**AN: Sorry, für die Verzögerung, aber um allen Fragen vorzubeugen... JA, die Story wird bis zu Ende hochgeladen, auch wenn zwischen den Kapitel noch mal Verzögerungen auftreten sollten. **

**Kapitel 12 - Hogwarts**

Einige Schüler saßen auf dem Außen-Gelände der Schule und genossen den strahlenden Sonnenschein.

Sie hatten eine Stunde Zeit für das Mittagessen und da Samstag war, begannen nicht alle gleichzeitig mit dem Essen.

Sie spielten, einige übten sogar das Fliegen auf ihren Besen und warfen den Quaffel hin und her.

Sie schreckten auf, als sie geisterhaftes Hufgetrappel hörten, das aus dem Nichts ertönte.

Alle Augen wandten sich dem Tor zu und alle hielten mit ihrer Tätigkeit ein, als plötzlich eine schwarze unheilverkündende Kutsche erschien, die von acht Nightmares gezogen wurde und zusätzlich von elf gefährlich aussehenden Zauberern begleitet wurde, die zum Entsetzen der Schüler auf Nightmares ritten.

Einige der jüngeren Schüler rannten schreiend in das Schloss zurück, während die älteren das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung neugierig beobachteten.

Die unheimlichen Tiere trabten locker den Weg entlang bis sie genau vor dem Tor zum stehen kamen.

Hagrid war der einzige, der strahlend zu der Kutsche rannte um möglichst nahe an die Nightmares heran zu kommen.

Als die Kutsche zum Stehen kam, erschienen auch die Lehrer am Eingang, angeführt von McGonagall.

Sie alle musterten die Kutsche misstrauisch, die Finger nahe an den Zauberstäben, doch die grimmigen Gesichter der Soldaten hielten sie davon ab, diese auch nur in die Hand zu nehmen.

Die Soldaten stiegen elegant ab und postierten sich rechts und links der Kutsche. Lediglich zwei Soldaten blieben bei den Pferden.

Der Kutscher, ein finster aussehender Glatzkopf in komplett schwarzer Robe stieg ab und öffnete die Tür, das Haupt tief geneigt.

Zuerst stieg eine junge Frau in weißer Robe mit silbern glänzendem Umhang aus und kniete sich neben der kleinen Treppe der Kutsche nieder.

Darauf folgte ein Mann, der die Lehrer und Schüler erschüttert Luft holen ließ.

Aufrecht stand der Mann mit dem finsteren Brustpanzer und dem schwarzen Umhang vor der Kutsche und schritt langsam auf die Lehrer zu, nachdem die Frau aufgestanden war und vor ihm her lief.

Niemand erkannte den Mann, da sein Gesicht durch den Schatten der tief hängenden Kapuze verdeckt wurde.

Kurz vor den Lehrern blieben sie stehen.

„Lord Scyde und seine Gäste möchten den Direktor von Hogwarts und Anführer des Phönixordens besuchen." sagte Amelia mit fordernder kühler Stimme.

„Lang lebe Lord Scyde!" rief der Leutnant.

Die Soldaten zogen wie einer ihre Schwerter und riefen ebenfalls, „Lang lebe Lord Scyde!" und schlugen die Schwerter gegen die Brustpanzer. Dann steckten sie die Schwerter wieder weg, die mit einem Zischen in die Scheiden fuhren.

„Lestrange!" rief McGonagall als sie die Soldatin erkannte, die links neben Harry stand.

„Sie heißt Black!" korrigierte Harry sie mit kalter Stimme, „Haben sie ein Problem mit ihr?"

„Nn... nein, Lord Scyde!" stammelte McGonagall, „Willkommen in Hogwarts, Lord Scyde. Darf ich fragen, wer eure Gäste sind?"

Wie aufs Wort stieg Remus aus der Kutsche und hielt Hermine die Hand zur Unterstützung hin, als sie ausstieg. Das Gleiche machte er mit Tonks und sie lächelte ihm zu.

„Remus! Tonks! HERMINE! " rief McGonagall begeistert und eilte auf ihre ehemalige Schülerin zu, doch wurde von den Wachen aufgehalten, die schützend ihre Schwerter kreuzten und ihr somit effektiv den Weg versperrten.

„Lasst sie passieren!" sagte Harry leise, doch die Soldaten reagierten sofort und steckten die Schwerter ein.

McGonagall schloss die gerührte Hermine fest in die Arme.

„Warum seid ihr hier?" fragte McGonagall, nachdem sie Remus und Tonks begrüßt hatte.

„Warte es ab, Minerva."

„Heißt das, ich soll meine Kündigung zurückziehen?" fragte sie Hermine.

„Wenn du mit Dumbledores Reaktion zufrieden bist, dann ja. Ich weiß, dass das Unterrichten dein Leben ist, Minerva und ich möchte nicht an deinem Unglück schuld sein. Egal, was geschieht, Minerva, für mich ist gesorgt und meine Zukunft ist sicher. Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, auch wenn sich Dumbledore ehrlich entschuldigt."

„Aber... was wirst du dann tun?"

„Meine Familie lebt momentan im Schutz von Scyde und Lord Scyde selbst hat mir angeboten, dass ich dort unterrichten könnte."

„Er scheint mir ein wenig finster zu sein." sagte McGonagall leise.

„Hem! Hem!" räusperte sich Harry hinter ihr und sie lief kreideweiß an.

Doch Hermine lächelte nur, „Er ist in Ordnung, wenn du ihn erst einmal kennen gelernt hast."

„Du musst wissen, was du tust."

„Ich denke, die anderen werden ungeduldig, Professor." sagte Amelia auffordernd.

„Verzeiht, Miss.."  
„Das ist Lady Amelia, die rechte Hand von Lord Scyde. Wir sollten gehen." sagte Hermine und McGonagall übernahm die Spitze, als sie die Gäste in die Große Halle von Hogwarts führte. Der Kutscher ging zum Leithengst und hielt ihn am Zügel und tätschelte ihm den Schädel, während die beiden Soldaten die Umgebung im Auge behielten und sicherten.

In der Halle saßen noch mehr die Hälfte der Schüler beim Mittagessen, unter anderem Ginny und Luna.

Sie hatten noch nichts weiter mitbekommen, außer dass ein Schüler nach vorn zu den Lehrern gerannt war und aufgeregt etwas erzählt hatte und daraufhin die Hälfte der Lehrer aus der Halle geeilt waren.

Sie rieten, was diese Aufregung verursacht haben konnte, als die schwere Doppeltür der Halle mit einem lauten Knall aufflog, was Harry zum Entsetzen von McGonagall mit einem simplen Wink seiner Hand geschafft hatte.

Zuerst trat McGonagall ein, gefolgt von einer Frau in weiß mit silbernem Umhang. Sie traten bis in die Mitte der Halle vor.

„Das wird lustig!" rief Ginny aufgeregt, als sie die Frau erkannte und ihre Freundinnen sahen sie fragend an.

„Lord Scyde, Herrscher über die Scydischen Inseln!" rief die Frau mit magisch verstärkter Stimme.

Daraufhin traten zwei Reihen Soldaten a vier Mann in die Halle und am Ende lief ein Soldat zwischen den beiden Reihen. Doch in der Mitte zwischen den Reihen lief eine Gestalt, welche die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler und Lehrer auf sich zog. Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt in Schwarz mit aufgesetzter Kapuze und einem furchterregenden Brustpanzer. Hinzu kam, dass sowohl dieser Mann als auch die Soldaten alle mit mächtigen Schwertern ausgerüstet waren. Die Frau in Weiß und Silber trug deutlich sichtbar zwei große schlanke Dolche.

„Krass, die tragen Pistolen!" rief einer der Creevy-Brüder. Das löste ein lautes Gemurmel unter allen aus, die aus der Muggelwelt stammten.

Als nächstes zogen Hermine und Remus die Blicke aller auf sich, diese waren allen in Hogwarts wohlbekannt. Den beiden folgte eine sichtlich amüsierte Tonks.

Dumbledore erhob sich und ging Lord Scyde ein paar Schritte entgegen, der nun auf Höhe von der Frau in Weiß stehen geblieben war, so dass sie wieder neben ihm stand.

Der alte Direktor verneigte sich leicht vor dem Mann und sagte mit lauter Stimme:

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Lord Scyde."

„Danke, Direktor. Sie haben um meinen Besuch gebeten?"

„Wollen wir das nicht in etwas privaterer Umgebung besprechen?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Ich denke nicht." erwiderte Lord Scyde kühl, „Und ich denke, Miss Ginevra Weasley sollte sich zu uns oder vielmehr zu Miss Granger gesellen."

Dumbledore starrte ihn niedergeschlagen an, aber er nickte.

„Er resigniert." hörte Harry in seinem Ohrstöpsel.

„Miss Weasley, wenn sie möchten, können sie gern nach vorn kommen, denn der Grund der Anwesenheit von Lord Scyde betrifft auch sie."

Ginny stand auf und eilte zu der Gruppe nach vorn. Sie stellte sich vor den finsteren Lord und verneigte sich tief vor dem Lord, „Lord Scyde. Lady Amelia."

Der Mann nickte kurz und sie eilte zu ihrer Freundin und umarmte sie herzlich.

Die Schüler beobachteten das Geschehen fassungslos.

„Ich habe gehört, sie hätten versucht, Miss Granger unter Druck zu setzen und als sie nicht nachgegeben hat, haben sie sie gefeuert. Meiner Erfahrung nach ist das nichts weiter als Machtmissbrauch." sagte Lord Scyde leise, doch man konnte sie durch die ganze Halle hören.

Die Schüler fingen erschüttert an zu flüstern.. ziemlich laut zu flüstern.

„Deswegen habe ich sie hergebeten, sie, Miss Granger, Mr. Lupin und Miss Tonks. Ich möchte mich für mein unangebrachtes Verhalten gegenüber ihnen allen entschuldigen." sagte er, nachdem er geschluckt hatte.

„Ja, es ist wahr, dass ich Miss Granger und die anderen unter Druck gesetzt habe. Ich wollte sie dazu bringen, mir Informationen über Mr. Potter zu liefern oder noch besser, Mr. Potter dazu zu bringen, wieder zu uns zurückzukehren. Es ist weiterhin wahr, dass ich Miss Granger aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen habe und sie entlassen habe, weil sie sich geweigert hat, das Vertrauen von Mister Potter erneut zu missbrauchen, nachdem er ihr gerade verziehen hatte. Das ist ein absolut ungehöriges Verhalten und ich möchte sie um Entschuldigung bitten, Miss Granger. Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten ein großer Fehler war, doch ich hoffe, dass sie mir irgendwann verzeihen können. Die Kündigung ziehe ich natürlich zurück und heiße sie auch wieder im Orden willkommen."

Er sah Hermine abwartend an.

„Was ist mit ihren Intentionen gegenüber Harry?" fragte sie kühl.

„Mein Verhalten gegenüber Mr. Potter entstand aus dem Wunsch heraus, ihn zu schützen, koste es was es wolle. Ich gebe zu, dass ich gehofft habe, er würde unter meiner Anleitung auf unserer Seite kämpfen. Ich habe jedoch letztendlich durch ihr Verhalten und das Verhalten von Miss Tonks, Mr. Lupin und den Weasleys einsehen müssen, dass mein Verhalten falsch ist. Mr. Potter hat es mehr als jeder andere verdient, dass er sein eigenes Leben führen kann, ohne dass ihn jemand für seine Machenschaften benutzt. Ich möchte mich auch bei ihm entschuldigen."

„Er ist aufrichtig." hörte Harry in seinem Empfänger.

Hermine sah Harry fragend an und er nickte.

„Also schön, ich verzeihe ihnen, Professor."  
Die Schüler klatschten begeistert.

„Ich werde jedoch nicht hierher zurückkehren, denn meine Zukunft und die meines Kindes sind mir einfach zu wichtig, als dass ich es riskieren würde, noch einmal so einer Situation ausgesetzt zu werden. Ich werde auch nicht in den Orden zurück kehren, da ich nicht unter einem Anführer kämpfen werde, dem ich nicht hundertprozentig vertrauen kann. Es tut mir leid, Professor."  
Die Schüler stöhnten enttäuscht auf und redeten laut durcheinander.

Dumbledore brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis er sich gefasst hatte.

„Das tut mir leid zu hören, Miss Granger, doch ich verstehe und akzeptiere ihre Beweggründe. Darf ich fragen, was sie dann in Zukunft machen werden?"

„Miss Granger ist nun Bürgerin von Scyde und ich persönlich garantiere dafür, dass sie bei uns arbeiten kann und dass für sie und ihr Kind gesorgt wird." ertönte die harte Stimme von Lord Scyde.

Dumbledore nickte und er wirkte erleichtert.

„Miss Weasley, auch ihnen habe ich unrecht getan und ich möchte mich hier in aller Öffentlichkeit dafür entschuldigen. Ich schwöre ihnen hiermit, dass ich sie nicht wieder unter Druck setzen werde und ihre Verschwiegenheit, was Mr. Potter angeht respektiere."

„Ich akzeptiere ihre Entschuldigung Professor." sagte Ginny freundlich.

„Mr. Lupin..."

„Akzeptiert." sagte er grinsend und winkte ab.

„Minerva, darf ich dich bitten, deine Kündigung noch einmal zu überdenken, wenn schon nicht für mich, dann für die ganze Schule?" fragte Dumbledore ernst.

„Ich ziehe sie zurück, dieses eine Mal, Albus."

Er nickte und seufzte erleichtert.

„Lord Scyde, ich hätte da noch ein Anliegen."

„Sprechen sie!"

„Ich möchte sie um ein Treffen mit Mr. Potter bitten." sagte Dumbledore.

Harry sah Tina an und sie nickte „Dumbledore und Umgebung ist sauber."

„Das kann ich arrangieren." sagte Harry kühl und nahm die Kapuze ab.

Sekundenlang herrschte absolute Stille in der Halle, dann begannen die Schüler zu tuscheln.

„Das ist Harry Potter."

„Das ist der Junge der lebt, den sie unschuldig nach Askaban geschickt haben."

„Wurde der nicht von einem Weasley verraten?"

„Harry!" seufzte Dumbledore.

„Es gibt nur wenige Leute, die Lord Scyde mit seinem Namen ansprechen dürfen und sie gehören nicht dazu." sagte Amelia warnend.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, „Verzeiht, Lord Scyde."

„Was wollten sie?" fragte Harry kühl.

„Zwei Dinge, wenn ihr gestattet. Zunächst einmal möchte ich euch um Verzeihung für die unzähligen Fehler bitten, die ich begangen habe."

„Ich kann verstehen, dass sie mich benutzen wollten, doch verzeihen kann ich es nicht. Ich kann nicht verzeihen, dass sie mich nach Askaban gesteckt haben, denn Sirius hätte ihnen als warnendes Beispiel dienen müssen. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie mich unbedingt bei sich haben wollen, doch gegen meinen Willen ist das Entführung und ein Verbrechen, das kann ich ebenfalls nicht verzeihen. Was ich ihnen aber richtig übel nehme ist, dass sie meine Freunde erpressen wollten, sich gegen mich zu wenden und insbesondere bei Hermine ist das absolut unter der Gürtellinie. Das kann ich ihnen nicht ohne weiteres verzeihen und werde es auch nie können. Ihre öffentliche Entschuldigung und Rehabilitierung meiner Freunde werte ich allerdings als einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung."

Dumbledore schluckte schwer und nickte.

„Als zweites möchte ich sie bitten, erneut eine Allianz zu verhandeln. Ich habe nicht vor, meinen Fehler zu wiederholen. Ich betrachte sie als Verbündeten oder Allierten und nicht mehr als Werkzeug ohne Gefühle. Darauf haben sie mein Wort."

Harry nickte, „Das können wir tun, Professor. Das vertagen wir jedoch auf später. Lassen sie mir eine Nachricht über die Botschafterin zukommen, Professor. Sollte sich etwas ergeben, was unser Eingreifen erfordert, schicken sie Fawkes. Er wird uns schnell finden."

„Danke, Lord Scyde." sagte Dumbledore wieder mit einem leichten Funkeln in den Augen.

Harry wandte sich an McGonagall und lächelte, „Danke, dass sie sich für Hermine eingesetzt haben, Professor."

Sie nickte, „Jederzeit, Lord Scyde."

Er sah zu Dumbledore, „Wenn sie gestatten, würde ich noch eine kurze Weile hier bleiben, bevor wir wieder abreisen und mich mit ein paar Freunden unterhalten."

Dumbledore nickte, „Natürlich, Lord Scyde."

Harry nickte seinen Soldaten zu und sie zogen sich zurück und nahmen rechts und links der Tür Aufstellung.

„Ich geh zu Hagrid, Harry. Er wird sicher von dir hören wollen." sagte Remus.

„Ich komme gleich nach, ich möchte nur ein paar Freunde begrüßen."

Harry nun von Hermine, Ginny und Amelia begleitet ging zum Gryffindortisch und begrüßte die Leute, die er kannte, wie die Creevys und ein paar andere. Dann ging er zum Ravenclaw-Tisch.

„Hi Luna! Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke, Lord Scyde. Habt ihr etwas dagegen, dass ich euch zu Hagrid begleite?"

„Natürlich nicht."

Sie unterhielten sich locker unter den wachsamen Augen Amelias und der Wachen.

Die Wachen öffneten die Tür, als Harry mit Gefolge zu ihnen trat und flankierten ihn, als er durch die Tür nach draußen trat.

Harry sah Hagrid amüsiert an, als er da neben der Kutsche stand und sich mit Remus unterhielt. Remus sah Harry und machte Hagrid darauf aufmerksam.

Doch als der Halbriese auf ihn zu eilen wollte, vertraten ihm die Wachen den Weg.

Hagrid wollte sie mit seiner groben Kraft beiseite schieben, doch als sie ihre Schwerter zogen, überlegte er es sich anders und sprang zurück.

„Harry!" rief er.

„Das ist Lord Scyde!" belehrte ihn Leutnant Bernhardt drohend.

Harry lachte, als Hagrid sich zu dem Soldaten herunter beugte und völlig unbeeindruckt sagte, „Ich weiß, dass Harry Lord Scyde ist, Bürschchen."  
Ehe die Soldaten sich angegriffen fühlen konnten, beschloss Harry einzugreifen.

„Lasst ihn durch! Er ist harmlos und ein Freund."

Hagrid schloss ihn in eine knochenquetschende Umarmung.

„Harry, du hast mir so gefehlt! Das mit Askaban tut mir so leid!"

„Danke, Hagrid. Du kannst uns ja mal irgendwann besuchen kommen, dann zeige ich dir meine Schoßtierchen."

„Schoßtierchen? Noch besser als die Nightmares?" fragte Hagrid begeistert.

„Oh ja!" rief Hermine und schüttelte sich.

„Was sind es für Tiere, Harry! Los sag schon!"

„Na so arg sind sie gar nicht. Hermines kleine Schwester reitet sogar auf ihnen."

„Nicht so arg, Milord? Es sind Nachtgreifen!" rief Hermine.

„Nachtgreifen? Das muss ich unbedingt machen. Hermine, wieso nennst du ihn Milord?"

„Weil er mein Lord ist, Hagrid. Ich habe ihm die Treue geschworen. Ich bin jetzt eine Bürgerin von Scyde. Lord Scyde.. Harry.. wird sich um mich kümmern, wenn das Baby da ist."  
„Ich freue mich für dich, Hermine. Was Dumbledore gemacht hat, war ja auch keine Art. Ich wünsch euch viel Glück, euch allen."

Kurz darauf reisten sie auch schon wieder ab, nachdem sie sich von Luna, Ginny und Hagrid verabschiedet hatten und ihr Abgang war genauso gespenstisch wie ihre Ankunft.

Sie reisten entspannt zurück, erleichtert, dass die Krise beigelegt war und froh, dass Dumbledore einen Dämpfer bekommen hatte. Nun blieb die Reaktion Voldemorts abzuwarten. Offenbar hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen ruhig verhalten, unsicher, was aus der neuen Situation mit einem weiteren, völlig unbekannten und nicht kalkulierbaren Spieler auf dem Feld der Macht. Nun war aufgedeckt, dass es sich bei Lord Scyde um niemand anderen, als um Harry Potter selbst handelte und nun würde Voldemort reagieren.

Remus versuchte noch immer sich mit der geänderten Situation anzufreunden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ebenfalls nach Scyde auswandern wollte, doch Dumbledore hatte ihm die Wahl gelassen, zurückzukehren. Tonks war allerdings in Hogwarts bei Dumbledore geblieben.

Das erste, was Harry in seinem Schloss machte, war, eine Sitzung von MacGregor und seinen beiden Leutnants sowie Bella einzuberufen.

„Darf ich an der Sitzung teilnehmen, Harry?" fragte Remus.

Harry dachte nach, doch dann nickte er, „Aber halte dich im Hintergrund."

Er nickte und setzte sich an eine der Wände, so dass er nicht stören würde.

Kurz darauf kamen Bellatrix, Bernhardt, MacGregor und Umberdt in den kleinen Versammlungsraum, den Harry zu seinem Kriegsraum umgestaltet hatte. Diverse Karten von Britannien, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade und der Winkelgasse hingen an den Wänden.

„Was können wir für sie tun, Sir?"

„Die Situation wird ernst. Das Spiel ist eröffnet. Indem ich meine Identität bekannt gegeben habe, zwinge ich Voldemort zu reagieren. Umberdt?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Die Sicherheitsstufe in Askaban wird ab sofort auf die höchste Alarmstufe gesetzt. Nachdem wir ihm die Dementoren wieder abgenommen haben und ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind die Kontrolle über sie und Askaban hat, ist Askaban ein wahrscheinliches Ziel. Seid wachsam!"

„Ja, Sir."

„Bella, ist die Liste mit den definitiv erkannten Todessern fertig?"

„Ja, Sir. Es gibt im inneren Zirkel niemanden mehr, der nicht freiwillig ein Todesser ist und alle haben getötet. Und alle genießen das Foltern von Muggeln, ob Mann Frau oder Kind. Einige gehen ihren perversen Neigungen nach, wie Crabbe der pädophil ist. Das einzige, was ich nicht sicher sagen kann ist, ob Draco freiwillig Todesser ist oder durch dein Einfluss seines Vaters. Er zeigte jedoch keine Anzeichen eines Imperius. Wie ihre wisst tragen die Todesser des inneren Zirkels silberne Masken, sind also einfach genug zu erkennen. Die anderen, mit den weißen Masken, habe ich in drei Kategorien sortiert, schuldig, zweifelhaft, erpresst."

„Danke, das ermöglicht uns ein hartes und gezieltes Zuschlagen. Wir warten aber, bis er den ersten Zug macht, denn dann befinden wir uns offiziell im Krieg. Dann werden wir angreifen."

„Ja, Sir!" riefen alle Soldaten.

„Thomas, wie beurteilst du meine Fähigkeiten als Scharfschütze?"

„Ihr habt viel gelernt, Sir. Effektive Kampfentfernung würde ich auf 600 m schätzen, mindestens."

„Gut, dann haben wir schon mal zwei Todesengel. Wir werden Terror unter den Todessern verbreiten."

„Ja Sir." sagte MacGregor mit funkelnden Augen.

„Bernhardt!"

„Ja Sir!"

„Stell den Peregrin zum Schutz von Tonks ab! Wähle andere Animagi aus, welche die Gegend um Malfoy-Manor und das Gut von MacNair im Auge behalten. Ich möchte zwei Männer in Hogsmeade und in der Winkelgasse wissen unauffällig versteht sich."

„Ja, Sir."

„Hat irgend jemand was hinzuzufügen?"

„Nein Sir."

„Gut. Eure Sicherheit hat oberste Priorität, denkt daran. Wegtreten!"

Sie erhoben sich, salutierten und verließen den Raum.

Remus trat zu ihm heran.

„Harry?"

„Ja."

„Du machst mir Angst." sagte Remus mit funkelnden Augen.

„Dann warte mal ab, wie sich die Todesser fühlen werden, sobald er seinen Zug gemacht hat." erwiderte Harry mit kristallharten Augen.

Harry und Amelia stürzten sich erneut in das Training und die Ausbildung. Zum Schluss am Nachmittag hatten sie Unterricht bei der Meisterin für Zauberkunst Elisabeth.

Als sie die Stunde beendet hatten fragte Amelia, „Milord, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gern noch etwas mit Elisabeth besprechen."

Harry nickte nur, „Einverstanden. Wir sehen uns zum Dinner."

„Einen schönen Abend noch, Milord." Verabschiedete sich Elisabeth und Harry verschwand.

„Was wünschen sie, Lady Amelia?" fragte die Professorin neugierig, es kam schließlich so gut wie nie vor, dass Amelia von der Seite des Lords wich.

„Was halten sie von Lord Scyde?" fragte Amelia freundlich.

„Oh... als Schüler, Lord oder Mensch?" fragte Elisabeth unsicher.

„Eigentlich als Schüler, doch sie dürfen mir gern sagen, was sie in den anderen Kategorien von ihm halten. Er schätzt eine ehrliche und offene Meinung auch wenn sie kritisch ist."

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich habe den letzten Lord noch kennen gelernt, er war ein harter und gerechter Herrscher. Mit dem Lord Scyde ist das so immer eine Sache, man weiß nie wirklich, welchen Weg er einschlägt. In der Geschichte war mehr als einer, der mehr als nur dunkel angehaucht war. Aber unser junger Lord ist etwas ganz besonderes, finde ich. Man sollte meinen, in einem so jungen Alter in eine solche Position zu kommen würde viele Menschen hochnäsig, arrogant und ... abgehoben werden lassen. Man würde meinen, sie wären unter dem Druck den die Position mit sich bringt zum Scheitern verurteilt, besonders wenn sie so wenig Führungserfahrung haben wie er und angesichts der kritischen Situation momentan sowieso. Man würde erwarten, dass er übereilte, falsche oder egoistische Entscheidungen treffen würde. Doch er macht nichts von alle dem. Er betrachtet das alles als Aufgabe, die es zu meistern gilt. Ihm liegt viel an dem Volk und es liebt ihn dafür. Es spricht sich herum, wie er mit den Dienern, Wachen und seinen Soldaten umgeht, dass ihm ihre Sicherheit wichtig ist. Und dennoch setzt er sich gekonnt durch ohne seine Macht zu missbrauchen. Sie sollten sehen, wie die Schüler über ihn reden, sie bewundern ihn, Lady Amelia, genau wie ich es tue. Das gleiche gilt für seine Eigenschaften als Mensch. Ich denke, einen besseren Herrscher hätten wir uns nicht wünschen können."

„Danke, Elisabeth. Ich kann ehrlich sagen, ich sehe es genauso. Ich hätte es als Ehre empfunden, weiter als Dienerin für ihn zu arbeiten, doch er wollte nichts davon wissen."

Die Professorin schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Wie sehen sie ihn, als Schüler?"

„Als Schüler ist er lernbereit, motiviert und engagiert."

„Wie beurteilen sie seine Leistung und seinen Wissensstand?"

„Er ist zweifellos sehr gut mit Zaubern, wenn auch kein Meister. Und doch beherrscht er einige der komplexesten Zauber perfekt, die selbst mir Probleme bereiten. Ich denke, das richtet sich nachdem, wie nützlich die Zauber für ihn sind."

Amelia nickte.

„Ihr seid versiert in Runen?" fragte Amelia.

„Kein Meister aber ja, bin ich."

„Was wissen sie über das Runenzaubern?"

Die Augen der Professorin weiteten sich.

„Es ist unmöglich! Die Kunst Runenzauber zu sprechen ist verloren gegangen. Nur die aller wenigsten können sie noch nutzen, um Gegenstände zu verzaubern. Das... das Runenzaubern ist Magie ohne Zauberstab. Hmm... soweit ich weiß, wurden die Runen mit einem Finger in die Luft gezeichnet und erschienen als eine Art flammendes Symbol. Angeblich war es für Meister der Kunst nur für diese sichtbar, nicht für Außenstehende. Dann berührte der Zauberer die Rune mit dem Finger oder seiner Magie und sie wurde aktiviert. Es war angeblich möglich, die Rune wiederholt zu verwenden, bis er sie gelöscht hat. Aber das ist alles Mythos. Warum fragt ihr?"

„Das deckt sich mit meinen Forschungen. Ich möchte, dass ihr Lord Scyde das beibringt."

„WAS? Habt ihr mir nicht zugehört?... verzeiht diesen Ausbruch."

„Kein Problem. Ich habe etwas festgestellt und möchte es überprüfen. Wenn Lord Scyde nicht weiß, dass etwas unmöglich ist und daran glaubt, dass er es schaffen kann, z. B. wenn ihm einfach einer sagt, dass es möglich ist und dass er es kann... schafft er es gewöhnlich auch das zu erreichen, egal ob unsere Erfahrungen sagen, dass es unmöglich ist."

Die Augen der Professorin weiteten sich, „Ihr ... ihr wollt, dass ich so tue, als wäre es möglich und lasse ihn den Weg finden, wie es wirklich geht?"

„Exakt."

„Was ist mit dem Fakt, dass es stablose Magie ist?"

„Was, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass er bereits stablose Magie beherrscht?"

Die Professorin schluckte, „Wenn es ihr Wunsch ist, werde ich es versuchen. Werden sie mich unterstützen?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Nun leuchteten die Augen der Professorin, „Also schön. Einen Versuch ist es wert und wenn er es schafft, diese Kunst zu meistern, hat er einen großen Vorteil gegenüber seinen Gegnern."

„So ist es. Danke für ihre Zusammenarbeit, Elisabeth."

Damit verabschiedete sie sich.

Am Abend zog er sich wie gewöhnlich mit seiner Geliebten in sein Quartier zurück, nachdem sie einen schönen Abend mit seinen Freunden und den Grangers verbracht hatten. Amelia und Hermine freundeten sich ebenfalls an und waren inzwischen fast so gut befreundet, wie Hermine und Ginny.

In ihrem Quartier allein und ungestört umarmten sie sich erst einmal und tauschten ein paar leidenschaftliche Küsse aus.

„Darf ich dich fragen, was du von Elisabeth wolltest?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Natürlich. Ich habe nur ein paar neue Unterrichtsfelder mit ihr besprochen."

„Oh, gut." sagte Harry und küsste sie erneut.

Doch er unterbrach seinen Kuss abrupt und zuckte zurück. Seine Hand fuhr zu seiner Stirn und er schloss die Augen.

„Was hast du?" fragte Amelia besorgt, nicht weit weg von einer Panik. So etwas hatte sie bei ihm noch nicht gesehen.

Sie riss die Tür auf und schrie dem nächsten Diener zu, „Holt Miss Granger! Schnell!"

Der Diener gab Fersengeld und rannte durch die Korridore, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her.

Harry war derweil auf einen der Sessel gefallen, die Stirn vor Anspannung verzogen und heftig atmend. Er krallte sich an den Lehnen des Sessels fest, so dass seine Knöchel hervortraten.

Sie nahm ein Taschentuch und tupfte ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Die Narbe war rot hervorgetreten, wie sie überrascht feststellte und glühte heiß.

Minuten später trat Hermine in das Zimmer und erkannte die Situation sofort.

„Hermine, was hat er? So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen?" fragte Amelia panisch.

Hermine legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, „Beruhige dich, Amelia! Das ist seine Verbindung zu Voldemort. Entweder hat er eine Vision oder Schmerzen. Es ist unangenehm, war bisher aber nicht gefährlich, ok. Beruhige dich!"

„Was können wir tun?"

„Nicht mehr, als du ohnehin schon tust." sagte Hermine mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln.

„Du sagst, er hatte das noch nie, seit er hier ist?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Nein. Nichts."

„Auch nicht nachts?"

„Nicht soweit ich weiß. Wenn, hatte er normale Albträume von Sirius... oder Askaban."

Hermine schluckte betrübt.

„Das ist ungewöhnlich... normalerweise hat er das öfter, doch er hat angedeutet, dass er Okklumentik beherrscht. Warten wir es ab."

Sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten, denn abrupt schlug er zehn Minuten später die Augen auf und stöhnte.

Hermine reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

Als er es absetzte, hatte er ein teuflisches Grinsen in den Augen.

„Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Hermine.

„Uhm, Voldemort ist sauer... mächtig sauer. Er hat all seine Anhänger.. bestraft und hatte einen Wutanfall. Er hat keine Pläne offenbart, aber er hat geschworen, dass ich bezahlen würde etc. etc. etc." sagte er amüsiert, doch es war offensichtlich, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

„Wieso hast du überhaupt etwas gesehen und vorher nicht?" fragte Hermine nachdem Amelia ihn umarmt hatte.

„Weil ich in Erwartung einer solchen Aktion meine Okklumentik-Schilde gesenkt habe. Nun, da Bella nicht mehr für uns spioniert und Narcissa nur indirekt spionieren kann, muss ich auf diesem Weg versuchen Informationen zu bekommen."

„Du bist verrückt!" rief Hermine entsetzt und gab ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm.

Amelia sah auch nicht besonders glücklich aus, wagte es aber nicht, etwas zu sagen. Der Fakt entging Harry nicht und Hermine sah Amelia fragend an.

„Entschuldigst du uns mal kurz?" fragte er Hermine und zog Amelia ins Schlafzimmer.

„Lia! Was hast du?"

"Ich… wie konntest du das machen?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Lia, sag mir ehrlich, bist du sauer auf mich?"

„Ja... ja! Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache! Plötzlich verfällst du in eine Starre und hast offensichtlich Schmerzen. Und dann höre ich, das hast du bewusst in Kauf genommen. Und ich wusste nicht mal, was ich tun konnte, um dir zu helfen." sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Darum geht es nicht, ich will auf etwas anderes hinaus. Warum zeigst du mir nicht, was du empfindest?" fragte er sanft.

„Ich... ich..."

„Lia, du bist nach außen hin meine Untertanin, das ist mir bewusst. Aber hier in diesen Räumen und vor allen Dingen hier..." sagte er liebevoll und legte Amelias Hand auf seine linke Brust, „bist du meine Partnerin. Du von allen hast das Recht, mir den Kopf zurechtzurücken, insbesondere, wenn ich etwas scheinbar so dummes und gefährliches tue und du dir sorgen machst. Unsere Beziehung kann nicht wirklich funktionieren, wenn du nur deine positiven Gefühle zeigst, zumindest hier, wenn wir unter uns sind."

Sie nickte, dann fuhr sie ihn an, „Wie konntest du mir das antun?"

Er zuckte doch überrascht zurück, doch dann fiel sie ihm schluchzend um den Hals.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich. Du... du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können. Ich verstehe ja, warum du das machst, aber versetz dich in meine Lage... ich sehe dich leiden und weiß nicht mal warum. Wenn Hermine nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich eine Panikattacke bekommen."

Harry lächelte verlegen, „Uhm, na ja, es war nicht ganz so geplant. Ich hab die Auswirkungen seiner Wut etwas unterschätzt. Aber sonst lief alles nach Plan."

„Wird das jetzt öfter geschehen?"

„Ich lass die Schilde gesenkt, ich muss erfahren was er plant, aber ich werde das Level der Schilde etwas erhöhen, ok?"

„Danke... Hermine wartet."

„Was war los?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Uhm... na ja, ich musste ihr eine weitere kleine Lektion in Sachen Unterschied zwischen Dienerin und Partnerin geben." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Und hast du jetzt die Erlaubnis, ihn zusammenzustauchen?" fragte Hermine grinsend.

Amelia nickte grinsend und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen.

„Gut so! Scheiß ihn zusammen, wenn er so was noch mal macht! Er braucht das ab und zu mal." sagte Hermine lachend, „Besonders, wenn er kurz davor steht, den Helden zu spielen. Er wird sich nicht unbedingt davon abhalten lassen, aber er wird etwas vorsichtiger sein."

„Danke für den Rat, Hermine. Und wenn ich unsicher bin, rufe ich einfach dich." sagte Amelia ehrlich.

„HEY! Ich bin noch hier!" rief Harry den aufgebrachten spielend.

„Kusch!" riefen beide Frauen und lachten.

„Na super! Jetzt haben sich die beiden Frauen, die mir am meisten bedeuten, gegen mich verschworen." seufzte Harry und fand sich Sekunden später in einer Doppelumarmung wieder.

Beide küssten ihn auf eine Wange und er schloss seine Arme um die Hüften der beiden.

„Was würde ich ohne euch nur machen?" fragte Harry lachend.

„Ein einsames und langweiliges Leben führen." sagte Amelia.

„Und ein kurzes dazu, weil keiner die Stimme der Vernunft spielt und auf dich aufpasst." fügte Hermine hinzu.

Dann löste sie sich und betrachtete das glückliche Paar vor ihr. Ihre Augen wurden sichtlich betrübter und ihre Hand fuhr nachdenklich zu ihrem Bauch herunter.

„Uhm... ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Es ist spät und der Tag war anstrengend."

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Hermine." sagte Amelia liebevoll.

„Ja, danke, Hermine. Gute Nacht."

Hermine schenkte ihnen ein erzwungenes Lächeln und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Harry und Amelia sahen sich besorgt an, „Arme Hermine." sagte Harry leise.

„Sie liebt dich noch immer, Harry." sagte Amelia gleichzeitig ehrlich besorgt und unsicher.

„Ich weiß. Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel, Amelia, aber ich liebe dich. Ich bin jetzt mit dir zusammen und sehr glücklich mit dir. Hab keine Angst, ich werde dich niemals verlassen."

Sie küsste ihn sanft, „Ich weiß. Ich habe es inzwischen verstanden und ich weiß es auch tief in meinem Herzen." sagte sie ergriffen.

„Aber sie wird es schwer haben sich neu zu verlieben, allein schon deshalb, weil ihr Herz dir gehört."

„Ich kann nun mal nur eine Frau lieben, Amelia und ich habe mich entschieden." sagte Harry ernst.

Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich und nickte.

„Das Problem ist, dass sie auch keiner haben wollen wird." sagte Amelia leise.

„Warum nicht? Sie ist hübsch, liebevoll und intelligent. Was kann sich ein Mann mehr wünschen?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Sie ist beschädigte Ware." sagte Amelia ernst.

„Sie ist WAS?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Zauberer sind sehr traditionell, Harry, besonders hier. Hier erwarten die Männer, dass ihre Frau jungfräulich ist, wenn sie heiraten, zumindest in der gehobenen Klasse. Das ist zwar etwas, das zumindest in der normalen Zaubererwelt an Bedeutung verliert, aber es ist einfach so. Dann ist sie muggelgeboren, ein weiterer Nachteil. Doch das schlimmste ist, dass sie ein Kind erwartet. Das ist zwar gesellschaftlich kein Problem, aber das macht es fast unmöglich einen Mann zu finden. Dass es das Kind des Mannes ist, der den Jungen der lebte und jetzigen Lord Scydes verraten hat, ist nicht sehr hilfreich, wie du dir vorstellen kannst."

Harry starrte seine Freundin entsetzt an, „Bitte sag mir, dass das ein Witz ist."

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „Es ist leider absolut ernst, Harry."

„Scheiß-Traditionen. Bei den Muggeln vereinfacht das die Partnersuche zwar auch nicht, doch es ist nicht unmöglich jemanden zu finden, nur ein wenig schwerer." fluchte Harry.

„So sind Zauberer nun mal, Stammbäume, Erben alles sehr traditionell und sehr wichtig."

Harry seufzte, „Weiß sie davon?"

„Ich denke schon. Sie ist nicht umsonst die intelligenteste Hexe seit Generationen. Doch sie ist stark und entschlossen, ihre Muggelherkunft hilft ihr, damit fertig zu werden. Das ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass sie allein bleiben wird."

„Arme Hermine. Aber so leid sie mir auch tut, das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich und meiner Entscheidung." sagte er und küsste sie.

Sie lächelte, „Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet."

Nach einer Weile nachdenklichen Schweigens gingen sie ins Bett und schliefen eng aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos, bis Harry zum nächsten Mal zum Training für Zauberkunst kam.

„Wir wollen heute was neues Lernen, Milord." sagte Elisabeth.

„Hmm... Amelia hatte bereits so etwas angedeutet. Worum geht es?"

Die Lehrerin rollte eine Schriftrolle aus, auf der eine einfache Rune zu sehen war.

„Die Rune des Feuers." sagte Harry.

„D... Ihr kennt euch mit Runen aus?" fragte Amelia.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich bin in der Bibliothek darüber gestolpert und fand es interessant."

„Das vereinfacht die Sache. Sie sollen lernen, Runenzauber auszuführen, Milord. Das ist eine Kunst, die Runenmeistern vorbehalten ist, so entzieht sich mir diese Kunst. Doch ihr seid ein mächtiger Zauberer und es sollte reichen, wenn ihr die Runen kennt. Euren Wissensschatz können wir nach und nach ausbauen, wenn wir den Anfang gemeistert haben."

Harry nickte, „Gut. Was muss ich tun?"

Sie erklärte ihm die Theorie, wie sie sie auch vorher mit Amelia besprochen hatte.

Harry fragte hier und da Details nach, doch Elisabeth gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie sich nicht gut genug auskannte. Er müsse den Weg selbst finden.

„Lasst es uns einfach ausprobieren." sagte er entschlossen.

Er sah nachdenklich in den Klassenraum und schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir sollten zusehen, dass nicht zu viel brennbares Material im Weg ist." sagte er und schob mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Tische und Stühle an die Wand, so dass vor ihm acht Meter freier Raum bis zum Lehrertisch waren.

Dann konzentrierte er sich.

„Stellt euch die Rune bildlich vor und zeichnet sie in die Luft."

Harry tat es, doch nichts geschah.

Amelia griff ein, „Stellt euch vor, wie sie in einer Flammenlinie erscheint, wie ihr sie zeichnet! Fühlt die Magie, wie sie durch euren Finger fließt und lasst sie in die Rune einfließen!"

Harry nickte verstehend.

Er griff nach seiner inneren Magie, wie er es für die stablose Magie tat.

Er versuchte es mehrmals. Zunächst klappte es nicht, doch irgendwann machte es klick in seinem Inneren.

Er wollte einfach, dass die Rune erschien, während er sie zeichnete und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Ergebnis, dann erschien eine Flammenlinie, als er die Rune mit dem Finger zog und jetzt spürte er, wie seine innere Magie sich dabei verhielt, wie er sie greifen und formen musste.

Die Professorin schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

„Gut, Milord." sagte Amelia, „Jetzt verpasst der Rune einen leichten Schub mit eurer Hand." forderte sie ihn auf.

Harry betrachtete die Rune vor sich und legte seine Handfläche auf die Mitte der Rune.

Es passierte nichts.

„Aktiviert sie, indem ihr der Rune Magie durch eure Hand zufließen lasst!" sagte Amelia intuitiv.

Harry fühlte seine Magie noch immer intensiv von dem Experimentieren und schob sie einfach durch seine Hand in die Rune, wie er es normalerweise beim Zaubern tat, doch diesmal ungezielt und ohne wirkliche Intention, außer die Rune zu aktivieren.

Das Resultat war unerwartet.

Die Rune leuchtete weiß auf und eine gewaltige Stichflamme schoss daraus hervor bis zum Lehrertisch und der Tafel und ließ alles in Flammen aufgehen.

Harrys Hand zuckte zurück und die Flamme erlosch, doch die Rune blieb.

Sie löschten das Feuer mit Wasser aus ihren Zauberstäben.

„Versucht es noch einmal, konzentriert euch dabei auf die gewünschte Wirkung. Sagen wir bis zur Hälfte des Raumes?"

Harry nickte und lenkte weniger Magie in die Rune, es funktionierte perfekt.

Sie versuchten es noch drei mal, dann versuchten sie die Rune zu löschen.

Auch dazu brauchten sie mehrere Versuche, schließlich fegte er sie einfach mit einem Wink seiner Hand beiseite und sie verschwand.

Er quittierte das mit einem Lachen, „Warum umständlich, wenn es auch einfach geht?"

„Wie fühlt es sich an?" fragte die Professorin völlig baff.

„Hmm... zunächst einmal kostet es viel Energie die Rune zu zeichnen und solange sie vorhanden ist, zehrt sie an meiner Energie, doch das ist erträglich. Die Aktivierung zehrt ebenfalls an den Reserven, abhängig vom gewünschten Effekt. Aber es ist cool und effektiv. Einmal vorhanden ist sie schneller als jeder Zauber und zweifellos mächtiger."

„Ok, das macht Sinn." sagte die Professorin.

„So, nun, da ich das geschafft habe, verratet ihr mir, ob es diese mysteriösen Runenmeister überhaupt gibt?" fragte Harry lächelnd.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich verlegen an und Amelia antwortete, „Na ja, nicht wirklich."

„Dachte ich mir, eure Reaktionen waren zu überrascht."

„Aber es gab sie, den Legenden zufolge vor über Tausend Jahren." sagte Amelia, „Daher hatte ich auch die Idee."

„Gut. Nun, die Legenden sind offensichtlich wahr. Wann lernst du es?" fragte er mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen.

Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Was ist? Du hast gesehen, dass es geht, also kannst du es auch lernen. Vielleicht nicht so schnell wie ich, aber du kannst es. Und ich denke... hmm... wir sollten Hermine dazu holen. Sie wird sich freuen, etwas neues zu lernen und dann hat sie was, was sie erforschen kann."

Amelias Augen leuchteten auf, „Das ist eine gute Idee, Milord."

„So, welche Rune probieren wir als nächstes?" fragte er vergnügt.

„Wir haben zunächst keine weitere Rune ausgewählt, Milord. Wie wir auch gesehen haben, wäre es wohl besser, wenn wir spezifischere Runen verwenden. Diese müssten wir erst recherchieren."

„Das wäre etwas für Hermine, Milord. Dann kommt sie sich nicht so nutzlos vor." schlug Amelia vor.

Harry wandte sich an Elisabeth, „Ich denke, wir beenden die Stunde für heute. Ich werde mit Hermine reden."

„Sehr wohl, Milord." sagte Elisabeth mit einer Verbeugung und verabschiedete sich.

„Soll ich Hermine rufen lassen?" fragte Amelia und zückte ihr Buch.

„Nicht nötig. Sie ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek."

Amelia grinste verstehend und nickte.

Tatsächlich fanden sie Hermine über einige Bücher und Schriftrollen gebeugt und machte sich Notizen. Hermine sah sie schon von weiten und schlug eilig die Bücher zu und rollte das Pergament vor ihr, auf dem sie eben noch geschrieben hatte zusammen.

Dann stand sie auf und verneigte sich leicht vor Harry während Amelia sie und die Bücher neugierig musterte.

„Milord. Wie kann ich zu diensten sein?" fragte sie.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich an Amelia, „Kann ich nicht einen Erlass oder so was machen, dass mich wenigstens meine Freunde, wie einen Menschen ansprechen?"

Amelia grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben eine nette Aufgabe für dich, die dir gefallen dürfte und bieten dir an, mit Amelia zusammen das Runenzaubern zu erlernen."

„Das ist unmöglich."

„Ja klar. Nur mir hat man das mal wieder verschwiegen, genau wie die magische Animagusform und voila, es geht doch." grummelte Harry gutmütig.

Hermine starrte ihn an, „Magischer Animagus? Du bist ein Animagus?"

„Uhm... ja." sagte Harry verlegen.

„So bist du also entkommen."

Harry grinste nur wie ein Schelm.

„Was hast du für eine Form?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Aha! Jetzt redest du wie ein Mensch mit mir." sagte Harry triumphierend.

„Verzeiht, Milord!" sagte sie demütig.

„ARGH! So war das nicht gemeint."

„Bitte, verrat es mir!"

Harry musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Nun sag es ihr schon!" hisste Amelia.

Harry sah sie amüsiert an, „Wenn es euer Wunsch ist, Milady."

Amelia sah ihn erschrocken an und sah sich nervös um.

„Entspann dich!" dann drehte sich Harry wieder zu Hermine, „Cobalt-Phönix."

Ihre Kinnlade klappte herunter und er grinste.

„Was ist nun? Bist du bereit für uns ein paar spezifische Runen zu erforschen, die nützlich sein könnten?" fragte er.

„Uhm... ja, natürlich. Und ich kann das auch lernen?"

„Wenn ich es kann, warum nicht?"

Ihre Augen funkelten voller Forscherdrang.

„Gut, Amelia wird dir die Stundenpläne zukommen lassen. Wie gesagt, such ein paar Runen heraus, die nützlich sein könnten, doch achte darauf, dass sie spezifisch sind, ich hab vorhin fast den Klassenraum abgefackelt."

Sie nickte, dann warf sie einen Seitenblick auf Amelia und fragte ihn, „Kann ich euch kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und nickte.

„Wartest du einen Moment hier, Amelia?"

Sie nickte zögerlich.

Harry und Hermine gingen ein paar Meter beiseite und Harry wob eine Schallschutzblase um sie herum.

„Was hast du?" fragte er.

Sie hielt ihm die Schriftrolle unter die Nase.

„Fang unten an!" sagte sie strahlend.

Er rollte sie auf und las einen Namen: „Amelia Greyhound"

Er sah Hermine für einen Moment dankbar an, dann verfolgte er die Abstammung von Amelia, die Hermine sorgfältig in einem Stammbaum dargestellt hatte und je höher er kam, desto weiter wurden seine Augen.

„Ravenclaw!" wisperte er, als er den obersten Namen der Liste fand.

„Es ist zwar nicht ‚die' Erbin, weil ihr Ur-Ur- und so weiter - Großvater nur der zweite Sohn war, aber immerhin."

Harry starrte sie an, „Du bist ein Schatz!" sagte er und umarmte sie fest.

„Danke." sagte er ergriffen, „Dafür schulde ich dir was."

„Sag mir, wann du sie fragen wirst und wir sind quitt." Sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

„Du behältst es für dich?"

„Harry! Du kennst mich."

„Ok. Anlässlich Weihnachten veranstalten wir einen großen Ball. Da werde ich sie in kleiner Runde fragen und anschließend werde ich es vor dem versammelten Volk verkünden."

„Oh das ist so romantisch." seufzte sie, „Ich freue mich so für euch beide!"

Sie umarmte ihn noch mal, dann löschte er den Schallschutz.

Amelia sah ihnen unsicher entgegen, „Darf ich fragen, worum es ging?"

„Ich habe Hermine mit einem Forschungsprojekt betraut, was mir sehr wichtig war, praktisch sobald ich ihr verziehen hatte. Sagen wir, sie hat meine Erwartungen übertroffen und mir ein großes Geschenk gemacht."

„Oh. Und welcher Art ist dieses Geschenk?" fragte sie und sah die beiden Freunde fragend an.

Hermines Augen funkelten voller Glück... und Trauer. Sehr widersprüchlich. Harrys funkelten dagegen schelmisch, wie immer, wenn er etwas ausheckte.

„Das ist eine Überraschung, Amelia und Top Secret!"

Hermine lächelte freundlich und sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Amelia! Es ist etwas nettes und wird dir gefallen."

Amelia bedachte sie mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick, dann verdrehte sie völlig entgegen der höfischen Etikette die Augen und seufzte, „Gut! Ihr habt gewonnen. Solange es mich nicht daran hindert, meine Aufgaben für den Lord zu erledigen, behaltet euer kleines Geheimnis."

„Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis, Amelia, sonder ausschließlich Harrys." sagte Hermine.

„Wie auch immer. Es ist Lunchzeit."

Während des Essens unterhielten sich die drei zum völligen Unverständnis für die Grangers über diverse Runen und ihren Verwendungszweck.

„Uhm, Hermine. Wir sind etwas verloren hier. Was sind diese Runen und wieso ist das so bedeutsam?" fragte ihre Mum.

„Ha... Lord Scyde hat es als erster Zauberer seit über tausend Jahren geschafft, einen Runenzauber auszuführen, Mum. Das ist eine ganz andere Magie, als die mit unseren Zauberstäben." sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Milord? Vielleicht würde eine Demonstration das verdeutlichen."

„Au ja!" rief Emily begeistert.

„Seid ihr alle fertig?" fragte Harry.

Sie nickten und die Diener räumten den Tisch ab.

Zum Entsetzen der Diener rückte Harry den Tisch mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs an die Wand und befahl ihnen, zurückzutreten.

Remus verfolgte die Vorgänge neugierig.

„So würde man normalerweise eine Art Flammenzauber erzeugen." erklärte Harry und schoss eine kleine Flammenlanze aus dem Zauberstab. Sie war eng begrenzt und erforderte eine komplexe Zauberstabbewegung und einen Zauberspruch.

Remus sah überrascht auf, als Harry den Zauberstab weg steckte.

„Das nun ist Runenmagie. Zunächst muss man die Rune zeichnen."

Er konzentrierte sich und schaffte es auf Anhieb eine flammende Rune in die Luft zu zeichnen.

„Wow." rief Emily als sie das flammende Symbol sah.

„Sie bleibt, solange ich sie aufrecht erhalte. Nun muss ich sie noch aktivieren." sagte Harry und schob seine flache Hand gegen die Rune und eine fünf Meter lange und ziemlich umfangreiche Stichflamme schoss aus der Rune hervor in den leeren Raum. Die Temperatur stieg augenblicklich drastisch an.

„Sie mag zwar mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, um sie erst zu zeichnen, doch einmal da..." sagte er und schob seine Hand erneut gegen die Rune und noch einmal. Dann erst wischte er sie weg.

„Das ist absolut unglaublich." sagte Dr. Granger beeindruckt.

„Sie hat noch einen Nachteil, das ist ziemlich kräftezehrend."

Remus nickte nachdenklich.

„Das hier war eine sehr allgemeine Rune. Hermines Aufgabe wird es sein, spezifische Runen zu finden, die uns nützlich sein können. Besser als eine so großflächige Flamme wäre zum Beispiel etwas wie eine Flammenlanze oder ein Feuerball. Und das muss natürlich nicht auf Feuer beschränkt sein." sagte Harry.

Hermines Kopf zuckte hoch, „Das ist es. Uhm... ich bräuchte etwas Pergament."

Sekunden später reichte ein Diener ihr Pergament und Feder.

Sie zeichnete eine Rune auf das Papier.

„Hier, kannst du diese mal probieren?" fragte sie.

Er musterte sie, „Hmm... das hat etwas mit Kälte zu tun, nicht wahr?"

„Jep. Probier es einfach. Es sollte nichts schief gehen können."  
"Es sollte nicht? Seit wann bist du risikobereit?" fragte Harry grinsend, doch er wartete keine Antwort ab.

Er prägte sich die Rune ein und legte das Pergament beiseite.

Er zeichnete wiederum eine flammende Rune in die Luft, das exakte Abbild von Hermines Zeichnung.

Dann aktivierte er sie mit mittlerer Kraft.

Ein sehr starker Wind ging plötzlich von der Rune aus und die Temperatur sank augenblicklich unter null. Der Bereich vor der Gruppe wurde sofort von Reif belegt, selbst die Luftfeuchtigkeit schien kristallisiert zu werden und legte sich als feiner Schnee ebenfalls auf dem Boden nieder.

Harry unterbrach die Verbindung zur Rune und schüttelte sich. Er rieb sich die Schultern, um sich etwas zu wärmen.

Dann löschte er die Rune und drehte sich zu einer zitternden Hermine um, die sich ebenfalls versuchte zu wärmen.

„Dürfte nichts schief gehen, ja? Wenn ich mit voller Kraft gezaubert hätte, wären wir jetzt Eisklötze." sagte er grinsend.

Die Diener eilten sofort herbei und wischten den Boden auf, so dass sie Spuren beseitigt wurden.

„Wenn wir uns schon fühlen, wie fühlen sich dann erst die Todesser, wenn sie im Wind stehen?" fragte Remus mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Gutes Argument." sagte Harry.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Hermine und Amelia hatten nur sehr geringe Fortschritte bei der Runenmagie gemacht. Sie hatten Schwierigkeiten, sie in die Luft zu zeichnen. Zwar schafften sie es, leuchtende Muster zu erzeugen, doch die Linien verblassten bereits, bevor die Runen vollendet waren und sie waren sehr schnell erschöpft.

Doch durch dieses gemeinsame Training kamen sie sich auch näher und wurden beste Freundinnen.

Harry hatte vier neue Runen gelernt, doch es fiel ihm schwer, sie sich so detailliert zu merken ohne die Vorlage zu haben. Eine weitere Schwierigkeit war die Zeit, die die Rune benötigte, bis man sie gezeichnet hatte. In einem Duell war sie fast nutzlos. Auch die nötige Konzentration lenkte zu sehr vom Geschehen und vom Gegner ab, obwohl Harry hier Fortschritte machte und auch von Tag zu Tag schneller wurde.

Doch sie konnten nicht jeden Tag trainieren. Oft genug musste er Hof halten und sich um die Belange des Volkes kümmern und Streits schlichten.

Mit Dumbledore hatte er Fortschritte erzielt und sich zwei mal mit ihm getroffen. Sie tauschten auf gleichberechtigter Basis Informationen aus, nur weigerte sich Harry immer noch, Snape freizulassen, obwohl er die Dementoren vor seiner Zelle abgezogen hatte.

Es war schließlich eine Woche später. Harry saß mit Hermine, ihren Eltern und Amelia beim Dinner. Remus war wieder zum Orden zurückgekehrt.

Sie waren gerade fertig mit dem Essen, als ein Alarmsignal in seiner Uhr ertönte.

„Umberdt?" fragte Harry in seine Uhr.

„Wir haben die Augen nach Animagi offen gehalten, speziell nach einer Ratte. Die Dementoren haben ihre Signatur wahrgenommen, Sir. Sie befindet sich im Gefängnis und schnüffelt herum. Wir haben außerdem eine große Schlange außerhalb des Gefängnisses gesichtet, Sir."

„Nagini! ... Ist MacGregor da?"

„Ja, Sir. Er steht neben mir."  
"Er soll sein M24 auspacken und die Schlange erledigen. Ich erwarte die Vollzugsmeldung sobald ich ankomme. Ich werde direkt in den Kontrollraum kommen. Behaltet die Ratte im Auge, tut jedoch vorerst nichts!"

„Ja, Sir."

Dann wandte er sich seinen Gästen zu, „Ihr entschuldigt mich?"

„Ich begleite dich." sagte Amelia.

„Sicher. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Wir müssen vorher noch mal zum Hof, bevor wir apparieren."

„Wir treffen uns da." Sagte sie und disapparierte in ihr Zimmer, genau wie Harry.

Sie trafen sich fünf Minuten später auf dem Hof in ihrer Kampfmontur. Zum Kämpfen verzichtete Harry auf den Brustpanzer, er hinderte ihn zu sehr in der Bewegung. Da verließ er sich lieber auf seine Robe, Weste und Hose aus Drachenhaut.

„Feros!" rief Harry.

Einer seiner Greifen kam angetrabt und Harry tätschelte seinen Schädel.

„Flieg rüber nach Askaban! Dort solltest du eine große Schlange finden. Sie sollte schon tot sein. Tu mir ein Gefallen und zerfetze sie etwas, als ob du sie erlegt hast. Du darfst auch von ihr naschen, doch sie sollte noch zu erkennen sein. Beeil dich mit dem Flug, aber lass dir Zeit mit der Schlange. Ich möchte, dass dich eine gewisse Ratte sieht."

Der Greif kreischte und verschwand einen Moment später in der Luft.

„Jetzt können wir." sagte Harry und disapparierte.

Sie landeten im Kontrollraum und beobachteten die Bilder der Kameras.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Vor der Zelle von Weasley, Ron."

„Gut. War sie schon bei Snape?"

„Nein... da... sie bewegt sich in die Richtung des Flures."

„Schickt einen Dementor vor die Zelle! Wir wollen doch, dass er denkt, Snape würde bestraft. Zwei Wachen in dem Flur sollen sich zufällig unterhalten und aufregen, dass sich nur noch Squibs unter den Wachen befinden und der nichtsnutzige Lord die Zauberer abgezogen hat für seine Armee." sagte Harry. Als sie die Ratte vor der Zelle ankommen sahen war bereits ein Dementor davor. Eine andere Kamera zeigte zwei Soldaten der Silverdragons, die sich aufgebracht unterhielten und wild gestikulierten.

„Gut. Sehr gut. Thomas, ist der Greif draußen?" fragte Harry in sein Funkgerät.

„Ja, Sir. Der Greif zerfetzt die Schlange. Der Schuss hat übrigens gesessen."

„Gut gemacht."

Dann wandte er sich an den diensthabenden Soldaten, „Er hat genug gesehen. Lasst die Katzen los!"  
Der Soldat grinste und zwei Minuten später schossen zwei nachtschwarze Katzen durch die Korridore und miauten laut.

Lachend sahen sie, wie die Ratte quiekend aus dem Gefängnis schoss, zwei Katzen auf den Fersen.

Sie schlüpfte durch eine Spalte unter dem Haupttor und hatte die Katzen abgeschüttelt.

Die Kamera vor dem Haupttor war nicht scharf genug, um die Ratte auszumachen, filmte aber zwei Minuten später, wie sich etwas kleines in einen kleinen Mann verwandelte und disapparierte, nachdem er Sekundenlang auf den Greifen und die Schlange gestarrt hatte.

„Thomas, sag Feros, die Show ist vorbei. Er soll die Reste ins Meer werfen. Ich will nicht, dass er sich den Magen verdirbt."

„Ja, Sir." Kam die amüsierte Stimme des Squibs.

Harry und Amelia gingen bis zum Ende des Antimagiefeldes und disapparierten zurück in das Schloss, wo sie den Erfolg des Planes Hermine und Leutnant Bernhardt mitteilten und letzteren unter erhöhte Alarmstufe setzten.

Harry zog sich mit Amelia und Hermine in sein Quartier zurück und setzte sich entspannt auf einen Sessel. Amelia setzte sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Er küsste sie kurz, dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Besorgt sahen die Frauen ein paar Minuten später, wie seine Narbe hervortrat und er sich verkrampfte.

Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und seine Narbe patzte sogar auf.

Sie fragten sich, was er wohl sehen mochte.

„_Wurmschwanz!" hisste Voldemort, „Wo ist Nagini?"_

„_Si.. sie ist tot.. Meister." stammelte Wurmschwanz._

„_WAS? WIE KONNTE DAS GESCHEHEN?"_

„_Ein Greif, Meister. Ein Greif hat sie zerfleischt."_

„_DU WARST FÜR SIE VERANTWORTLICH! CRUCIO!... CRUCIO!"_

_Wurmschwanz wand sich schreiend auf dem Boden._

„_So, du Wurm. Was hast du herausgefunden?"_

„_Ihr werdet zufrieden sein, Meister. Die Wachen... es sind alles Squibs."_

„_Was? Warum?"_

„_Ich habe zwei Wachen belauscht. Offenbar hat Lord Scyde..."_

„_NENN IHN BEI SEINEM NAMEN! Ich bin der einzige Lord. Potter ist kein Lord."_

„_Ja, Meister. Po...potter hat die Zauberer abgezogen... offenbar für eine Art Armee... sie sagten etwas über zehn Zauberer, Meister."_

„_Das müssen die zehn gewesen sein, mit denen er in Hogwarts war. Das ist lächerlich. Ich habe weit über einhundert treue Todesser. Squibs...hmmm... interessant. Hast du sonst etwas herausgefunden?"_

„_Weasley, ich meine den jüngeren, wird von zwei Dementoren bewacht. Er wird nicht mehr lange bei Verstand bleiben. Snape ist ebenfalls von einem Dementor bewacht."_

„_Hmm... interessant. Dann scheint er doch kein Spion zu sein. Wenn er es wäre, hätte Dumbledore seinen Goldjungen schon überzeugt, ihn herauszulassen." murmelte Voldemort._

„_Wir werden in einer Woche am Samstag angreifen... pünktlich zur Geisterstunde... und Wurmschwanz.."_

„_Ja, Meister."_

„_CRUCIO."_

Als Harry sich stöhnend aus der Trance löste, stellte er fest, dass zwei Frauen ihn fest in die Arme geschlossen hatten und ihn tränenüberströmt und besorgt anschauten.

„Hey! Warum die Tränen?" fragte er und stellte fest, dass seine Stimme rauh war.

„Du hast geschrieen Harry." sagte Amelia leise, „Und deine Narbe ist aufgeplatzt."

„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht." schluchzte Hermine.

Er zog sie beide fest an sich und küsste Amelia auf die Lippen und Hermine auf die Stirn.

„Schh... es ist überstanden. Ich habe die Information, die wir brauchen."

„Was hast du gesehen?"  
"Etwas Wurmschwanz-Foltern und ich weiß, dass sie heute in einer Woche angreifen und sie haben keine Ahnung, dass sie in eine Falle rennen. Zudem habe ich erfahren, dass Voldemort etwas über einhundert Todesser hat."

„Das sind wertvolle Informationen." sagte Amelia stolz, doch sie fügte besorgt hinzu, „Dennoch möchte ich nicht, dass du leidest."

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und küsste sie erneut.

Hermine verabschiedete sich nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie sich alle wieder beruhigten.

Doch sie wirkte kraftlos, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging.

„So geht das nicht weiter, Harry. Wir müssen etwas tun."

„Nur was?" seufzte Harry.

Sie sagte nichts und kuschelte sich nur eng an ihn.

Die Woche verging schnell und war von Training und Übungen mit den Teams erfüllt.

Dumbledore würde erst im Nachhinein informiert werden, weil Harry nicht das Risiko eingehen wollte, dass im Orden ein Spion saß.

Er hatte das Antimagiefeld etwas justiert, so dass es exakt bis zur Rückseite des Haupttores reichte. Das Tor dahinter stand offen.

„Warum machst du das?" fragte Amelia.

„Wir wollen doch, dass sie glauben, ihre Magie würde funktionieren, oder?"

Sie nickte.

„Wart es ab." sagte Harry und erledigte noch ein paar Handgriffe und wies einige der Wachen ein. Ihm stand nur Team Silverdragon zur Verfügung, von den Gryphons war mehr als die Hälfte im Einsatz.

Doch mit den regulären und von MacGregor gedrillten Wachen des Gefängnisses, sollte das kein Problem sein.

So warteten sie angespannt auf den Angriff.

Harry stand mit MacGregor auf der Mauer, der einzige Bereich wo die Magie noch funktionieren würde. Seine Freundin stand neben ihm.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, „Bitte pass auf dich auf. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Ich liebe dich."

Sie schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln und hob ihre Uhr an ihren Mund.

„Ich dich auch."

Harry wandte sich an MacGregor.

„Sobald sie merken, dass drinnen keine Magie funktioniert, schließt das hintere Tor. Sie sollen den Bastarden in die Knie schießen. Wenn sie sich nicht ergeben oder Widerstand leisten, zielt richtig!" befahl Harry und MacGregor nickte, da Harry das gleichzeitig ins Funkgerät gesprochen hatte, hatten das alle Wachen mitgehört.

Zu MacGregor direkt sagte er, „Du weißt Bescheid. Sobald das Tor zu ist, gilt für dich Feuer frei nach draußen. Versuch, Voldemort einen zu verpassen und wenn es nicht hilft, nimm dir seine Handlanger vor. Alles was silberne Masken trägt ist zum Abschuss freigegeben, alles was den Todesfluch nutzt ebenso.

„Ja, Sir." sagte Thomas entschlossen und lud sein halbautomatisches Scharfschützengewehr durch.

Der Angriff begann genau wie erwartet. Eine große Gruppe von Todessern apparierte hundert Meter vor den Mauern Askabans.

Sie stürmten auf die Mauern zu und nahmen die Mauer unter Feuer. Unzählige Lichtblitze schlugen in die Mauer ein. Auf den Befehl Harrys wurden die Zauber der Todesser nur von drei Soldaten erwidert, um den Anschein von Widerstand zu erwecken. Dafür riefen sie laut „ALARM! ALARM!"

Dreißig der Todesser lösten sich von der Gruppe und brachten mit einem kombiniertem Reducto! Das Tor zum explodieren. Dann stürmten sie in den Gefängnishof.

Als sie bemerkten, dass ihre Zauberstäbe nicht mehr funktionierten, rannten sie zurück in Richtung Tor und schrieen: „EINE FALLE! UNSERE MAGIE FUNKTIONIERT NICHT MEHR!"

Augenblicklich schloss sich das innere Tor und sperrte sie ein. Zauber der außen stehenden Todesser erreichten das Tor nicht und lösten sich an der Barriere auf.

„ANGRIFF!" rief Harry in sein Funkgerät.

Das Außengelände sowie der Hof waren plötzlich in gleißendes Licht gehüllt. Es kam von Dutzenden Schweinwerfern, die auf den Mauern positioniert waren und sie blendeten die Todesser.

Thomas gab den ersten Schuss ab, doch er prallte von Voldemorts Schutzschild ab. Ohne zu zögern nahm er den nächsten Zauberer unter Feuer und der war nicht so glücklich, sich mit einem Schild gegen Materie zu schützen.

Die Silverdragons schossen zunächst mit ihren Pistolen und als sie sahen, dass die Zauberer Schutzschilde beschworen, wechselten sie zu Magie.

Sie hörten einige Schüsse und etwas Geschrei im Hof, dann war hinter ihnen Ruhe und Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Geschehen vor der Mauer. Rücksichtslos schoss er mächtige Reduktor-Zauber in die Massen der Todesser und es dauerte nicht lange, da verschwanden die Todesser mit Voldemort.

Sie ließen wenigstens ein Dutzend Leichen und zehn Verwundete zurück.

„Meldung!" bellte Harry.

„Ich habe zwei Silbermasken erwischt, Sir. Voldemort selbst war nicht zu verletzen." Meldete sich MacGregor.

„Zwei Tote, drei Verletzte, der Rest hat sich ergeben. 27 Gefangene Sir. Keine eigenen Verluste." Kam die Stimme des Befehlshabers über den inneren Bereich.

„Keine Verluste, drei Leute leicht verletzt, Sir." Kam die Stimme von Umberdt.

„Danke. Ich bin stolz auf euch, Leute. Ihr habt gut gekämpft und wir haben einen wichtigen Teilsieg errungen. Doch ab heute befinden wir uns im Krieg und damit tragen wir den Kampf nun zu Voldemort."

Die Soldaten jubelten ihm zu. Er winkte ihnen zu.

Dann wandte er sich an Umberdt, „Räumt hier auf! Morgen früh will ich wissen, ob wir wichtige Leute unter den Gefangenen haben. Ansonsten herrscht wieder normale Einsatzbereitschaft bis auf weiteres."

„Ja, Sir."

Amelia und er disapparierten.

Am nächsten Morgen gab es aufgeregte Pressemeldungen in den Zeitungen der Zauberer zu lesen.

_Angriff auf Askaban!_

_Lord Scyde sagt ‚Du-weißt-schon-wem' den Kampf an!_

_Uns erreichten erschütternde Neuigkeiten. In der Nacht von gestern auf heute wurde das Zauberergefängnis Askaban von Anhängern von dem dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf angegriffen. Unseren Informationen zu Folge leitete ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer' persönlich den Angriff. Doch die tapferen Truppen von Lord Scyde waren auf den Angriff vorbereitet und konnten ihn nicht nur zurückschlagen, sie haben den Todessern einen empfindlichen Schlag versetzt. _

_Die Wachen von Askaban haben knapp dreißig Todesser festgenommen unter ihnen, der lange totgeglaubte Peter Pettigrew. Doch wenn Pettigrew noch lebt, war Sirius Black dann schuldig? Wieso wurde er dann überhaupt verurteilt? Wir vom Tagespropheten werden der Sache nachgehen. Weiter haben uns Quellen aus Askaban verraten, dass 13 Todesser bei dem Angriff ums Leben gekommen sind. So hat Voldemort fast vierzig Anhänger in nur einem fehlgeschlagenen Angriff verloren._

_Lord Scyde hat ‚Du-weißt-schon-wem' noch vor Ort den Krieg erklärt und wörtlich gesagt, er würde den Kampf nun zu ihm tragen. Wir danken Lord Scyde für seine Hilfe und wünschen ihm viel Erfolg bei seinem Kampf._

Harry begann nun ernsthaft den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu planen.

Sie würden zunächst die Anführer ausschalten, da sie diese als hundertprozentig schuldig identifiziert hatten. Das würde Voldemorts Schlagkraft schwächen und dafür sorgen, dass sich die weniger enthusiastischen oder gezwungenen Mitglieder unter den Todessern ausklinken würden.

So erreichte ihn drei Tage später eine Nachricht vom ‚Fuchs' wie der Fuchs-Animagus der Gryphons nur noch genannt wurde.

Harry sprang sofort vom Dinner auf und bellte Anweisungen in sein Funkgerät.

„Bella! Thomas! Im Hof in fünf! Scharfschützeneinsatz!"

Aus eben diesem Grund war Thomas MacGregor inzwischen von Askaban in den Palast versetzt worden. Harry wollte ihn an der Hand haben.

Er sah seine Gäste ernst an, diesmal Vertreter der Händler von der Schwesterinsel Scydes.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss diese Runde verlassen. Die Pflicht ruft."  
Die Händler nickten verstehend und er eilte aus dem Thronsaal, Amelia konnte ihn nicht begleiten und sah ihm besorgt hinterher. Sie würde sich um die Gäste kümmern müssen.

Harry erreichte den Hof nach viereinhalb Minuten.

Bellatrix drückte ihm sein Gewehr in die Hand und zwei Magazine.

„danke." Er prüfte die Magazine und legte eines in das lange Gewehr ein. Er lud es durch und sicherte es. Dann schaute er, ob Schalldämpfer und Zielfernrohr fest saßen und nickte zufrieden.

„Bereit?"

Thomas hatte seine Handlungen praktisch kopiert und nickte.

Harry verwandelte sich in den Phönix und beide ergriffen seine Schwanzfedern. Er verschwand in einer blauen Flamme.

Sie erschienen auf einem kleinen Hügel von dem aus sie einen guten Überblick über ein Waldstück hatten. In dem Wald befand sich eine Lichtung mit einigen Ruinen. Magische Fackeln erhellten die Lichtung und offenbarten eine Gruppe von mindestens drei Dutzend schwarz gewandeten Gestalten.

„Sie haben vor zwanzig Minuten begonnen, Sir." flüsterte Fuchs.

Harry nickte und betrachtete die Todesser durch das Fernglas.

„Ok. Thomas, Stellung beziehen! Der innere Zirkel ist da. Bella, kannst du erkennen, wer hinter welcher Maske steckt?"

Harry und Thomas legten sich auf den Boden und klappten die Ständer ihrer Gewehre aus, bevor sie diese auf dem Boden platzierten. Sie schnippten die Schutzkappen von den Zielfernrohren und drückten die Kolben der Waffen fest in ihre Schultern. Dann beobachteten sie durch die Zielfernrohre.

Als sie fertig waren hörten sie Bellas Stimme leise.

„Von Voldemort ausgehend. Links: Malfoy Senior, junior... vermutlich Nott Senior und junior. Rechts, Crabbe und Goyle, keine Ahnung welcher rechts oder links ist, sind beides Fettwänste. Dann sehe ich dort Matthew Parkinson, Eric Flint. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer die anderen beiden sind."

„Das reicht. Thomas, du nimmst die linke Seite. Lass die Malfoys in Ruhe, die brauchen wir noch, solange Narcissa noch bei Lucius ist. Ich kümmere mich um die rechte Seite."

„Verstanden. Ziel eins erfasst und bereit."

Harry bewegte sein Gewehr etwas nach rechts und nahm Flint ins Visier.

„Ziel erfasst. Feuer in drei, zwei, eins..." sie drückten ab. Sie schossen gleichzeitig und ein leises Plopp war alles was zu hören war. Doch einer der Todesser fuhren sich noch mit der Hand zum Herzen und fiel leblos zu Boden. Der zweite wurde einfach nach hinten geschleudert. Nur Bellatrix hatte das kleine Loch gesehen, dass in der Stirn der silbernen Maske erschienen war.

In den zwei Sekunden, welche die Todesser erstarrt auf ihre gefallenen Kameraden sahen, ertönte erneut ein Plopp! und zwei weitere Todesser fielen, diesmal beide durch einen Kopfschuss.

Man konnte nun deutlich die Blutlachen sehen, die sich unter den vier Leichen ausbreiteten und die Todesser sprangen auf und liefen wild durcheinander, bevor sie disapparierten.

Harry sicherte sein Gewehr und gab es MacGregor. Dann apparierte er mit Bella und Fuchs zum Ort des Gemetzels und untersuchte die Körper.

Es waren Crabbe, Flint, Nott junior und Parkinson, die sie erwischt hatten. Harry schickte die Körper mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs ins Leichenschauhaus des Ministeriums, auf das es am nächsten Tag eine weitere Pressemeldung geben würde.

Dann apparierten sie zu Thomas zurück und Harry schaffte ihn zurück ins Schloss. Fuchs würde weiter den Spuren der Todesser folgen.

Thomas nahm Harry seine Waffe ab, um sie zu reinigen und zu überprüfen.

„Danke. Gute Arbeit, Thomas."

„Danke, Sir."

„Wegtreten!"

Als Harry ins Schloss kam, waren die Gäste schon verschwunden und als er in sein Quartier kam, wurde er sofort von einer erleichterten Amelia und kurz darauf von Hermine umarmt.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Hermine.

„Fuchs hat einen Treffpunkt gefunden und nun gibt es vier Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels weniger, Crabbe, Flint, Parkinson Senior und Nott junior." sagte Harry bitter.

Hermine wurde blass und musste sich setzen und Amelia umarmte Harry beruhigend, als sie sah, wie sehr ihn das Töten mitnahm. „Es musste sein. Du hast das richtige getan. Es sind vier Zauberer weniger, die morden rauben und vergewaltigen, Harry. Denk daran!"

Er nickte und seufzte.

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine auf die Couch und Amelia neben ihn.

„Ich könnte einen Drink vertragen."

Amelia nickte und kurz darauf kam ein Diener mit zwei Flaschen Butterbier und einem Glas Feuerwhiskey und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

Sie tranken einen Schluck, als Hermine plötzlich „Oh!" rief und sich den Bauch hielt.

Harry und Amelia sahen sie besorgt an, doch sie strahlte, „Es hat sich bewegt."

Sie nahm Harrys Hand und führte sie zu ihrem deutlich geschwollenen Bauch.

Seine Augen leuchteten auf und er lächelte, „Ich spüre es."

„Ich bin so glücklich!" seufzte sie.

„Ich freu mich für dich." sagte Harry und griff beruhigend Amelias Hand. Er sah sie glücklich und hoffnungsvoll an, doch sie sah betrübt aus.

„Was hast du?"

„Ich hätte auch gern ein Kind, aber es ... es wäre unerwünscht." Seufzte sie leise.

Harry streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange, „Mach dir keine Gedanken, wir finden einen Weg."

Sie nickte und begann zu strahlen. Dann fühlte auch sie Hermines Bauch und umarmte sie, als sie auch die Bewegung gespürt hatte.

Die Zeit bis nach Weihnachten verging wie im Fluge. Voldemort war mehr als nur wütend, er war außer sich und folterte seine Anhänger gnadenlos. Er wagte sich aber nicht, noch einmal ein Treffen draußen durchzuführen. Er sah auch von weiteren Angriffen ab und leckte sich seine Wunden. Harry und seine Soldaten hatten Furcht und Unsicherheit unter den Todessern gesät und es würde bald weiter gehen. Er würde nicht ruhen, bis die Gefahr beseitigt war.

Pettigrew wurde an das Ministerium übergeben und öffentlich verurteilt und mit dem ‚Kuss' bestraft. Sirius wurde posthum begnadigt. Remus reiste extra an, um Harry zu danken.

Mit Bellas und Narcissas Hilfe fanden sie vier weitere jedoch niederrangige Todesser und verhafteten sie und auch ihnen wurde der Prozess gemacht. Diese wurden jedoch nach Askaban verfrachtet. Jeden dieser Einsätze führte Harry selbst an und machte sich so einen gefürchteten Namen unter den Todessern.

Und das harte Vorgehen zeigte Wirkung. Bereits fünf Todesser hatten sich freiwillig dem Ministerium gestellt. Vier davon hatten unter dem Imperius gestanden und wurden zwar nach Askaban geschafft, allerdings in Zellen ohne Dementoren. Dies geschah ausschließlich zu ihrer Sicherheit. Der andere, der sich gestellt hatte wurde zu gnädigen sieben Jahren auf ebenfalls dieser Sicherheitsebene verurteilt.

Je näher Hermine der Geburt kam, die im Januar stattfinden sollte, desto zwiespältiger wurden ihre Gefühle. Sie war happy und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass das Baby auf die Welt kam und sie verzweifelte an ihrer Einsamkeit, trotzdem ihre Eltern da waren und Harry und Amelia die besten Freunde waren, die sie sich wünschen konnte. Doch ihre große Liebe Tag für Tag zu sehen, glücklich mit einer anderen... das tat ihr weh.

Harry beschloss, sie aufzumuntern.

„Hermine, was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Weasleys hierher einladen wenigstens für den Weihnachtsball?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf sie warf sich Harry um den Hals, „Danke!"

Amelia lächelte Harry dankbar zu. Sie unterhielten sich oft über Hermine und ihren Herzschmerz und Amelia tat es inzwischen genauso weh, sie so leiden zu sehen wie Harry und beide stellten fest, dass es ihr gemeinsames Glück trübte.

Amelias Augen nahmen einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an, „Harry, entschuldigst du mich für eine Weile?"

Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Ich habe etwas für Weihnachten zu erledigen und ich werde gleich die Einladungen an die Weasleys raus schicken."

Er nickte, „Mach das, Lia."

Amelia gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte in die Bibliothek wo sie nach einem völlig überraschten Bibliothekaren rief.

* * *

AN: Danke, für all eure Reviews. Ausführlichere Antworten gibts vielleicht nächstes Mal ;-) 


	13. Weihnachten

**AN: Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!**

**Kapitel 13 - Weihnachten**

Und dann kam der Weihnachtsball.

Wieder einmal sah das Protokoll vor, dass er als letzter eintrat und wieder würde er ausgerufen werden. Doch diesmal hatte er ein paar Worte mit dem Haushofmeister gewechselt und es würde ein wenig anders laufen.

Er trug eine schwarze schimmernde Robe aus Acrumantulaseide mit Silber gesticktem Phönix-Muster. Wie immer wurde er von Amelia begleitet, die eine wunderschöne blaue Robe trug und ihre Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt hatte.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus, mein Schatz." sagte Harry zu ihr, als sie ihn abholte.

Sie strahlte und seufzte dann, „Ich würde so gern als deine Partnerin zum Ball gehen, Harry."

„Ich weiß." sagte er sachlich, „Sag, Liebling, wenn all die höfischen Hindernisse nicht wären, würdest du mich dann heiraten?"

Sie sah sich schnell um, dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn kurz.

„Das würde ich, auf der Stelle. Aber es geht nun mal nicht."

Harry nickte, dann gingen sie zum Ballsaal.

Sie wollte vor ihm durch die Tür gehen, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Du bleibst an meiner Seite und das ist ein Befehl!" sagte er ernst doch seine Augen funkelten.

„Ab..."

„Hem! Hem!" machte er.

Er nahm ihre Hand welche zu zittern begann und gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Tür, um sofort dahinter stehen zu bleiben.

Der Hofmeister klopfte mit dem langen Stab in seiner Hand laut auf den Steinboden und rief laut:

„Harry James Potter, Lord von Scyde und seine Begleitung Lady Amelia Greyhound..."

Einige der Gäste starrten die beiden überrascht an und ächzten entsetzt auf, „... letzte der Nachfahren von Lady Rowenna Ravenclaw."

Absolute Stille herrschte im Saal, als Hermine und ihre Eltern als erste aufstanden und klatschten. Die Weasleys folgten Sekunden später und dann brandete Applaus durch den Saal.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu Seite und schaute seine Liebste an. Ein diebisches Grinsen schlich in sein Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte er.

Sie nickte, ihre Augen strahlten, aber sie war blass vom Schock.

Er führte sie zum Kopf der Tafel, wo zu ihrer Überraschung zwei Stühle standen. Links saßen Hermine, die Grangers und die Weasleys und rechts die führenden Köpfe der Wachen und Soldaten und dahinter die der Wirtschaft.

Sie setzte sich, doch Harry blieb stehen.

„Weihnachten ist das Fest der Freude und der Liebe, die beste Zeit, Sünden und Fehler zu vergeben und zu verzeihen. Daher möchte ich einen weiteren Gast in unseren Reihen begrüßen."

Er nickte den Dienern an der Tür zu und sie öffneten die Tür erneut und herein trat ein etwas abgemagerter und sichtlich irritierter Bill Weasley.

„Er hat das Gesetz verletzt und mich angegriffen, doch er handelte in gutem Glauben und aus Treue an seiner Familie. Er hat seine Tat bereut und ich erkläre hiermit, dass er ab sofort begnadigt ist. Bill Weasley, du bist frei und ich bitte dich, mit uns und deiner Familie heute hier zu feiern."

Bill strich sich erneut nervös seine neue Festrobe glatt und schritt auf Harry zu. Vor ihm fiel ihr auf die Knie und neigte sein Haupt.

„Ich danke euch für eure Großzügigkeit und bitte euch nochmals um Verzeihung, Lord Scyde."

„Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung. Erhebe dich, Bill Weasley."

Harry lächelte Bill zu und dieser ging zu seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester, die ihm mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals fielen.

Sie blickten Harry dankbar an und er zwinkerte ihnen zu, als er sich setzte.

„Das war meine gute Tat für heute." sagte er leise zu Amelia und grinste.

Dann klopfte er an seinen Kelch, „Ohne weitere große Worte, Lasst uns essen!"

Die Diener tafelten auf und sie genossen ein leckeres Mahl.

Die Diener räumten den Tisch danach ab und stellten sie um, so dass viele kleinere Tische entstanden mit einem größeren an dem Harry, Amelia und ihre persönlichen Gäste saßen.

Kurze Zeit später nahm die Kapelle Platz und machte sich bereit. Sie spielten ein leises Musikstück und danach trat der Haushofmeister in die Mitte des Saales und klopfte dreimal auf den Boden.

„Ich möchte den Gastgeber bitten, den Ball zu eröffnen."

Die Gäste klatschten, als Harry Amelia an die Hand nahm und elegant zur Mitte des Tanzflures führte.

„Wird er sich jetzt nicht blamieren?" fragte Ginny grinsend ihre beste Freundin.

„Warte es ab! Ich denke nicht." sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

Als sie die Mitte der Tanzfläche erreicht hatten, wollte der Hofmeister schon erneut den Stock auf den Boden schlagen, doch Harry hielt abrupt seine Hand hoch und der Mann stoppte verwirrt.

Harry wandte sich an seine Gäste, „Ich freue mich, dass so viele Gäste und treue Untertanen zu diesem kleinen Ball erschienen sind und heiße euch alle herzlich willkommen. Besonders grüßen möchte ich meine Freunde, dich ich zum Teil schon kenne, seitdem ich weiß, dass es Zauberer gibt, Familie Granger, Familie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin. Doch ganz besonders möchte ich Lady Amelia grüßen, die mir so viel geholfen hat und mir stets zur Seite stand. Dank meiner Freundin, Hermine Granger, wurde der Fakt ans Tageslicht gebracht, dass sie nicht eine einfache Dienerin ist, was sie für mich sowieso nie war, ja noch nicht einmal eine einfache Beraterin, sondern eine junge Lady von altem gar adligem Blut."

Die Gäste klatschten laut.

„Ihr alle wisst nicht, was mir Lady Amelia wirklich bedeutet nur sie weiß es. Deswegen lasst mich noch eine Frage stellen, bevor wir diesen Ball beginnen."

Er wandte sich Amelia zu und sah ihr liebevoll in die Augen.

„Lady Amelia Greyhound, ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen und habe es satt, das vor allen geheim zu halten. Ich möchte es viel lieber in die ganze Welt hinausschreien und ich möchte dich immer an meiner Seite wissen. Amelia, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"  
Absolute Stille herrschte im Saal, als sie sahen, wie sich Tränen des Glücks aus Amelias Augen lösten. Sie nickte schluchzend und sagte. „Ja, ich will deine Frau werden."

Damit fiel sie ihm um den Hals und er küsste sie vor allen Gästen.

Die Gäste applaudierten tosend solange er Kuss dauerte.

Als sie sich gelöst hatten, holte er eine kleine Box aus seiner Robe und nahm einen funkelnden Ring heraus. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger und anschließend hielt er ihre Hand hoch, so dass sie von allen Gästen gesehen werden konnte.

Wieder klatschten die Gäste und dann erst eröffneten sie den Tanz bei dem Harry mit seiner Verlobten elegant und sicher über die Tanzfläche glitt während sie mental allerdings im siebten Himmel schwebten.

So bekamen sie es nur äußerst peripher mit, wie die anderen Gäste auf die Tanzfläche strömten. Dr. Ganger tanzte mit seiner Frau, Remus mit Tonks, Arthur mit Molly, Bill mit einer überglücklichen Ginny, nachdem sich diese aus ihrer Verblüffung über Harrys Tanzfähigkeiten gerissen hatte und die unzähligen anderen Gäste tanzten ebenfalls.

Nach dem Lied spielte die Band leisere Musik und die Gäste gratulierten den frisch Verlobten. Zunächst kamen die Vertreter aus Scyde und verneigten sich tief vor dem Paar bis die Reihe an die Weasleys kam.

Harry sah schon, wie Molly auf ihn zustürzte und hielt schon vorher die Hand hoch, um die Wachen zurückzuhalten, als sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung schloss.

„Ich gratuliere euch, Harry und danke, dass du Bill begnadigt hast." schluchzte sie.

Ginny trat heran, „MUM! Lass ihm Luft! Die Wachen stehen kurz davor einzuschreiten!"

Entsetzt ließ Molly von ihm ab und die Wachen hatten sie tatsächlich mit dem Blick fixiert und die Hände an den Schwertgriffen.

Harry wandte sich grinsend Ginny zu und sie sagte ebenso grinsend, „Wenn Mum das darf..."

Und auch sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und anschließend wiederholte sie das bei Amelia.

Als Hermine heran trat und sich verneigen wollte, zog Harry sie unkonventionell in eine herzliche Umarmung und davon ermutigt umarmte Hermine auch Amelia mit Tränen in den Augen.

Remus und Tonks schlossen sich ebenfalls den Glückwünschen an, genau wie die Weasley-Brüder.

Dann spielten die Musiker zum nächsten Tanz auf und Harry wandte sich Hermine zu, „Darf ich bitten?"

Sie starrte ihn überrascht und glücklich an, dann begannen sie mit dem Tanz und die anderen folgten ihnen. Diesmal tanzte Remus mit Amelia.

Sie tanzten und feierten bis spät in die Nacht und erst nach Mitternacht zogen sich die letzten Gäste zurück. Am nächsten Tag würde Weihnachten sein und das würde Harry im Rahmen seiner engsten Freunde feiern. Die Weasleys würden allerdings im Fuchsbau feiern.

Hermine würde den ganzen Tag in Scyde bleiben, weil sie schon so weit fortgeschritten in der Schwangerschaft war während ihre Eltern und Emily am Nachmittag in die Muggelwelt zu ihren Großeltern reisen würden. Tonks und Remus würden ebenfalls nach London zurückkehren, so blieben eigentlich nur Hermine Amelia und Harry für den Weihnachtsabend.

Harry war glücklich und zufrieden, als er Hand in Hand mit seiner Verlobten in sein Quartier zurückkehrte und war deswegen überrascht, als sie ihn sehr ernst schauend zur Sitzecke führte. Sie verschwand kurz in ihrem Zimmer und kam mit einer Schriftrolle wieder. Doch sie legte diese erst auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben ihm. Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Lia?" fragte er unsicher.

„Harry, du hast mich heute zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt gemacht. Was du getan hast, du und Hermine, ... du hast mir einen Traum verwirklicht, den Traum, ganz offiziell mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Ich hatte gehofft, das zu hören, was mich allerdings überrascht ist das unausgesprochene ‚aber'. Lia, du kannst mit mir über alles reden, das weißt du."

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und fragte ernst, „Harry, was empfindest du für Hermine?"

Harry schluckte, senkte aber nicht seinen Blick, „Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel und sie ist meine beste Freundin. Du weißt, dass ich sie einst geliebt habe, wirklich geliebt, doch nun bin ich mit dir zusammen und ich liebe dich. Ich bin glücklich mit dir und ich werde dich niemals für sie verlassen."

Sie lächelte, „Das weiß ich. Aber wir beide wissen, dass sie sehr leidet, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigt. Ich weiß auch, dass dir das sehr weht tut. Ich habe mich sehr mit Hermine angefreundet und auch mir tut es weh und ich weiß, dass sie nicht nur keinen anderen Mann finden wird, sie will gar keinen. Sie will nur dich, denn sie liebt dich noch immer und sie wird nie einen anderen Mann lieben. Hermine ist mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen und ich kann nicht hundertprozentig glücklich sein, wenn sie unglücklich ist und umso mehr, da es auch auf dir lastet."

„Das ist alles richtig was du sagst, doch worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

Sie schwieg und reichte ihm die Schriftrolle. Er rollte sie auseinander und erkannte einen Auszug aus dem Gesetz von Scyde mit einem markierten Passus.

„Der Lord von Scyde, sowie jeglicher Adlige im Einflussbereich dieses Gesetzes ist berechtigt, sich mit mehr als nur einer Frau zu vermählen, sofern er für den Unterhalt aller Gemahlinnen und seiner Nachkommen sorgen kann ohne dass der Lebensstandard der ersten Frau dadurch absinkt. Er möge dies tun um sein Ansehen, seinen Namen zu verbreiten und seinen Status hervorzuheben. Bedingung ist jedoch, dass er eine der Frauen als erste Frau nimmt, denn nur ihr Erstgeborener wird den Titel des Adligen erben können. Die erste Frau ist abgesehen von außergewöhnlichen Umständen diejenige Frau, welche er zuerst ehelicht..."

Harry starrte seine Verlobte verblüfft und unsicher an, „Willst du, dass... dass ich ... uhm... wieder mit Hermine zusammenkomme?"

Amelia lächelte ehrlich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Ich möchte dir nur eine Frage stellen: Kannst du zwei Frauen lieben... wirklich lieben? Wenn ja, kann ich dir nur raten, deinem Herzen zu folgen." Dann küsste sie ihn liebevoll.

Harry schloss die Augen und dachte nach, dann sah er Amelia an, „Ich muss darüber nachdenken, Lia. Ich weiß nur sicher, dass ich dich liebe und ich möchte dir nicht weh tun. Nehmen wir einmal an, ich könnte es, dass ich wirklich und ehrlich sagen könnte, ich kann gleichzeitig zwei Frauen lieben... wäre das ok für dich?"

„Im Falle von Hermine wäre es das Harry, du würdest sie glücklich machen und damit auch uns beide, ja... uns beide, denn ich meinte das, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Doch ich möchte, dass du diesen Schritt nicht aus Mitleid gehst, sondern nur, wenn du sie auch wirklich lieben kannst... neben mir, denn ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Nur Mitleid wäre der falsche Weg, denn damit würdest du sie verletzen. Letztlich hat sie keine Ahnung hiervon und kann trotz deiner Entscheidung noch ablehnen, doch dann hatte sie wenigstens eine Chance. Denke sorgfältig darüber nach, Harry. Sei dir aber bewusst, du hast meinen Segen und ich bin glücklich mit dir, so oder so." Sie küsste ihn und ging in sein Bett, schon ahnend, dass sie allein schlafen würde, denn Harry überlegte die ganze Nacht.

Sie erwachte am Morgen, als er sich frisch geduscht und in sauberen Sachen auf das Bett setzte.

Sie setzte sich auf und umarmte ihn und küsste ihn sanft. Dann sah sie ihn fragend an, es war erkennbar, dass er nicht geschlafen hatte.

„Ich habe mich entschieden und wenn es dir wirklich ernst ist, werde ich meinem Herzen folgen." sagte er ernst.

„Du willst sie fragen?"

Er nickte und sie begann zu strahlen und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken und küsste sie.

Sie sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an und fragte: „Wann?"

Er lächelte, „Heute Abend, wenn wir unter uns sind. Ich möchte, dass du dabei bist, damit sie sieht, dass es ok für dich ist."

„Natürlich, Harry."

„Dann komm, lass uns diesen Tag genießen."

Sie frühstückten zum ersten Mal offiziell zusammen und alle wunderten sich, warum Harry so fertig aussah, doch keiner wagte es ihn zu fragen.

Nach einem schönen Tag verabschiedeten sich seine Freunde nach und nach bis schließlich Hermine allein mit dem Paar dinierte.

Hermine war es dann schließlich, die ihn zur Rede stellte.

„Harry, darf ich fragen, was mit dir los ist? Du wirkst so fertig."

Harry lächelte offen und sagte, „Ich hab nicht geschlafen."

„Warum nicht?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich hab nachgedacht, lange und sorgfältig."

„Etwas ernstes?"

„Ja, sozusagen. Und es betrifft dich, oder uns vielmehr."

Sie musterte ihn unsicher.

„Hermine, wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle, würdest du sie mir ehrlich beantworten?"

„Natürlich."

„Gut. Hermine, was empfindest du für mich?"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, dann Amelia, doch sie lächelte nur aufmunternd.

„Harry! Ich... uhm... das ist nicht fair." sagte sie leise und kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Hermine, sieh mich an und sage mir was du fühlst! Ich würde dich nicht fragen, wenn ich die Antwort nicht hören wollte."

Zwei Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie wisperte, „Ich liebe dich."

Nun brach sie richtig in Tränen aus und Amelia setzte sich neben sie und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Hermine, du weißt, das ich Amelia liebe aus tiefstem Herzen."

Hermine nickte und sah ihn fragend an, „Aber ich liebe auch dich. Das wurde mir bewusst, als mich Amelia gestern ähnlich fragte, wie ich dich."

Sie sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und auch Amelia, die immer noch freundlich lächelte.

„Amelia hat mir etwas gezeigt und ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich möchte, dass du dir das hier anschaust und mir sagst, was du davon hältst."

Er gab ihr die Schriftrolle.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie diese und las den markierten Absatz.

Sie sah diesmal erst fassungslos Amelia und dann Harry an.

„Du... du möchtest, dass ich deine zweite Frau werde?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Er lächelte, „Nicht sofort, aber ja."

Sie sah Amelia fragend an, „Und es wäre ok für dich?"  
"Ich habe ihn erst darauf gebracht. Ja, Hermine, es wäre ok für mich. Du leidest und Harry leidet und ich leide mit euch beiden, dir als meiner Freundin und Harry als meinem Verlobten. Nichts würde mich glücklicher machen."

Sie fiel Amelia schluchzend um den Hals, dann sah sie Harry unsicher an.

„Du willst das auch? Du... du liebst mich wirklich?"  
"Ja, aus tiefstem Herzen, so wie ich Amelia liebe."

„Und... und das Baby... Ron's Baby? Stört dich das nicht?"

„Nein. Das ist etwas, wofür du nichts kannst und obwohl er nicht mein Erbe sein wird, werde ich ihn doch mit dir und Amelia aufziehen, wie mein eigenes Kind, darauf hast du mein Wort."

Sie brach erneut in Tränen aus und umarmte ihn fest.

„Ich würde gern wieder mit dir zusammen sein. Ich liebe dich und ich könnte mir niemanden besseren vorstellen, mit dem ich dich teilen würde, als Amelia und ich weiß auch, wenn es einen Mann gibt, der wirklich und ehrlich zwei Frauen innig lieben kann, dann bist du es. Wenn du mich willst, bin ich dein."

„Ich will es, Hermine." sagte Harry glücklich und zog mit dem freien Arm Amelia zu sich heran, „Nun bin ich glücklich, mit euch beiden bin ich vollkommen. Ich liebe euch beide."

Die Frauen kuschelten sich eng an Harry und genossen beide seine Nähe. Amelia fragte sich, ob sie eifersüchtig darauf war, dass Harry nun sein Herz mit Hermine teilte, doch sie wusste, dass er das sowieso gemacht hatte, nur hatte und hätte er nie danach gehandelt und sie wusste, er wäre nie wirklich glücklich geworden mit der Situation. Sie zweifelte auch nicht im geringsten an Harrys Liebe zu ihr, er hatte sie wirksam davon überzeugt, dass es ihm ernst war. Die letzten Zweifel wurden beseitigt, als sie Hermines glückliches Lächeln sah, als sie sich an seine Brust schmiegte und als hätte Hermine ihre Gedanken gelesen schlug sie in dem Moment die Augen auf und strahlte Amelia dankbar und glücklich an.

Sie legte ihre Hand über die von Amelia und drückte sie dankbar. So war der Kreis geschlossen.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf, als würde sie Harry küssen wollen, doch sie hielt auf halbem Weg ein und sah Amelia unsicher an.

„Nur zu! Er gehört genauso dir wie mir, Hermine." sagte sie grinsend, „Aber heute Nacht gehört er mir, da wir gestern die Nacht ja nicht genießen konnten."

Hermine wurde leicht rot, doch dann nickte sie verstehend, sie würden sich absprechen müssen, was die körperliche Liebe anging.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Harry und küsste ihn erst zögerlich und als sie merkte, dass er den Kuss erwiderte, wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher.

Dann sah sie Amelia an, grinste und sagte „Er gehört für mindestens für den nächsten Monat noch ganz dir, Lia" und streichelte ihren Bauch.

„Danke, wie zuvorkommend." sagte Amelia und küsste Harry nun ihrerseits erst zögernd und dann leidenschaftlich.

„Und was ist mit mir? Werde ich nicht gefragt, oder berücksichtigt ihr das nicht bei eurer Planung?" fragte Harry amüsiert aber auch erleichtert.

„Nein!" sagten die beiden Frauen synchron. Sie sahen sich an und lachten herzlich und Harry stimmte kurz darauf mit ein.

„Wie und wann möchtest du das bekannt geben, Harry?" fragte Amelia.

„Wenn es Hermine recht ist, möchte ich erst mit ihren Eltern reden und hören, was sie dazu sagen. Wenn es mit ihnen in Ordnung ist, werde ich es am Neujahrstag bekannt geben, am liebsten ebenfalls als Verlobung, denn wenn ich heirate, möchte ich euch beide am gleichen Tag heiraten." sagte er mit einem fragenden Blick an Hermine.

Sie strahlte noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, „Das wäre perfekt, Harry. Danke. Und ja, ich möchte dich auch heiraten aber nur als zweite Frau."

„Was meinst du? Freuen sich die Bürger über einen Ball zum Neujahrstag?" fragte Harry Amelia.

„Sicher doch! Es gibt nichts, was dem Volk von Scyde mehr Freude bereitet, als ein Ball im Schloss." erwiderte Amelia lachend, „Soll ich?" fragte sie und zückte ihr Buch.

Harry sah Hermine fragend an und sie nickte sicher.

„Ich wünsche, dass mein Volk den Neujahrstag mit einem Ball im Schloss mit uns feiert!" sagte Harry mit seiner hochnäsigsten und arrogantesten Stimme.

Die Frauen lachten und Amelia machte einige Einträge in ihrem Buch.

„Es wurde veranlasst, Milord." sagte Amelia mit einer Verbeugung.

„Ach ihr!" sagte Harry.

Hermine gähnte und sagte, „Ich werde ins Bett gehen."

„Tu das, Hermine." sagte Harry.

Sie stand auf und auch Amelia löste sich von ihm. So konnte auch er aufstehen und umarmte Hermine liebevoll und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Amelia trat auch zu Hermine und umarmte sie freundschaftlich.

Dann sagte sie zu ihr, „Geh nach nebenan schlafen, Hermine. Die Tür führt dich in mein Quartier. Ich lasse deine Sachen morgen hierher bringen. Dann machen wir aus den Räumen eine große Wohnung mit zwei Schlafzimmern.. und einem Kinderzimmer."

Hermine strahlte, „Danke, Amelia, für alles was du für mich getan hast."

„Hermine, dein Glück ist Harrys Glück und Harrys Glück ist auch mein Glück."

Hermine ging mit neuem Schwung im Schritt in das Zimmer nebenan.

„Nun zu dir!" sagte Amelia mit funkelnden Augen. Sie griff seine Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer und befreite sich mit wenigen Handgriffen von ihrer Robe.

„Wenn ich dich jetzt teilen muss, werde ich zusehen, dass ich soviel Spaß wie möglich von meiner Zeit mit dir habe."

Harry lachte und befreite sich von seiner Robe, bevor er sie ins Bett zog. Sie gaben sich mit neuem, von Sorgen freieren Elan ihrer Liebe hin.

Nach anderthalb Stunden schließlich lehnten sie sich erschöpft im Bett zurück.

Harry wedelte ein paar mal mit seiner Hand um alle Spuren zu beseitigen und küsste Amelia sanft.

„Warte einen Moment Geliebter. Schlaf noch nicht!" sagte Amelia sanft und verschwand in ihrem leichten Nachthemd aus dem Zimmer.

Sie kam mit einer leicht verschlafenen Hermine im Schlepptau wieder.

„Das Bett ist groß genug für uns drei... uhm... vier." sagte Amelia grinsend und legte sich wieder links neben Harry ins Bett. Harry schmunzelte über Amelias Enthusiasmus, war aber gleichzeitig liebevoll berührt und schlug die rechte Seite der Decke für Hermine beiseite.

Sie sah Harry und Amelia dankbar an und kroch zu ihm unter die Decke.

Sie kuschelte sich schon wieder im Halbschlaf an Harry heran und legte einen Arm über seine Brust.

Amelia küsste ihn noch einmal sanft, dann kuschelte sie sich ebenfalls an seinen Körper und seufzte zufrieden. Harry grummelte spielerisch, „Toll! Jetzt kann ich mich gar nicht mehr bewegen. Na wenigstens werde ich es im Winter warm haben."

Prompt fing er sich einen leichten Hieb von Amelia ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry glücklich eingeschlossen von zwei wunderhübschen jungen Damen. Als er sich regte, wachten sie beide gleichzeitig auf und küssten ihn auf die Wange.

„Wenn ich jeden Tag so aufwache, bin ich glücklich." sagte er schmunzelnd.

Die Frauen lächelten, warfen sich einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, nickten und stürzten sich auf ihn, um ihn durchzukitzeln.

"Gnade!" rief er, nachdem er minutenlang versucht hatte, sich aus ihrer Macht zu befreien.

Schließlich ließen sie lachend von ihm ab und küssten ihn abwechselnd, bevor sie sich in die Bäder begaben.

Sie frühstückten zu dritt und hielten anschließend zu dritt Hof, doch da es Weihnachten war, kam nur ein Bittsteller dafür aber zehn Vertreter der Händler in der Stadt und schenkten Harry und Amelia Kleinigkeiten zur Verlobung.

Kurz vor dem Mittag kam Tonks zu ihnen und gratulierte ihnen im Namen des Ordens und des Ministeriums.

Da wandte sich Hermine zu Harry, "Harry! Ähm... können wir Ginny einladen, damit sie die Neuigkeit als erste erfährt? Vielleicht gleich mit meinen Eltern? Dann brauch ich es nur einmal erklären."

"Wir, Hermine."

"Uhm, ja."

"Natürlich, wenn Molly sie weglässt. Sie hat doch sowieso gerade Ferien, oder?"

Hermine nickte eifrig.

"Bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie er sie so schnell her bekommt." schmunzelte Amelia amüsiert.

"Ich fliege!" sagte Harry und grinste.

"Sagt mal! Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" fragte Tonks.

"Sozusagen, aber wenn du es für dich behältst und bleibst, erfährst du es sozusagen exklusiv." sagte Harry und verwandelte sich vor den überraschten Augen der Hexen in einen wunderschönen blauen Phönix und verschwand in einer blauen Flamme.

Er erschien im Fuchsbau, als Molly gerade in der Küche das Frühstück fertig machte.

"Hi Molly." sagte er, als er auf dem Fenstersims gelandet war, dann lautlos zu Boden geschwebt war und sich zurück verwandelt hatte.

Sie zuckte zusammen und ließ die Teller fallen, die sie gerade in der Hand hatte, doch Harry reagierte blitzschnell und ließ sie mit einem Zauber erstarren.

Er schwang seine Hand erneut und sie schwebten auf den Tisch und platzierten sich ordentlich.

"Sorry!" sagte Harry verlegen und grinste.

Molly riss sich aus ihrer Starre und umarmte ihn herzlich.

Als sie ihn los ließ, hörte er Schritte und drehte sich um. Ginny trat in die Küche, "Harry! Was tust du hier?"

"Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen." sagte er grinsend, "Hermine hat nach dir verlangt."

"Sie hat nach mir verlangt?" fragte sie grinsend.

"Sie möchte dich dabei haben... es ist etwas wichtiges geschehen."

"Was?" fragte sie aufgeregt und besorgt.

"Etwas schönes." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

"Ist das Baby da?" fragte sie noch aufgeregter, "Sag schon!"

"Als ich gegangen bin, war es noch nicht da." sagte Harry grinsend, "Was ist nun, kommst du? Das Lunch wartet."

"Mum?" fragte sie mit bestem Hundeblick.

"Geh schon! Wann kommt sie zurück?" fragte Molly.

"Wenn es dir recht ist, könnt ihr sie am Neujahrstag mitnehmen." sagte Harry.

"Mitnehmen?"

"Ja, es wird einen weiteren kleinen Ball geben. Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los, sonst schwärmen die Gryphons noch aus."

"Wie kommen wir hin?" fragte Ginny.

"Halt dich an meinen Schwanzfedern fest!" sagte er und verwandelte sich.

Molly starrte ihn überrascht an, doch Ginny reagierte schnell und griff nach einer Feder und schon waren sie verschwunden.

Sie erschienen in seinem Speisesaal wieder und schloss augenblicklich Hermine in die Arme.

"Hermine, was ist geschehen? Du... du siehst so glücklich aus." rief Ginny staunend.

"Wir warten noch bis meine Eltern da sind. Sie werden kurz nach dem Essen ankommen."

Harry wandte sich an einen Diener.

"Miss Weasley wird bis zum Neujahrsball hier bleiben. Bereitet ein Quartier in der Nähe des unseren vor!"

Der Diener verneigte sich und zog sich zurück.

„Aber... ich habe nicht mal was zum Anziehen mit!" rief sie nun entsetzt.

„Ich weiß. Ihr könnt morgen mit Hermine und Amelia shoppen gehen." sagte Harry und winkte ab.

„Essen wir?" fragte er dann.

Sie speisten und alle konnten sehen, dass zum einen Hermine richtig aufgeblüht war und auch Harry und Amelia schienen freier zu sein, allerdings saß Ginny wie auf heißen Kohlen und das, weil sie den Grund dafür herausfinden wollte.

Wie Hermine es geschätzt hatte, trafen ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester Minuten nach dem Ende des Mittagsmahles ein.

„Hermine! Lord Scyde, Lady Amelia! Ginny, was machst du hier?" begrüßte sie Mrs. Granger.

„Ich habe es noch nicht herausgefunden." sagte Ginny vergnügt.

Mrs. Granger sah Ginny fragend an, dann sah sie ihre ältere Tochter an und musterte sie. Schließlich weiteten sich ihre Augen, „Hermine! Was ist mit dir geschehen?"

„Was meinst du, Mum?" fragte Hermine fröhlich.

„Siehst du es, John?" fragte Mrs. Granger ihren Mann.

Er musterte Hermine einen Moment und Emily rief fröhlich, „Sie strahlt!"

Hermine lachte, beugte sich herunter und nahm das kleine Mädchen hoch. Doch Sie hatte Emiliy kaum hochgehoben, da schnappte sich Harry die kichernde kleine Schwester.

„Darf ich dir das Energiebündel abnehmen? Du solltest dich etwas schonen." sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

Emily klammerte sich an Harry fest und lachte vergnügt.

„Mum, Dad, ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen." sagte Hermine ernst.

Die Grangers sahen sich ernst an. „Hier?"

„Nein," sagte Harry, „Wir gehen in einen privateren Raum."

Harry führte sie in ein bequemes Zimmer wo um einen kleinen Tisch mehrere Sessel und Couchs standen.

„Nehmt Platz!" sagte Harry freundlich.

Diener brachten ein paar Erfrischungen und zogen sich dann auf eine Geste von Harry hin zurück.

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Kind?" fragte Mrs. Granger unsicher.

Sie sah Hermine an, dann Harry, neben dem sie saß und zum Schluss Amelia, die auf der anderen Seite von Harry saß. Ginny und Tonks saßen links von den Grangers.

Harry nahm beruhigend die Hand von Hermine.

„Nachdem ihr gestern weg wart, habe ich das schönste Geschenk überhaupt bekommen." sagte Hermine leise.

„Was war das für ein Geschenk?" fragte Dr. Granger interessiert.

„Amelia hat es möglich gemacht... sie hat mir Harry zurückgegeben."

Ihre Eltern stöhnten überrascht auf, „Was..? Wie ...? Aber sie haben sich doch erst gestern verlobt!"

Dr. Granger sah Harry warnend an, „Ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht vor, meiner Tochter weh zu tun!"

„Ich kann ihnen versichern, es gibt nichts, was mir ferner liegt, Sir." sagte Harry ernst und in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel aufkommen ließ, der aber auch die Drohung zur Kenntnis nahm... und hart zurückwies.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr das mal von vorn erklären!" sagte Tonks, der die leichte Spannung nicht entgangen war.

Harry lächelte, „Es ist ganz einfach. Ich habe nie wirklich aufgehört, Hermine zu lieben, ich habe meine Gefühle lediglich verdrängt. Ich habe mich aufrichtig und ehrlich in Amelia verliebt und ich werde sie auch heiraten, so wie ich es gestern versprochen habe. Amelia und Hermine haben sich sehr gut angefreundet. Ihr ist aufgefallen, dass Hermine noch immer in mich verliebt war, eine Tatsache, die auch mir nicht entgangen ist. Doch ich hatte mich für Amelia entschieden. Amelia hat jedoch auch bemerkt, dass ich zwar mit ihr glücklich war, aber dennoch mit Hermine gelitten habe. Sie hat sich ein Herz gefasst und hat nach einer Lösung gesucht. Sie hat sie in Form eines Gesetzes gefunden, das besagt, dass jeder Adlige in Scyde mehrere Frauen ehelichen kann. Sie hat mir das vorgestern abend erklärt und mir einen Ausweg gezeigt, doch mir die Entscheidung überlassen, ob ich wirklich und ehrlich zwei Frauen lieben kann. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und festgestellt, dass es die einzige Lösung ist. Ich kann weder ohne Amelia noch ohne Hermine leben und glücklich werden, erst recht nicht, wenn eine von beiden leidet. Nach meiner Entscheidung haben wir gestern Hermine von dieser Möglichkeit informiert und erst nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Amelia damit einverstanden war und dass ich sie wirklich beide liebe, hat sie ihrem Herzen nachgegeben und seitdem sind wir wieder zusammen."

Dr. Granger sah ihn ungläubig an, „Das... das ist wirklich möglich?"

„Das ist es." sagte Harry ernst.

„Und kannst du auch für beide sorgen?"

„Dr. Granger," sagte Amelia ernst, „Mal abgesehen davon dass es eine der Bedingungen des Gesetzes ist, hat Harry allein von seinen unterschiedlichen Erbschaften mehrere hundert Millionen Galleonen erhalten. Einhundert Millionen Galleonen entsprechen etwa fünfhundert Millionen britische Pfund. Der Lord Scyde selbst hat ein Barvermögen, das sich in ähnlichen Regionen bewegt, ganz zu schweigen von diversen Geschäftsanteilen und einigen Erz- und Edelsteinminen überall auf der Welt."

Dr. Granger schaute Amelia blass an, dann blickte er unsicher zu Harry. Hermine hatte einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck wie ihr Vater.

„Sieht so aus als hätte sich Hermine einen Millionär geangelt und wusste es nicht mal." sagte Ginny amüsiert und Amelia lachte.

„Schatz! Lass sie in Ruhe! Schau dir unsere Tochter an! Schau wie sie strahlt. Sie ist glücklicher, als sie mit diesem Ron je war. Ich werde ihrem Glück nicht im Weg stehen, wenn es das ist was sie will." sagte Mrs. Granger, „Und du besser auch nicht, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist." wisperte sie ihm zu, doch es war laut genug, dass es alle hörten und Emily kicherte laut.

„Und du wirst sie... uhm... auch heiraten?"

„Das ist meine Absicht. Ihr Einverständnis vorausgesetzt, werde ich die Verlobung auf dem Neujahrsball bekannt geben. Sie wird jedoch meine zweite Frau werden, was keine Abwertung ist, denn ich werde sie immer gleich behandeln, doch ihre Kinder werden niemals die Erben des Titels werden. Das ist das einzige, was dem Erstgeborenen der ersten Frau vorbehalten ist. Doch auch ihre Kinder werden nicht mittellos sein, selbstverständlich auch das nicht, welches gerade unterwegs ist."

„Also schön. Wer bin ich, dass ich etwas dagegen haben sollte, dass meine Tochter glücklich ist? Es ist wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Ihr habt meinen Segen."

Hermine sprang auf und umarmte ihren Vater, „Danke, Dad!"

Dann umarmte sie ihre Mum und schließlich holte sich Emily eine Umarmung ab.

Als die Eltern Harry gratuliert hatten, umarmte Ginny ihre Freundin heftig.

„Dein Traum ist also in Erfüllung gegangen und du hast Harry wieder." sagte Ginny ergriffen.

„Ja." sagte sie mit feuchten Augen.

„Nur musst du ihn jetzt teilen." sagte Ginny nachdenklich, dann grinste sie und fragte, „Ist er denn fit genug für zwei?"

Hermine lief rot an, dann schaute sie bissig, „Woher soll ich das wissen?" und schaute auf ihren Bauch.

Ginny schmunzelte, „Oh, na dann hat ja Amelia noch Zeit sich auszutoben."

„Ginny... dir ist schon klar, dass du die ganze Zeit den Herrscher dieses Landes beschämst und seine Verlobten noch dazu?" fragte Tonks ernst, doch mit funkelnden Augen.

„Uhm..." sagte Ginny, dann grinste sie, „Ja, das ist mir bewusst."

„Gut." sagte Tonks und schmunzelte.

„Im übrigen kann ich dir versichern, dass Harry fit genug für uns beide ist." sagte Amelia grinsend.

„Heißt das... ihr... uhm..." jetzt wurde Ginny rot.

„Wir was?" fragte Amelia unschuldig.

„Na ihr... macht ihr es alle drei?" platzte sie heraus und lief noch roter an.

Amelia sah Harry fragend an, doch der saß auf seiner Couch und hatte mit einer Hand sein Gesicht vergraben, mit der anderen verschloss er Emily die Ohren.

Sie lachte, als sie das sah, dann drehte sie sich zu Ginny zurück, „Nein, das machen wir natürlich nicht. Wir wechseln uns ab, wie es sich gehört."

Mrs. Granger stieß erleichtert die Luft aus und erst da erkannte sie, dass Harry die ganze Zeit Emily die Ohren zugehalten hatte, wenn auch mit leichten Schwierigkeiten.

„Wenigstens einer mit etwas Anstand." sagte sie streng.

Die Frauen lachten und Harry ließ Emily los, da die 'Gefahr' nun offensichtlich vorüber war.

„Was habt ihr gesagt?" fragte Emily neugierig als Harry sie endlich frei ließ und zupfte Hermine aufgeregt an ihrer Robe.

„Uhm, nichts für dich, Emily."

„Bitte! Bitte, sag es mir Miene!" flehte sie mit bestem Hundeblick.

„Nein, Emily. Das ist etwas, was nur Harry, Amelia und mich angeht." sagte sie streng.

„Spielverderber!" grummelte sie, dann drehte sie sich grinsend zu Ginny, „Tante Giiinnnyyy?"

„Nein!" sagte Ginny, sich mühsam ein Lachen verkneifend.

„Biiitttteee!"

„Gut ich sag's dir." sagte Ginny und sie Erwachsenen ächzten auf, „Wenn du vierzehn Jahre alt bist."

Erst funkelten die Augen von Emily vergnügt, doch dann zog sie eine Schnute. Sie warf ihre Haare über die Schulter, „Fein! Wie ihr wollt! Aber wehe nicht!" versprach sie.

Dann drehte sie sich zu einem amüsierten Harry, der inzwischen wieder Hermine und Amelia in den Armen hatte.

„Onkel Harry?"

Er schaute sie liebevoll an, als sie ihn Onkel nannte, „Wirst du jetzt Hermine heiraten?"  
„Wenn sie mich will." sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Und Tante Amelia?" fragte die Kleine ungläubig.

„Ja ich werde beide heiraten."

„Ich dachte das darf man nicht." sagte sie angestrengt nachdenkend.

„Wenn man adlig ist, darf man das hier. Es gibt noch andere Länder auch bei den Muggeln, wo man mehr Frauen heiraten darf." erklärte Harry.

Sie nickte, dann lächelte sie freundlich und sprang ihm auf den Schoß. Sie umarmte ihn, wo sie noch Platz fand und fragte ihn, „Wirst du mich auch heiraten?"

Harry hustete abrupt und wurde rot.

Amelia und Hermine sahen ihn sichtlich amüsiert an.

„Ihr seid keine große Hilfe." murmelte er und die beide grinsten.

Dann wandte er sich Emily zu, „Das geht leider nicht, obwohl du ein hübsches und liebes Mädchen bist Emily."

„Och schade." schmollte sie, doch sie umarmte ihn noch mal, „Du findest dass ich hübsch bin?"

Er nickte und lächelte ihr zu, „Natürlich bist du hübsch."  
„Danke." sagte sie fröhlich und sprang wieder von seinem Schoß herunter.

Hermine und Amelia lachten und er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, „Ich hätte ja auch ja sagen können!" flüstere er ihnen zu.

Hermine gab ihm einen Klapps auf den Arm, „Lass die Finger von meiner kleinen Schwester!".

Dann sahen ihn beide wieder verschwörerisch an und fragten mit bestem Hundeblick, „Findest du uns auch hübsch?"

Harry musterte sie beide mit scheinbar kritischem Blick, „Hmm... lasst mal sehen..."

„HEY!" riefen sie beide.

Harry grinste, „Ich finde eigentlich weniger, dass ihr hübsch seid..."

Sie starrten ihn entsetzt an.

„... ich finde vielmehr, dass ihr beide wunderschön seid und sexy und heiß..."

Sie umarmten ihn heftig und erstickten jedes weitere Wort mit schnellen abwechselnden Küssen.

Sie verbrachten einen entspannten Tag und Emily bekam noch ein paar Geschenke aus der magischen Welt über die sie sich riesig freute.

Harry, Hermine und Amelia verzogen sich jedoch schnell nach dem Abendessen, sehr zum Amüsement von Ginny und Tonks.

„Möchte ich wissen, was ihr jetzt macht?" fragte Ginny belustigt.

„Du kannst mitkommen und uns Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du willst." sagte Harry locker.

Ginny starrte ihn an und wurde knallrot.

„Ginny, du hast eine zu schmutzige Fantasie. Was denkst du, was wir jetzt machen?" fragte Harry und genoss, dass er es nun war, der sie verlegen machte.

„Wir wollen die Räumlichkeiten verbinden und umgestalten." sagte Amelia.

„Ach so... ich komme gern mit. Schließlich sind wir ja Nachbarn."

„Viel Spaß. Ich werde zum Orden zurück kehren. Ich gehe davon aus, die Information ist Verschlusssache bis zum Ball?" fragte Tonks.

Harry nickte, sie verbeugte sich leicht und disapparierte.

Die Vier gingen in Harrys Quartier gefolgt von einer neugierigen Emily.

„Macht ihr das mit Magie?" fragte Emily hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich und ja, du kannst zuschauen." sagte Harry und sah sich im Zimmer um, „Tretet bitte an die Wand dort!"

Er hob den Zauberstab und mit ein wenig Wutschen und Wedeln wurden die Möbel an der Wand zwischen den Räumlichkeiten an die gegenüberliegende Wand platziert.

Hermine grummelte, „Früher haben wir mal Zaubersprüche benutzt."

„Glaubst du das interessiert, Harry, den magischen Animagus, stablosen Zauberer und Runenmeister?" fragte Amelia belustigt.

Harry ließ die Wand verschwinden und vergrößerte das Wohnzimmer. Er arrangierte die Wände im Nebenzimmer neu und auch in seinem Schlafzimmer und Bad, so dass eine noch geräumigere Wohnung mit zwei Schlafzimmern mit großen Betten entstand, nun drei Bäder vorhanden waren und zwei Kinderzimmer. Die Bibliothek, die hinter seinen Räumen war, blieb unverändert.

Dann arrangierte er die Möbel wieder um und platzierte sie neu. Beide Betten hatte er etwas vergrößert, so wie auch die Couch und den Tisch im Wohnzimmer und ein zusätzlicher Schreibtisch fand im Arbeitszimmer Platz.

„Ich denke, das reicht erst mal." sagte Harry zufrieden.

„Das ist großartig." staunte Ginny.

Hermine und Amelia fielen ihm um den Hals und küssten ihn.

„Danke." sagte Hermine und stand verträumt vor dem Kinderzimmer genau wie Amelia.

Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an und er lächelte und nickte leicht.

Sie rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich glaube, Harry hat gerade Amelia zugestimmt, dass sie auch ein Kind bekommen kann." sagte Ginny liebevoll, die den Blickaustausch bemerkt hatte.

Hermine lächelte, „Besser ist das, dann ist mein Baby nicht allein."

Harry sah sie glücklich an und sagte verschmitzt, „Ich hoffe doch, das bleibt auch so nicht allein."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht und glücklich an und umarmte ihn fest.

Ginny nahm Emily an der Hand und sagte, „Wir gehen jetzt besser, ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, wohin das noch führen mag."

Widerstrebend ließ sich Emily aus dem Zimmer führen.

Harry setzte sich mit seinen Lieben auf die Couch und fragte: „Seid ihr beide glücklich?"

Sie strahlten ihn an, „Absolut." sagte Amelia.

„Ich auch, Harry. Wie Ginny schon gesagt hat, mein Traum ist wahr geworden."

Sie sah etwas unsicher zwischen Amelia und Harry hin und her.

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Hermine?" fragte Amelia.

„Ich frage mich, ob ihr heute .. nun ... etwas für ein Baby tun wollt?" fragte sie verlegen.

Harry schmunzelte, war jedoch auch etwas nervös, „Hermine, wenn das mit uns dreien funktionieren soll, müssen wir unser Sexualleben irgendwie regulieren und es sollte keinem von uns peinlich sein, das Thema anzusprechen."

Dann sah er Amelia fragend an, „Ich freue mich ehrlich auf ein Kind von dir und Gott sei dank seid ihr alle hier sicher in Scyde, sonst würde ich damit noch warten. Doch unter diesen Vorraussetzungen kann ich es kaum erwarten, meine Familie zu vervollständigen. Die Frage ist nur, ob du Lust hast."

Sie grinste diebisch, „Ob ich Lust habe? Das musst du noch fragen? Lass uns loslegen."

Dann wandte sie sich an Hermine, „Was hältst du davon, wenn du noch etwas liest und ein entspannendes Bad nimmst, während wir beschäftigt sind? Ich denke so wie gestern anderthalb Stunden sind ein sicherer Zeitrahmen."

Hermine nickte freundlich, „Hört sich gut an. Ein ausgiebiges Bad würde meinem geschundenen Rücken sicher gut tun. Und ich glaube, ich bin schon nach einer Nacht süchtig danach, mit Harry und dir in einem Bett zu schlafen. Harry?" fragte sie mit einem Hundeblick.

„Ja, Liebes?"

„Darf ich deine private Bibliothek benutzen?"

Harry lachte, „Natürlich. Aber bitte lass die Finger von den Büchern über schwarze Magie!"

Sie sah ihn fast angewidert an, „Darauf kannst du wetten." Dann lächelte sie und küsste ihn lange und leidenschaftlich, „Danke, Harry. Ich lass euch dann mal allein. Vielleicht solltet ihr ein ‚Bitte nicht stören!' Schild an die Tür hängen, solange ihr beschäftigt seid. Das könnten wir beibehalten. Dann weiß ich wann ihr fertig seid und später wissen wir, wann Amelia oder ich nicht reinplatzen sollten."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Hermine." sagte Amelia fröhlich und stand auf, um Harry wie am vorherigen Tag ins Schlafzimmer zu schleifen, „Komm! Ich will mein Baby haben."

Hermine lachte, als Harry gutmütig mit den Augen rollte und ging in die Bibliothek.

Sie musste sich später wirklich von den Büchern losreißen, damit sie wenigstens noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit für ein Bad hatte.

Als sie knapp zwei Stunden nachdem sich Harry und Amelia zurückgezogen hatten ins Schlafzimmer schlich, wartete Harry mit einem liebevollen Blick auf sie und schlug wieder die Decke beiseite. Amelia schlief schon tief und fest. Hermine schlüpfte unter die Decke und küsste Harry liebevoll, bevor sie sich auch an ihn kuschelte um zu schlafen.

* * *

AN: Danke für all eure Reviews! 


	14. Aktionen

**AN:...**

**Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!**

**... nun weiter mit der Story ;-)... **

**Kapitel 14 - Die ersten Aktionen**

Wieder wachte Harry zuerst auf und die Frauen kurz darauf und wieder küssten sie ihm gleichzeitig auf die Wange, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Harry?"

„Hmm." murmelte er.

„Bist du glücklich?" fragte Amelia.

Er lächelte, „Welcher Mann wäre nicht glücklich, wenn er mit zwei so wunderhübschen Frauen verlobt wäre? Ja, ich bin glücklich. Ich fühle mich irgendwie komplett und vollkommen."

Amelia strahlte und küsste ihn, dann machte sie Hermine Platz, welche ihn ebenfalls liebevoll umarmte und küsste.

„Hermine, ich möchte dich etwas fragen." Sagte er.

„Was denn?"

„Wenn das Baby da ist, möchtest du, dass Ron es besuchen kann?"  
Sie wurde nachdenklich und ernst.

„Du musst nicht sofort antworten."

„Nein, das ist schon ok. Ich denke, er hat irgendwie ein Recht darauf, schließlich ist es auch sein Kind. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meine Meinung bis dahin ändere, aber ich denke schon, dass er es wenigstens einmal sehen sollte, wenn auch nur um zu sehen, was er aufgegeben hat. Doch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er irgendetwas mit der Erziehung des Kindes zu tun hat."

Harry nickte, „Dafür werde ich sorgen. Nun lasst uns aufstehen. Wir haben heut viel zu tun."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich daran, dass uns jemand einen Einkaufsbummel versprochen hat." sagte Hermine vergnügt, „Wir können Baby-Sachen kaufen. Was meinst du Amelia?"

„Unbedingt." erwiderte sie enthusiastisch.

„Ja, macht das. Das Kinderzimmer braucht noch etwas Dekoration. Nehmt ein paar Diener mit."

"Harry! Kommst du nicht mit?"

„Nein." sagte er ernst.

Amelia schaute in ihr Buch und ihre Augen verengten sich, „Du hast einen Termin mit Bernhardt und Bella. Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde Mr. Nott einen Besuch abstatten, Bella hat uns informiert, wo sein Haus ist und der Zeitpunkt ist günstig."

„Harry... du willst mich nicht dabei haben?" fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein." sagte er und schaute sie ernst an.

„Harry!" sagte sie enttäuscht.

„Lia, das geht nicht gegen dich und deine Fähigkeiten. Mir ist es lieber, wenn du hier bei Hermine und Ginny bist. Du kannst dich mit Ginny anfreunden und ich möchte, dass du ein Auge auf Hermine wirfst. Es ist bald soweit und da möchte ich, dass jemand in ihrer Nähe ist, dem ich vertraue. Außerdem könnt ihr den schönen Tag genießen und in Ruhe bummeln gehen. Du weißt, wenn du dennoch darauf bestehst, nehme ich dich mit."

„Würdest du das für mich auch tun?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein!" sagte er entschieden, „Weil du auf das Baby aufpassen musst, wenn es da ist. Sollte mir irgendwann einmal etwas passieren, braucht das Baby wenigstens einen Elternteil, der sich um es kümmert." Sie nickte betrübt.

Dann wandte sich Harry an Amelia, „Das gilt übrigens auch für dich, wenn du schwanger bist und danach. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Kinder ohne Eltern aufwachsen, so wie es mir geschehen ist."

Amelia nickte verstehend, „Ok. Damit kann ich leben. Doch eines verspreche ich dir, wenn du zulässt, dass dir etwas passiert, jage ich dich bis ins Jenseits um dich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen!"

„Ich bin dabei, nur damit du es weißt. Ich kenne dich sehr gut, Harry James Potter! Denk daran!" fügte Hermine grimmig hinzu.

„Gnade!" flehte Harry und grinste, „Wie könnte ich dem widerstehen? Ich verspreche, ich bin vorsichtig, doch das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, meine Pflicht zu tun."

„Das wissen wir." Seufzte Hermine.

„Aber habt keine Angst, dieser Einsatz ist ungefährlich und wir sind generell vorsichtig. Wir sind sicher, dass wir ihn allein erwischen und ich nehme zusätzlich zu den beiden vier Mann vom Team mit."

„Warum nicht alle?" fragte Amelia.

„Die anderen sind im Einsatz."

„Ok. Aber pass auf dich auf!"

„Versprochen. Und ihr macht euch keine Sorgen und habt viel Spaß! Das ist ein Befehl!"

„Sehr wohl, Milord... von den Sorgen abgesehen."

Während Hermine, Amelia, Ginny und Emily wirklich einen schönen Shopping-Tag in der Hauptstadt von Scyde verbrachten, brachen Harry, Bernhardt, Bella und vier weitere Soldaten zu einem etwas ungewöhnlichen Einsatz für das Team Black-Gryphons auf.

Bis auf Bella waren die Soldaten durch Tarnumhänge versteckt, als Harry und Bella den Weg zum Haus einschlugen und gemächlich, wenn auch wachsam zur Haustür gingen.

Beide trugen elegante Roben, deren Aussehen darüber hinwegtäuschte, dass sie aus bester Drachenhaut waren.

„Du bist sicher, dass er bis Mittag nicht da ist?" versicherte sich Harry und Bella nickte.

„Gut." sagte Harry und klopfte an die Tür.

Ein Hauself öffnete, „Was wünschen sie, Sir?" fragte er mit quiekender Stimme.

„Wir wünschen die Dame des Hauses zu sprechen."

„Wen darf ich melden?"

„Miss Bellatrix Black und Mr. Harry Potter." sagte Harry höflich.

"Mi.. Mister Potter. Es ist mir eine Ehre. Ich werde die Lady sofort informieren. Wenn sie kurz warten würden?"

Harry nickte. Der Hauself verschwand und zwei Minuten später kam eine Frau mittleren Alters in die Eingangshalle.

„Mister Potter, das ist wirklich eine Überraschung. Was verdanken wir diesen Besuch? Oh verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, mein Name ist Margarete Nott. Kommen sie doch herein!"

„Danke, Mrs. Nott."

Sie traten ein und Harry hörte, wie sich leise hinter ihnen zwei Soldaten ins Haus schlichen, bevor er die Tür schloss.

Mrs. Nott führte sie zu einem Salon, wo sie sich setzten und sich kurz darauf ein kleines Mädchen zu ihnen setzte, nachdem es sie höflich begrüßt hatte.

„Mrs. Nott, ich fürchte, wir sind in einer sehr ernsten Angelegenheit hier."

Sie sah ihn besorgt an, dann warf sie einen fragenden Blick auf ihre Tochter.

„Sie kann ruhig hier bleiben, das betrifft auch sie, wenn es sicher noch sehr schwer zu verstehen ist für sie. Zunächst einmal möchte ich ihnen mein Beileid für den Verlust ihres Sohnes aussprechen." sagte Harry ernst.

„Theo? Was ist mit ihm? Max sagte nur, er wäre unterwegs und momentan nicht erreichbar." fragte die Frau überrascht und kreidebleich.

Harry sah sie überrascht an, „Sie wissen es nicht? Das tut mir unendlich leid, doch ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Bevor sie fragen wie und warum, lassen sie mich etwas weiter ausholen bitte."

Die Frau hatte Tränen in den Augen und nickte zögernd, sie klammerte ihre kleine Tochter eng an sich.

„Darf ich fragen, wie sie zu Voldemort und den Todessern stehen?"

Sie schluckte, „Obwohl ich einige seiner Ansichten teile, was die Reinheit des Blutes angeht, verabscheue ich jedoch seine Methoden und würde mich nie einem solchen Scheusal anschließen. Er ist ein Mörder und wahnsinnig und jeder, der sich ihm auch nur anschließt und ihn unterstützt verdient meiner Meinung nach Askaban." sagte sie entschlossen.

„Das sagen unsere Informationen über sie aus, deswegen sind wir auch hier. Was ich ihnen nun sage, mag schwer für sie sein, Mrs. Nott, doch sowohl ihr Mann als auch ihr Sohn sind Todesser, die sich ihm aus freiem Willen angeschlossen haben."

„Das ist unmöglich!" fuhr sie den jungen Mann entrüstet an.

„Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Nott, aber das ist die Wahrheit. Sie wissen um meinen Status, als Ex-Spionin bei den Todessern?" fragte Bella mitfühlend.

Mrs. Nott nickte zögerlich.

„Ich habe sie dort sehr oft gesehen, denn Max gehört zum inneren Zirkel und was sie getan haben ist ... schrecklich. Wenn sie wollen, sage ich das erneut unter Wahrheitsserum aus."

„Erneut?" fragte sie Mrs. Nott mit zitternder Stimme. Sie war sichtlich geschockt.

„Ja, Bellatrix hat einen umfassenden Bericht ihrer Erlebnisse vor mir und weiteren Zeugen abgelegt und das unter Wahrheitsserum."  
Er holte ein kleines Denkarium aus der Tasche und stellte es auf den Tisch.

„Sie wissen, was das ist?" fragte er.

„Ein Denkarium."

„Sie wissen auch, dass nur reale Erinnerungen hier drinnen platziert werden können?"

Sie nickte erneut.

„Wenn sie es wünschen, kann ich ihnen einige meiner Erfahrungen zur Verfügung stellen, die ich über meine Verbindung mit Voldemort miterleben durfte, als ich in Askaban war und Bellatrix würde ihnen auch ihre Erinnerungen zur Verfügung stellen. Doch seien sie gewiss, es sind keine schönen Bilder."

Die Frau schluckte und sagte dann entschlossen, „Ich muss es sehen. Ich muss mit eigenen Augen sehen, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen."

Harry nickte und platzierte zwei Erinnerungen in das kleine Stein-Bassin. Auch Bellatrix tat es ihm gleich.

„Möchten sie allein reingehen?" fragte Harry.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Harry begleitete sie.

Als sie einige Minuten später wieder auftauchten, schaffte es Mrs. Nott gerade noch, sich zur Seite zu beugen, bevor sie sich übergab. Sie brach in Tränen aus.

„Das... das haben Max und Theo getan? Sie haben das unschuldigen Mädchen und Frauen angetan? Mädchen wie Lisa hier?" schluchzte sie.

Harry nickte, „Ich fürchte ja."

„Diese Monster!"

Das Mädchen sah ihre erschütterte Mami mit feuchten Augen an, „Ist es wahr, Mami? Stimmt es das Dad und Theo zu diesen bösen Menschen gehören?"

Sie nickte und umarmte ihre Tochter schützend.

„Ich hab Angst, Mami. Wird Dad uns auch weh tun?"

Sie sah Harry fragend an, „Können sie uns schützen?"

Harry lächelte beruhigend, „Natürlich. Sie können uns nach Scyde begleiten, bis der Krieg vorbei ist. Ich habe ein großes Haus herrichten lassen, für Familien wie sie."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, „Sie... sie sind der Lord Scyde! Ich hatte es vergessen."

Harry winkte ab.

„Danke. Ich nehme ihr Angebot an. Wie... wie ist Theo gestorben?" fragte sie leise.

„Schnell und schmerzlos. Einer meiner Männer hat ihn in einem Angriff getötet. Es tut mir leid."

Sie schluckte und sah ihn ernst an, „Sie trifft keine Schuld, Mr. Potter. Sie tun nur, was richtig ist. Ich bin der Meinung, dass all diese Monster zur Strecke gebracht werden müssen, auch wenn sie zu meiner Familie gehören. Was wird mit meinem Mann geschehen?"

„Wenn er sich ergibt, wird ihm der Prozess gemacht und so wie es aussieht, wird wohl nichts daran vorbei führen, dass er den Kuss bekommt. Wenn er sich nicht ergibt..." Harry ließ das Ende des Satzes offen, doch sie nickte verstehend.

„Tun sie, was nötig ist, Mr. Potter. Er... er wird gleich eintreffen.

„Ich weiß. Deswegen sind wir hier. Sie sollten ein paar Sachen..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn dann kam das Signal der außen postierten Wachen und Sekunden später ging die Tür auf.

„Hi Scha..." setzte er an, doch als er Harry an einem Tisch mit seiner Frau sitzen sah, riss er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und rief kalt, „Potter!"

Harry saß genau mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, der runde Holztisch vor ihm. Er hatte die Hände unter dem Tisch und begann, eine Rune zu zeichnen. Lisa sah das mit weiten Augen und staunte. Dann sah sie ängstlich ihren Dad an.

„Dad! Ist es wahr, dass du zu den Tod.. Todessern gehörst?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie mochte noch jung sein mit ihren acht Jahren, doch sie wusste was Todesser waren und was sie taten.

„So. Hat er euch das erzählt, ja? Ja, es ist wahr und mein Meister wird ihn für den Tod meines Sohnes büßen lassen!" bellte Nott und die kleine Lisa brach in Tränen aus.

„Mr. Nott. Ich bin hier, um sie zu verhaften. Wenn sie Widerstand leisten, werde ich entsprechend reagieren." sagte Harry kühl, sein Blick stahlhart.

„Vergiss es Potter! Ich bringe dich zu meinem Lord, tot oder lebendig."

Bellatrix zog ihren Zauberstab und Nott reagierte, „AVADA..."

Doch Harry war schneller, er aktivierte seine Rune und eine Stichflamme schoss daraus hervor. Die Wucht der Flamme riss den Tisch nach oben, schleuderte ihn gegen Nott und das schlug ihn bewusstlos, bevor er in Flammen aufging und in Sekunden zu Asche verbrannte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber er ließ mir keine Wahl." sagte Harry bedauernd zu Mrs. Nott, doch zur Überraschung von Harry sah sie nur kalt auf die Stelle wo eben noch ihr Mann gestanden hatte.

„Keine Sorge, sie haben sich nur verteidigt. Wenn ich noch einen Beweis brauchte, habe ich ihn eben bekommen. Lisa, liebes... komm mit, wir packen ein paar Sachen."

Die erschütterte Lisa nickte und folgte ihrer Mutter. Eine Stunde später waren sie in Scyde und Bella führte die kleine Familie in das Safe-House.

Harry aß mit den Grangers zu Mittag nachdem er die Soldaten weggeschickt hatte.

„Harry, wieso bist du nicht bei den Frauen?" fragte Mrs. Granger neugierig.

„Erstens wissen sie sicher genauso gut wie ich, dass es gewöhnlich eine... ähm... ziemliche Anstrengung für Männer ist, mit Frauen einkaufen zu gehen." antwortete er schmunzelnd.

Dr. Granger verschluckte sich fast an seinem Wasser und das brachte ihm eine Schelle von seiner Frau ein.

„Und zweitens hatte ich eben einen Einsatz. Deswegen ist es heut auch ein wenig später geworden mit dem Essen."  
"Ein Einsatz?" fragte Dr. Granger ernst.

„Ja, wir wollten einen weiteren Todesser hochnehmen. Es war eine etwas delikatere Situation. Er hatte Familie und unsere Berichte zeigten, dass diese nichts davon wusste. So haben wir einen Moment abgepasst, wo wir sicher waren, dass der Mann nicht zu Hause war. Ich habe sie mit Bellatrix' Hilfe informiert und von den grausamen Taten ihres Mannes überzeugt. Ihre kleine Tochter war ebenfalls anwesend. Was die Sache erschwert hat, ist die Tatsache, dass wir in einem kürzlich erfolgten Einsatz ihren Sohn erschossen haben."

„Ihr... ihr habt ihn erschossen?" fragte Mrs. Granger und schluckte, „Warum gleich so brutal?" wisperte sie.

Auch Dr. Granger sah ihn fragend an.

„Mr. und Mrs. Granger…"

"Harry, du bist bald unser Schwiegersohn, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du uns mit unseren Vornamen anredest."

„Danke. Also John und Katherine, was wisst ihr über die momentane Situation?"

„Nun, zum einen existiert da dieser Zauberer, Voldemort und seine Anhänger, die Todesser. Sie sind eine Gruppe von Verbrechern. Auf der anderen Seite steht der Orden des Phönix, eine Art geheime Organisation im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Dann gibt es das Ministerium und nun gibt es noch dich und Scyde als vierte Macht."  
"So weit ist das richtig, doch habt ihr eine Ahnung, was Voldemort macht? Warum es eine ganze geheime Organisation gibt, die gegen ihn kämpft? Welches Ausmaß dieser Konflikt hat?"

Dr. Granger schaute nachdenklich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Voldemort hat drei Ziele, erstens die Unsterblichkeit, zweitens, die Welt von Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen zu ‚säubern' oder sie zu versklaven und drittens.. die Weltherrschaft." sagte Harry und sah, wie sich die Augen der beiden Muggel weiteten.

„Das hört sich an wie Hitler." sagte Katherine.

„Exakt. Nur wo Hitler Waffen eingesetzt hat, verwendet Voldemort schwärzeste Magie und er verwendet sie um seine Macht zu stärken, zu morden, zu rauben und vergewaltigen. Er verursacht gezielt Terror und Entsetzen unter den Zauberern in einem Maße, dass sich bis auf wenige Ausnahmen niemand traut auch nur seinen Namen zu sagen. Voldemort ist kein kleiner Terrorist, er ist einer der mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Epoche und er ist nicht dumm, wenn auch nicht ganz dicht. Wir reden hier nicht von einem kleinen Konflikt mit einem kleinen Verbrecher... ihr müsst eines verstehen, wir befinden uns im Krieg. In den zwei Jahren, wo ich in Askaban war, hat Voldemort etwa einhundert Zauberer getötet, die Hälfte davon waren Frauen und Kinder und weit über tausend Muggel. Und das ist noch gar nichts, er hat sich relativ ruhig verhalten. Die Anhänger Voldemorts setzen hauptsächlich drei Flüche ein, den Todesfluch, den Schmerzfluch und einen Fluch, der ihnen völlige Kontrolle über ein Individuum erlaubt. Stellt euch vor, wie es ist, wenn ein Todesser euer eigenes Kind zwingt, euch zu erstechen oder was auch immer! Wir reden hier von Terror der übelsten Sorte. Voldemort kennt nur Tod und Folter und es hat zu nichts geführt, dass sich das Ministerium völlig passiv verhalten hat und ihn verfolgt hat, wie einen Kleinkriminellen und der Orden hat sich nur auf Spionage und Schutz festgelegt. Das allein hat ihm Zeit gegeben, wieder zu erstarken und es gibt nur einen Weg, diesen Konflikt zu lösen. Wir müssen den Kampf zu ihm tragen und nicht warten, dass er zu uns und unseren Geliebten kommt. Man kann es auch anders sagen... wir befinden uns im Krieg." erklärte Harry ernst und mit einer intensiven Stimme, welche die Grangers in den Bann zog.

Beide waren blass, als sie das einmal so ungeschönt erfuhren.

Dr. Granger schluckte schwer und fragte dann, „Und... und du leitest diesen Kampf... den aktiven?"

„Einer muss es ja tun." seufzte Harry.

„Das ist wohl wahr. Und ich bedaure es, dass du es sein musst, doch ich bin auch stolz, dass du etwas gegen diesen... Wahnsinnigen unternimmst. Und letztendlich hast du ja nun die Mittel dazu. Ich hoffe nur, dass du nicht zu schaden kommst... und Hermine und Amelia auch nicht."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht um sie und auch euch drei zu schützen."

„Das wissen wir, Harry. Nur haben wir bisher noch nicht den Grad der Bedrohung realisiert." sagte Katherine dankbar für seine Offenheit und ehrliche Besorgnis.

Harry zog sich danach in seine Bibliothek und sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. In seiner privaten Bibliothek hatte er endlich ein Buch über das Runenzaubern gefunden mit einer Anleitung für das Training und einigen nützlichen Runen. Er machte sich sorgfältige Notizen, als er sich durch das dicke uralte Buch arbeitete.

Gegen vier Uhr kamen dann vier ziemlich erschöpfte, jedoch strahlende Frauen in sein Quartier zurück.

Er bekam das gar nicht mit, so vertieft war er in seine Arbeit, er bemerkte sie erst, als Amelia den Dienern Anweisungen erteilte, wo sie was im Kinderzimmer abzustellen hatten, kräftig unterstützt von Hermine natürlich.

Er sah auf und lächelte. Dann kopierte er seine Notizen zwei mal und schloss das Buch mit einem lauten Knall.

Die Mädchen zuckten zusammen und Emily rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Onkel Harry! Schau, was mir meine Schwester gekauft hat!" rief sie vergnügt und drehte sich vor ihm im Kreis.

„Hmm... lass mal sehen, ein schönes neues Kleid, ein paar dazu passende Schuhe und eine silberne Kette. Du siehst bezaubernd aus. Hab ich was vergessen?" fragte er amüsiert.

Sie schüttelte stolz den Kopf und rannte zu ihrer Schwester, um sie zu umarmen.

Amelia und kurz darauf auch Hermine kamen auf ihn zu und küssten ihn sanft.

„Hattet ihr Spaß?" fragte er.

„Jede Menge. Und wir haben jede Menge eingekauft." sagte Amelia.

„Bleibt noch etwas Geld in der Staatskasse?" fragte er neckisch.

„Hey!" sagte Amelia grinsend.

„Wir haben uns nur an deinen Befehl gehalten, großer Lord." fügte Hermine grinsend hinzu.

„Gut! So sollte es ja auch sein."

„Was machst du gerade?" fragte Hermine neugierig, als sie das dicke Buch sah.

„Studieren."

„Das sehe ich auch." murrte sie, „Aber was?"

„Runenzauber. Ein exzellentes Buch... mit einer detaillierten Trainingsanleitung." fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Darf ich mir das anschauen?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Sicher, wenn ich damit durch bin."

„Oh! Du brauchst doch eeeewig!" schmollte sie.

„Mag sein. Ihr könntet euch aber auch die Zusammenfassung in Form meiner Notizen zu Gemüte führen, ich habe meine eigenen Erfahrungen mit einfließen lassen." sagte er schmunzelnd und reichte beiden eine Schriftrolle.

Sie grinsten beide übers ganze Gesicht. „Danke, Liebling." sagten sie synchron.

Dann wurde Amelia ernst, „Harry, wie war dein Einsatz?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Keine Verluste auf unserer Seite. Mrs. Nott und ihrer Tochter geht es gut. Sie wusste nichts von der Freizeitbeschäftigung ihres Mannes und ihres Sohnes. Beide sind jetzt hier im Safe-House. Ihr Mann hat Widerstand geleistet und... nun sagen wir, er kann sich das Krematorium sparen." antwortete Harry leise, so dass ihn Emily nicht hören konnte. Er wirkte etwas mitgenommen auf die beiden Frauen. Ihm ging es offensichtlich noch immer nahe, dass er gezwungen war, zu töten und so schlossen sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ach übrigens Hermine, ich habe deine Eltern etwas genauer informiert, in welcher Lage wir uns tatsächlich befinden, dass wir uns wirklich im Krieg befinden."  
Sie nickte und seufzte, „Ich wollte sie eigentlich davon verschonen, aber irgendwann hätten sie es sowieso bemerkt. Danke, Harry."

„Es war nötig. So ihr beiden, jetzt zeigt mir doch mal, was ihr schönes gekauft habt." Sie hakten sich beide bei ihm ein und führten ihn in das neue Kinderzimmer.

Dort zeigten sie ihm stolz das niedliche Kinderbett, das magische Mobile, das sie darüber anbringen ließen, diverse Spielzeuge und Kuscheltiere sowie Vorhänge für das Fenster, Bettzeug und die ersten Strampler und Schnuller.

Harry strahlte sie an, „Ich wusste doch, es war eine gute Idee euch loszuschicken."

Sie küssten ihn erneut.

„Und du? Hast du auch etwas für dich gefunden?" fragte er Ginny und sie nickte stolz, „Das beste Stück siehst du aber erst zum Ball. Bis dahin habe ich ein paar einfache Roben ausgewählt. Danke noch mal."

„Gern geschehen. Schließlich gehörst du zur Familie." sagte er ehrlich und sie umarmte ihn dankbar.

Die letzten Tage bis zum Neujahrsball vergingen wie im Fluge und einmal mehr explodierte das Schloss, allen voran die zahlreichen Diener in Aktivität und beinahe-Hektik. Amelia verschonte Harry davon, sich um die zahllosen Details kümmern zu müssen. Sie nahm ihm diese Arbeit ab, da sie besser mit den Kleinigkeiten vertraut war. Harry beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich mit dem Buch über die Runenzauber und Büchern über stablose Magie, da er diese immer noch nicht effektiv im Duell einsetzen konnte. Weiterhin verbrachte er einen großen Teil seiner Zeit mit dem Training seiner Fähigkeiten und dem Training der beiden Teams. Bisher waren alle Einsätze sehr zufriedenstellend und relativ einfach mit nur leichten Verletzungen verlaufen, doch Harry war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie nur den Moment der Überraschung auf ihrer Seite hatten. Voldemort würde sich auf die neue Situation einstellen und zukünftige Einsätze würden nur komplizierter und schwerer werden.

Er drillte sie mit MacGregors Hilfe und Erfahrung von der Muggel-Armee gnadenlos und er verdiente sich den Respekt der Soldaten, weil er selbst an diesem harrschen Training teilnahm. Die Abende verbrachte er entspannt in der Gesellschaft seiner Gäste und seiner beiden Geliebten. Er war glücklich darüber, wie sich diese doch recht ungewöhnliche Beziehung entwickelte. Es gab hier und da merkwürdige Momente, in denen einer der drei unsicher war, doch es ließ sich alles zur Zufriedenheit aller regeln. Doch was ihm am meisten bedeutete, war, dass sie sich alle drei perfekt verstanden und dass es keine Momente von Eifersucht zwischen den beiden jungen Frauen gab.

Hermine versuchte Amelia zu helfen und sich mit ihrer Hilfe an das Leben am Hofe zu gewöhnen und das Management der Diener und Untertanen zu lernen. Sie wusste, das würde Amelias Aufgabe bleiben, doch sie wollte es wenigstens können, um Harry besser helfen zu können. Er hatte genug Probleme, da musste er sich nicht noch mit dem ‚Haushalt' herumschlagen müssen. Ansonsten verbrachten beide Frauen viel Zeit mit Ginny, die sich mit Amelia anfreundete und die beiden Frauen neugierig ausfragte, wie es war, sich einen Mann teilen zu müssen. Außerdem beschäftigte sich Ginny sehr intensiv mit Emily, die sie in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte.

Und so stand er Ball vor der Tür, ehe sie es sich versahen.

Harry war die ganzen Tage ruhig und beherrscht gewesen, doch nun am Abend des Balles war er mehr als nur nervös.

Er stand vor dem Spiegel und zupfte unzufrieden an seiner Robe herum oder fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Hermine hatte schließlich die Nase voll, trat an ihn heran und drehte ihn zu sich. Sie richtete den Kragen seiner eleganten Robe und sah ihn zufrieden an.

„Harry, beruhige dich! Was hast du?"

„Es ist nur... ich hoffe das Volk nimmt es gut auf, dass ich mich auch mit dir verlobe."

Hermine sah ihn ernst an, „Hast du Zweifel?"

„Nein. Ich liebe euch beide und ich bin glücklich mit euch." sagte er ehrlich.

Amelia trat ebenfalls zu ihm heran und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Harry, sie werden es akzeptieren. Sie verehren dich inzwischen. Das was du für sie getan hast, dass du dich so volksnah gibst und dass dir das Wohl deiner Untergebenen am Herzen liegt, lässt sie dich respektieren. Dass du etwas aktiv gegen Voldemort tust und das sehr erfolgreich und ohne eigene Verluste, bringt sie dazu dich zu vergöttern. Zudem hat sich herumgesprochen, wie dein Leben bisher aussah und sie alle wünschen dir nur, dass du glücklich bist. Hinzu kommt, was sie für Hermine selbst empfinden. Sie alle respektieren sie und schauen zu ihr auf, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen! Es wird alles perfekt laufen."

Harry seufzte und nickte, „Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Dann lasst uns gehen!"  
Sie schritten elegant durch den Flur, Harry, wie es nahezu Brauch unter den Lords der Geschichte war, in einer edlen schwarzen Robe, beide Frauen nebeneinander einen Schritt hinter ihm und beide in silberfarbenen Roben.

So erreichten sie die Tür und Harry nickte den beiden Dienern zu, die augenblicklich die Tür öffneten.

Als das Dreiergespann eintrat, verstummten die Gäste. Sie waren sich bewusst, dass es etwas wichtiges zu bedeuten hatte, dass Amelia und Hermine gleich gekleidet waren und hinter ihrem jungen Lord auf gleicher Höhe stehen blieben.

Der Haushofmeister kündigte sie mit fester Stimme an: „Ihre Lordschaft Harry James Potter, seine Verlobte Lady Amelia Greyhound und Lady Hermine Jane Granger."

Die Gäste klatschten höflich. Diesmal wartete Harry nicht zum Beginn des Tanzes. Er wollte, dass Hermine ihren Platz an seiner Seite einnahm und deswegen brachte er es gleich hinter sich. Er hob die Hand und die Gäste kamen zur Ruhe.

„Werte Untertanen, Werte Gäste. Obwohl mir berichtet wurde, dass ihr einen netten kleinen Ball in meinem Hause liebt, fragt ihr euch sicher, was der Anlass für einen zweiten Ball in so kurzer Zeit ist. Wie euch sicher nicht entgangen ist, bin ich sehr glücklich mit meiner Verlobten Lady Amelia. Doch es ist etwas geschehen, das mich noch glücklicher macht. Für diejenigen, die sich mit meiner Geschichte besser auskennen, wird es nicht neu sein, dass meine erste große Liebe und Partnerin niemand anderes war, als die junge Frau die hinter mir steht, Lady Hermine Granger. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen habe ich bemerkt, dass sich mein Herz noch immer zu ihr hingezogen fühlt, trotzdem ich mit Lady Amelia glücklich bin."

Seine Untertanen nickten verstehend, doch einige seiner Gäste, allen voran Molly schnappten nach Luft.

„Glücklicherweise wurde ich von meiner liebenswerten Verlobten auf ein altes Gesetz aufmerksam gemacht, das es mir erlaubt, mehrere Frauen zu ehelichen und nachdem ich mich der Zustimmung meiner Verlobten vergewissert habe, bin ich meinem Herzen gefolgt und habe Lady Hermine Granger über diese Möglichkeit informiert. Wir sind nun wieder in einer liebevollen Beziehung und ich möchte auch sie nun um ihre Hand bitten."

Er wandte sich zu Hermine, „Hermine Granger, als Freundin hast du mir schon oft beiseite gestanden. Du hast mir einmal dein Herz geschenkt und wir waren glücklich miteinander. Trotz aller Widrigkeiten, die sich uns in den Weg gestellt haben, ist die Verbindung zwischen uns nie wirklich zerbrochen und nun sind wir wieder glücklich vereint. Darum möchte ich dich nun fragen, möchtest du neben Amelia Greyhound meine Frau werden?"

Sie strahlte ihn glücklich an und nickte mit Tränen in den Augen, „Ja, das will ich."

Dann fiel sie ihm weinend vor Freude um den Hals und küsste ihn liebevoll.

Seine Untertanen spendeten ihnen tosenden Applaus, ebenso diejenigen seiner Freunde, die bereits eingeweiht waren. Doch die anderen starrten die beiden nur ungläubig an.

Als sie sich gelöst hatten, steckte er ihr auch einen funkelnden Ring an ihren Finger, ein exaktes Duplikat des Ringes, wie ihn auch Amelia trug und diesmal hielt er die Hände seiner beiden Verlobten nach oben und wieder klatschten die Gäste. Als sie sahen, wie glücklich alle drei strahlten, schlossen sich auch die Weasleys und Remus zögernd an. Sie hatten zu diesem Ball sogar Hagrid und McGonagall eingeladen und auch die beiden klatschten nun mit Tränen in den Augen, nachdem sie den Schock überwunden hatten.

Dann erst führte Harry seine beiden Verlobten zur Tafel, an dessen Kopfende nun drei Stühle standen und nahm zwischen den beiden Frauen Platz.

Der Haushofmeister hatte sich auf Befehl des Lords ebenfalls an den Tisch gesellt und nun klopfte er an sein Weinglas. Daraufhin richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn. Er erhob sich mit dem Glas in seiner Hand.

„Im Namen aller Gäste möchte ich mich für die Einladung zu diesem Ball bedanken und der Anlass ist wahrlich eines weiteren Balles in so kurzer Zeit würdig."

Die Gäste lachten amüsiert.

„Ich möchte dem Lord dafür danken, dass er uns ein so guter und gerechter Herrscher ist und ich bin mir sicher, all seine Untertanen sehen das so wie ich."

Die Leute klatschten begeistert.

„So spreche ich sicher im Namen aller, wenn ich sage, Ich wünsche ihnen, Milord und ihren bezaubernden Verlobten alles Gute und viele glückliche Jahre voller Glück, Liebe und Zufriedenheit. Auf die drei Verlobten!" rief er und hob das Glas.

Die Gäste standen auf wie einer und taten es ihm gleich. „Auf die drei Verlobten!"

Harry und seine beiden Herzensdamen hoben ebenfalls dankbar ihre Gläser und tranken zusammen mit ihren Gästen auf ihr Wohl.

Dann eröffnete Harry die Tafel.

Nach dem Essen eröffnete er mit Amelia den Ball, wie es Tradition war, weil sie seine erste Frau werden würde. Doch diesmal im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal folgte auf dem Tanz sofort ein zweiter, den er mit Hermine tanzte, obwohl es mit ihrem inzwischen sehr umfangreichen Bauch gar nicht so einfach war, wie er amüsiert ihr gegenüber bemerkte beim Tanzen. Sie wurde leicht rot und quittierte die Bemerkung mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Dann erst spielten die Musiker leisere Musik und Harry führte Hermine galant von der Tanzfläche. Am Rand der Tanzfläche gratulierten ihnen wieder zunächst die Untergebenen in der Reihenfolge ihrer Stellung gratulierten, dann kamen seine Freunde auf ihn zu, allen voran Ginny, die erst Hermine und dann ihm und zum Schluss Amelia um den Hals fiel.

Molly stand unsicher vor Harry und Hermine, „Also ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin geschockt. Ein Mann und zwei Frauen und das alles noch ganz offiziell... ich würde eigentlich sagen, das ist unerhört. Doch euch allen dreien ist deutlich anzusehen, dass ihr glücklich seid und ich freue mich ganz besonders für Hermine und das Baby. Ich gratuliere euch allen aus tiefstem Herzen."

„Danke, Molly." sagte Harry berührt und Molly schloss ihn in eine typisch knochenquetschende Weasley-Umarmung.

Dann kam Remus und gratulierte ihm grinsend mit einem Handschlag und einer Umarmung unter Freunden.

„Bei Merlin, Harry. Zwei Frauen und so wunderhübsche noch dazu. Respekt. Eines kann ich dir sagen, deine Eltern und Sirius sind sicher verdammt stolz auf dich, auch wenn Sirius vermutlich innerlich vor Neid erblassen würde. Obwohl er ein Frauenheld war, hast du ihm das nun voraus." sagte er grinsend.

Dann umarmte er Hermine und anschließend eine überraschte Amelia.

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sagte, „Du gehörst ja zur Familie, da kann ich dich doch nicht außen vor lassen." Sie lächelte strahlend.

Die Zwillinge gratulierten ihm ebenfalls und fragten ihn verschwörerisch:

„Du Harry,..."

„...können alle Männer von Scyde mehrere Frauen heiraten..."

„... und gibt es noch mehr so hübsche Mädchen hier..."  
"... und können wir uns hier irgendwo einschreiben?"

Hermine gab Fred etwas hinter die Ohren, genau wie Amelia George und schauten sie böse an.

Harry lachte herzlich, „Sorry, Leute, aber das ist dem Adel vorbehalten. Zudem müsstet ihr für beide Frauen und deren Kinder sorgen können und finanziell sehr gut abgesichert sein. Obwohl ich weiß, dass euer Joke-Shop gut läuft, bezweifle ich, dass er so gut läuft und Molly sah nicht wirklich so aus, als hielte sie diese Regel für eine gute Idee."

Sie grinsten und zuckten mit den Schultern, „Man kann ja mal fragen."

Harry lachte und dann zog er Hermine wieder auf die Tanzfläche, die einen Tanz später von Amelia abgelöst wurde und sich erleichtert und etwas erschöpft zu Molly setzte und sich mir ihr unterhielt. So wurde Hermine vom Volk ohne Vorbehalte akzeptiert und der Ball ein voller Erfolg bevor er mit einem prächtigen Feuerwerk, dass über alle Inseln von Scyde sichtbar war, beendet wurde.

Die Welt der Zauberer erfuhr natürlich sehr schnell von dieser Tatsache und die Verlobung des Jungen-der-lebte mit gleichzeitig zwei Frauen sorgte dementsprechend für eine schockierende Schlagzeile. Die Reaktionen der Zauberer waren gespalten. Während die Hälfte aller Zauberer ihm Glück und alles Gute wünschte, regten sich wenigstens dreißig Prozent auf darüber, dass er sich für was besseres hielt und sich mit zwei Frauen einmal mehr ins Rampenlicht rückte. Dem Rest war es ziemlich egal, sie fanden es interessant doch waren sich bewusst, dass es sie nichts anging und es sein Leben und das seiner beiden Verlobten war. Von dieser Aufteilung waren natürlich zwei Gruppen von Zauberern ausgenommen. Zum ersten die Todesser und Sympathisanten Voldemorts, die ihn sowieso hassten und zum anderen zahlreiche junge Frauen und Mädchen, deren Herz nun gebrochen war.

Doch Harry überflog die Zeitungen nur milde amüsiert und ansonsten war es ihm egal. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sich Pressereaktionen bei seinem Status nicht vermeiden ließen und ignorierte sie, solange sie nicht verletzend wurden oder Lügen auftischten. Das war etwas, dass sie sich sowieso nicht mehr wagten, denn Amelia hatte es sofort in ihre Hände genommen, etwas Druck auf den Tagespropheten auszuüben, als Harry sie über seine Anteile an der Firma informiert hatte.

Und abgesehen von der Presse verliefen die nächsten neun Tage ereignislos.

Doch das änderte sich schlagartig am 10. Januar.

Besorgt beobachtete Harry zunächst einmal, dass Amelia am Morgen aus dem Bett eilte und er hörte durch die offene Badtür, dass sie sich heftig übergab. Hermine musterte sie leicht amüsiert, als sie blass aus dem Bad kam. Doch dann verkrampfte sie sich und griff instinktiv Harry an seinem Unterarm, welcher daraufhin zusammenzuckte und sein Kopf zu ihre herumflog.

Als er sah, wie sie sich verkrampfte, verbiss er sich den Aufschrei, als sich ihre Nägel in seinen Arm bohrten.

„Hermine, was hast du?"

Amelia eilte sofort an ihre Seite und hockte sich neben sie und hielt ihre anderen Hand. Minuten später war es vorbei.

„Die Wehen setzen ein." sagte Amelia und Hermine nickte.

„Sollen wir zur Heilerin gehen?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Das ist noch nicht nötig, Harry. Erst wenn die Abstände kürzer werden oder die Fruchtblase platzt." Versicherte Hermine leicht erschöpft.

„Wenn du dir sicher bist." sagte er unsicher.

Dann räusperte er sich und fragte, „Ähm... Hermine, würdest du?" Dabei sah er bedeutend auf seinen Unterarm.

Hermine folgte dem Blick und ließ erschrocken und verlegen seinen Arm los. Doch sie stöhnte entsetzt auf, als sie fünf leicht blutende Wunden sah, wo sich ihre Fingernägel in die Haut gegraben hatten.

„Harry!" rief sie erschüttert und besorgt.

Amelia grinste amüsiert und Harry sandte ihr einen drohenden Blick.

„Ist halb so wild. Hatte schon schlimmere Erlebnisse."

Er führte ein paar milde Heilzauber aus und die Wunden schlossen sich langsam.

„Wenn ihr nicht zum Heiler gehen wollt, sollten wir frühstücken gehen. Wenn es ernst wird, brauchst du deine Kräfte." sagte Harry fürsorglich.

Ihre Eltern nahmen die Neuigkeiten von den Wehen aufgeregt zur Kenntnis und blieben in der Nähe von Hermine.

Zwei Stunden nach dem Mittag geschah es dann. Die Wehen kamen wiederholt und in immer kürzeren Abständen und die Fruchtblase platzte.

„Jetzt reichts." sagte Harry, der mit seiner Freundin litt, und sprang auf, „Zur Heilerin, Sofort!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, als er ihr aufhalf, ließ sich aber von ihm zur Heilerin führen. Diese sorgte dafür dass sich Hermine auf ein Bett legte und untersuchte sie, nachdem sie alle rausschmeißen wollte. Die Grangers kamen ihrem Wunsch nach, doch Harry und Amelia weigerten sich, von ihrer Seite zu weichen.

Nach ein paar Zaubern und ein paar Fragen, stellte sie die Diagnose.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Milady. Sie sollten hier bleiben, denn das Kind wird bald zur Welt kommen."

Hermine lächelte kurz, bevor sich ihr Gesicht in der nächsten Wehe verkrampfte.

Als diese vorbei war, lächelte sie ihrem besorgten Verlobten beruhigend zu.

„Es dauert ein paar Minuten bis zur nächsten Wehe, Milord. Sie können sich entspannen." sagte die Heilerin amüsiert.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung sah er sie ernst an, „Ich möchte, dass sie in der Zeit Lady Amelia untersuchen, sie hat sich heut morgen übergeben."

„Harry! Mir geht es gut." wehrte Amelia ab.

Doch Harry sah sie unnachgiebig an und als sie sich nicht bewegte, sagte er hart, „Das ist ein Befehl!" Sein Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch.

So näherte sich die Heilerin nervös Amelia. Diese sandte Harry einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie sich widerstrebend auf das nächste Bett legte und die Heilerin ihre Arbeit machen ließ.

Hermine sah ihn amüsiert an und sagte, „Das ist ein ziemlich unfairer Vorteil, den du hast, Harry."

Harry schmunzelte nur.

„Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Wenn ich einmal raten darf, wird in reichlich neun Monaten jemand anderes an meiner Stelle hier liegen." sagte sie beruhigend und strahlend.

„Du meinst, sie ist..."

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass mir diese morgendliche Übelkeit ziemlich bekannt vorkommt." erwiderte sie grinsend.

Harry sah hoffnungsvoll zu dem benachbarten Bett, wo die Heilerin gerade ihre Untersuchung abschloss.

Sie sah Harry an, „Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr, Milord."

„Siehst du!" schmollte Amelia, als sie sich aufgesetzt hatte.

„Aber..."

Amelia sah die Heilerin überrascht an.

„... sie ist schwanger. Ich gratuliere."

Amelia starrte sie überrascht an, dann flog ihr Kopf zu Harry und Hermine herum. Beide strahlten sie glücklich und liebevoll an. Harry eilte zu ihr herüber und setzte sich neben sie. Dann umarmte er sie fest und küsste sie.

„Ich bin schwanger." flüsterte sie, „Wir bekommen ein Baby."

Als sich Harry von ihr löste, sah er, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Ja, wir bekommen ein Baby." sagte Harry liebevoll.

Sie musterte ihn unsicher, „Ist das ok für dich?"

„Ob das ok ist? Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt."

Sie umarmte ihn erneut stürmisch und sagte, „Ich bin auch glücklich."

Hermine war derweil aufgestanden und umarmte beide.

„Ich gratuliere euch beiden und freue mich für euch." sagte sie ergriffen.

Harry sah sie ernst an, „Ab ins Bett! Auch das ist ein Befehl, Lady Granger!"

Sie steckte ihm die Zunge raus, umarmte erneut Amelia und ging anschließend erhobenen Hauptes wieder in ihr Bett.

Dort bekam sie von der Heilerin ein weites Nachthemd gereicht und zog sich um bevor sie sich hinlegte.

Amelia sagte in Harrys Auftrag alle Termine ab und beide wichen Hermine nicht mehr von der Seite. Ihre Wehen wurden immer heftiger und folgten immer schneller aufeinander. Harry und Amelia saßen auf je einer Seite des Bettes und hielten beruhigend ihre Hände.

Das Bett war so aufgerichtet, dass Hermine saß und sie machte eifrig die Atemübungen bei den Wehen.

Dazwischen murmelte sie immer wieder: „Ich bring ihn um. Ich bring diesen verdammten Bastard um!"

Harry sah Amelia lachend an, „Ich hoffe deine Meinung von mir ist etwas besser, wenn du in ihrer Situation bist."

Amelia schmunzelte liebevoll, „Das ist sie generell mit Sicherheit, doch was ich in dieser Situation von mir gebe, kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Nach vier angestrengten Stunden war es endlich soweit.

Die Presswehen begannen und unter der beruhigenden Anleitung der Heilerin brachte Hermine mit einem letzten Pressen ein kleines Mädchen auf die Welt, das zu schreien begann, kaum dass es draußen war.

„Möchten sie die Nabelschnur durchtrennen?" fragte die Heilerin Harry.

Harry sah Hermine fragend an und sie nickte hoffnungsvoll, „Bitte, Harry. Ron mag es gezeugt haben, aber du bist ihr Vater."

Harry lächelte und durchtrennte die Nabelschnur mit seinem Zauberstab.

Dann wurde das kleine Mädchen in eine warme Decke eingewickelt und die Heilerin gab es zum ersten mal der glücklichen jungen Mutter.

Sie schloss es vorsichtig in ihre Arme und hatte Tränen des Glücks in den Augen.

Amelia und Harry sahen sich an, beide voller Zuneigung und Glück erfüllt.

Harry küsste seine Freundin sanft und fragte sie, „Sie hat deine Haare, Hermine."

Hermine verzog leicht das Gesicht, „Armes Mädchen."

Harry lachte laut, als er sich an seine Schulzeit mit Hermine erinnerte, wo sie ständig unter ihren buschigen Haaren gelitten hatte.

„Na immer noch besser, als rot, oder?" sagte er grinsend und sie nickte.

„Es ist ein schönes Baby." sagte Harry liebevoll und sie strahlte. Sie schaute noch glücklicher, als er fragte, „Darf ich?"

Sie nickte, schon wieder zu Tränen gerührt und gab es ihm vorsichtig in seine Arme.

Er wiegte es liebevoll und das kleine Mädchen gähnte herzlich und kuschelte sich zufrieden in seine starken Arme.

„Wie möchtest du unser Töchterchen nennen?" fragte Harry voller Liebe.

„Sie hat so strahlend blaue Augen... ich denke, wir werden sie Crystal Ginevra Potter nennen. Was meinst du?" fragte sie.

„Es klingt schön, Schatz. Doch Potter wird sie erst später heißen."

Dann sah er Amelia liebevoll an, „Lia, wann wollen wir heiraten? Wir sollten nicht allzu lange warten, denn du möchtest sicher nicht hochschwanger heiraten, oder?"

Sie schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, „Ich habe immer davon geträumt, im Frühjahr zu heiraten, wenn die Kirschbäume in voller Pracht blühen und die weißen Blüten zu meinem weißen Kleid passen." seufzte sie.

Harry sah Hermine an, „Wäre das auch ok für dich?"

Sie sah Amelia an und nickte. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf Amelias und wandte sich wieder Harry zu, „Das würde mir sehr gefallen, Harry. Du möchtest uns wirklich beide am selben Tag heiraten?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich mache keinen Unterschied zwischen euch, es ist nur die Erfordernis des Gesetzes, dass ich eine von euch zu meiner ersten Frau mache, indem ich sie zuerst heirate, es besagt nicht, wie lange dazwischen liegt. Und ich denke, es reicht, wenn so lange dazwischen liegt, wie es dauert zu sagen ‚Ja, ich will'" sagte er sicher und beide Frauen strahlten ihn überglücklich an.

„Dann ist es beschlossen. Wir heiraten im Frühling draußen im Schlossgarten direkt vor den Kirschbäumen. Amelia, wann blühen sie am schönsten?"

„Ende April, Anfang Mai."

„Gut, dann heiraten wir am 30. April, einverstanden?" bestimmte Harry.

Beide nickten eifrig und küssten Harry verliebt.

Amelia sah Hermine fragend an, „Darf ich sie auch mal nehmen?"

„Natürlich, wir alle sind eine Familie und wenn ich Ginny nicht versprochen hätte, dass sie Patentante wird, hätte ich dich gefragt."

„Danke." sagte sie ehrlich ergriffen und nahm Harry das kleine Mädchen ab.

„Wenn du dich ein paar Tage ausgeruht hast, werde ich Ron rüberbringen lassen, oder hast du deine Meinung geändert?"

„Nein. Ich möchte, dass er sieht, was er verschenkt hat. Glaubst du, du könntest ihm zunächst so gegenübertreten, dass er dich nicht erkennt und nicht weiß, dass ich deine Verlobte bin? Ich möchte wissen, was er zu sagen hat."

„Kein Problem."

* * *

AN: Vielen Dank für all eure Reviews. Ich bin momentan etwas unter Streß auf Arbeit und das wird auch bis Mitte Januar so bleiben, also habt etwas Nachsicht, wenn ich nicht wöchentlich update. Leider habe ich zwischen Weichnachten und Neujahr keinen Urlaub, sondern noch mehr Streß. Urlaub werde ich sicher erst wieder im Februar bekommen und vorher werde ich daher auch wenig Zeit finden, um an Hüter Britanniens oder an Rolle von Remise weiter zu schreiben. Seit jedoch versichert, dass ich diese Stories nicht vergessen habe. Lord Scyde und Dunkel heißt nicht böse sind allerdings schon so weit fertig und ich denke, dass ich bis dahin sicher noch das ein oder andere Kap hochlade ;-) 


	15. Ron

**AN: Lordschaft von Scyde... hm... da war noch was... ach ja... das nächste Kap ;-) **

**Kapitel 15 - Ronald Weasley**

Nach Absprache mit Hermine ließ er ihre Eltern herein und er schickte eine Nachricht an die Weasleys über die reibungslose Geburt und lud sie für den 15. Januar ein. Er informierte sie, dass er auch Ron zu diesem Zeitpunkt ins Schloss bringen lassen würde, so dass sie ihn treffen konnten, wenn sie denn wollten.

Dann besprach er sich mit Amelia, wie sie am besten Eindruck auf Ron machen würden. Sie sagte ihm nur, sie solle ihm das überlassen. Der Thronsaal böte entsprechende Möglichkeiten, dank des finsteren Bildes, das der Lord Scyde seit jeher nach außen vermittelt hatte. Er sollte einen Kapuzenumhang tragen, er wollte auf den Helm verzichten, würde aber die Rüstung tragen.

So kamen dann am 15. Januar die Weasleys am Morgen an und gratulierten Hermine herzlich zu Crystal, die sie auf dem Arm trug.

Als sie erfuhren, dass Amelia nun schwanger war, schmunzelten sie zunächst und gratulierten den beiden herzlich.

„Habt ihr euch überlegt, ob ihr Ron gegenübertreten wollt?" fragte Harry dann ernst.

„Wir möchten ihn sehen, doch wir wollen abwarten, wie er sich Hermine gegenüber verhält, bevor wir entscheiden, ob und wie wir mit ihm reden, wenn das möglich ist." sagte Molly.

„Amelia?" fragte Harry.

Sie grinste leicht und nickte.

„Ich habe Stühle für euch an der Seitenwand platziert. Der Saal wurde so konstruiert, dass bei Fehlen der Fackeln diese Plätze voll im Schatten liegen, zu jeder Tageszeit. Er wird euch nicht sehen können. Früher wurden die Stellen für Wachen verwendet, die versteckt auf Angriffe lauerten... oder für Attentäter. Die Wachen werden anhand der ‚Lichtgrenze' postiert sein und damit deutlich präsent sein."

Molly nickte dankbar und ließ sich von einem Diener mit ihrer Familie zu den Plätzen geleiten.

„Bereit?" fragte Harry seine Verlobte besorgt.

Sie nickte entschlossen.

Er ging mit Amelia zum Thron, neben dem nun rechts und links ein weiterer kleinerer Stuhl standen. Sie setzte sich auf den rechten Stuhl und Harry auf den Thron. Er richtete seinen Umhang und setzte seine Kapuze auf.

Hermine stand seitlich ein paar Meter vor dem Thron und hinter ihr zwei Wachen.

„Wachen!" bellte Harry. Sie traten von den Wänden drei Schritte vor und die Diener löschten die magischen Fackeln mit ein paar Zaubern.

Harry nickte zufrieden und rief laut, „Bringt ihn rein!"

Die Diener an der Tür öffneten diese und sechs Wachen der Silverdragons brachten einen bleichen und abgemagerten Ron in den Thronsaal. Er sah heruntergekommen aus, die Haare total verfilzt und die Augen gejagt. Die Fingernägel waren gesplittert, als hätte er versucht, sich damit durch den Fels zu graben.

Er war in Ketten gelegt, deren Enden von zwei der Wachen rechts und links gehalten wurden. Zwei gingen vor ihm und zwei hinter ihm. Die vorn und hinten hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in einer Hand, die andere Hand auf den Griffen ihrer Schwerter.

Sie hielten in fünf Meter Abstand vor Hermine an und der Anführer sagte laut, „Gefangener Ronald Weasley, wie befohlen, Milord."

Harry nickte leicht.

Der Anführer drehte sich zu Ron um und forderte hart, „Knie nieder vor Lord Scyde!"

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun." sagte Ron widerspenstig, wurde jedoch von einem kräftigen Zug an den Ketten und zwei Tritten von hinten in die Kniekehlen schnell und hart zu Boden gebracht.

Die Wachen vor ihm traten neben die seitlichen Wachen, so dass er freien Blick auf den Lord hatte.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?" blaffte Ron abweisend.

„Du bist hier, weil mich Lady Hermine Granger darum gebeten hat. Sie wollte dir in ihrer Gnade ermöglichen, dein Kind zu sehen." sagte Harry mit einer eisigen Stimme, die sogar denen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, die wussten wer er wirklich war. Obwohl er nach dem Gefängnis wieder offener geworden war, hatte er nichts von der Härte verloren, die er sich im Gefängnis notgedrungen und getrieben von Hass angeeignet hatte.

Nun erst sah Ron Hermine und lachte manisch. „Sie will, dass ich mein Kind sehe? Ich habe kein Kind. Es mag sein, dass ich es gezeugt habe, doch soll sie doch sehen, wie sie damit fertig wird. Ich hatte sie, obwohl Potter sie wollte und ich hatte sie vor ihm in meinem Bett. Das ist alles was zählt. Und nun wird sie niemand mehr haben wollen, am allerwenigsten Potter. Ich habe es endlich geschafft, etwas zu haben, das er nicht haben konnte und nun nicht mehr will." Schrie er und zerrte an seinen Ketten, bis ihn ein Schwert vor seiner Kehle zur Ruhe brachte.

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er rief, „Sie ist doch sowieso nur ein wertloses Schlammblut. Hat sie sich euch hingegeben, LORD? Leckt sie nun einem Adligen die Füße und bettelt um Aufmerksamkeit?" höhnte er.

Ein goldener Lichtstrahl aus der Hand des Lords schleuderte ihn hart zu Boden und brach ihm wenigstens eine Rippe.

Die Wachen zerrten ihn brutal wieder in die kniende Stellung zurück.

Dann erhob sich Harry und trat zu Hermine. Er nahm sie tröstend in die Arme und küsste sie kurz, ohne seine Kapuze abzunehmen.

Er nahm sie sanft an die Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Platz neben dem Thron.

Sie setzte sich mit einem Blick voller Dankbarkeit.

Dann ging Harry zu Ron hinunter und blieb vor ihm stehen. Er bedeutete den Wachen, ihn aufstehen zu lassen und sie zogen ihn brutal auf die Beine. Er ächzte schmerzvoll auf.

„Lass dir etwas gesagt sein, Ron Weasley. Du siehst das völlig verkehrt. Hermine ist eine ehrenwerte und bezaubernde junge Frau und du warst und bist ihrer nicht würdig. Du erkennst nicht mal deine eigene Tochter an, wofür ich dir aber sehr dankbar bin, denn damit hast du jedes Recht auf sie verwirkt. Und diese bezaubernde Frau, die du schamlos benutzt hast um deine Eifersucht zu befriedigen und die du hier so respektlos beleidigt hast, ist meine Verlobte und ich bin nicht sehr glücklich über dein Verhalten. Und noch etwas siehst du falsch, nicht sie ist allein, sondern du."

„Meine Familie wird mich nie im Stich lassen!" bellte Ron und spuckte dem Lord vor die Füße.

„Und in noch etwas liegst du falsch, nämlich in deiner Beurteilung von Harry Potter. Er ist ein Mensch der vergibt und der zu seinen Freunden hält, auch wenn sie Fehler machen. Er hat ihr vergeben und er liebt sie noch immer."

Damit nahm er die Kapuze ab und schaute ihn mit kristallharten grünen Augen an.

Ron riss seine Augen entsetzt auf, „Das ist unmöglich." stammelte er.

„Und das ist für Hermine!" rief Harry und schlug ihm brutal mit der Faust ins Gesicht, so dass er erneut zu Boden ging.

„Und jetzt können wir herausfinden, was deine Familie von dir hält, Ron Weasley!" sagte Harry abfällig, nickte einmal in Richtung der Schatten und ging zum Thron zurück.

Ron drehte sich kreidebleich in Richtung der Schatten und begann zu zittern, als er seine gesamte Familie grimmig auf ihn zukommen sah.

Sie alle reihten sich vor ihm auf und er sah sie flehend an.

„Ich zuerst!" rief Ginny und ihr Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch. Sie trat vor ihn und sah ihm kalt in die Augen.

„Du hast deinen besten Freund verraten, einen Freund, der sein Leben für dich gegeben hätte. Du hast die Frau die du angeblich geliebt hast verraten, ihr Herz gebrochen und sie schamlos beleidigt und beide bedeuten mir sehr viel. Und zu guter letzt hast du deine eigene Tochter verstoßen, mein Patenkind. Du bist nicht länger mein Bruder!" Ihre Stimme war schneidend und abschließend trat sie ihn mit ihrem Knie brutal in die Weichteile und drehte sich um. Sie ging ohne zurückzuschauen zu Hermine und umarmte sie. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen.

Bill trat als nächster zu ihm und packte ihn hart am Kragen.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was du getan hast? Ich habe geglaubt, Harry hätte dich brutal gefoltert und gequält. Um dich, meinen Bruder zu rächen und Harry bezahlen zu lassen, bin ich wieder und wieder ins Gefängnis gegangen und habe ihn krankenhausreif geschlagen, für das, was er dir angetan hat. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass er unschuldig war und nicht nur das, sondern dass du das alles inszeniert hast? Ich wollte vor Scham im Boden versinken! Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte das ungeschehen machen. Für dich bin ich nach Askaban gegangen, Ron. Ja, ich habe fast genauso lange in Askaban gesessen wie du und obwohl ich die Tat begangen habe, warst du die Ursache dafür und wenn ich dich bis jetzt nicht gehasst habe, nach dem, wie du Hermine, Crystal und Harry behandelt hast, tue ich es. Du bist kein Weasley."

Damit stieß er ihn hart zu Boden und kehrte in die Gruppe zurück.

Die Zwillinge waren die nächsten.

„Wir haben dem nichts hinzuzufügen, bis auf das..."

Damit schlugen sie ihm synchron ins Gesicht, Fred mit rechts und George mit links, so als ob eine doppelte Faust ihn treffen würde. Dementsprechend war auch die Wirkung. Er wurde so hart nach hinten geschleudert, dass den Wachen die Ketten aus den Händen gerissen wurden.

Sie nahmen sie jedoch augenblicklich wieder auf und zogen ihn brutal auf die Beine. Blut lief ihm nun von Nase und Lippe über seine zerrissene Robe.

Percy sah ihn kalt an und wandte sich einfach ab. Er ging stattdessen zu Hermine und Harry. Er verbeugte sich vor beiden und sagte, „Ich entschuldige mich für das unangemessene und ehrlose Verhalten meines Bruders Milord und Milady und verurteile es zutiefst. Ich bitte sie, das nicht der Familie Weasley anzulasten, denn was mich angeht, ist er nicht länger mein Bruder."  
"Habe keine Sorge, Percy. Ich hege keinen Groll gegen dich oder deine Familie." sagte Harry ernst.

Percy nickte einmal zu ihm und einmal zu Hermine und kehrte zu seiner Familie zurück.

Dann trat Arthur vor und sah ihn bedauernd an, „Was du getan hast, Ron ist unverzeihlich. Du hast deinen Freund verraten, einen Freund, der immer für dich da war und der das Leben deiner Schwester gerettet hat. Allein das ist eines Weasleys unwürdig, genauso wie du Hermine behandelt hast. Doch dass du dein eigenes Kind verstoßen hast... kein Weasley verstößt jemanden aus seiner Familie, am allerwenigsten sein eigenes Kind und ich bin froh, dass jemand so gütiges wie Harry die Vater-Rolle übernimmt. Du jedoch bist nicht länger mein Sohn. Du bist ab sofort enterbt."

Damit trat er zurück in den Kreis der Familie.

Molly trat vor, ein Ausdruck der Verzweiflung und maßloser Enttäuschung in den Augen.

„Mum?" fragte Ron schluchzend.

„Du hast das recht verloren, mich so zu nennen. Du hast Schande über den Namen Weasley gebracht, wie es nie zuvor in der Geschichte der Weasleys geschehen ist. Es.. es tut mir leid, aber du bist nicht mehr unser Sohn."

Damit drehte sie sich tränenüberströmt um und Ron sank gebrochen in die Knie.

Das, was die Dementoren in den letzten Monaten noch nicht ganz geschafft hatten, hatte seine eigene Familie nun vollendet. Er war gebrochen und er war selbst schuld, das wusste er jetzt, doch ihm war klar, dass es nun zu spät für Reue war. Die Entscheidung seiner Familie war endgültig und vor allen Dingen gerechtfertigt.

Erst nun, da er die Liebe seiner Familie, seiner Eltern und Geschwister nicht mehr hatte, erst nun wurde ihm klar, wie sich Harry stets gefühlt haben musste, wonach Harry sein Leben lang gesucht hatte und warum Harry ihn beneidet hatte. Ron hatte nur stets Harrys Ruhm und Reichtum gesehen war und darauf war er neidisch. Er hatte jedoch nicht gesehen, was wirklich wichtig war. Und nun, da er erkannte, wie falsch er gelegen hatte, schämte er sich für sich selbst und für seine Taten.

„Es tut mir leid." sagte er leise, doch in der absoluten Stille, die herrschte, hörte es sogar Harry auf seinem Thron.

Molly drehte sich um und sah mit entsetzten Augen, wie er in einer letzten Kraftanstrengung aufsprang, einer der Wachen das Schwert aus der Scheide riss und es in sein Herz rammte.

Mit einem letzten Ausdruck des Bedauerns in den Augen sank er leblos zu Boden.

Molly sank kraftlos auf die Knie und schluchzte bitterlich. Arthur war sofort an ihrer Seite und schloss sie in seine Arme, so dass ihr Blick von der Leiche abgewandt war.

Harry trat kurz darauf an sie heran und legte ihnen die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Es tut mir leid." sagte er leise.

Arthur sah ihn an und nickte dankbar.

Dann drehte sich Harry zu den Wachen und sagte leise, „Schafft ihn raus!"

Die Wachen hoben ihn auf und trugen ihn aus dem Thronsaal.

Die Familie fiel sich gegenseitig in die Arme. Fred und George knieten sich neben ihre Eltern, Bill hielt Ginny und Percy stand fassungslos neben seinen Eltern. Er war es allerdings, der halbwegs den Kopf behielt und sich förmlich an Harry wandte, „Lord Scyde, dürfen wir den Körper mit zum Fuchsbau nehmen und ihn auf dem Familienfriedhof beisetzen?"  
"Selbstverständlich." sagte Harry mitfühlend.

„Harry, können wir Charlie von hier aus eine Nachricht schreiben?" fragte Molly schluchzend.

„Natürlich. Ihr könnt eine der Schlosseigenen Express-Eulen benutzen. Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr hier übernachten."

Arthur sah Molly fragend an, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Harry, wir wissen dein Angebot zu schätzen, doch eine vertrautere Umgebung wäre jetzt besser für uns."  
"Das verstehe ich, Arthur. Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass ihr die Kutsche benutzt. Sie ist schnell und sicher und bietet genug Platz für euch alle."

„Danke, Harry, für alles." sagte Arthur ernst.

Harry, Amelia und Hermine umarmten alle Mitglieder der Weasley-Familie herzlich um sie zu verabschieden. Am längsten dauerte es bei Ginny, die Ron immer am nächsten gestanden hatte.

Als sie weg waren, fielen sich Harry, Hermine und Amelia in die Arme.

Harry seufzte leise, „So hatte ich mir das nicht gedacht."  
"Aber er hat zuletzt seinen Fehler eingesehen." sagte Hermine traurig.

Harry nickte und schwieg.

Trotz des bedauernswerten Dahinscheidens von Ron feierte die gesamte Bevölkerung von Scyde die Geburt von Crystal Ginevra Granger. Sie bejubelten außerdem, dass die drei Verliebten Ende April heiraten würden.

Das Baby war gesund und putzmunter, was alle drei oft genug feststellen mussten, als sie mitten in der Nacht durch Babygeschrei aufgeweckt wurden. Doch nach einem Monat gewöhnten sie sich daran.

Auch Hermine war wieder fit und hatte sich von den Strapazen der Schwangerschaft erholt. So wurde es natürlich Zeit, dass sich etwas am Zusammenleben der drei Zauberer und Hexen ein wenig änderte.

Wie üblich verbrachten Harry, Hermine und Amelia einen gemütlichen Abend zusammen, nachdem sie einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich gebracht hatten.

Harry hatte wie immer hart trainiert und gelernt und die beiden Frauen taten es ihm gleich oder beschäftigten sich mit kleineren Fragen und Problemen, die in der Lordschaft anfielen.

Hermine hatte Crystal im Arm und spielte mit ihr. Sie stupste dem süßen Baby sanft auf die Nase. Die Kleine verzog das Gesicht und kicherte.

Amelia und Harry sahen den beiden mit liebevollem Blick zu, sie alle waren glücklich.

Amelia beugte sich zu Harry herüber und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Ich hoffe, du hast noch etwas Energie übrig behalten." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Er grinste und nickte.

Doch was dann kam, traf ihn doch etwas überraschend.

Sie setzte sich neben Hermine und nahm ihr das Baby ab, „Darf ich?"

Amelia liebte Crystal beinahe so sehr wie Hermine, deswegen war es nichts ungewöhnliches, dass sie Hermine das Baby abnahm, um ebenfalls mit der Kleinen zu spielen oder sich um sie zu kümmern.

Auch sie spielte liebevoll mit dem Baby und nun waren es Hermine und Harry, welche die beiden liebevoll beobachteten.

Dann sah Amelia Hermine freundschaftlich an und beugte sich zu ihr herüber.

„Was hältst du davon, dass ich mich in den nächsten zwei Stunden um Crystal kümmere? Ich bringe sie nachher ins Bett und lese ihr noch eine Geschichte vor."

„Uhm, gut. Und was mache ich in der Zeit?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Du wirst dir Harry schnappen und zwei heiße Stunden mit ihm verbringen, es wird langsam Zeit, dass du auch deinen Spaß hast." sagte Amelia grinsend und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine schnappte sichtlich nach Luft.

„Was? Keine gute Idee?" fragte Amelia schmunzelnd.

„Doch! Nur... ich... ähm..."

„Du hast dich nicht getraut zu fragen, ist schon klar. Doch du hast genauso ein Recht, dich mit Harry zu vergnügen, wie ich und ich denke, Harry möchte genauso gern mit dir schlafen, wie du mit ihm, doch auch er wollte dich nicht drängen. Also ab ins Bett und vergiss nicht, Harry mitzunehmen!" forderte sie Hermine lachend auf.

Harry hatte zwar nicht die genauen Worte mitbekommen, doch so etwa den Sinn, worum es ging. Zunächst war er rot angelaufen, doch als Amelia den letzten Satz gesagt hatte, war er aufgestanden und hielt Hermine lächelnd die Hand hin.

Hermine strahlte ihn glücklich an und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen. Doch bevor sie mit ihm ging, umarmte sie Amelia noch herzlich.

„Danke, Lia. Du bist viel zu gut zu mir."  
„Wozu sind Freunde da? Und nun los! Schnapp dir den Tiger und viel Spaß euch beiden."

Verliebt verzogen sich Harry und Hermine ins Schlafzimmer. Sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich und Harry aktivierte das Signal, dass der Raum 'in Benutzung' war.

Hermine umarmte ihn glücklich und seufzte, „Wie sehr habe ich mir das gewünscht."

„Vermutlich so sehr, wie ich." erwiderte Harry mit sanfter Stimme.

Sie sah ihn strahlend an und befreite sich mit wenigen Handgriffen aus ihrer Robe.

Harry schwang einmal seine Hand und stand einen Augenblick später ebenso nackt neben ihr. Er hob sie auf seine kräftigen Arme und trug sie die letzten beiden Meter bis zum Bett, wo er sie sanft ablegte und sie sich beide einem intensiven Liebesspiel hingaben.

In den nächsten Tagen wurden die drei auch in dieser Hinsicht etwas lockerer und es wurde leichter für sie, sich abzuwechseln und auch das Thema anzusprechen. Doch die Phase der Ruhe musste zwangsläufig auch einmal ein Ende haben.

Es war Ende Februar, als sie sich in einer ähnlichen Situation befanden. Harry und Hermine wollten sich gerade in das Schlafzimmer zurückziehen, als Amelia ihm alarmiert hinterher rief, „HARRY! Warte!"

Abrupt fuhr Harry herum, durch Amelias besorgten Ton alarmiert wurde er praktisch sofort aus seiner verliebten Stimmung gerissen.

Seine Augen wandelten sich innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils von verliebt, in hart und entschlossen.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte er, als er sah, dass sie ihr Buch in ihrer Hand hielt.

„Es ist Narcissa! Eine äußerst kurze Nachricht, sie befürchtet, entdeckt worden zu sein. Lucius hat sich verändert verhalten und ist zu einem Treffen unterwegs und er hat in letzter Zeit keine Informationen mehr verbreitet."

Harrys Uhr flog zu seinem Mund, die rechte Hand in die Tasche seiner Robe und einen Augenblick später an sein rechtes Ohr, wo er den Ohrstöpsel platzierte.

„Team Black Gryphon und Team Silverdragon! Alarmstufe 1, ich wiederhole Alarmstufe 1. Team Silverdragon, augenblicklich im Schlosshof versammeln volle Kampfausrüstung mit Sprengstoff. Team Black Gryphon, Statusabfrage an die Beobachter. Ich will wissen, ob verdächtige Aktivitäten der Todesser gemeldet wurden, ich will wissen, ob sich bei Malfoy Manor etwas tut und ich will wissen, ob gerade irgendwo ein Treffen stattfindet. Alle nicht aktiven Soldaten treffen sich ebenfalls im Schlosshof ebenfalls mit Sprengstoff. Griffin Ende!"

„Sorry, Hermine, aber das müssen wir verschieben." sagte er zu seiner Verlobten.

„Harry, das ist jetzt unwichtig. Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde sie rausholen und wenn ich Malfoy Manor dem Erdboden gleich machen muss." sagte er entschlossen.

„Aber, Harry. Das ist gefährlich!" rief Hermine.

„Das mag sein, aber Narcissa hat für uns jahrelang ihr Leben riskiert. Ich werde nichts unversucht lassen, sie da raus zu holen."

Beide Frauen umarmten ihn fest, „Bitte pass auf dich auf!"

Hermine sah ihn fragend an, „Willst du den Orden nicht als Unterstützung mitnehmen?"

„Nein, erstens würde das zu lange dauern und zweitens sind wir eingespielt und effektiv. Sie würden uns nur aufhalten."  
„Ich muss los." sagte er dann und eilte ins Schlafzimmer um seine Kleidung zu wechseln und seine Ausrüstung anzulegen.

Kurz darauf erschien er mit voller Ausrüstung wieder bei den Frauen und umarmte sie fest und küsste sie beide, dann verabschiedete er sich kurz von Crystal.

„Harry, bitte... sei vorsichtig!" flehte Hermine besorgt.

Amelia nickte bestätigend, „Bitte!"

Harry nickte ernst, die Augen entschlossen.

„Ich verspreche es euch."

Damit disapparierte er.

„Diesmal ist es anders, ich spüre es. Irgendwas wird geschehen." sagte Hermine voller dunkler Vorahnung.

„Ich hoffe ausnahmsweise einmal, dass du nicht recht behältst, um unser aller willen." sagte Amelia leise.

Harry erschien derweil vor seinen Truppen.

„Meldung!" bellte er kurz.

Bernhardt trat vor. „Der Luchs hat ein Treffen beobachtet, bei dem Voldemort anwesend war und scheinbar sehr aktiv geworden ist. Er hat Lucius Malfoy mehrmals gefoltert. Dann sind er und alle Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels verschwunden, Sir. Der Fuchs meldete kurze Zeit später Aktivität im Malfoy Manor und einige Lichtblitze, doch kein grünes. Kurze Zeit später sind mehrere vermummte Gestalten aus dem Haus getreten und mit einem Portschlüssel verschwunden."

„Sie haben sie also verschleppt, sie wissen, dass wir zu ihrer Hilfe eilen würden. Wir müssen sie finden. Sind die anderen Todesser noch beim Ort des Treffens?"  
„Ja, Sir. Sie haben eben einige Muggel herbeigeschafft."

„Gut, wir schnappen uns die Bastarde, doch ich will sie lebend. Einer von denen wird schon wissen, wo sie sind. Fuchs bleibt bei Malfoy Manor, alle anderen von Team Black Gryphon haben sich in einer Minute beim Ort des Treffens einzufinden."

Bernhardt sprach schnell einige Befehle in sein Funkgerät, dann bestätigte er. Harry und die anderen disapparierten.

Sie erschienen auf einer kleinen Lichtung, wo sie auf Fuchs trafen.

„Psst!" flüsterte Fuchs.

„Meldung!" wisperte Harry.

„Sie sind nur einhundert Meter von hier, Sir. Südsüdost. Eine weitere Lichtung."

„Gut, Dragons, ihr appariert auf die östliche Seite der Lichtung. Gryphons, wir auf die südliche. Auf meinen Befehl hin werden sie unter Betäubungszauber genommen. Ich werde vorher ein Anti-Apparationsfeld erzeugen und moment..."  
Er sprach einen langen Zauber und die Amulette der Soldaten leuchteten auf.

„Ich habe eine Notfallsicherung in eure Portschlüssel eingebaut und sie an die Sprengsätze gekoppelt. Ich habe die Sprengsätze so modifiziert, dass sie sprachaktiviert werden. Auf meine Worte hin werden sie zehn Sekunden verzögert aktiviert und die Portschlüssel sofort."

Die Soldaten nickten.

„Gut, dann los!"

Sie apparierten lautlos an die Ränder der Lichtung.

Harry beobachtete die Scheusale mit stahlharten Augen, sie folterten eine Muggelfamilie.

Er sprach seinen Zauber, dann flüsterte er ein Kommando in sein Funkgerät, „Feuer frei in 3...2...1...STUPOR MAXIMUS!"

Er feuerte eine ganze Salve von Betäubungszaubern in die Gruppe der Todesser, die viel zu überrascht waren, um effektiv zu reagieren. Die vier, die es schafften, sich mit Schilden zu schützen, wurden von den Soldaten so konzentriert unter Feuer genommen, dass die Schilde nicht mal eine Sekunde hielten und so wurden auch sie ausgeschaltet.

„Zone gesichert, Sir." meldeten Umberdt.

Sie eilten auf die Lichtung, doch für die Muggel kam jede Hilfe zu spät.

„Erweckt sie und befragt sie mit Veritasserum! Ich will wissen, wohin sie Narcissa Malfoy gebracht haben und ob sie überhaupt Thema des Treffens war." befahl Harry knapp.

Der erste Todesser bestätigte bereits, dass Voldemort herausgefunden hatte, dass sie Informationen weitergegeben hatte.

Doch er wusste nicht, wohin sie gebracht wurde.

Er wurde wieder betäubt.

Sie erfuhren nichts neues von den anderen und Harry stand kurz davor, zu verzweifeln, als Mike meldete, „Sir, wir haben hier einen der immun gegen Veritasserum ist, wir haben es bemerkt, weil er widersprüchliche Aussagen gemacht hat."

Harry eilte zu ihm herüber und bohrte seine Augen in die des Mannes.

Er traf sofort auf Schilde und der Mann lachte laut, „Auch mit Legilimens erreichst du nichts bei mir Potter! Du wirst nicht erfahren, wohin sie sie gebracht haben."  
„Das werden wir sehen!" sagte Harry mit eiskalter Stimme, „LeeRoy! Foltere ihn! Ich will die Information, wenn er dabei draufgeht, ist es sein Problem aber ich will die Information!"

LeeRoy schluckte, er kannte seinen Herrscher als harten Mann, doch so kalt und brutal hatte er ihn noch nicht erlebt. Doch er nickte und zog sein Bowie-Messer.

Die Männer fesselten den Mann an einen Baum, so dass er nicht entkommen konnte.

Dann führte Harry einen Zauber an dem Mann aus.

„Was hast du getan, Potter?" blaffte der Mann.

„Neugierig? Nun, ich habe einen Zauber gesprochen, der verhindert, dass du bewusstlos wirst. Soldaten, sichert die Umgebung und lasst uns mit dem Mistkerl allein!" befahl Harry.

„Warum verwendest du nicht den Crucio?" spie der Todesser, als Harry ihn mit einem weiteren Zauber von der Robe befreite.

Harry grinste kalt, „Erstens bist du das gewohnt und zweitens sind die Schmerzen zwar hart, doch sie sind nicht real. Das was LeeRoy hier macht, ist es aber. Und es wird nicht nach ein paar Minuten vorbei sein. Jede Verletzung wird langsam und mühselig heilen müssen, Bastard. LeeRoy, fang an."

LeeRoys Augen nahmen einen entschlossenen und eiskalten Ausdruck an.

„Wo fangen wir denn an? Hmm... am besten Unten."  
Er nahm das Heft des Messers und hieb es brutal auf die Zehenspitzen, so dass sie brachen. Er stellte keine Frage und ignorierte das Geschrei des Todessers.

Langsam arbeitete er das Arsenal an Foltermethoden ab, die er bei den Muggeln gelernt hatte.

Eine Viertel Stunde später gab der Mann nach und packte aus.

„MacNair!" spie Harry. Er setzte eine Meldung nach Scyde ab, dass sie sich zum Manor der Familie MacNair begeben würden.

Sie trafen vor dem Manor ein, diesmal auch mit Fuchs, da der Posten am Malfoy Manor nun überflüssig war.

„Dragons, LeeRoy wird diesmal mit euch gehen. Ihr teilt euch auf in zwei Gruppen. Tarnumhänge. Ihr geht hier im Osten und hier im Süden rein. Ihr geht unauffällig vor und platziert an kritischen Punkten des Gebäudes Sprengladungen. MacNair hat keine Familie, so trifft es keine Unschuldigen. Macht das Haus dem Erdboden gleich. Wir treffen uns im Kerker des Manors, da soll sich Narcissa aufhalten. Weicht Voldemort aus! Gryphons, wir gehen vorne rein. Ich mache euch nichts vor, das wird der härteste Einsatz bisher. Wir werden kaum einen Überraschungs-Vorteil haben und sie haben den Vorteil, das Gebäude zu kennen. Wir nehmen keine Rücksicht auf das Leben der Todesser. Es wird diesmal kaum ohne Verletzte oder Tote abgehen und prinzipiell ist es unfair, dass wir zwanzig Leben riskieren, um eines zu retten, doch ich für meinen Teil werde alles tun, um Miss Black da raus zu holen. Ich stelle jedem frei, diesen Einsatz zu verlassen. Dieser Einsatz ist freiwillig!"

Bella rief sofort, „Ich bin dabei."

Alle Soldaten stimmten dem zu und Bernhardt trat schließlich vor, „Sir, wir lassen niemanden zurück und wenn wir mehrere von unseren Soldaten verlieren. Jeder Soldat von uns muss sich darauf verlassen können, dass alles für ihn getan wird, falls er einmal in Gefangenschaft gerät, Sir."

Harry lächelte stolz, „Ich sehe es auch so. Der Plan ist klar. Jeder deckt den anderen den Rücken. Dragons, auf eure Posten. Wenn wir euer ok haben, gehen wir rein!"

Fünf Minuten später gab Harry den Einsatzbefehl.

Sie öffneten die Eingangstür mit einem gemurmelten Alohomora.

Harry ging allen voran rein und sicherte, die anderen verteilten sich in der großen Eingangshalle und sicherten sich gegenseitig.

Doch als sie langsam nach unten gingen, trafen sie auf den ersten Widerstand.

„Reducto!" rief Harry und eine große Explosion schleuderte die beiden Todesser zur Seite, doch alarmierte auch die restlichen Todesser und bald duellierten sich zehn Soldaten mit dreißig Todessern.

Auf ein Signal von Harry hin, setzten sie Pistolen und Granaten ein, das verschaffte ihnen etwas Luft, doch die Todesser hatten ebenfalls gelernt und hatten sich schnell in Schilde gehüllt. Sie konnten so nur fünf Todesser ausschalten.

Tina wurde von einem Cruciatus getroffen.

Harry zog seinen zweiten Zauberstab mit der linken Hand und deutete damit auf den Todesser, der sie unter dem Fluch hielt, „Diffindo!" rief er und an der Kehle des Mannes bildete sich ein tiefer Schnitt und er sackte röchelnd und verblutend zu Boden. Tina nickte ihm dankbar zu, nahm ihren Zauberstab wieder auf und nahm den nächsten unter Feuer.

„Flippando!" rief Harry und fünf Todesser wurden durch die Luft geschleudert.

Sie sackten bewusstlos an der Wand zusammen. Als Harry sah, dass zwei der Todesser begannen, ihre betäubten Kameraden zu erwecken, reagierte er in letzter Sekunde. „ACCIO ZAUBERSTÄBE!"

Zehn Zauberstäbe flogen auf ihn zu und in die fliegenden Zauberstäbe rief er: „INCENDIO!" und die gingen in Rauch auf.

Die eben erweckten Todesser fluchten und stürmten auf die Soldaten zu, die darauf hin zu ihren Schwertern griffen.

Als die Todesser endlich besiegt waren, lagen drei Soldaten schwer verletzt am Boden. Harry selbst blutete an eine tiefen Schulterwunde.

Er eilte auf die drei Soldaten zu und aktivierte deren Portschlüssel.

Dann arbeitete sich der Rest weiter vor.

Sie hörten Schreie einer Frau hinter der Tür vor ihnen.

„Passt auf! Ich will nicht, dass ihr sie trefft!" rief Harry, dann sprengte er die Tür und sie stürmten in den Raum... in eine Salve voller Cruciatusflüche und das Lachen Voldemorts.

„Ihr seid so berechenbar!" hisste er und sprach einen weiteren Crucio auf Harry, während sich die Soldaten mühsam und verletzt aufrappelten.

„Das können wir doch nicht zulassen." sagte Malfoy und tötete einen der Gryphons mit einem Avada Kedavra.

Sekunden später kam die Meldung der Dragons: „Alle Ladungen platziert, Sir."

Harry richtete sich mühsam auf und wurde von einem Schnittfluch getroffen, doch er taumelte geschwächt durch den Blutverlust und den Kampf auf den Foltertisch zu, auf den Narcissa gefesselt war, sie war nackt und es sah so aus, als wäre gerade einer der Todesser dabei gewesen, sich an ihr zu vergehen.

Als er kurz vor dem Tisch war, rief Voldemort: „Expilliarmus!" und Harrys alter Zauberstab flog Riddle in die Hand.

„Irgendwann, Riddle, Irgendwann kommt dein Exodus." sagte Harry drohend.

'Exodus' war das Codewort, was er in die Portschlüssel der Soldaten programmiert hatte, sie wurden augenblicklich alle hinfort gerissen, selbst die toten und verletzten.

Gleichzeitig wurden die Sprengsätze aktiviert.

Die Todesser starrten ihn fassungslos an.

Diese Pause nutzte Harry und er zeichnete eine Rune in die Luft, die mächtigste, die er bisher verwendet hatte und es kostete seine gesamte Konzentration, es schnell genug zu machen. Er benötigte zwei Sekunden und Voldemort riss sich aus seiner Starre, „Was soll das Herumgefuchtel, Potter?" höhnte er.

Harry hatte es aus der Not geboren zum ersten Mal geschafft, die Rune so zu zeichnen, dass sie für andere unsichtbar war. Narcissa wimmerte voller Schmerzen und sah Harry unsicher an.

„Potter?" wisperte sie ungläubig.

Harry sammelte seine Energie und aktivierte die Rune.

Wie von einer Explosion geschossen flogen halbkreisförmig und nur Zentimeter über Narcissas unbedeckten Körper messerscharfe Eissplitter hinweg und bohrten sich in die überraschten Todesser.

Blutüberströmt gingen die Todesser zu Boden.

Voldemort war der einzige, der noch stand, doch er griff sich an seinen Arm, wo ein zwanzig Zentimeter langer Splitter sich durch den Arm gebohrt hatte. Er hatte Harrys Zauberstab fallen gelassen und verschwand mit einem versteckten Portschlüssel.

Der Todesser, der sich an Narcissa vergangen hatte, war allerdings außerhalb des Kegels gewesen und zog nun seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe, die auf dem Fussboden lag. Doch als er sich aufgerichtet hatte, traf ihn Harrys Schwertklinge und schlitzte ihn vom Unterleib bis zum Schädel auf und er sank leblos und blutüberströmt zu Boden.

Mit einem Schwung seiner Hand lösten sich Narcissas Fesseln und der zog sie hart hoch. Gleichzeitig rief er mit der linken Hand seinen alten Zauberstab wieder zu sich und steckte ihn ein. Narcissa fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals.

Die beiden Malfoys hatten sich derweil wieder aufgerichtet. Sie schienen nur leicht verletzt gewesen zu sein.

„Wie passend! Verzieh dich zu Potter, du Schlampe!" höhnte Lucius und Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und rief „CRUCIO!"

Harry schleuderte Narcissa herum und fing den für sie bestimmten Fluch ab.

Doch Draco konnte den Fluch nicht lange aufrecht erhalten.

Narcissa starrte Harry mit Entsetzen an, wie er vor Schmerz die Zähne so hart zusammen biss, dass sie knirschten.

Und noch mehr wurde sie erschüttert, als sie sah, wie blass und blutüberströmt Harry war.

Harry drehte sich mit harten Augen um, zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und sagte, „Den Schnatz konntest du ja nicht fangen, wie wäre es damit?"

Dann warf er es und drückte Narcissa fest an sich.

„NICHT!" rief Lucius, doch sie wurden genau wie Macnair, der sich gerade blutüberströmt wieder aufrappelte, von der ersten Explosion abgelenkt. Das Haus wackelte und schon ertönte die nächste Explosion. Bruchstücke rieselten von der Decke. Harry sah noch, wie Draco fassungslos auf das eiförmige Objekt in seiner Hand starrte, das er gefangen hatte, bevor er Narcissa fest griff und wisperte: „Safety!" Als sie von seinem Portschlüssel davon gerissen wurden hörte er noch die Explosion der Handgranate. In der Krankenstation angekommen, schaffte er es noch die nächste Bett-Decke zu greifen und sie Narcissa umzuwerfen damit ihre Blöße bedeckt wurde, bevor er zusammenbrach.

Narcissa starrte auf den jungen blutüberströmten Mann vor sich, dann fasste sie sich und rief „HEILER!"

Die Heilerin stürzte hinter einem Vorhang um eines der Betten hervor, warf einen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Harry Potter und sagte nur erschüttert: „LORD SCYDE!"

Narcissa ächzte überrascht auf.

Die Heilerin bellte ein paar Befehlte an ihre Assistenten: „Schnell, du, levitiere ihn auf das Bett da. Du, kümmere dich um sie, check sie gründlich durch und du holst die Ladys, PRONTO!"

Als Harry auf dem Bett lag, machte sie sich daran, seine Verletzungen zu heilen.

„Er hat viel Blut verloren." murmelte sie.

Zehn Minuten später stürzten zwei aufgebrachte junge Frauen in den Krankenflügel.

„Was ist geschehen? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Ich arbeite noch! Fragt sie!" blaffte die Heilerin.

„Lady Amelia!" sagte Narcissa erschöpft und tränenüberströmt.

„Oh Merlin! Narcissa, was haben sie mit dir angestellt?" fragte Amelia besorgt.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Uhm... Harry Potter ist der neue Lord Scyde?"

„Ja, und mit Hermine Granger und mir verlobt."

„Mit euch und Miss Granger? Das ist interessant. Ich gratuliere."  
„Können sie uns sagen, was mit ihm geschehen ist?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

Sie schilderte, was Harry für sie getan hatte und brach erneut in Tränen aus.

Amelia tröstete sie und Hermine setzte sich zu Harry ans Bett.

Die Heilerin war fertig und kümmerte sich nun um Narcissa. Sie bekam ein Beruhigungsmittel und ein Schlaftrank verabreicht.

„Das ist das einzige, was ich tun kann." sagte sie mitfühlend zu Narcissa und Amelia. Kurz darauf kam Bella und erkundigte sich nach ihr.

„Wie geht es Harry?" fragte Hermine nun.

„Er ist sehr geschwächt. Er hat viel Blut verloren und eine Unmenge Magie verbraucht. Wenn er die nächsten Stunden überlebt, wird er es schaffen. Es ist nur die Frage, wann er wieder aufwacht."  
Amelia stürzte schluchzend an das Bett und griff nach seiner Hand.

Hermine setzte sich neben sie und umarmte sie fest, „Sei tapfer! Harry ist stark, er hat schon öfter solche Situationen überstanden."

Sie nickte schwach.

Amelia und Hermine beobachteten mitfühlend, wie Bella an Narcissas Bett saß und entschlossen über den Schlaf ihrer Schwester wachte. Sie streichelte ein paar Mal sanft über die blasse Stirn der blonden Frau. Bella sah auf und den beiden Frauen, die in einer ähnlichen Situation waren wie sie in die Augen.

„Er hat tapfer gekämpft... zu tapfer." sagte sie leise und die beiden jungen Frauen nickten lächelnd.

„Die Soldaten sind einerseits stolz darauf, wie sehr sich ihr neuer Herrscher um sie kümmert, andererseits sind sie ...missmutig, dass er sie davon abhielt ihre Pflicht zu erledigen und er sie gezwungen hat, ihn allein mit einer Übermacht zu lassen." sagte sie schmunzelnd und sah dann besorgt auf seine blasse Gestalt herunter."

„Das ist typisch Harry." sagte Hermine liebevoll lächelnd.

„Gab es Verluste?" fragte Amelia.

„Ein Toter, drei Verletzte, mehrere haben einige Minuten unter dem Cruciatus gelitten. Abgesehen von dem Toten hat es Lord Scyde am schwersten erwischt." berichtete Bella.

Die Heilerin sah noch einmal nach Harry und bestätigte die Angaben von Bellatrix, „Die drei Soldaten sind spätestens in zwei Tagen wieder auf den Beinen, Milady."

Amelia nickte und schrieb etwas in ihr Buch.

„In einer Woche wird ein großer Appell stattfinden. Die Taten der Soldaten werden geehrt werden." bestimmte Amelia.

„Hoffen wir, das Lord Scyde bis dahin wieder fit ist." sagte Bella mitfühlend.

Nachdem die Heilerin Bella wiederholt zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass Narcissa nur schlief und nicht vor morgen Mittag aufwachen würde, zog sie sich wiederstrebend zurück, um sich endlich auszuruhen.

„Geh nur, Bellatrix! Sollte sich irgendetwas tun, erfährst du es als erste, du hast unser Wort. Wir bleiben hier. Und Bella, das ist ein Befehl!" sagte Amelia mit funkelnden Augen. Bellatrix schoss ihr einen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte, was sie von diesem Befehl hielt, konnte aber die Erschöpfung nicht länger ignorieren, „Wie ihr wünscht, Milady." Sie ging nach einer kleinen Verbeugung.

Als Bellatrix am nächsten Morgen direkt nach dem Frühstück in den Krankenflügel ging, blieb sie erschüttert und gleichzeitig berührt in der Tür stehen und rührte sich eine ganze Weile nicht. Genauso musste Lady Amelia sich gefühlt haben, als Bellatrix selbst vor einiger Zeit hier aufgewacht war, dachte sie sich.

Sie hatte zunächst einen Blick auf Harrys Bett geworfen, weil das der Tür am nächsten stand und allein das was sie dort sah, reichte um sie stehen bleiben zu lassen.

Die beiden Ladys lagen in Harrys Bett und waren mit der Decke zugedeckt. Sie schlummerten friedlich Arm in Arm. Harry selbst allerdings befand sich nicht mehr im Bett, er war gerade dabei, sich mühsam zu dem Bett nebenan zu schleppen, wo sich Narcissa offenbar in einem Albtraum herumwarf und laut stöhnte wie unter Qualen.

Nun hatte er das Bett erreicht und setzte sich neben ihr nieder. Er streichelte ihr sanft über die Stirn und als sie sich nicht beruhigte, weckte er sie so sanft wie möglich.

Wie Bellatrix selbst damals, erwachte Narcissa mit einem Aufschrei und fand sich nahezu augenblicklich in seinen starken Armen wieder. Wenn Bellatrix ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie sich noch nie so sicher und geborgen gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment damals und so beschloss sie natürlich, zu warten bis Narcissa diese Nähe selbst gespürt hatte und sich beruhigt hatte, bevor sie zu ihr rüber ging.

Harry streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken und flüsterte der schluchzenden blonden Frau beruhigende Worte zu.

„Schh! Es ist schon gut, Narcissa. Nun bist du sicher."  
"Sie... sie haben," sie schluckte schwer, „Sie haben mich vergewaltigt... und... und Lucius und mein eigener Sohn haben dabei zugesehen und gelacht!" sie war völlig fertig.

„Nacissa! Sieh mich bitte an!" forderte Harry sanft.

Sie sah auf und ihm direkt in seine leuchtend grünen Augen. Bella wusste, welchen Effekt diese Augen haben konnten, sie zogen einen unwiderstehlich in ihren Bann.

„Was diese Bastarde getan haben, ist unverzeihlich. Der, welcher dir das angetan hat, ist tot. Ich selbst habe ihn mit meinem Schwert aufgeschlitzt. Und Draco und Lucius haben ebenfalls bezahlt. Erinnerst du dich, dass ich ihnen etwas zugeworfen habe?"

Sie nickte unsicher.

„Das war eine Splitter-Handgranate, ein Sprengsatz der heftig explodiert und unzählige Splitter von sich schleudert die alles in einem Umkreis von zehn Metern zerfetzen. Beide sind tot, denn zusätzlich dazu wurde das gesamte Gebäude gesprengt und über allem lag ein Antiapparationsfeld. Der einzige, der gestern abend entkommen ist, war Voldemort selbst."

Er sah er tief in die Augen, „Narcissa, was du für uns getan hast, werden wir dir nie wirklich vergelten können. Deine Informationen haben uns nicht nur zahlreiche Todesser in die Hände gespielt, sondern auch zahlreiche Leben gerettet. Ich danke dir dafür im Namen von Scyde und der gesamten Zaubererschaft. Und ich verspreche dir etwas, nie wieder wird irgendjemand dir so etwas antun, solange ich lebe."

Sie umarmte ihn schluchzend.

„Noch nie hat sich jemand um mich gekümmert, noch nie." schluchzte sie.

„Ja, unser Herrscher ist etwas ganz besonderes." murmelte Bellatrix und setzte sich nun endlich zu ihr ans Bett.

„Bella!" rief Narcissa und löste sich von Harry, nur um ihrer Schwester erleichtert um den Hals zu fallen.

Doch kurz darauf schob sie sie von sich.

„Was machst du hier? Bist du nicht auch eine von den Todessern?" fragte sie bitter.

„Bella ist eine von uns. Genau wie du hat sie unter Einsatz ihres Lebens für uns spioniert und genau wie du hat sie bitter dafür bezahlt, Narcissa. Sie hat lange unter dem Imperius gestanden und auch sie wurde gefoltert, als ihr Verrat entdeckt wurde. Ihr wusstet nichts voneinander, damit einer den anderen nicht unbewusst verraten konnte." sagte Harry und lächelte beiden zu. Dann erhob er sich und ging nach den anderen Soldaten sehen.

„Er ist ein guter Herrscher, nicht wahr?" fragte Narcissa und sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

„Darauf kannst du wetten, Cissa. Er hat sich genau so um mich gekümmert, als ich hier drinnen aufgewacht bin, wie um dich. Er hat Sirius geliebt wie einen Vater und als er erfahren hat, dass es ein Unfall war, dass ich ihn getötet habe, hat er mich getröstet. Er ist unglaublich, Cissa."

Narcissa umarmte sie, froh, endlich frei von ihrem Mann zu sein und froh, in Sicherheit zu sein. Doch am glücklichsten war sie, dass sie wieder mit ihrer Schwester zusammen sein konnte.

„Nun erzähl mal, Bella, wie kommt es, dass unser junger Lord nicht nur mit seiner persönlichen Dienerin verlobt ist, sondern auch mit Miss ‚Ich-weiß-alles' Granger!" forderte Narcissa ihre Schwester dann auf und Bella lachte herzlich.

Das weckte nun eben besagte Damen auf, die sich verwirrt umsahen, bevor sie aufgeregt aus dem Bett sprangen.

„Wo ist er?" rief Hermine aufgebracht.

Bella grinste und zwinkerte ihrer Schwester verschwörerisch zu, „Nachdem er sich liebevoll um Cissa gekümmert hat und sie nach einem Albtraum beruhigt hat, sieht er nun nach den anderen Verletzten."

„Na wartet, bis ich den in die Finger kriege! Er soll sich ausruhen! Und überhaupt, was denkt er sich eigentlich uns allein hier liegen zu lassen, wo wir uns solche Sorgen machen!" rief Hermine entrüstet und zog Amelia hinter sich her, um ihren Verlobten zu finden.

Bella wartete, bis sie außer sich waren, dann lachte sie laut und herzlich.

„Uhm.. ich glaube, ich möchte nicht in seiner Haut stecken." murmelte Narcissa überrascht.

„Keine Sorge! Er ist das gewohnt, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe. Er ist einfach wie er ist und macht sich mehr Sorgen um alle anderen, als um sich selbst. Und wenn seine Soldaten ihm nicht zu Gehorsam verpflichtet fühlen würden, würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich genauso zusammenstauchen, weil er sie weggeschickt hat und sie ihn allein mit Voldemort und Konsorten lassen mussten." sagte Bella gleichzeitig amüsiert und bewundernd.

„Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet Potter unser nächster Lord wird." seufzte Narcissa.

„Wieso? Hast du etwas gegen ihn?" fragte Bella leicht amüsiert.

„Argh, nein, nicht wirklich. Ich denke, es liegt an dem ganzen Geschwafel von Lucius und Draco. Sie gingen immer darüber her, wie hochnäsig und arrogant er wäre und wie er sich in seinem Ruhm sonnen würde. Aber... er ist nicht so. Er hat sein Leben riskiert um mich zu retten, mich... eine Malfoy! Mein Sohn hat ihn in der Schule gehänselt und mein Ehemann hat mehrfach versucht ihn umzubringen! Oh, Bella... wie kann ich ihm nur gegenübertreten?"

„Schau ihm einmal in seine Augen, dann erübrigt sich die Frage." erwiderte Bella amüsiert, doch dann fügte sie ernster hinzu, „Allerdings nicht, wenn er wütend ist. Dann ist er furchteinflößender als Dumbledore. Sie sind so voller Leben und Energie... sie ziehen sich in seinen Bann... aber wenn er wütend wird, werden sie hart wie Smaragde und kalt... und sie scheinen dich zu durchbohren."

„Wow... du hast deine Erfahrungen gemacht?" fragte Narcissa.

„Ja, ich hab versucht ihn umzubringen, kurz... kurz nachdem sich Sirius getötet habe. Ich," Bella schluckte, „Ich habe ihn auch noch damit gehänselt. Da ist er wirklich wütend geworden."

Zwei starke Arme umarmten die Schwestern, die sich in den Armen lagen.

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, ich habe dir verziehen. Also kusch!" kam Harrys beruhigende Stimme.

Narcissa sah ihn unsicher an.

„Uhm..." stammelte sie.

„Was denn? Schüchtern, weil ich dich nackt gesehen habe?" fragte er amüsiert und sie lief knallrot an.

„Wow, Malfoys können rot werden." triezte er sie noch ein wenig und Bella begann laut zu lachen und kurz darauf stimmte Narcissa mit ein.

„Seht ihr! Ihr könnt doch lachen. Mission accomplished." sagte Harry fröhlich.

„Und Narcissa, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich halte dir nichts vor, was Lucius oder Draco gemacht haben. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, für das was du getan hast. Erhol dich und werde wieder gesund. Wenn du reden willst, wir sind alle für dich da, Bella, Amelia, ich und auch Hermine."

Sie wurde schon wieder leicht rot über das, was sie von Hermine gesagt hatte, nickte aber dankbar.

„Und Narcissa... Willkommen zu Hause. Du bist die letzte der Malfoys. Dein Mann und dein Sohn sind tot. Es wurde von Auroren bestätigt. Es bleibt dir überlassen, ob du den Namen Malfoy behalten willst oder zu Black zurückkehren willst. So oder so, du bist die Erbin des Malfoy Vermögens." sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Wo wir eben von Lady Amelia und Lady Hermine reden... wo sind die beiden?" fragte Bella amüsiert.

„Oh... ähm... ich muss sie versehentlich abgehängt haben." sagte er und schaute sich vorsichtig um.

Bella lachte herzlich und auch Narcissa stimmte mit ein. Harry schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Harry überlegte kurz, „Sie müssten gleich hier sein." sagte er und zwinkerte den beiden Schwestern zu.

Prompt flog die Tür auf, dass die Black-Schwestern zusammenzuckten, doch Harry drehte sich ehrlich lächelnd um und nahm seine beiden wütenden Verlobten in die Arme und zog sie fest an sich.

„Da seid ihr ja! Ich habe mich schon gewundert wo ihr seid."

Damit küsste er beide nacheinander, bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnten und Bellatrix verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Das ist aber nicht standesgemäß." flüsterte Narcissa mit leicht gerümpfter Nase.

„Ähm..." setzte Bellatrix an, doch Harry kam ihr zuvor.

„Miss Black!" sagte er ernst und sah Narcissa an. Unwillkürlich sank sie in ihr Bett zurück.

„Ja, Milord?" fragte sie leise.

„Wer hat hier das Sagen?" fragte er kühl.

„Sie Milord."

„Dann ist das standesgemäß, was ich sage, dass es ist." stellte er kühl fest und sie nickte eingeschüchtert.

Dann grinste er und sagte locker, „Geht doch!" und drehte sich wieder um, um seine verblüfften Verlobten erneut zu küssen.

Doch diesmal schoben sie ihn von sich weg und riefen synchron: „Harry James Potter!"

Sie sahen sich an und grinsten. Hermine neigte leicht das Haupt, „Du zuerst, du hast die älteren Rechte. Außerdem musst du noch etwas sicherer werden."

Amelia sah sie erst fragend an, dann nickte sie entschlossen und drehte sich zu Harry.

„Oh! Oh!" seufzte er.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Du warst schwer verletzt und völlig ausgebrannt! Wir sitzen die ganze Nacht wach und sorgen uns um dich... und... und dann wachen wir auf und du bist weg!" die letzten Worte waren von Tränen begleitet und man sah Harry deutlich an, dass er sich mies fühlte.

„Wir dachten, du würdest sterben Harry." fügte Hermine ebenfalls den Tränen nahe hinzu.

Er nahm sie diesmal sanft in die Arme und streichelte ihnen beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Schhh... Ist schon gut. Mit mir ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte euch nicht ängstigen. Ich weiß, dass ihr die ganze Nacht an meinem Bett gesessen habt. Deswegen wollte ich ja euren Schlaf nicht stören. Narcissa hat mich gebraucht und ich wollte ihr helfen. Und ich musste einfach wissen, wie es den Soldaten geht. Das nächste Mal wecke ich euch, ok?"

„Versprich es!" forderte Hermine leise, aber ernst.

„Versprochen, euch beiden. Ich lass mich noch mal durchchecken, dann gehen wir und machen uns einen ruhigen Tag, ok?"  
Sie nickten und küssten ihn auf die Wange.

Harry drehte sich zu den Blacks um und sah in bewundernde Gesichter.

„Narcissa, weißt du schon, welchen Namen du möchtest? Ich meine, du hast Zeit."

„Nein, ich möchte den Namen Black haben. Mich verbindet nichts mit dieser Familie."

„So sei es. Ich werde das Ministerium benachrichtigen, Narcissa. Und nun ruh dich aus!"

„Milord..."

„Ja?"

„Danke dafür dass sie mich gerettet haben und dass sie vorhin für mich da waren. In den letzten zwanzig Jahren war niemand für mich da. Das ist ein schönes Gefühl. Danke, Milord."

„Narcissa... uhm... darf ich Cissa sagen?" fragte er verlegen.

„Natürlich." sagte sie fröhlich.

„Also, Cissa, ihr beide könnt jederzeit zu uns kommen. Ihr wart für uns da, nun sind wir für euch da, egal ob ihr Hilfe, Rat oder eine Schulter zum ausweinen braucht, ok?"

Beide nickten berührt und auch Amelia und Hermine sahen sie auffordernd an, „Das gilt für uns alle drei." sagte Hermine aufrichtig.

„Bella, du bist natürlich heute vom Dienst befreit. Ihr beiden entschuldigt uns? Wenn ihr fit genug seid, seid ihr zum Dinner eingeladen. Ich werde sehen, dass ich Tonks überreden kann, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten. Schließlich seid ihr eine Familie."

Sie lächelten dankbar und Harry verschwand, um sich das ok von der Heilerin zu suchen.

Narcissa war in der Tat wieder so fit, dass sie sich zum Dinner begab. Hermine und Amelia hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sie ein paar Roben bekam, auch eine formelle für den Anlass. Sie musste sich jedoch leicht auf Bellatrix stützen.

Harry und seine beiden Verlobten waren kurz vor ihm eingetroffen, dass Baby hatte Hermine in mitgebracht und für die Zeit des Essens einer Amme übergeben, die sich damit im Hintergrund aufhielt und es ruhig hielt und es sanft wiegte.

Harry schenkte den Black-Schwestern ein freundliches Lächeln, als sie sich rechts von ihm an den Tisch setzten.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Tonks kam in den großen Saal geeilt, Remus folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

Tonks sah Narcissa und musterte sie zunächst misstrauisch, doch als sie sah, wie ehrlich und fröhlich sie lächelte, genau wie Bellatrix, lief sie zu ihnen und fiel beiden um den Hals.

Sie begrüßten sich herzlich, während Remus Harry begrüßte und danach die beiden Frauen.

Sie setzten sich anschließend an den Tisch und speisten herzhaft und führten leichte Konversation.

Als die Diener abgeräumt hatten, nahm Hermine wieder das Baby an sich und fing liebevolle, bewundernde und leicht neidische Blicke der anderen Frauen ein. Sie strahlte stolz über ihren kleinen Schatz und auch Harry schenkte ihr einen liebevollen Blick.

Doch allzu bald wandten sich die Blicke wieder ab und es kam zu den ernsteren Gesprächsthemen.

„Harry...Milord,..:" setzte Tonks an, doch Harry unterbrach sie, „Bitte, sag ruhig Harry, Tonks. Wir kennen uns schon zu lange. Wir sind hier unter uns, ok?"

Sie nickte und grinste, „jedenfalls... du hast ganz schön für Aufruhr gesorgt. Voldemort tobt, unseren Berichten zu folge."

„Ja, meine Narbe hab ich ab und an gespürt." gab Harry zu, „Doch ich hab meine Schilde oben."

„So weit der Orden im Nachhinein von den wenigen Überlebenden erfahren hat, war diese ganze Aktion eine Falle für dich, zumindest halbwegs. Sie haben nicht unbedingt gewusst, dass du kommen würdest, da Narcissa eigentlich keine Gelegenheit hatte, euch zu benachrichtigen, doch sie haben mit der Möglichkeit gerechnet und dir eine präventive Falle gestellt. Du hast sie torpediert, obwohl sie auf Muggelwaffen vorbereitet waren. Wie hast du das angestellt?"

„Sprengstoff, Granaten und zwei eingespielte Teams von Kämpfern, die als Team zusammenarbeiten im Gegensatz zu den Todessern."

„Ich gratuliere. Jedenfalls dürfte Voldemort nun keine aktiven Todesser mehr in seinem inneren Zirkel haben. Obwohl er nun eingeschränkt ist und seine ganze Kommandostruktur zerstört wurde, sind wir dennoch sicher, dass er etwas vorhat. Er will dich, um jeden Preis. Du hast ihn inzwischen zu viel gekostet." schloss Tonks ihren Bericht ab.

Harrys Blick wurde hart und entschlossen und Narcissa, die ihn so noch nie gesehen hatte, lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, während Amelia und Hermine ihn besorgt ansahen.

„Er wird noch viel mehr verlieren... sein Leben. Das schwöre ich!" sagte er hart und in diesem Augenblick zweifelte niemand an seinen Worten.

* * *

AN: Wie immer möchte ich all meinen treuen Lesern danken und ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch viel Spaß gemacht. Bye, euer Heiko2003! 


	16. Ruhephase

**Kapitel 16 - Eine Phase der Ruhe... oder?**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Amelia und Harry kümmerten sich zusammen um das Leben in Scyde während die Spione seines Gryphon-Teams in ihren Animagusformen die verbliebenen Todesser im Auge behielten. Voldemort verhielt sich ruhig, er hatte nahezu seinen gesamten inneren Zirkel verloren, die treuesten seiner Anhänger. Die restlichen niederen Todesser waren verstört und beunruhigt. Nach und nach hatten sich schon knapp zwanzig Todesser dem Ministerium gestellt und hofften im Austausch gegen Informationen eine gnädige Strafe auszuhandeln. Aufgrund dessen waren endlich auch die Auroren in der Lage, Erfolge zu erzielen. Nach diesen Vorkommnissen und Harrys erfolgreichen Einsätzen blieben Voldemort nicht einmal ein Drittel seiner Anhänger und Harry spürte ein konstantes Ziehen in seiner Narbe, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass der dunkle Lord mehr als nur sauer war.

Doch Harry und seine Freunde gaben sich keinen Illusionen hin, sie wussten sehr genau, dass die Hauptgefahr von Voldemort ausging und demzufolge wiegten sie sich nicht in falscher Sicherheit. Hermine verbrachte einen Großteil des Tages damit, nach einem Weg zu suchen, den dunklen Lord ein für allemal zu vernichten. Zu diesem Zweck gestattete ihr Harry einen engeren Kontakt mit Dumbledore. Mochte er noch so ein manipulierender Bastard sein, er war der einzige, der abschätzen konnte, welche Rituale Voldemort vollzogen hatte und wie sie dessen mannigfaltige Schutzmaßnahmen umgehen konnten. Schließlich kamen sie alle zu dem Schluss, dass vermutlich nicht mal der Avada Kedavra ausreichen würde, Voldemort zu töten. Vermutlich würde er nur wieder als körperloser Geist auf die nächste Gelegenheit warten. Sie mussten etwas finden, was ihn schnell, total und endgültig vernichtete und Hermine war etwas auf der Spur, etwas, das sie in einem der ältesten Bücher aus Harrys Bibliothek entnommen hatte.

Dem Baby ging es ziemlich gut und es schien ziemlich fröhlich zu sein, wann immer Harry sich ihm näherte oder es mit Amelia oder seiner Mami knuddelte oder spielte.

So sah es auch heute erwartungsvoll der Tür entgegen, als sie sich öffnete, und als Harry und Amelia nach einem geschäftigen Tag eintraten. Es kicherte in seinem niedlichen Baby-Lachen und streckte Harry hoffnungsvoll die Arme entgegen.

Hermine sah schmunzelnd und liebevoll von ihrem Buch auf und beobachtete, was Harry tun würde.

Ihr Herz machte wie immer einen Sprung, als er mit funkelnden Augen auf das kleine Geschöpf zuging.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?" fragte er lächelnd.

Er gab dem kleinen Mädchen einen Finger in seine kleinen Hände und das Baby griff danach. Es kicherte und zog an dem Finger.

Harry befreite sich aus dem leichten Griff und hob das Baby auf seine kräftigen Arme. Er hatte sich gut von dem Aufenthalt in Askaban erholt und nichts von der Qual sah man ihm mehr an.

Die Liebe von Amelia und Hermine und das kleine Energiebündel, das er nun auf dem Arm hielt, hatten die Bitterkeit und den Hass auf die Zauberer aus seinem Herzen getrieben. Er war nur noch hart und kalt, wenn es erforderlich war, d. h. Im Kampf, wenn er seine Autorität ausspielen musste, oder wenn er mit dem Orden und Dumbledore zu tun hatte.

Aber im Augenblick hielt er das Baby so hoch, dass es auf seiner Augenhöhe war und rieb spielerisch seine Nase an der des Babys, was es noch mehr zum Kichern veranlasste. Als das kleine nach seinen Haaren Griff und daran zog, lachte er laut und Amelia stimmte mit ein.

Dann nahm er Crystal sicherer in die Arme und sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

Harry suchte den Blick von Hermine und sah in ihre rehbraunen Augen, die von nichts als Liebe, Zuneigung und Glück erfüllt waren.

Sie war so froh darüber, dass er das Baby als sein eigenes akzeptierte, obwohl sie es von dem Mann empfangen hatte, der seine Liebe zerstört und ihn verraten hatte.

Genau das sagte sie ihm wiederholt, als er sich zu ihr herunter beugte und sie liebevoll küsste.

Er sah sie mit seinen funkelnden grünen Augen an und sagte ernst, aber voller Liebe, „Hermine, Ron mag das Kind gezeugt haben, aber es ist nun unser Kind. Er hat es nicht nur verleugnet, sondern er ist auch nicht mehr da. Du bist seine Mutter und bald werden Du, Amelia und ich verheiratet sein. Ich war dabei, als du das Kind geboren hast und ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen. Warum sollte ich das Kind nicht mit vollen Armen empfangen? Es wird von uns aufgezogen und in der vereinten Liebe von uns dreien gibt es nahezu keine Chance, dass es auch nur entfernt so wird, wie ihr Vater. Zudem hat sie dein Aussehen und ich wette, sie hat auch deinen besonnenen Verstand geerbt. Sie ist nicht Ron, Hermine. Sie ist Crystal, unsere kleine Tochter."

Ihre Augen wurden feucht und sie umarmte ihn voller Liebe und doch wusste sie genau, sie würde sich nie vergeben, was sie Harry angetan hatte, auch wenn er ihr verziehen hatte und aus dieser Schuld heraus, würde es sehr lange dauern, bis diese Zweifel verschwanden, wenn überhaupt. Harry wusste das auch und er tat alles, um sie an seine Liebe glauben zu lassen, seine Liebe zu ihr und seiner Tochter.

Harry drehte sich um und zog Amelia an sich heran, um sie ebenfalls zu küssen. Sie war im Hintergrund geblieben, um sie nicht zu stören.

„Nun, liebste Hermine, wie war dein Tag?" fragte Harry, als Amelia ihm strahlend das Mädchen abgenommen hatte und sich mit ihm in einen der Sessel gesetzt hatte, so dass sie mit ihm spielen konnte.

Harry setzte sich in den Sessel daneben, so dass er alle drei im Auge behalten konnte.

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas. Hier, lies!" sagte sie und gab ihm eine Rolle Pergament mit ihren Notizen.

Er entrollte die Aufzeichnungen und las konzentriert.

Amelia und Hermine beobachteten interessiert, wie sich seine Stirn immer mehr in angestrengter Konzentration verzog.

Ab und an nickte er und am Ende des Pergaments angekommen, zog er die Rune nach, die dort kunstvoll aufgezeichnet war.

„Die Rune der absoluten Zerstörung." sagte er ehrfürchtig, „Du meinst, sie desintegriert ein Objekt oder Subjekt inklusive der Spirituellen Energie?" fragte er noch leicht zweifelnd.

Hermine nickte stolz, „Ja. Sie wurde nahezu universell eingesetzt in den vergangenen Zeitaltern. Sie haben damit gekämpft, Dämonen vernichtet und die bösen Geister zerstört, was auch immer damit gemeint ist. Doch wenn das wörtlich zu nehmen ist, wovon ich ausgehe, wird nicht nur der Körper zerstört, sondern auch der Geist des dunklen Lords."

„Das hört sich gut an. Auf jeden Fall ist es einen Versuch wert. Doch die Rune sieht ziemlich komplex aus. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich sie beherrsche."

„Es ist noch viel schlimmer. Ich habe mehrere Hinweise gefunden, dass nur die mächtigsten überhaupt versucht haben, diese Rune zu meistern Harry. Das macht mir Sorgen."

„Warum?" fragte er.

„Weil es dich schon so sehr auslaugt, Runenzauber zu wirken. Was ist, wenn es dich zu viel Energie kostet?" fragte sie besorgt und Amelias Blick drückte das selbe aus.

Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er schaute eine Weile hinaus und sah zu, wie die Sonne unterging.

Hermine und Amelia warfen sich einen sehr besorgten Blick zu, sie spürten, was ihm durch den Kopf ging und wie er entscheiden würde.

Nach mehreren Minuten drehte er sich um und sein Blick war einmal mehr hart wie Diamant.

„Wenn es ein Weg ist, diesen Bastard ein für allemal zu beseitigen, werde ich ihn gehen..." Sein Gesicht wurde noch entschlossener, „... und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue."

„HARRY!" riefen Hermine und Amelia synchron.

Sie wollten aufspringen, doch eine Handbewegung stoppte sie und sie setzten sich wieder.

Sein Blick wurde wieder sanft und voller Liebe.

„Amelia, Hermine. Ihr beide wisst, dass ich euch über alles liebe." sagte er und sah sie fragend an.

Sie nickten, beide sehr wohl wissend, wohin das führen würde.

„Ich war nie so glücklich, wie ich jetzt bin und es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünsche, als mit euch zusammen alt zu werden, unsere Kinder groß zu ziehen und ein ruhiges und glückliches Leben zu führen."

Sie lächelten bei diesen Worten, die so voller Emotionen waren und Hermine wusste sehr wohl, dass Harry selten so emotional war.

„Doch es kann kein solches Leben geben, solange 'Er' da draußen ist, solange er unschuldige quält und tötet und solange er hinter uns her ist. Solange er lebt, seid ihr in Gefahr und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich werde nicht dulden, dass ihr in Angst lebt und dass meine Kinder in Furcht und Schrecken aufwachsen. Wenn ich etwas tun kann, um ihn zu stoppen, werde ich es tun."

Sein Ton ließ kein Raum zur Argumentation und beide Frauen wussten es. Sie konnten ihn beide um den Finger wickeln, wann immer sie wollten, aber in Situationen wie dieser, war er der Boss und er wich nicht von seinem Standpunkt. Diese Entschlossenheit, seine Lieben zu beschützen, würde eines Tages Voldemorts Untergang sein, diese Liebe und das daraus geborene Schutzbedürfnis gaben ihm die Kraft, das Unmögliche zu erreichen und das war die Macht, die Voldemort nicht kannte. Selten hatte Hermine das so klar gesehen wie jetzt.

Sie stürzte sich auf ihn und warf ihm schluchzend die Arme um den Hals.

„Wir möchten dich nicht verlieren Harry." wisperte sie und auch Amelia kam mit dem Baby auf einem Arm zu ihnen um sie mit dem anderen Arm zu umarmen.

„Ich verspreche euch, ich werde nicht leichtsinnig sein, dazu liebe ich euch viel zu sehr." sagte er ernst.

Sie küssten ihn beide und legten all ihre Liebe in diese Küsse.

Sie ließen ihn zögernd wieder los und er schaute sie ernst an, „Kopf hoch! Es heißt nicht, dass es keiner versucht hat, sondern nur, dass es nur wenige versucht haben, aber einige haben es auch geschafft. Es ist also nicht aussichtslos. Morgen beginne ich mit dem Training. Wenn das der Weg ist, brauche ich Zeit, die Rune zu zeichnen und zu aktivieren. D.h. Ich werde mit beiden Teams eine neue Strategie proben, sie müssen mir die nötige Zeit verschaffen. Zudem werde ich den Orden instruieren, wenn wir wissen ob die Rune funktioniert. Die nächste ernste Begegnung wird dann die letzte sein!" sagte er entschlossen.

Beide schluckten und nickten.

„Aber jetzt genug davon!" sagte er ernst und lächelte dann wieder liebevoll, „Familienzeit!" rief er und zog die beiden Frauen mit dem kleinen Baby auf die große Couch und begann mit allen zu schmusen.

Später am Abend brachte Amelia die kleine Crystal ins Bett, während sich Harry mit Hermine ins Schlafzimmer zurückzog. Amelia sah sich derweil ebenfalls die Notizen von Hermine an und folgte ihnen zwei Stunden später, wo sie sich sanft an Harrys starke Gestalt kuschelte, nachdem sie ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gegeben hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen zog Harry sich schnell mit Amelia, Hermine und dem Baby nach draußen auf den Hof zurück. Diesmal schickte er die Soldaten, die trainierten vom Platz.

Er sah Hermine unsicher an, „Willst du nicht mit dem Baby ins Schloss gehen? Wir wissen nicht, was passiert."

„Harry!" sagte sie und rollte mit den Augen, „Zunächst einmal musst du üben, die Rune zu zeichnen. Wenn du das kannst, musst du sie erst aktivieren, vorher passiert gar nichts. Wenn du soweit bist, werde ich Crystal rein bringen und sowieso Abstand halten."

Er nickte und nahm noch einmal das Pergament, um einen letzten Blick auf die Rune zu werfen.

Er schloss die Augen, verinnerlichte zum hundertsten Male das Bild der außerordentlich komplizierten Rune und begann, sie mit dem Finger in die Luft zu zeichnen.

Doch als er bei zwei Dritteln der Zeichnung angelangt war, blinkte die Rune kurz auf und verblasste innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils bis sie verschwunden war.

Er runzelte irritiert die Stirn und wiederholte den Versuch. Doch es geschah das gleiche. Er versuchte, die Rune auf einem anderen Weg zu zeichnen, mit einer anderen Stelle anzufangen, doch da rührte sich gar nichts.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine unsicher. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es auf Anhieb klappen würde, doch so etwas hatte sie auch nicht erwartet.

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgend etwas..." sagte Harry und schloss die Augen.

Wieder zeichnete er die Rune, doch diesmal mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Hmm. Sie wird instabil, immer an der selben Stelle. Sie kollabiert. Spürt ihr es?" fragte er.

Sie sahen ihn fragend an und schlossen ebenfalls die Augen. Er zeichnete sie erneut und sie fühlten, wie sich die Härchen auf ihrer Haut aufstellten und schnappten hörbar nach Luft.

„Harry! Diese Macht! Ich konnte sie körperlich spüren. Sie fluktuiert, bevor sie in sich selbst kollabiert." sagte Amelia überrascht und schauderte dann, als ihr klar war, was das bedeutete. Diese Rune, wenn sie aktiviert werden konnte, war unglaublich machtvoll, wenn sie schon das Zeichnen der Rune spüren konnten.

„Sie kollabiert nicht, sie brennt sich selbst aus." sagte Harry sachlich, „Wir müssen einen Weg finden, sie zu stabilisieren. Und ich weiß auch schon etwas."

„Was?" fragte Hermine. Sie platzte fast vor Neugier.

Doch Harry sagte nur abwesend, voll in Gedanken, „Später. Ich muss es erst prüfen."

„HARRY!" flehte Hermine, doch er drehte sich nur um und ging eilig zurück ins Schloss.

Die Frauen sahen sich an und eilten ihm hinterher.

„Amelia, sag bitte alle Termine ab. Wenn ich recht habe, werde ich noch viel mehr Zeit brauchen, als ich ursprünglich gedacht habe."

Sie nickte und schrieb ein paar Zeilen in ihr Buch, das sie immer mit sich führte.

Harry vergrub sich förmlich in seiner Bibliothek und war kurz darauf von Schriftrollen und Büchern umgeben.

Er war nach kurzer Zeit so in seiner Arbeit versunken, dass er nicht mal aufsah, als Hermine oder Amelia die Bibliothek betraten.

Er ignorierte ihre Aufrufe zum Mittagessen wiederholt und Hermine warf verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft.

„Das ist doch nicht normal! Er sitzt schon den ganzen Vormittag hier und lässt sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen." sagte sie empört.

Amelia lachte fröhlich und legte schwesterlich einen Arm um Hermines Schulter, „Schau, wer da redet! Wie oft haben wir dich schon so aus der Bibliothek gezerrt, als du so von Büchern und Schriften umgeben warst?"

Hermine sah sie entrüstet an, doch dann musste sie ebenfalls grinsen.

„Gut, ich geb es auf! Was machen wir? Sandwiches?"

„Gute Idee. Komm! Und du musst Crystal bald füttern."

Hermine strahlte und sah dann bedeutend auf Amelias Bauch hinab.

„Bald können wir Erfahrungen austauschen." sagte sie glücklich.

Amelia lächelte und strahlte ebenso glücklich wie Hermine.

Sie zogen sich aus der Bibliothek zurück.

Als sie zurück kamen, stellten sie ihm einen Teller mit einigen Sandwiches auf den Arbeitstisch und er räumte abwesend ein paar Schriftrollen beiseite, ohne aufzusehen.

„Danke, ihr Lieben." murmelte er und war schon wieder in die Arbeit vertieft.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann Crystal stillen.

Amelia setzte sich auf einen Sessel neben dem Tisch und beobachtete einen Moment ihren Verlobten, wie er völlig in die Arbeit vertieft ein Sandwich nahm und gedankenverloren daran rumkaute.

Als sie sah, dass er wenigstens aß, kontrollierte sie ihr Buch, um sich über den Stand in dem kleinen Land zu informieren.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Hermine in die Bibliothek zurück mit der schlafenden Crystal auf dem Arm.

Doch sie wachte auf als sie plötzlich in Harrys Nähe war und giggelte als sie ihn sah.

Augenblicklich sah Harry auf und seine Augen begannen vergnügt zu funkeln.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand levitierte er die kichernde kleine Crystal aus den Armen ihrer überraschten Mutter und knuddelte sie herzlich.

Hermine sah Amelia an und Amelia Hermine.

Schließlich schmunzelte Amelia, „Sollten wir vielleicht eifersüchtig sein, dass er uns stundenlang so schamlos ignoriert und sie braucht nur einmal kichern und hat seine volle Aufmerksamkeit?"

Hermine grinste und wie einer stürzten sie auf ihn zu und setzten sich rechts und links neben ihm auf die Sessellehnen. Dann schlossen sie ihn in eine Gruppenumarmung.

Harry lachte fröhlich.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab euch sehr wohl wahrgenommen, doch ich war etwas auf der Spur. Ich glaube, ich habe eine Lösung, doch sie bedarf noch etwas Nachforschung." sagte er, „Und ich weiß eure Fürsorge zu schätzen."

Sie küssten ihn kurz doch bevor Hermine fragen konnte, was er gefunden hatte, winkte Harry ab und sagte nur, „Später, Hermine."

Sie stöhnte missmutig, nickte aber. Sie nahm ihm Crystal ab, die sich etwas beruhigt hatte und brachte sie in ihr kleines Bettchen für den Mittagsschlaf.

Es war schließlich abend und bereits nach dem Abendessen, als Harry seine Schriftrollen und Bücher wegräumte. Hermine schreckte hoch, sie war eingenickt und Amelia hatte sich um das Baby gekümmert.

„Harry! Sagst du uns jetzt endlich, was du gefunden hast?" flehte Hermine.

Harry gähnte herzhaft, nickte aber.

„Wie ich mir das denke, braucht die Rune stützende Energie, sonst verzehrt sie sich selbst. Ich hatte eine Idee und habe nach Referenzen gesucht, jedoch nichts gefunden. Doch ich denke, es müsste funktionieren. Wir haben eine Menge Runen, die für die unterschiedlichsten Dinge stehen, die aber keine aktiven Zauber wirken. Dennoch müssen sie für etwas gut sein."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich habe eine Rune für Energie gefunden." sagte er und zeigte sie Hermine.

„Mein Gedanke ist, diese Rune als stützende Matrix zuerst zu zaubern und dann erst die Rune der Zerstörung. So kann sich die zweite Rune die Energie aus der ersten ziehen. Hier, seht her!"  
Er nahm eine Zeichnung der Energie-Rune und eine Zeichnung der Rune der Zerstörung. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand wurde letzteres Pergament transparent, so dass nur die Rune sichtbar war und legte es über die erste Rune.

Hermine schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

„Es passt wie ein Puzzle, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry grinsend, „Wie ihr seht, gibt es keine doppelten Linien und Überschneidungen nur an den schon vorhandenen Kreuzungspunkten der Linien."

„Als wären sie füreinander gemacht." sagte Hermine leise beeindruckt.

„Wow." war alles was Amelia sagen konnte.

„Und das wird auch der Grund sein, warum nur mächtige Zauberer diese Rune nutzen können. Allein die Macht der Rune der Zerstörung ist schon so groß, dass sie körperlich spürbar ist, allein beim Zeichnen. Wenn sie aktiviert würde, wäre der Effekt noch größer. Und nun stellt euch vor, wie es sein wird, wenn beide Runen gleichzeitig aktiviert werden!"

Hermine wurde blass und schluckte.

„Aber ich habe noch etwas gefunden, als ich weiter gedacht habe. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass die zerstörerische Macht unkontrolliert wirkt. Von dem Gedanken der Energierune ausgehend, habe ich weiter geforscht."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, „Die Rune der Stabilisierung." sagte sie intuitiv.

„Exakt. Und nun schaut her!"

Wieder nahm er ein Pergament mit einer Rune und machte es transparent.

Als er es über die anderen beiden Pergamente legte, ächzten beide Frauen auf.

„Es passt wieder." sagte Amelia beeindruckt.

„Ja, absolut perfekt. Und wisst ihr was? Ich habe ohne Magie die Runen bereits in der Reihenfolge Stabilität, Energie und Zerstörung gezeichnet. Es sieht nicht nur perfekt aus, es fühlt sich vollkommen an, absolut vollkommen, als ob diese drei Runen von vorneherein zusammen gehörten. Obwohl nicht auszuschließen ist, dass Energie und Stabilität noch für andere mächtige Runen dienen. Um sicherzugehen bin ich weitere allgemeine Runen durchgegangen, doch ich habe nichts gefunden, was in das Muster passt. Morgen werde ich es probieren."

Die Frauen nicken und kuschelten sich liebevoll an ihren Verlobten. Was für das Zaubern mit zwei Runen galt, traf für drei umso mehr zu. Es würde verdammt viel seiner Magie kosten.

Wieder sagte Amelia alle Termine für den Tag ab und alle drei wussten, dass sie das nicht noch einen weiteren Tag machen konnten.

Hermine hatte Crystal in die Hände einer Amme gegeben und wartete mit Amelia am Rand des Übungsplatzes.

Wieder scheuchte Harry die Soldaten vom Übungsplatz und diesmal suchte er sich ein Ziel, einen alten Schuppen in dem früher Waffen gelagert wurden.

Harry konzentrierte sich stark. Er war sehr zeitig erwacht und hatte den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht sich die drei Runen anzusehen und einzuprägen.

Als er die Augen schloss, hatte er ein detailliertes Bild der Runen vor Augen.

Er öffnete sie wieder und begann, die Rune der Stabilität zu zeichnen. Sie leuchtete als flammendes Symbol, wie er es kannte. Ohne abzusetzen zeichnete er die Rune der Energie und die Flammenlinien färbten sich in ein helles Gelb das fast ins Weiß überging.

Harry spürte, wie die Luft von Magie erfüllt wurde und es jagte ihm einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken. Dennoch zeichnete er ohne zu zögern weiter die Rune der Zerstörung.

Als er bei zwei Dritteln angekommen war, konnte er seine Aufregung kaum unterdrücken, jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob seine Gedanken richtig waren. Hermine und Amelia fassten sich unbewusst bei den Händen, denn auch sie waren sich der Bedeutung des Augenblickes bewusst.

Er überschritt den kritischen Punkt und die Rune blieb stabil, wenn überhaupt, leuchtete sie noch kräftiger.

Als er die Rune der Zerstörung beendete, flammte das Symbol einmal blendend auf leuchtete danach in einem tiefen Rot. Die beiden Frauen spürten die Macht der Magie vor Harry bis zu ihnen und sie standen fast vierzig Meter von ihm weg.

Er drehte sich zu ihnen um und warf ihnen einen Blick voller Liebe zu, dann wurden seine Augen entschlossen. Worte waren überflüssig. Sie wussten beide, er liebte sie, egal, was nun geschah und ihr Griff wurde fester.

Sie sahen, wie er sich auf den Schuppen konzentrierte und langsam die Hand in Richtung der Rune erhob.

Fast sanft berührte er sie und dann flammte sie grell auf, als er sie mit seiner Magie aktivierte. Ein tiefroter Strahl schoss aus der Rune auf den Schuppen und dieser leuchtete nur einmal kurz in dem selben Rot auf, bevor er verschwand mit einem großen Teil der Mauer, die sich dahinter befand.

Harry sank augenblicklich auf die Knie, als der Strahl erlosch und mit ihm erlosch auch die Rune. Das allein war ungewöhnlich, denn Runen blieben normalerweise so lange vorhanden, bis der Erschaffer sie löschte. Doch die Aktivierung zerstörte vermutlich die Stabilität dieser kombinierten Rune, so war das eigentlich kein Wunder.

Die Frauen eilten zu ihrem Geliebten und knieten sich neben ihm nieder.  
„Harry! Geht es dir gut?" fragte Amelia besorgt.

„Nur... erschöpft." krächzte er, dann sackte er bewusstlos zu Boden.

Doch die Frauen griffen ihn rechtzeitig, so dass er nicht auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Amelia pfiff einmal laut und zwei Soldaten kamen herbeigeeilt. Sie trugen ihn zur Krankenstation.

„Sollen wir ihn aufwecken?" fragte Amelia.

„Nein!" sagte Hermine entschieden, „Wenn er erschöpft ist, muss er ruhen. Wir würden ihm nur schaden."

Amelia nickte und sie erreichten kurz darauf den Krankenflügel.

Die Heilerin seufzte, als sie Harry erkannte und untersuchte ihn eilig.

Sie runzelte besorgt die Stirn und verabreichte ihm zwei Elixiere.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Hermine.

„Er ist erschöpft, absolut ausgebrannt. Er wird mindestens zwei Tage ruhen müssen, Milady. Wie hat er das nur angestellt? Seine Magiereserven sind fast völlig verbraucht."

„Er suchte einen Weg, Voldemort zu besiegen." sagte Amelia abwesend und streichelte Harry sanft über die Stirn.

Die Heilerin nickte. „Wenn er aufwacht, kann er in sein Quartier. Aber er muss ruhen und das heißt im Bett liegen bleiben!"

Amelia räusperte sich, „Wie sieht es mit Audienzen aus?"

„Morgen auf keinen Fall. Wenn es ihm gut geht, übermorgen. Nicht länger als zwei Stunden und keine Magie!"

Amelia nickte und die Heilerin kehrte zu einem anderen Patienten zurück.

Harry erwachte zwei Stunden später und ließ sich absolut groggy von seinen geliebten Frauen zu seinem Quartier helfen, wo er geschafft ins Bett fiel und kurz darauf einschlief.

Er erwachte erst einen Tag später, nachdem er fast 36 Stunden geschlafen hatte. Hermine saß neben seinem Bett und spielte mit Crystal.

Das erste was er spürte war, dass er großen Hunger hatte und sein Magen knurrte. Hermine sah zu ihm herüber und grinste, als sie sah, dass er die Augen auf hatte.

„Morgen, du Schlafmütze. Hat dich dein Magen geweckt?"

Er sah sie etwas verlegen an, „Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber wo du es erwähnst, ich habe einen Mords-Kohldampf."

„Das ist auch kein Wunder, Harry. Zuerst mal hast du dich völlig ausgebrannt und zum zweiten hast du nun 36 Stunden durchgeschlafen. Du musst Hunger haben."

„So lange?" fragte er und streckte sich. Seine Knochen und Gelenke knackten hörbar.

„Hört sich sogar so an." sagte Hermine und lachte.

Harry lachte mit.

Crystal drehte sich zu ihm, streckte die Arme aus und giggelte.

„Komm her mein Schatz!" sagte er liebevoll, als er in die kleinen vergnügten Augen sah.

Hermine reichte ihm das Mädchen und er hob es zu sich auf das Bett.

„Na mein kleines Prinzesschen!" sagte er und knuddelte sie sanft, was sie wiederum zum Kichern brachte.

Dann sah er Hermine an, „Was ist eigentlich aus dem Versuch geworden?"

Sie grinste und sagte, „Sie reparieren immer noch die Mauer, die du mit dem Schuppen ins Nichts gepustet hast."

„Es hat also funktioniert." sagte er erleichtert.

„Ja, aber du kannst diesen Zauber nur als allerletzte Instanz anwenden, Harry." flehte sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß. Wenn ich schon zusammenbreche, wenn ich frisch und munter bin, was soll dann nach einem Duell passieren? Zudem müssen die Todesser vorher ausgeschaltet werden. Nicht auszudenken, dass ich Voldemort vernichte und dann wehrlos gegenüber seinen Lakaien bin." murrte er.

Sie seufzte erleichtert, dass er es auch so sah, wie sie.

„Also, wir müssen das geschickt planen. Die Soldaten und der Orden müssen Hand in Hand zusammen arbeiten und die Todesser ausschalten, dass ich freie Bahn für Voldemort habe. Am besten wäre es, wenn ihn jemand ablenkt während ich die Rune zaubere. Und ich muss schneller werden." murmelte er vor sich hin. Hermine nickte bestätigend. Wenn das der einzige Weg war, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, musste alles perfekt vorbereitet werden.

„Wir müssten ihm eine Falle stellen." sagte Hermine noch immer mit einem besorgten Unterton in der Stimme.

Harry nickte, „Wir werden einen Weg finden. Aber als nächstes werden wir uns auf die Hochzeit konzentrieren." sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu, „Ich werde natürlich derweil trainieren, aber wir heiraten, bevor wir einen Plan für die finale Zusammenkunft ausbrüten."

Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, doch dann verzog sie es und schluckte.

„Nicht schon wieder!" stöhnte sie, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

Im selben Augenblick kam Amelia herein und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was war das denn?"

Harry schüttelte hilflos mit dem Kopf, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Weißt du, solch eine Reaktion habe ich schon mal gesehen... als du festgestellt hast, dass du schwanger bist." sagte er fast flüsternd, „UND Hermine murmelte 'Nicht schon wieder!' bevor sie raus gestürmt ist."

Amelia sah ihn grinsend und mit funkelnden Augen an, „Harry! Kannst du dich nicht beherrschen?"

Er grinste verlegen zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Was soll ein Mann machen mit zwei solch perfekten, hinreißenden und sexy Frauen?"

Sie umarmte ihn vorsichtig, um nicht Crystal weh zu tun und küsste ihn.

„Ich hole die Heilerin. Sie muss dich sowieso untersuchen nach deinem Stunt."

Er hob nur amüsiert eine Augenbraue, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging und er wandte sich wieder Crystal zu.

Kurz darauf kam sie mit einer grummelnden Hermine und der Heilerin im Schlepptau wieder.

Harry sah sie fragend an und die Heilerin lächelte ihm zu, als sie sagte: „Ich gratuliere Milord. Lady Granger ist schwanger."

Harry sprang förmlich aus dem Bett und umarmte Hermine leidenschaftlich.

Ihr etwas mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck wurde freundlicher, als er sie küsste.

„Ich freu mich so." sagte er, doch dann schaute er sie besorgt an, „Hermine, was ist? Stört es dich?"

„Nein, ich freue mich auch, Harry. Ich wollte das nur nicht sofort wieder durch machen." sagte sie seufzend, doch ihre Augen funkelten trotzdem glücklich.

Schließlich lächelte sie und strahlte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Aber wenn ich das überstanden habe, wird verhütet, Mister Potter!" sagte sie harsch und gab ihm einen Klapps auf den Arm. Dann grinste sie und alle drei lachten.

Nur die Heilerin sah etwas verlegen zu Boden.

„So, Harry, jetzt wirst du untersucht!" bestimmte Amelia und schob ihn zu seinem Bett zurück. Dann nahm sie Crystal an sich, während die Heilerin ihn untersuchte.

„Hmm... sie sind wieder fit, Milord. Ich möchte sogar sagen, dass ihre Magiereserven nicht nur auf dem alten Stand sind, sondern sogar etwas stärker."

Harry nickte, „So wie nach einem Workout. Man trainiert seine Muskeln bis zur Erschöpfung, doch danach sind sie stärker. Das ist doch mal was positives. Vielleicht sollte ich den Spruch noch ein paar Mal üben."

Hermine sah ihn entschlossen an, „Aber erst heiraten wir!"

„Ja, hab ich doch gesagt!" sagte er grinsend.

Die Wochen bis zur Hochzeit vergingen wie im Fluge und bald befand sich die ganze Insel in Festtagsvorbereitungen. So sehr Harry es hasste, er war es seinem Volk schuldig, dass er alle an der Feier teilhaben ließ. So würden zur Hochzeit die wichtigsten Vertreter seiner Untertanen aus Wirtschaft, Bildung und Militär kommen und nach der eigentlichen Zeremonie würde es eine große Parade geben, bevor sie wieder ins Schloss zurückkehren würden um dort letztendlich zu feiern. Außer den Gästen aus Scyde, lud er seine engsten Freunde ein, aber nur die, welchen er verziehen hatte und das waren nicht allzu viele. Nur aufgrund der Überredung Hermines und Amelias hatte er zugestimmt, auch Dumbledore einzuladen. Sie sagten, es würde einen guten Willen zeigen und Harry brauchte den Orden für den finalen Kampf.

Trotz des Stresses, den die Hochzeit mit sich brachte, nahm er sich Zeit zu trainieren. Er übte immer und immer wieder die kombinierte Rune zu zeichnen, bis er es in wenigen Sekunden schaffte. Und nach Absprache mit Amelia und Hermine sprach er den Runenzauber noch drei mal vor der Hochzeit.

Sie nahmen ihm die Arbeit so gut es ging ab, damit er die nötige Zeit für die Erholung hatte und obwohl sie nicht wollten, dass er sich so sehr fertig machte, wollten sie noch weniger, dass ihn der letzte Kampf umbringen würde. Und was die Heilerin sagte, war richtig. Seine Magie wurde dadurch trainiert und langsam, sehr langsam erhöhte er seine Reserven. Auch seine normalen Sprüche wurden stärker und die anderen Runenzauber verlangten ihm nun bei weitem nicht mehr soviel ab. Außerdem lernte er, den starken Zerstörungszauber besser zu dosieren. Er vernichtete nun nur noch das ausgewählte Ziel, nicht mehr alles was dahinter stand.

Und so nahte der große Tag.

Sie hatten sich entschieden, die Zeremonie im Schlossgarten durchzuführen, wie es sich Amelia gewünscht hatte und die Kirschbäume standen in prächtiger Blüte.

Remus würde seinen Trauzeugen spielen und mit ihm zum Garten reiten.

Harry stand etwas nervös vor dem Spiegel. Die Frauen waren natürlich in dieser Nacht nicht bei ihm geblieben und so hatte er zum ersten Mal seit langem allein in seinem Bett geschlafen, ein Gedanke, der ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Er sah sein Spiegelbild und strich zum hundertsten Male seine schwarze, seidig schimmernde Robe glatt.

„HARRY! Du siehst gut aus. Also ehrlich, du bist schlimmer als ein ganzes Dutzend Frauen. Oder bist du etwa nervös?" fragte Remus neckisch.

Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick aus seinen funkelnden grünen Augen zu.

„Nein, ähm... ja, etwas." seufzte er, „Aber ich bin mir sicher, in dem was ich tue."

„Das wollte ich hören. Und nun komm!"

Harry befestigte letztlich das Schwert an seinem Gürtel und befestigte den silber schimmernden Umhang an den Schultern. Er wurde von zwei silbernen Schnallen an den Schultern gehalten, eine trug das Symbol des Lords Scyde, die andere die des Hauses Potter.

„Also schön, auf geht's!" sagte Harry und trat aus der Tür.

„Merlin sei dank, dass du nicht in deiner, ähm, Uniform heiratest." sagte Remus scherzend.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine es gefallen hätte, wenn ich in dem Grusel-Outfit zum Altar gegangen wäre. Amelia hätte da sicher weniger Skrupel." erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Zwei Wachen des Teams Silverdragon begleiteten ihn, zwei weitere warteten pflichtbewusst vor der Tür der beiden Frauen.

Remus nachtblaue Robe und Harrys Umhang flatterten ihnen hinterher, als sie festen Schrittes durch die Gänge des Schlosses eilten um zum Hof zu gelangen.

Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie den Hof.

Der Stallmeister hielt zwei der prächtigsten Nightmares für sie bereit, obwohl viele Zauberer in den Tieren Unheilbringer sahen, vielmehr noch als in den Thestrals.

Selbst Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Hättest du nicht normale Pferde nehmen können?" grummelte er leise.

Harry grinste, „Das würde gegen das ganze Lord-Scyde-Business gehen, Moony. Außerdem bist du ein Werwolf, sie sind also genau das richtige für dich. Hab dich nicht so mädchenhaft. Ich persönlich finde sie prachtvoll. Das absolut schwarze Fell und die Flammenden Mähnen und Schweife, einfach beeindruckend." sagte Harry stolz.

Remus schüttelte sich leicht, als sie dunkle Wolken aus ihren Nüstern bliesen.

„Prachtvoll sagt er! Beeindruckend, ja, aber prachtvoll?"

Er schüttelte sich erneut, doch dann stieg er auf sein Nightmare.

Harry war elegant und schwungvoll ebenso auf seines gestiegen.

Er stieß ihm leicht seine Stiefel in die Flanken, als der Stallmeister die Zügel losließ und das große Nightmare stieg düster wiehernd mit den flammenden Vorderhufen in die Luft und Harry jauchzte vergnügt.

„Angeber!" rief ihm Remus leise zu, beunruhigt sein Nightmare im Auge behaltend, dass es nicht auf die Idee kam, Harrys Reittier das nachzumachen.

Harry gab den Wachen ein Signal und sein Team Silverdragon flankierte die beiden Reiter ebenfalls auf Nightmares, als sie langsam durch die Straßen in die Stadt ritten. Fanfaren erklangen, als sie das Schloss durch das große Tor verließen und augenblicklich begannen Hunderte Zuschauer zu jubeln. Sie flankierten die ganze Straße. Sicherheit war die absolut oberste Priorität an diesem Tag. Harry hatte alle Kräfte aktiviert, es war nicht auszuschließen, dass Voldemort jemanden eingeschleust hatte, wenn es auch unwahrscheinlich war, weil die gesamte Inselgruppe unaufspürbar war, bis auf Askaban. Die Gäste von auswärts wurden genau auf Tarnung unter die Lupe genommen, bevor sie herein gelassen wurden.

Doch der Ritt verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und sie zogen eine Schleife bis sie wieder in Richtung Schloss und bis zu den Gärten ritten. Die Bräute würden die selbe Strecke zurücklegen, jedoch in einer offenen Kutsche und sich dem Volk präsentieren.

Als Harry vor dem Gang zum Altar abstieg wusste er, dass im selben Moment die Frauen und Crystal in einer offenen Kutsche im Schloss losfuhren, wiederum gezogen von sechs Nightmares. Eine weitere Kutsche würde Hermines Eltern und Ginny bringen, Hermines Trauzeugin sowie Bellatrix, die Amelias Trauzeugin sein würde.

Harry schritt würdevoll den Gang bis zum Traualtar entlang, Remus zwei Schritte hinter ihm, wie es sich gehörte. Die Szenerie war wunderschön anzusehen. Sie hatten den Altar zwischen zwei prächtigen Kirschbäumen aufgebaut, dessen Blüten zartrosa und weiß schimmerten. Zum Altar führte ein roter Samtteppich und rechts und links davon standen wiederum Wachen und salutierten, als er an ihnen vorbeiging. Die Gäste waren aufgestanden und verneigten sich tief, als er vorbeischritt.

Feierliche Musik spielte derweil und begleitete seinen Gang. Vor dem Altar hielt er an und drehte sich erwartungsvoll um.

Er musterte die Gäste. In der ersten Reihe saßen die auswärtigen Gäste, Dumbledore ganz außen, dann McGonagall, Moody, Tonks, die Weasleys und Luna. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges saßen die Eltern und die ältere Schwester von Amelia. Harry hatte sie nur zweimal gesehen, als seine Verlobte auf sein Drängen hin wieder Kontakt zu ihnen aufgenommen hatte und er sah, dass sie nun stolz auf ihre Tochter warteten. Er nickte den Gästen zu und hatte Mühe, seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Am liebsten würde er sich durch seine langen schwarzen Haare fahren, wie er es früher immer getan hatte, wenn er nervös war. Doch Amelia hatte ihm das schnell ausgetrieben, so etwas schickte sich nicht für einen Lord, schon gar nicht an solch einem offiziellen und feierlichen Ereignis.

Schließlich nach einigen Minuten trat der Haushofmeister hervor und klopfte mit seinem Stab auf den Boden.

Die Musik begann erneut zu spielen, diesmal den traditionellen Hochzeitsmarsch.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür zu den Gärten und Harry erstarrte.

Amelia, als seine erste Frau, wurde zuerst hereingeführt. Sie strahlte ihn an und für Harry schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid, das mit Silberfäden durchsetzt war und hatte einen nahezu komplett durchsichtigen feinen Schleier vor dem Gesicht. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll aufgesteckt und das Kleid betonte wunderbar ihre weibliche Figur. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus.

Im Takt der Musik glitt sie langsam nach vorn zum Altar, zwei kleine Jungen in feinen Anzügen trugen ihre lange Schleppe hinterher.

Harry hatte sie die ganze Zeit mit den Augen fixiert und schaffte es endlich, sich aus seiner Starre zu reißen und ihr zuzulächeln.

Als sie ihren Platz rechts von ihm einnahm, flüsterte er ihr leise zu, „Du siehst umwerfend aus, Lia."

Sie lächelte glücklich und nickte dankbar.

Dann klopfte der Hofmeister schon erneut auf den Steinboden des Gartenwegs, so dass es durch den gesamten Garten hallte. Erneut begann der Hochzeitsmarsch und die Tür ging auf. Wiederum konnte Harry seinen Blick nicht von dem Engel nehmen, der in der Tür stand.

Diesmal ging ihre kleine Schwester Emily vor ihr her in einer bezaubernden rosafarbenen Robe. Sie hielt ein kleines Kissen vor sich auf dem drei Ringe im Licht der durch die Fenster scheinenden Sonne funkelten.

Hermines Kleid war absolut identisch mit dem von Amelia und auch sie sah absolut umwerfend aus. Ihre braunen Haare waren glatt und fielen offen nach hinten über das Kleid hinunter. Auch ihr Gesicht war durch einen kleinen Schleier verdeckt, doch Harry konnte sehen, dass sie lächelte. Ihre Hand fuhr auf halben Wege unter den Schleier, um sich die Tränen der Freude abzuwischen und Harry lächelte glücklich.

Hermine wurde von ihrem Vater geführt und ihre Mutter ging auf der anderen Seite, eine neugierige aber ruhige Crystal auf dem Arm. Ginny ging ebenfalls in einer wunderschönen Robe hinter ihr den Gang entlang, begleitet von Bellatrix Black.

Der Vater lieferte Hermine auf der linken Seite von Harry ab und nahm dann in der ersten Reihe Platz, genau wie seine Frau.

Bellatrix trat neben Amelia und Ginny neben Hermine.

Auch zu Hermine flüsterte Harry, dass sie bezaubernd aussah und sie wisperte zurück: „Du auch, Liebster."

Die Zeremonie war nahm Harry nur wie unter Drogen wahr, seine Liebe zu den beiden Frauen, die neben ihm standen überlagerte alle Wahrnehmungen und die umwerfende Schönheit, die beide heute zeigten, hielt ihn in ihrem Bann. Er konnte sich kaum auf die Worte des Priesters konzentrieren und wiederholte fast automatisch die Worte: „Ja ich will!" zunächst zu Amelia gewandt. Er nahm mit einem Lächeln den Ring für sie von dem Kissen, das ihm Emily stolz hoch hielt und steckte ihn Amelia an ihren Finger.

Amelia nahm ihrerseits den größten Ring von dem Kissen und steckte ihn Harry an den Finger.

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." sagte der Priester und genau das tat Harry auch voller Liebe und Leidenschaft.

Dann wandte er sich erneut dem Priester zu und er wiederholte den Spruch, diesmal mit Harry und Hermine und wieder vernahm Harry kaum mehr die Worte, bis zu der Stelle wo er sagte: „Ja, ich will." was kurz darauf von Hermine wiederholt wurde.

Er steckte Hermine den Ring an den Finger und küsste sie, ohne auf die Aufforderung des Priesters zu warten.

Dann drehten sich die drei zu den Gästen um und Harry hielt beide Hände hoch in die Luft.

Die Gäste standen auf wie einer und applaudierten laut, begleitet von Jubelrufen, die kurz darauf sogar von draußen hereinschallten.

Zu dritt nebeneinander schritten sie elegant durch die im Schlossgarten aufgebauten Sitzreihen nach draußen vor die Mauern des Schlosses, wo sie von stürmischen Jubelrufen und einem Regen aus Blütenblättern und Reis empfangen wurden. Wieder hielt Harry die Hände seiner Frauen nach oben und wieder brandete tosender Beifall auf.

„Volk von Scyde, ich präsentiere euch Lady Amelia und Lady Hermine Potter. Wie ihr sicher schon wisst, ist neben Crystal nun mein erstes Kind unterwegs. Lady Amelia ist schwanger."

Wieder jubelten die unzähligen Leute, Zauberer und Squibs.

„Was ihr aber noch nicht wisst, ist, dass Lady Hermine ebenfalls schwanger ist. Das Kind dürfte Anfang des nächsten Jahres das Licht der Welt erblicken."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann jubelten die Leute lauter als je zuvor und Hermine bekam rote Wangen. Vor allen Leuten küsste er zuerst liebevoll Amelia und anschließend Hermine.

Sie gingen weiter und stiegen nun zu dritt in die offene Kutsche. Hermine nahm vorher Crystal wieder an sich und dann begann die Parade. Sie fuhren fast drei Stunden durch die Hauptstadt und die drei kleineren Städte, die auf dieser Insel waren und überall jubelten ihnen die Leute zu und schossen Funken mit ihren Zauberstäben in die Luft oder ließen magisches Feuerwerk los.

Schließlich kamen sie wieder in dem Schlosshof an und führten die Pozession in den großen Ballsaal an, gefolgt von unzähligen Gästen.

Sie aßen an der reichgedeckten Tafel bevor Harry mit Amelia wie üblich den Ball eröffnete. Doch diesmal tanzte kein weiteres Paar auf der Tanzfläche. Nach diesem Tanz holte er nämlich Hermine ab und Amelia nahm ihr das kleine Mädchen ab, das ruhig und neugierig ihre Umgebung wahrnahm.

Als Hermine mit Harry tanzte und ihm glücklich in die Augen schaute, erst dann gesellten sich die nächsten Gäste auf die Tanzfläche. Remus machte den Anfang und lud Tonks ein, Ginny folgte, aufgefordert durch einen von Harrys höherrangigen Soldaten und langsam füllte sich die Tanzfläche.

Dann, als der Tanz zuende war, mischten sich Harry, Hermine und Amelia unters Volk.

Hermines Eltern kamen zuerst und als Amelias Eltern den lockeren Umgang sahen, näherten sie sich zögernd. Als Harry das sah, winkte er sie lächelnd heran.

„Ich gratuliere euch allen dreien." sagte Dr. Granger ergriffen, „Ich hatte anfangs meine Zweifel, was diese Dreier-Beziehung angeht, doch ich kann sehen, das ihr alle glücklich seid. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute."

Seine Frau schloss sich an und umarmte erst Hermine, dann Amelia und schließlich Harry.

Emily umarmte natürlich auch ihre große Schwester und ihre 'Tante' Amelia.

Dann gratulierten die Greyhounds ihrem Lord, sehr viel formeller, als die beiden Muggel.

Nachdem sie ihre Tochter mit Tränen in den Augen umarmt hatten, zogen sie sich eilig wieder zurück. Harry schüttelte nur lachend mit dem Kopf.

Anschließend umarmte Remus Harry brüderlich und schon flog ein roter Schemen auf ihn zu. Molly erdrückte ihn fast mit ihrer Umarmung.

„Ich freue mich so für euch. Und Hermine ist wieder schwanger? Ich gratuliere."

Fred und George gesellten sich zu ihnen und grinsten.

„Ja, Mum. Sieht ganz so aus, als wollten die drei dir Konkurrenz machen."

Sie sah ihre Söhne etwas verwundert an, doch dann lachte sie fröhlich.

Ginny löste sich von ihrem Tanzpartner und umarmte Hermine glücklich.

„Ich gratuliere euch, Mrs. und Mrs. Potter! Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du schon wieder schwanger bist?" fragte sie.

Hermine sah sie strahlend an, „Amelia meinte, das müsste öffentlich bekannt gemacht werden und Harry meinte, dass die Hochzeit ideal dazu wäre. So konnte er sich um einen weiteren Ball drücken. Das setzte natürlich voraus, dass niemand es vorher wusste."

Ginny grinste und sah Harry mit funkelnden Augen an, „Du Drückeberger! Hmm... sag mal, wie läuft das jetzt mit der Hochzeitsnacht? Da ist es ja wohl schlecht mit dem Abwechseln."

Harry wurde etwas rot und räusperte sich, doch dann sagte er ziemlich ernst, „Ich weiß nicht, was du willst, Gin. Sie sind doch beide schon schwanger."

Sie zog eine Schnute, weil er sich rausredete, doch Harrys Augen funkelten vergnügt.

Es dauerte fast den ganzen Abend, bis Harry und seine Frauen sich mit allen unterhalten hatten und waren ziemlich erschöpft, als sie endlich in ihr Quartier zurückkehren konnten.

Harry öffnete seine obersten Knöpfe von der Robe und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen.

Hermine brachte Crystal endlich in ihr Bettchen, sie schlief schon seit einiger Zeit in Hermines Armen.

Als sie wieder zurückkam, sahen sich Amelia und Hermine fragend an, dann nickten sie sich lächelnd zu, bevor sie sich mit funkelnden Augen ihrem jungen Ehemann zuwandten.

„Weißt du, Ginny hat vorhin eine berechtigte Frage gestellt." setzte Hermine an.

Amelia griff den Satz auf, „Ja, du bist uns beiden zur Hochzeitsnacht verpflichtet und du warst derjenige, der uns beide an einem Tag heiraten wollte."

Harry sah sie unsicher an.

„Du kannst dich nicht heute für eine von uns entscheiden und die andere am nächsten Tag glücklich machen." führte Hermine fort.

„Und die Ausrede mit der Schwangerschaft zählt nicht, oder sind wir dir nicht mehr sexy genug?" fragte Amelia.

„Doch, natürlich." sagte Harry eilig.

„Tja, dann gibt es wohl nur eine Lösung." sagte Hermine und fasste Harry an einer Hand.

„Du kommst jetzt mit uns mit und tust deine Pflicht! Mit uns beiden!" sagte Amelia fordernd, doch mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen und griff die andere Hand. Zusammen zogen sie ihn hoch und mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Harry war unfähig, ein Wort zu sagen, als sich seine beiden Frauen mit gekonnten Griffen innerhalb von Sekunden aus ihren Kleidern befreiten.

Als er sich nicht rührte, sahen sie sich grinsend an und befreiten ihn von seinen Sachen.

Es bleibt zu erwähnen, dass Harry natürlich seine Pflicht in der Nacht tat, mehrmals und sie kamen lange nicht zum Schlafen, doch das war es ihnen wert.

* * *

**AN**: Hmm... so, wie ich es momentan sehe, folgt auch in dieser Geschichte nur noch ein Kapitel. Ich bin noch nicht ganz sicher, da ich den Rest noch mal Korrektur lesen muss, aber bisher scheint es so. Na ja... wie schon angekündigt, wenn auch diese Story ihr Ende gefunden hat, kann ich mich wieder ein wenig um meine anderen Stories kümmern. Jedenfalls bedanke ich mich bei euch für all eure lieben Reviews und hoffe, ihr habt auch dieses Kapitel genossen. 


	17. Finale

AN: So, das ist nun definitiv das letzte Kapitel von Scyde. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, wie der Rest der Story. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 17 - Finale**

Die nächsten Tage waren fast genau so hektisch wie die Hochzeit selbst. Unzählige Gäste aus dem Land Scyde kamen, um dem jungen Lord und seinen zwei Ladies zu gratulieren und ihnen kleine Geschenke zu machen und Harry musste sie alle empfangen. Hermine machte es weniger aus und Amelia war sowieso für den Hof erzogen worden. Doch Harry, dem Lord Scyde, juckte es in den Fingern. Diese ganze Hofhalterei war ihm zu trocken, er brauchte Taten.

Es häuften sich die Gerüchte, dass Voldemort etwas plante, es schien, als wolle er seine Gegner endgültig aus dem Weg räumen, obwohl er seiner Führungskräfte zum Teil beraubt war.

Doch niemand wusste, was er plante, seine engsten Vertrauten wussten das nicht einmal, so wie es aussah.

Wann immer Harry Zeit hatte, stürzte er sich in das Training. Seine Kräfte trainierten inzwischen einmal in der Woche zusammen mit den fähigsten Mitgliedern des Ordens, um eine Zusammenarbeit im Kampf zu ermöglichen. Was ihm MacGregor berichtete, hörte sich durchaus vielversprechend an. Nur seine Topleute und seine beiden Teamleiter wussten über seinen finalen Plan Bescheid, nur sie wussten, dass es auf die Soldaten und den Orden ankommen würde, ihm den Weg zu Voldemort freizumachen. Er durfte sich nicht zu sehr verausgaben und er musste irgendwie die Zeit finden, die kombinierte Rune zu zeichnen. So viel hing von der Zeit ab, die er erhalten würde.

Auch mit Dumbledore hatte er seinen Frieden geschlossen, insofern, dass er mit ihm zusammen arbeiten würde. Dumbledore hatte ihm seine volle Unterstützung zugesagt und unter der Bedingung, dass er absolutes Stillschweigen über seinen Plan bewahrte, weihte er den alten Direktor in seinen Plan ein.

So konnte auch Dumbledore seine Leute geschickt dirigieren und sie so einweisen und trainieren, dass sie Harry den Weg frei machen würden.

So zogen die Tage und Wochen ins Land. Voldemort führte nur kleinere Angriffe durch, die keinerlei Sinn aufzeigten und hier und da deckten Harrys Spione wichtige Todesser auf, die sofort aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurden. Team Black Gryphon wurde zu einer eng zusammengeschweißten Angriffseinheit, die effektiv und mobil zuschlug und Team Silverdragon wurde ebenfalls mehr und mehr für Angriffe eingesetzt. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort einen zweiten Angriff auf Askaban starten würde und wenn, waren da noch immer die regulären Wachen und Soldaten, um ihn lange genug aufzuhalten bis Hilfe kam. Zudem verlor er mehr und mehr seiner Männer. Wenn er noch eine Chance in diesem Konflikt haben wollte, würde er bald agieren müssen, sehr bald.

Genau das machte Harry nervös.

Hermine und Amelia suchten ihn einen Monat nach der Hochzeit auf, genaugenommen Ende Mai.

„Harry, was ist mit dir?" fragte ihn Amelia.

Hermine mit der kleinen Crystal auf dem Arm setzte sich neben ihn, „Du bist so abwesend in den letzten Tagen, ständig unter Strom."

Harry nahm ihr das kleine Mädchen ab und die beiden Frauen schmiegten sich eng an ihn.

„Es ist Voldemort. Ich weiß, dass es bald geschieht. Bald naht der Tag der Abrechnung und ich frage mich ständig, ob wir bereit sind. Haben wir genug getan? Ist alles vorbereitet? Was plant er? Wo wird er zuschlagen?" fragte er seufzend.

Beide küssten ihn abwechselnd und umarmten ihn, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Hattest du irgendwelchen Visionen? Schmerzt deine Narbe?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nichts. Absolut nichts. Ich möchte die Schilde nicht zu sehr senken. Er darf nicht durch mich erfahren, was wir vorhaben. Außerdem denke ich, dass er sich abschirmt. Er weiß, dass unsere Verbindung in beide Richtungen funktioniert."

Amelia musterte ihn genauso besorgt, wie Hermine. Seine Unruhe war nicht normal. Trotz des Drucks der auf ihm lastete, trotz all der neuen Verantwortung, die als Lord Scyde auf ihm lastete, war er immer halbwegs cool geblieben. Er hatte sich hervorragend in seine neue Rolle eingelebt, er war ein guter und gerechter Herrscher und hart, wenn es darauf ankam. Er hatte das Militär des kleinen Landes reformiert und es zu einer schlagkräftigen Eliteeinheit umformiert. Er hatte sich seiner Aufgabe gestellt und das mit Erfolg. Er hatte einen Weg gefunden, Voldemort zu vernichten. Er hatte seine Liebe in Amelia gefunden und hatte seine erste Liebe nach ihrem Verrat bei sich aufgenommen. Er hatte ihr beim Heilen geholfen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass auch sie ein Opfer von Rons Eifersucht geworden war. Doch er hatte sie nicht nur geheilt, sondern ihr eine zweite Chance gegeben und sie wieder neben Amelia in sein Herz gelassen.

Aber nun war er unruhig und nervös und das machte den Mädchen Sorgen, Sorgen um ihn, aber auch Sorgen um die Zukunft, denn wenn er sich schon Sorgen machte...

Sein Gefühl sollte Recht behalten. Voldemort hatte natürlich wie alle anderen Zauberer in der Zeitung von der größten Hochzeit der Dekade gelesen, von der Vermählung des Jungen der Lebte mit Lady Amelia Greyhound und Hermine Granger.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Voldemort unbemerkt von allen Zauberern die Hilfe von Muggeln in Anspruch genommen. Er hatte den Abschaum der Muggel angeheuert. Zwei Söldner hatten einen Auftrag von ihm bekommen, einen Auftrag, der ihnen ein Honorar von einer halben Million Pfund einbrachte. Voldemort hatte viel Geld von seinen Anhängern abgegriffen, Malfoy, Nott, Goyle... alles reiche Purblutfamilien, welche die Sache großzügig unterstützten.

Dr. Granger war auf dem Weg zu seiner Arbeit, wie immer reiste er mit einem Portschlüssel zur Arbeit. Er öffnete seine Praxis und seine Sprechstundenhilfe kam exakt, als er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Er begrüßte sie lächelnd, „Hallo Emma! Einen schönen guten Morgen wünsche ich dir."

„Danke, Dr. Granger. Das wünsche ich ihnen auch."

„Nach Ihnen!" sagte der Zahnarzt und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

Sie trat durch die Tür, die Dr. Granger für die ältere Dame offen hielt und gerade als Dr. Granger hinter ihr folgen wollte, raste ein Auto heran, ein schwarzer Van mit getönten Scheiben. Er kam mit quietschenden Reifen direkt neben dem geschockten Dr. Granger zu stehen.

Die Schiebetür des Vans wurde aufgerissen und bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde Hermines Vater von einem bulligen Typen mit einer Ski-Maske in den Wagen gerissen. Sofort fuhr der Wagen wieder los, der Aufschrei der Sprechstundenhilfe verhallte ungehört, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.

Harry war gerade beim Zeichnen seiner zweiten Rune an diesem Vormittag, als er hoch schreckte. Er hörte einen Funkspruch in seinem Ohrempfänger.

„Peregrin ruft Griffin! Dr. Granger wurde entführt!"  
„Ich komme. Griffin Ende."

Dann aktivierte er eine zweite Frequenz, „Griffin an Silverdragons. Bereithalten für Backup!"

„Dragonleader verstanden. Ende!"

Damit verwandelte Harry seine Robe in eine schwarze Anzughose und ein schwarzes elegantes Jacket.

Auch die Schuhe und das Hemd passten zum Anzug, als er disapparierte.

Er erschien in einer Seitenstraße nahezu lautlos. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen.

Selbstsicher schritt er um die Ecke und auf das Haus zu, in dem die Praxis der Grangers war.

Er sah, wie eine verstörte Frau von ein paar Polizisten befragt wurde.

Harry schien gerade rechtzeitig gekommen zu sein, denn die Polizisten zogen eben ab.

Als sie außer Sicht waren, trat Harry an die Frau heran und setzte sich neben sie, auf die Stufe vor der Praxistür, auf der sich auch die schluchzende Frau niedergelassen hatte.

„Hallo." sagte Harry freundlich.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Sie... sie sind doch..." stammelte sie.

Harry sah sie leicht verwundert an, unter den Muggeln kannte ihn eigentlich niemand, auch wenn er bei den Zauberern eine Berühmtheit war.

„Harry Potter." sagte er und gab ihr seine Hand.

„Genau! Der Schwiegersohn von Dr. Granger." sagte sie.

Harry lächelte erleichtert. Das war ein Fakt, mit dem er leben konnte.

„So ist es. Ich habe gehört, dass Dr. Granger entführt wurde. Können sie mir irgendetwas dazu sagen? Ich habe keine Lust, auf die Polizei zu warten."

„Oh, es war so furchtbar. Wir wollten gerade in die Praxis gehen, da raste dieser Van heran. Ein bulliger Typ zog ihn herein, dann waren sie verschwunden. Der Mann trug eine Maske, so eine, wie die Ski-Fahrer sie tragen. Mehr kann ich ihnen nicht sagen. Es tut mir leid."

Harry beruhigte sie, „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde ihn finden!"

„Sie sind ein guter Junge, Mr. Potter. Die Grangers können stolz darauf sein, dass ihre Tochter einen so feinen jungen Mann geheiratet hat."

Harry lächelte, „Hermine ist auch eine feine junge Frau."

Dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand an seinen Ohrempfänger.

„Griffin! Peregrin hier!"

Er sah die Frau an: „Entschuldigen sie mich."  
Dann stand er auf und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite.

„Griffin hier! Wo bist du?"

„Wo wohl?" kam die amüsierte Antwort, „Ich bin dem Van gefolgt. So eine Vogelform ist echt praktisch."

Harry seufzte erleichtert.

„Wo sind sie?"

„In einem Ort, der Little Hangleton heißt. Hier ist ein Friedhof."

„Lass mich raten, neben dem Friedhof ist ein großes zweistöckiges Haus, das mal weiß angestrichen war." sagte Harry und böse Erinnerungen brachen über ihn herein.

„Ja, Sir. Woher..."

„Auf diesem Friedhof ist er auferstanden. Aber gut. So sei es. Dort ist er auferstanden, dort wird er sein Ende finden!" sagte er entschlossen.

„Du bleibst dort und beobachtest. Egal was geschieht, verlasse deinen Posten dort nicht und greife nicht ein!"

„Peregrin hat verstanden. Pere... moment. Er kommt heraus. Zwei Todesser nehmen Dr. Granger entgegen und... sie haben die Söldner getötet. Eiskalt."

„Es war nicht anders zu erwarten. Griffin Ende. Erwarte uns alle in einer Stunde!"

„Peregrin over!"

Er rannte in die Seitenstraße zurück und rief über seine Schulter zu der alten Dame: „Ich weiß wo er ist!" Dann verschwand er um die Ecke und mit einem Crack aus London.

Die Frau seufzte erleichtert und sagte leise: „Viel Glück, Mr. Potter."

Harry erschien im Palast wieder, direkt in seinem Quartier und die beiden Frauen, die sich gerade im Kinderzimmer um Crystal gekümmert hatten, schreckten auf und rannten zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was... Harry! Wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte Hermine.

Er sah sie an und ging zu ihr.

Anhand des ernsten Blicks, mit dem er sie bedachte, wusste sie, dass etwas schlimmes passiert war.

„Harry! Was... was ist geschehen? Du.. du trägst Muggel-Kleidung. Oh nein! Dad?" fragte sie und begann zu schluchzen.

Harry schloss sie fest in die Arme und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Schht! Es wird alles gut werden. Dein Dad wurde vor etwa einer Stunde entführt. Es waren Muggel, die ihm aufgelauert haben, als er in die Praxis gehen wollte. Ich bin sofort hin. Peregrin war zu seiner Beobachtung abgestellt. Ich habe seine Sprechstunden-Hilfe befragt, sie hat nur bestätigt, was Peregrin mir schon gesagt hat. Als ich sie befragt habe, rief mich Peregrin über Funk und sagte mir, dass er das Fahrzeug der Muggel verfolgt hat. Wir wissen wo er ist."

„Wo?" schluchzte sie.

„In Little Hangleton. Er ist im Riddle-Haus." sagte er leise.

Hermine schluchzte nur noch mehr.

„Schht! Er wird ihn nicht töten. Er braucht ihn, sonst hätte er ihn gleich umbringen lassen."  
„Aber... was tun wir jetzt?"

„Wir handeln." sagte Harry, „Ich werde alle Kräfte zusammen ziehen, dann schlagen wir zu. Es wird enden, heute!"  
„Und was ist mit Dad?" fragte sie kreidebleich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich werde ihn als Phönix herausholen. Du weißt, dass ich ihn schnell finden kann."

„Ok. Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist!"

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann." sagte er ernst.

Sie umarmte ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ich mache mich bereit." sagte Amelia, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Nein! Ihr seid beide schwanger. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr beide euch in Gefahr begebt."

Sie sah ihn wütend an, doch gab nach, „Gut. Aber nur wenn du versprichst, auf dich aufzupassen."

„Ich verspreche es." sagte er ernst. Hermine löste sich von ihm und Amelia umarmte ihn fest und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe euch beide." sagte er ernst.

„Wir lieben dich auch."

Dann sprach er die Befehle und informierte den Orden.

Eine halbe Stunde später befanden sich die besten der besten der Seite des Lichts zusammen in Hogwarts. Zweiundzwanzig Soldaten aus Scyde und deren furchtloser Anführer, Harry Potter. Die zweite Hälfte der Männer bestand aus Auroren und Mitgliedern des Ordens. Auf der Seite des Ordens befanden sich freiwillige Kämpfer und Veteranen, die den aktiven Dienst des Ministeriums verlassen hatten, wie Mad-Eye Moody oder Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Die Führer des Lichts waren Dumbledore auf der einen Seite und Harry Potter auf der anderen Seite. Diesmal arbeiteten sie auf einer Seite und zogen an einem Strang.

„Wir haben die Koordinaten." sagte Harry, „Ich schlage vor, wir apparieren hier hin." sagte er und deutete auf einen Punkt auf der Karte von Little Hangleton.

„Das ist zweihundert Meter entfernt, weit genug um allen Schutzzaubern auszuweichen und außerhalb der Sichtweite von Muggeln obwohl es bereits in der Stadt ist. Ich werde zuerst reingehen, als Phönix. Ich muss Dr. Granger rausholen. Sobald ich draußen bin, aktiviert Anti-Apparations Zauber und Anti-Portschlüsselzauber! Ich will nicht, dass der Bastard entkommt." Seine Stimme war von einer Härte, wie sie noch keiner von Harry Potter gehört hatte. Nur die wenigen der Leute hatten schon einmal mit Lord Scyde zu tun gehabt wenn er wütend war und selbst da war er noch nicht halb so kalt und hart, wie er es jetzt war.

Dumbledore nickte, „Verstanden. Sobald wir da sind, bereiten wir die Zauber vor., Lord Scyde."

„Gut, wir gehen in 10 Sekunden."

Man sah, wie sich die Zauberer konzentrierten und zehn Sekunden später war dort nichts mehr. Nur eine aufgefaltete Karte segelte im Wind über den Rasen vor dem Grundstück von Hogwarts, direkt außerhalb der Anti-Apparationszauber.

Sie erschienen wie geplant zweihundert Meter entfernt zwischen zwei leeren Häusern. Harry hätte auch vom Wald her kommen können, doch das erwartete Voldemort sicher. Peregrin hatte ihn allerdings von diesem Punkt informiert.

Harry nickte den anderen zu, die in Deckung gingen und die Umgebung sicherten, dann verwandelte er sich.

MacGregor war mit seinem Scharfschützengewehr auf einem Dach in Stellung gegangen. Er hatte perfekt den Eingang des Hauses im Zielfernrohr.

Der prächtige Phönix schwebte über den Boden und landete vor Dumbledore. Dieser tippte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an und ein Schleier legte sich über den Vogel. Er verschwand und wurde fast unsichtbar, Dumbledore hatte ihn desillusioniert.

Der Schemen verschwand in der Luft und sie sahen nur ein wenig Staub, der auf dem Boden aufgewirbelt wurde.

„Viel Glück, Harry." sagte Dumbledore.

Es war das zweite Mal, dass ihm das einer hinterher rief und er würde noch viel mehr an diesem Tag davon brauchen.

Der Phönix flog hoch in die Luft und kreiste über dem Haus.

Harry spürte nun leicht die Anwesenheit Voldemorts in seiner Narbe.

Er sah ein offenes Fenster und schaute hinein, doch er sah nur Todesser. Er flog alle Fenster ab und schaute hinein. Schließlich erreichte er die Fenster des Kellergeschosses und sogar schwere Gitter waren vor den Fenstern, vermutlich ursprünglich um vor Einbruch zu schützen. Schließlich fand er, was er gesucht hatte, ein ziemlich gebrochener Dr. Granger lag geschafft in einer Ecke der Zelle. Äußerlich schien er unverletzt, doch Harry wusste, dass ein Crucio kaum äußerliche Spuren hinterließ.

Er benutzte die Phönixteleportation, um in die Zelle zu kommen.

Der Mann sah auf, als er den Flügelschlag hörte.

„Wer ist da?" fragte der Mann mit rauher Stimme.

Plötzlich landete etwas auf seiner Schulter und einen Augenblick später waren sie außerhalb des Gebäudes.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Dr. Granger schwach aber sichtlich verwundert.

Der Phönix wurde sichtbar und sang sein schönstes Lied. Sofort fühlte sich der Mann stärker und in diesem Moment verwandelte sich der Phönix in seinen Schwiegersohn.

Harry schloss ihn sofort in seine Arme.

„Harry! Ich wusste, dass du mich retten würdest!" sagte der Mann ergriffen.

Weitere Zauberer bewegten sich auf ihn zu.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Besser nach deinem Lied. Danke."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele von den Todessern in dem Haus sind?" fragte Harry ernst.

„Vierzig bis fünfzig, denke ich. Dazu noch ein paar andere Wesen, große mit dicker Haut und Keulen und welche, die aussehen, wie Vampire."

„Trolle." sagte Moody, der inzwischen bei ihnen angekommen war.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" fragte Harry.

„Sie haben mich nur mit einem Fluch gefoltert, Crucio oder so."

„Dachte ich mir." sagte Harry. Dann schaute er ihm tief in die Augen und durchsuchte seinen Geist.

„Keine Anzeichen mentaler Beeinflussung. Du hast großes Glück gehabt." sagte Harry ernst.

Dr. Granger nickte.

„Kannst du uns noch etwas sagen?"

„Dieser Voldemort selbst sitzt in einer Art Thronraum. Er ist groß, größer als er in dem Haus sein dürfte. Die meisten Männer und diese Dinger hat er um sich gruppiert, denke ich. Er scheint auf euch zu warten. Seid vorsichtig!"

„Das sind wir. Danke. Ich schicke dich nun zurück in den Palast. Hermine macht sich große Sorgen um dich und deine Frau sicher auch. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr informieren, aber ich denke, das hat Hermine bereits getan."

Der Mann nickte und Harry drückte ihm einen Portschlüssel in die Hand.

Dr. Granger erschien in der Garnison und wurde sofort von seiner Frau und seinen beiden Töchtern in die Arme geschlossen. Sie hatten bereits auf ihn gewartet.

„Harry hat es geschafft. Ich bin so froh!" sagte Hermine. Ihre kleine Schwester Emily weinte nur heftig und klammerte sich an ihren Dad.

„Ich hoffe nur, er schafft es auch, den Mistkerl endlich zu besiegen. Das Haus ist eine Festung und sie haben Trolle und Vampire. Ansonsten ist es ausgewogen, denke ich." sagte Dr. Granger.

Hermine und Amelia sahen sich an und nickten. Dann wandte sich Hermine an ihre Mutter, „Mum! Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

Sie sah ihre Tochter mit Tränen in den Augen an, aber sie erkannte die Entschlossenheit. Nichts würde sie jetzt aufhalten.

„Ich weiß, Liebes." sagte sie leise.

„Ich möchte, dass du auf Crystal aufpasst, wenn... wenn uns etwas passiert."

Die Augen ihrer Mum weiteten sich und nun liefen die Tränen in Strömen.

„Ich... ich verspreche es. Bitte passt auf euch auf!"

Hermine umarmte ihre Mum fest, dann ihren Dad und ihre Schwester. Schließlich hauchte sie einen Kuss auf die Stirn ihrer Tochter.

„Wie kommen wir hin? Apparieren?" fragte Hermine.

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf, „Schutzzauber."

„Aber wie dann?"

„Ich weiß nicht..." dann sahen ihre Augen etwas und ihre Augen leuchteten auf, „Ich habe es. Wir sollten uns fertig machen!"

Hermine folgte dem Blick und sie nickte grimmig. „Perfekt."

Derweil hatten sich die Zauberer des Lichts um das Haus postiert. Sie hatten mit Dumbledores Hilfe die stärksten Zauber gewoben, die es gab um eine Flucht zu verhindern.

Dumbledore, Remus, Moody, Harry und seine beiden Teamleiter standen in sicherer Entfernung vor dem Haus und beobachteten es. Geheimhaltung war nicht mehr von Nöten, das Haus war eingeschlossen.

„Wie wollen wir vorgehen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Das Haus ist sicher eine einzige Falle." sagte Harry, „Er hat Granger nur entführt, um uns hier herzulocken. Ich denke nicht daran, in diese Falle zu laufen. Außerdem ist helllichter Tag. Wenn wir sie rauslocken, muss er seine Vampire zurücklassen. Ich würde sagen, wir zerstören das Haus."

„Was? Wie willst du das anstellen? Das Haus ist mit Schutzzaubern gegen sämtliche Angriffszauber geschützt, die es gibt und das genau aus diesem Grund." bellte Moody.

Harry schlich sich ein eiskaltes und fieses Grinsen ins Gesicht.

„Das weiß ich auch. Aber wir wissen, wie arrogant Voldemort wirklich ist."

Er drehte sich zu seinen Leutnants, „Umberdt? Bernhard? Ist Leeroy mit seiner Ausrüstung fertig?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

Harry deutete auf einen Mann schräg vor ihnen. Er hatte eine lange Kiste vor sich stehen und hatte eine Art langes Rohr herausgenommen und geschultert.

Dann deutete er auf zwei Männer rechts und links vom Haus aus ihrer Sicht, die das gleiche taten.

„Hinter dem Haus ist noch einer." sagte Harry mit harten Augen, „In dem Rohr sind Hellfire-Raketen. Wir schießen sie von vier Seiten auf das Haus. Normalerweise reicht eine für solch ein Haus. Mal sehen, was davon übrig bleibt. Ich denke, sie werden keine Wahl haben, als heraus zu kommen." fügte er zuversichtlich hervor.

Moody schüttelte sich, „Manchmal frage ich mich, wer schlimmer ist, die Muggel oder wir?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Kommt auf den Einzelfall an. Die Muggel haben Bomben entwickelt, die alles im Umkreis von hundert Kilometern zerstören und töten... eine einzige Bombe... und sie sind in der Lage, sie über den halben Globus zu schießen."

Die Zauberer starrten ihn fassungslos an.

Doch Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Haus. Er hatte diesmal das Mikrofon nicht in der Uhr, sondern er trug ein modernes Headset, damit er die Hände frei hatte.

„Leeroy, seid ihr fertig?"

„Bereit zum Abschuss, Sir. Laserzielerfassung steht."

Er erhielt drei identische Antworten von den anderen Raketenschützen.

„Feuer frei auf mein Kommando!" sagte Harry, dann wurde sein Gesicht entschlossen: „FEUER!"

Vier Raketen flogen zielgerichtet von vier Seiten auf das Haus zu und sie zogen einen langen Schweif aus hellgrauem Rauch hinter sich her.

Alle vier Raketen waren auf Fenster gezielt gewesen. Sie flogen ungehindert durch irgendwelche Schutzzauber, wie Harry es vermutet hatte, war Voldemort nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen und hatte vermutlich keine Ahnung, dass solche Waffen überhaupt existierten und das war auch besser so.

Die Raketen schlugen klirrend durch die Fensterscheiben und detonierten nahezu synchron, als sie im Haus auf die Wände schlugen.

Vier Explosionen blähten die Außenwände wie einen Ballon auf, bevor sie mit einem lauten Knall in einem riesigen Trümmerregen zerbarsten.

Genauso hob sich das komplette Dach an und explodierte.

Viel blieb nicht von dem Haus übrig. Sie hörten Schreie von Verwundeten und sahen einige leblose schwarzgewandete Gestalten zwischen den Trümmern liegen.

Doch das Zentrum des Hauses war noch halbwegs heil, zumindest der Boden des ‚Thronsaals'. Die Wände darum herum waren halbwegs zum Einsturz gebracht. Ein blau schimmerndes Schutzfeld verriet ihnen, warum das so war.

Sie sahen den größten Teil von Voldemorts Armee um ihn versammelt und unverletzt, er selbst saß auf einem grauenvollen Thron aus Gebein. Die Trolle bildeten den äußeren Ring, dahinter kamen wohl mal die Vampire, doch das Sonnenlicht, das nun in die Lücken der Mauer fiel, hatte sie zu Aschehaufen verwandelt. Den inneren Kreis bildeten die Todesser und den letzten Kreis vor Voldemort selbst bildete das, was vom alten inneren Zirkel übrig war, bzw. die neu beförderten Todesser.

Voldemort war von seinem Thron aufgesprungen und rief mit magisch verstärkter Stimme: „So tief seid ihr gesunken? Oder habt ihr so viel Angst vor mir, dass ihr Muggelwaffen gegen mich einsetzt? Euch ist hoffentlich klar, dass ihr damit den Vater des Schlammblutes getötet habt!"

Harry verstärkte seine Stimme und sagte gelassen: „Was ist schlimmer Tom? Muggewaffen gegen Terroristen einzusetzen oder unschuldige Frauen und Kinder zu foltern und zu töten? Nebenbei bemerkt befindet sich Dr. Granger längst in Sicherheit. Du magst deine Männer wie Bauern opfern, wir tun das nicht."

„UNMÖGLICH! IHR WERDET ZAHLEN! ALLE!... TÖTET SIE!" schrie Voldemort wahnsinnig.

Die Trolle stürmten auf die Zauberer zu.

Doch einer nach dem anderen fiel durch einen sauberen Kopfschuss von Thomas.

Es waren noch vier, die überhaupt in Kampfentfernung der Zauberer kamen und sie alle fielen unter den konzentrierten Treffern der Flüche und Zaubersprüche.

Dann stürmten die Todesser vor und sobald sie in Reichweite waren, schleuderten sie Todesflüche.

Wieder schaltete sich Thomas ein und auch Leeroy und ein paar andere feuerten zunächst einmal mit Muggelwaffen, wenn sie sicher waren, dass sie niemanden von der eigenen Seite treffen würden. Sie fällten einige, doch die Todesser hatten gelernt und sich vorbereitet. Natürlich konterten auch die Zauberer des Lichts mit Zaubern aller Art, meist mit zerstörerischer Wirkung. Zugleich beschworen die besseren in Transfiguration Schutzwälle aus Stein oder Metall vor ihren Kameraden, um sie zu schützen.

Nun begannen die Zauberer des Lichts den Kreis enger zu ziehen. Auch sie hatten Verluste, doch die Todesser verloren mehr Männer, als die Kämpfer des Lichts.

Beide Seiten kämpften mit nie da gewesener Entschlossenheit und Vehemenz. Sie alle wussten, heute war es kein kleines Scharmützel, heute ging es um alles.

Harry nickte Dumbledore zu und der nickte zurück. Die Kämpfer auf dieser Seite gingen in Formation und begannen, sich auf Voldemort zuzubewegen. Sie formten einen Keil. An der Spitze war Moody und links von ihm waren Remus, Shaklebolt, Tonks und zwei andere, die aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung ausgewählt worden waren. Rechts von ihm waren Bellatrix, die den Todessern selbst mit dunklen Flüchen einheizte und selbst den Todesfluch einsetzte, Leeroy, Miller, Miller und Sedan. Sie hatten sich als die besten erwiesen und richteten auch den größten Schaden unter den Todessern an.

In der Mitte des Keils befanden sich Dumbledore und Harry. Dumbledore wob starke Schutzzauber um die Gruppe, während Harry Angriffszauber ausführte, aber nur schwache bis mittlere um seine Reserven zu schonen.

Voldemort schien erwartet zu haben, dass sie so oder ähnlich vorgingen, denn er gab seinen Offizieren ein Zeichen. Der innere Zirkel begann sich auf diese Gruppe einzuschießen und setzte sie schwer unter Druck. Unbemerkt von den Helden des Lichts machten die anderen Todesser den Weg praktisch frei und als sie halb durch waren, schlossen sie plötzlich den Kreis um die Gruppe und hatte sie damit von den anderen Kämpfern abgeschnitten. Die Leutnants von Harry, welche nun den äußeren Angriff leiteten, sahen das Unheil, konnten es aber nicht verhindern. Sie gaben nun alles und griffen die Todesser an. Doch die äußeren verteidigten sich plötzlich nur noch, während die inneren sich den Helden des Lichts mit heftigsten Angriffen widmeten.

Dumbledore und Harry waren nun damit beschäftigt, die Gruppe mit Hilfe von Transfigurationen und Beschwörungen vor Todesflüchen zu schützen.

Aber mit neuem Mut und unter Aufbietung aller Reserven, kämpften sich die Helden weiter zu Voldemort vor.

Schließlich, nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit, durchbrachen sie die letzte Bastion, nur um einem frischen Voldemort gegenüberzustehen.

Mit einem Explosionszauber, der an Macht seinesgleichen suchte, durchbrach er die Schilde der Kämpfer des Lichts und schleuderte das Dreieck auseinander.

„Nun naht euer Ende!" rief er mit seiner schrillen hissenden Stimme.

Unter dem Schutz von Harry und Dumbledore, hatten sich die anderen wieder aufgerappelt und bildeten nun eine Art Halbkreis um die beiden Anführer, doch diesmal nach hinten und traten so den Todessern entgegen. Nun war Platz zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore und letzterer begann nun, Voldemort anzugreifen, mit allem, was er hatte.

Harry schaute für einen Moment überrascht, das war nicht Teil des Planes gewesen. Es schien Harry bald so, als wäre das seine Art, sich für all seine Fehler zu entschuldigen, denn er riskierte nun wirklich sein Leben, um Harry die nötige Zeit zu kaufen.

Doch Harry kam nicht dazu, er war schwer unter Druck von den anderen Todessern. Wieder und wieder musste er Todesflüchen ausweichen oder Dumbledore durch eine hastig beschworene Wand im Rücken schützen. Sie waren so weit gekommen und konnten dennoch den Plan nicht umsetzen. Dann fiel Dumbledore zu Boden.

Harry levitierte eilig einen Stein in den Weg des Todesluches, den Voldemort auf den alten Mann schleuderte, während der sich erschöpft aufrichtete. Nach einem dankbaren Blick auf Harry, stürzte er sich erneut in das Duell mit dem dunklen Lord.

Die restlichen Soldaten rissen zwar Lücken in die Todesser, doch es war nicht genug. Noch immer waren mindestens zehn Todesser in der Lage, Harry unter Druck zu setzen und er wurde langsam selbst erschöpft.

Doch dann nahte die Rettung. Harry hörte plötzlich ein Rauschen und als er einem Todesfluch auswich, zur Seite sprang, sich katzengleich abrollte und wieder aufsprang mit einem „STUPOR!" auf den Lippen und einen weiteren Todesser betäubte, sah er zwei große Schatten aus dem Himmel herabstürzen.

Zweimal hörte er eine vertraute Stimme rufen: „REDUCTOR MAXIMUS!"

Rechts und Links von ihm wurden die Todesser auseinander geschleudert, als mächtige Explosionszauber von oben direkt in die dicht beieinander stehenden Todesser einschlugen.

Zwei Engel in weißen Roben aus Drachenhaut saßen auf zwei schwarzen, tödlichen Bestien. Hermine und Amelia waren auf den Nachtgreifen in die Schlacht geritten.

Diese flogen nun im Sturzflug dicht über dem Boden dahin und rissen mit ihren Klauen und Schnäbeln breite Lücken in die Todesser und hinterließen eine Spur aus Blut und Schreien.

Jetzt war es so weit, Harry hatte seinen Freiraum.

Er wandte sich dem Duell zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort zu.

Er konzentrierte sich kurz und begann, die erste Rune zu zeichnen, die Rune der Stabilisierung.

Als seine Elitekämpfer das bemerkten, schlossen sie unbemerkt von ihm einen Schutzwall um ihn.

Nur sie sahen die Rune aufleuchten, aber alle spürten, dass etwas passierte, dass sich eine Macht aufbaute, als er die zweite Rune begann, die Rune der Kontrolle.

Viele der Todesser hörten auf zu kämpfen, als sie die geballte Magie spürten und suchten ihren Ursprung. Harrys Leute, welche den Vorgang schon kannten, nutzten die Gelegenheit und fesselten viele der Todesser. Dumbledores Leute hingegen starrten Harry fassungslos an.

Doch als er die dritte Rune begann, wurde sie für alle sichtbar und die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich ihm zu.

Selbst Voldemort bemerkte die drohende Gefahr und schleuderte Dumbledore mit einem Ball schwärzester Magie von sich. Dumbledore flog fast fünfzig Meter und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch außerhalb der Kampfzone. Diesmal blieb er liegen und erhob sich nicht mehr.

Voldemort sah mit Entsetzen, wie die Rune vor Harry blutrot aufleuchtete und begann, vor roher Macht zu pulsieren.

Er wandte sich zur Flucht, terrorisiert durch den unbekannten Zauber. Er hatte schon von Runenmagie gehört, daher wusste er, wie mächtig und vernichtend sie sein konnte, nur gemeistert hatte er sie nicht.

Er wusste nicht, was da auf ihn zukam, daher beschloss er, zu verschwinden. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er nicht apparieren konnte und sein Notfallportschlüssel funktionierte auch nicht, also machte er, was ihm blieb. Er rannte.

Noch bevor er zwei Schritte gemacht hatte, trafen ihn zwei Fesselzauber, die schräg aus der Luft kamen. Die mächtigen Greifen schwebten mit kraftvollen Flügelschlägen hinter Harry in der Luft und ihre entschlossenen Reiterinnen hielten nun Voldemort gefangen. Er wand sich und sträubte sich, doch er konnte den Zauber nicht abschütteln.

Harry sah seine Frauen noch einmal voller Dankbarkeit und Liebe an und sie erwiderten den Blick besorgt. Doch beide nickten ihm aufmunternd zu.

Er drehte sich zu Voldemort um und sein Blick wurde entschlossen und eiskalt.

„Tom Riddle. Du hast gemordet, gefoltert und terrorisiert. Wir alle wurden Zeugen deiner Schwarzen Magie und die meisten von uns haben Familie und Freunde durch dich verloren. Kraft meines Standes als Lord Scyde, verurteile ich dich hiermit vor allen Zeugen zum Tode. Das Urteil wird sofort vollstreckt."

„Du kannst mich nicht vernichten! Ich habe schon einmal den Todesfluch überlebt. Ich bin unsterblich und ich werde wiederkommen!" rief Voldemort mit einem irren Lachen, seine roten Augen vor Wut und Hass glühend.

„Diesmal nicht, Tom, diesmal nicht!"  
"Ich bin nicht Tom Riddle! Ich bin Lord Voldemort!" schrie der dunkle Zauberer und richtete seinen Zauberstab mühsam auf Harry, gehindert durch den Fesselzauber der beiden Hexen.

Doch bevor er auch nur einen Buchstaben des Zauberspruches sagen konnte, legte Harry seine Handfläche fast unnatürlich sanft auf das pulsierende tiefrote Symbol vor ihm und aktivierte es mit einem letzten Gedanken an seine beiden Frauen und seine Kinder, die in ihnen heranwuchsen.

Es war wie ein mächtiger Sog, als seine angegriffenen Magiereserven aus ihm herausflossen und durch die Rune geformt wurden. Zum ersten mal spürte er fast ins kleinste Detail, was genau geschah. Seine reine weiße rohe und ungeformte Magie floss aus seinem magischen Zentrum über seinen Arm und seine Hand in das komplizierte Symbol der Rune vor ihm. Dort floss sie zunächst durch die Rune der Stabilisierung und wurde nahezu gesammelt und gespeichert. Dann wurde ihr ein zusätzlicher Faktor gegeben, als sie in einem kürzeren aber stärkeren Strom durch die Rune der Kontrolle floss. Doch noch war es seine weiße Magie. Erst, als sie durch das verschlungene Muster der Rune der Zerstörung floss, wurde sie umgeformt und in etwas anderes verwandelt, etwas, das geschaffen war, um zu vernichten. Es spürte, dass das Runenkonstrukt nahezu platzte, als die Magie umgewandelt wurde und nur das Netz der anderen beiden Runen hielt das Gefüge zusammen. Harry spürte den Druck, der auf der Rune fast körperlich und es war wie ein erleichternder Schlag, als die Energie aus der Rune brach.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah er, wie der blutrote armdicke Strahl auf Voldemort zuschoss. Wie in tausendfacher Verlangsamung sah er, wie sich Voldemorts rote Augenschlitze in Unglauben weiteten und er mit seinen schwarzen Pupillen der Spitze des Strahles folgte, bis er davon berührt wurde.

Für einen Augenblick, wieder unendlich verlangsamt für Harry, leuchtete der Körper des dunklen Lords blutrot auf und löste sich von der Mitte nach außen auf. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie Voldemorts schwarze Seele aus dem schwindenden Körper gedrückt wurde und er fragte sich, ob wieder alles von vorn beginnen würde. Erneut spürte er einen Sog an seiner Magie, als wie eine Welle ein noch stärkerer Strahl auf den körperlosen Schemen zuschoss, den schwindenden Körper durchbrach und in die dunkle Seele fuhr.

Nun leuchtete der Schemen rot auf und wurde immer heller, bis er für einen Moment weiß erstrahlte. Dann zerbarst die Erscheinung in einem weißen Blitz und es war vorbei.

Das letzte, was Harry wahrnahm, war der Jubel und das Geschrei der Zauberer des Lichts und die weggeworfenen Zauberstäbe der letzten stehenden Todesser.

Dann wurde alles schwarz vor seinen Augen und er sank leblos zu Boden.

Sofort landeten die Greifen rechts und links von ihm und musterten ihren Herren besorgt mit ihren durchweg schwarzen Augen.

Seine beiden Frauen sprangen von den Greifen und knieten einen Sekundenbruchteil später neben ihm.

Hermine fühlte nach dem Puls während Amelia ein paar einfache Analysezauber auf ihn sprach. Der Jubel um sie herum erstarrte und alle schauten besorgt auf ihren Helden. Unbemerkt von ihnen war Moody zu Dumbledore gerannt und tat das gleich mit ihm.

Hermine seufzte erleichtert, „Ich spüre einen Puls, doch er ist schwach."

Amelia nickte, „Er ist am Leben, doch vollkommen kraftlos."

Snape kam herbei und kniete sich neben den jungen Zauberer. Er zog ein Fläschchen aus seiner Robe und träufelte ihm etwas in den Mund.

Hermine streichelte ihm den Kehlkopf bis der Schluckreflex ausgelöst wurde.

„Es ist ein Restorationselixier und wird ihm etwas Energie zuführen." erklärte der Tränkemeister.

Hermine nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Dann sahen sie zu Dumbledore. Schwer auf Moody gestützt kam er herangehumpelt. Er wirkte unnatürlich blass und erschöpft. Besorgt betrachtete er den Retter der Zaubererwelt.

„Wird er es schaffen?" fragte der alte Magier besorgt.

Hermine und Amelia nickten zuversichtlich, „Es ist zwar kritisch, aber er ist stark. Seine Liebe zu uns wird ihm helfen, am Leben festzuhalten."

Es war die Wahrheit, tief im Inneren spürten die beiden, dass es so war.

„Ich hoffe es. Wir alle haben ihm viel zu verdanken." sagte der Zauberer leise.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Hermine Potter.

Der weise Zauberer lächelte, „Den Umständen entsprechend, würde ich sagen. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Für mich ist die Zeit gekommen, mich zu meinem nächsten großen Abenteuer zu begeben."

Die Augen von Hermine weiteten sich, „Nein! Das kann nicht sein!"

„Hermine, ich bin alt und schwach. Meine Zeit hier zählt nun nur noch Tage. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich diesen Kampf nicht überleben würde. Ich wollte Harry nur genug Zeit verschaffen, doch euer Eingreifen hat das erreicht. Ich habe alles geregelt, Minerva wird einen Brief vorfinden, der sie zur Direktorin macht, Severus bekommt eine schriftliche magisch geschützte Aussage über seine Leistungen für das Licht... ich habe alles vorbereitet."

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen, genau wie alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen.

„Kümmert euch um Harry! Er braucht zuerst mal eure Hilfe und ich denke, dass kaum einer unverletzt dem Kampf entkommen ist. Ich hebe die Schutzzauber auf. Dann könnt ihr die Portschlüssel aktivieren."

Die beiden Hexen nickten und umfassten Harry fest.

Als die Zauber fielen, aktivierten sie Harrys Portschlüssel und landeten direkt in der Krankenstation, wo sich die Heilerin um ihn kümmerte.

Seine Greifen hoben mit einem schrillen Triumphschrei ab in die Lüfte. Die Leutnants und Moody kümmerten sich um die Verletzten und die restlichen Soldaten und ließen die Todesser abtransportieren.

Und so endete der Kampf gegen das Böse mit einem Triumph, für dieses Mal.

Harry blieb eine Woche lang bewusstlos, dann erwachte er und wurde sofort von seinen lieben Frauen in die Arme geschlossen. Er sah schon wesentlich besser aus und konnte unter strengen Auflagen das Bett verlassen. Diesmal hielt er sich an die Anordnungen der Heilerin und ging direkt in sein Quartier, wo er es sich umsorgt von seinen Frauen auf dem Sofa bequem machte, die schlafende Crystal sicher im Arm haltend.

Sie erfuhren später, dass Dumbledore friedlich und sanft entschlummert war, fünf Minuten, nachdem er die Nachricht von Harrys Erwachen erhalten hatte.

Sie alle und das schloss Harry mit ein, betrauerten den großen alten Zauberer.

Er wurde zusammen mit all den anderen Opfern der Schlacht auf einem Ehrenfriedhof beigesetzt, an dessen Eingang eine Marmortafel alle Namen der Gefallenen, aber auch der überlebenden Zauberer standen, die in dem finalen Kampf gegen das Böse gekämpft und triumphiert hatten.

Harry hatte sich nach drei Tagen komplett erholt und genoss zum ersten Mal das Leben. Er spielte mit Crystal, schmuste mit seinen Frauen und machte sich zum ersten Mal keine wirklichen Sorgen. Seine Untertanen schienen zu spüren, was er geleistet hatte und ließen ihn in Ruhe.

Einige Monate später gebar Amelia Potter einen gesunden Jungen mit schwarzem wirren Haaren und leuchtend blauen Augen, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.

Sie tauften ihn auf den Namen James Sirius Potter.

Wiederum etwas später kam Hermines zweite Tochter zur Welt.

Sie hatte ebenfalls schwarzes Haar, wie die Erwachsenen amüsiert feststellten und leuchtend grüne Augen, genau wie ihr Vater.

Hermine warf Harry einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, „Von mir hat sie wohl nichts geerbt?"

Harry grinste, „Oh doch! Deine unvergleichliche Intelligenz und deinen bezaubernden Charme, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Sie strahlte gleich wieder und wiegte das Baby in ihrem Arm, „Ich denke, wir nennen sie Athena Lily Potter. Was meinst du?"

Harry nahm liebevoll ihre Hand und sagte: „Das hört sich gut an, die Göttin der Weisheit und eine Erinnerung an meine Mum."

Sie strahlte und küsste ihn sanft.

So saßen sie ein paar Tage später gemütlich beisammen in ihrem Wohnzimmer und jeder von ihnen hatte ein Baby auf dem Arm während Hermines kleine Schwester von einem zum anderen ging und es streichelte.

Natürlich machte Hermine ihre Drohung wahr und verhütete ab diesem Zeitpunkt. Amelia jedoch wollte mindestens noch ein Kind, was Harry nur recht war. Und so war es kaum ein halbes Jahr später, als er einen neuen Ball geben musste, um zu verkünden, dass sein viertes Kind unterwegs war.

Und so lebten sie friedlich und glücklich in ihrem kleinen Reich, sahen ihre Kinder aufwachsen und erlebten, wie diese heirateten und selbst Kinder bekamen. Sie alle drei erreichten ein sehr hohes Alter, bevor sie sich aufmachten in ihr nächstes großes Abenteuer.

* * *

**AN: **Wie immer danke ich euch für all eure Reviews und ich hoffe, euch hat diese Story gefallen. Ich denke, es wird nicht allzu lange dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel von Hüter Britanniens hochgeladen wird, maximal ein oder zwei Wochen. Auch Rolle von Remise wurde nun wieder aus unseren verstaubten Archiven herausgekramt. Wir, das heißt Shadow und ich, haben jedoch bemerkt, dass wir in das nächste Kapitel noch eine Menge Arbeit stecken müssen. Ich bitte euch, seid nicht ungeduldig, doch ich kann euch sagen, es WIRD weitergehen mit Remise. Bis die Tage! 


End file.
